The Bookworm and the Ferret
by abro5
Summary: 6 years after the war, Hermione is content with her job, her friends and her family. However, when Draco Malfoy turns up in her bookstore, little did she know that her life would take an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, all. ****This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. I'll hope to update frequently but I can't guarantee it. Um, if there are any Beta readers out there, would you mind uh, helping me? Lol. Constructive criticism please, no pointless, irritating rude comments. **

**Thanks guys! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. It's all J.K Rowling. Poo.

Hermione rested her head against the smooth, polished wood of her kitchen table. She was so tired after Ginny forced her to go for a Girls Night Out in one of the sophisticated, wizarding London clubs. Ginny had turned up on her doorstep at 10pm, wearing a tight dress which barely covered her backside, let alone her chest, with Luna hanging dreamily onto her arm – at least _she_ was dressed more sensibly, if you could call Luna sensible.

"Ginny! That article of clothing is totally inappropriate for a young woman who is _engaged_ to be married." Hermione's eyes had travelled down to where a large amount of leg was showing.

"Oh, Harry doesn't care-"

"- I'm sure he does,"

"-and anyway, we're going out." She had finished, ignoring Hermione's interruption.

"Congratulations. And you're telling me this because?"

"You're coming with us, of course! It's what 23 year olds _do_." Ginny had exclaimed, pointing to herself and Luna, who had nodded.

Despite her many protests and excuses, which Ginny had ignored, Hermione had danced until about four in the morning and found she had actually enjoyed herself. Until she woke up four hours later.

Raising her head, she reluctantly got up and fetched a rarely used hangover potion in a vial. Quickly swallowing the bitter tasting, electric blue coloured liquid, she glanced at the clock and nearly choked. Crap! She had to open up in about 10 minutes. Hermione rushed into her bathroom, stripping in the process. Two minutes later, after setting the world record for the quickest shower, she dried her hair and body with her wand and donned the first clothes which came to her hands.

Making sure her apartment was locked securely, she Apparated with a small pop.

Hermione smiled to herself as she arrived in the bustling Diagon Alley. Everything had almost returned to its original state before the war, 6 years ago. Ollivander had immediately retired after being locked away in the Malfoy's dungeons for a year, undergoing rounds and rounds of torture. Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour had been left untouched for four years until Hermione had bought it. Now it was 'H.G Books'. Of course, the owner of Flourish and Blotts was extremely unhappy about this new addition to Diagon Alley, but Hermione managed to create some differences between the two shops; not only did she sell the necessary Hogwarts books and many other wizarding authors, she also sold a whole range of Muggle books.

Unlocking the door, she smelt the fresh and the musty parchment of shelves upon shelves of books. Similar to the tents at the Quidditch World Cup, the inside of the shop had been magically enlarged to fit the mass of books. Hermione had just reached the cash register and set down her bag when her colleague, Olivia, entered the shop.

"Hello!" She said brightly. "Cor, you look tired; late night?"

Hermione nodded. "Four o'clock in the morning to be precise."

"Ouch. I did an all-nighter once. Wasn't clever." Olivia shook her head. "It's what you do when you're seventeen though, right?"

"Er, yeah, I guess." Hermione mumbled. She didn't want to have to remind Olivia or herself the fact that she didn't get round to much partying when she was seventeen. It was more: find-another-Horcrux-and-stab-it-before-Voldemort-kills-us-all.

She sent Olivia to sort out a bunch of books which had been shoved back into the shelves in the wrong places, and then looked up as the first customer of the day strolled in. It was the last person she expected to see, least of all in _her_shop. He hadn't changed much in the last six years; she had seen him briefly in Diagon Alley, but they never stopped to exchange pleasantries. Like _that_would happen. He was still tall, very tall at that, and still had that smirk constantly plastered on his pointed face. But one thing Hermione Granger could not deny, no matter how much she tried, was the fact that Draco Malfoy actually looked quite dashing in his black slacks and shirt with his tie loosened.

"Well, well, hello Granger." Malfoy smirked, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I see you have a bookshop. How surprising." He added sarcastically.

"Is there anything you actually wanted, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, trying not to rise to his snide remarks.

"Actually, there was." Malfoy nodded towards the Muggle section of the shop.

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Draco Malfoy wanted a _Muggle_ book?

"Look, I know I'm so good looking that it's almost criminal," he flicked his platinum blond strands of hair to emphasise his point, "but try and refrain from drooling, and get Moby Dick for me. Please."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Like I would ever _drool_ over you. Some girls would, like Pansy Parkinson for instance and the rest of the girl population with only one brain cell, but definitely not me."

Malfoy only raised an eyebrow, the smirk still on his face. "As I was saying…Moby Dick, please?"

Hermione didn't say anything but scowled at Malfoy instead before storming off to the correct aisle and returning with a copy of the book by Herman Melville.

"I didn't know you enjoyed reading Muggle stories." Hermione said, handing him the change from two Galleons.

"I don't usually, but it's nice to read something different once in a while." He tucked the book under his arm. "Thanks."

Hermione watched him in amazement as he strolled back out of the shop and even hold the door open for an old witch and her husband. And did he, Draco Malfoy, just say 'thanks' to her? What a very strange morning.

* * *

Taking a break at one o'clock, Hermione arranged to meet up with Harry and Ron for lunch at a nice little restaurant just a couple of shops down from her own.

She grabbed her purse from her bag and left her bookstore, looking for Ron's flaming red hair amongst the throng of wizards and witches. Instead, she found Harry grinning and waving at her from a table just under the awning of the restaurant, his hair still sticking up at the back. The Daily Prophet had long left The Golden Trio alone so they could now peacefully meet up without having Rita Skeeter popping up everywhere with her acid green quill.

"Hey, how's the head?" Harry asked, smothering a laugh, once Hermione had settled herself next to him.

She glared at him, "Ginny told you what happened, I guess? And my head, it's okay actually. I took a potion this morning. Where's Ron?"

"He should be here soon," Harry scanned the crowd, "he said he's bringing someone. Probably another 'girlfriend'" He rolled his eyes.

She laughed. "It's all the fame, bless his heart. Bet you're glad you didn't become a professional Quidditch player now, eh?"

"Yes, I've had enough fame to last several lifetimes. Anyway, you can't talk; you went out with Ron for _ages_."

"A year and a half to be exact, but that was two years ago, so be quiet." Hermione slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Harry, Hermione!"

They turned to see Ron grinning wildly and holding hands with someone beside him. As Ron came over and kissed Hermione's cheek, she saw who it was and couldn't believe it. It was Pansy Parkinson. Of all the women in the world, Ron had to pick Pansy Parkinson. Her day couldn't get any better.

"Hermione, Harry, you remember Pans, right?" Ron asked, staring at us both.

"Er-" Harry began.

"Yes, of course. It's lovely to see you." Hermione forced a smile onto her face as she glanced at Pansy.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Ron said proudly, kissing Pansy on the cheek, which couldn't have made things more awkward.

Truth-be-told, Hermione had to agree. Gone was the pug like look from Hogwarts. In replace, she had beautiful high cheekbones and full lips. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue, and her black hair was pulled casually into a high ponytail.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything, averting his eyes from Ron.

They were all saved from an awkward silence when the waitress came over, and they placed their orders.

"So," Hermione began, staring at the new couple. "How did you two get together?"

Ron nudged Pansy to answer whilst he tucked into the bread which suddenly appeared on the table. "It's like Hogwarts!" He exclaimed, grinning.

"There better not be house elves in the kitchens," Hermione said slowly. "Anyway, carry on Pansy."

"Well, you know he plays for the Chudley Cannons? Their last match was against Puddlemere United who I've always been a fan of," to this Ron gave a cry of indignation. She ignored him and carried on, "and I saw Ron play and well, yeah. After the game, he came and spoke to me and we hit it off, really."

"That's good," Hermione said, shifting slightly in her seat.

"Look, Hermione and Harry," Pansy leant forward in her seat, "I'm sorry about our time at Hogwarts. I just want you to know that my family and I, well, we've _changed_. There's an occasional slip-up, but nothing serious. And I need you to know that I've changed. I'm not that same, childish bitch at school; I've grown up."

Hermione immediately relaxed. "Oh, I'm pleased for you Pansy! It must have been difficult." She took back her insult of Pansy from earlier that morning.

"It was at first," she admitted. "But we didn't want to remain as a prejudiced family who no one admired anymore. We needed to change for the family's benefit and now, we're still well known but for the right reasons."

Harry smiled hesitantly at her. "Well, that's really cool that you've done that."

"Thank you," she said softly, a smile gracing her pretty features.

"Wash 'appnd 'oo 'Alfoy?" Ron asked spraying everyone with bread crumbs.

"Sorry, _what_?" Hermione grimaced and flicked a crumb off her shirt sleeve.

He swallowed. "What's happened to Malfoy?"

Pansy grinned. "You wouldn't believe this; Lucius actually gave a quarter of the Malfoy fortune to St. Mungo's _and_ the Ministry of Magic to help restore it back to normal."

"I thought that was just a rumour! I never believed it!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've had the weirdest morning."

"In what way?" Harry asked. "Aside from the hangover."

"Ha ha. No. Draco Malfoy came into my bookstore and bought Moby Dick, a _Muggle_book. And he said thank you to me! To me, the know-it-all, Mudblood." Hermione jumped as their main course appeared on the table.

"Don't call yourself that!" Ron scolded, tucking into his steak.

"Well, a lot of pure-blood families have begun to change including the Malfoys. Blaise Zabini is still much the same though, but he never really was that prejudiced anyway. As for Goyle, Theodore Nott, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass…I don't really know what happened to them. I expect Draco does though."

"Are you still friends with Malfoy?" Ron asked shrewdly.

"Yes…good friends at that." Pansy replied.

"Well, don't be. I hate that slimy git of a ferret."

"Excuse me, Ron Weasley. Don't you dare tell me who I'm to be friends with." She said fiercely, her blue eyes flashing.

Ron shrank slightly under her glare. "Okay," he mumbled meekly.

Hermione grinned at Harry, "She's good for him." She whispered in his ear as they watched Pansy continue to glare at Ron until he had apologised.

* * *

"Well, I have to get back to the shop now; it's not fair to leave Olivia on her own for too long." Hermione checked her watch and smiled stood, ready to leave.

"Which shop is yours?" Pansy asked, interested.

"I own H.G Books." Hermione grinned. "It's doing great actually."

"Oh nice, I might pop in there." Pansy got up to hug Hermione. "I'm sorry, I truly am. Maybe we should meet up for coffee sometime?"

"Oh yes, that would be lovely." Hermione thanked her and her two best friends before stepping into the crowd of surging witches and wizards.

After bumping into about ten people, she finally arrived back at the bookstore where Olivia was frantically trying to serve three people at once.

"Oh, my gosh I'm so sorry Olivia! I should have been here sooner!" Hermione cried and dumping her bag, she ran to assist some more customers entering the shop.

"No worries. We've had a great lunchtime though; a really fit blond guy came in and bought 3 Muggle books."

"What?" Hermione whirled round to face Olivia, ignoring the customer.

"Yeah, he was gorgeous. Amazing eyes too; like this steel grey but it has a tiny hint of this really pale blue in them."

Hermione didn't say anything but she knew it was Draco Malfoy. She just knew. It was strange meeting him like this after six years of no 'look, it's the know-it-all Mudblood' or 'Oh, here's Scarhead, Weasel and the bookworm.' It had grown rather tiresome. But what was also strange, was that he hadn't uttered a single insult at her when he came in.

This really _was_ a strange day.

**A/N: How was the first chapter? I hope to make this a long story… I hope you enjoyed it…BETA READERS PLEASE?**

**:D**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **You know it already. I own nothing…blah blah.

Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione managed to wake up with plenty of time to spare unlike the day before. She lay in her bed, thinking of the very strange dream she'd just had. She had been talking to Ron about Quidditch and then suddenly Pansy appeared with two cups of coffee which she then proceeded to pour over Hermione's head. Then Draco Malfoy appeared, and using Moby Dick, he began to mop up her face with the book. Hermione yelled at him for ruining a book and then Malfoy turned into Olivia who said to her "Gorgeous eyes. He has gorgeous eyes."

At that point she had woken up, and now shaking her head from the ridiculous dream, she got up and stumbled into her kitchen and prepared herself some toast.

She was about to spread on some jam when her fireplace burst into flames and Pansy's head appeared.

"Pansy! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Hermione sighed, clutching her chest where she could feel her heart beating frantically.

"Sorry." Pansy looked apologetic. "I was just calling to ask when you wanted to have that coffee."

Hermione nodded and grabbed her diary from the end of the table. "Well, as its Sunday today I close the shop at about two-ish. I have no plans after that so, how about we meet at two-thirty if that's alright? Maybe we could make it lunch I'll meet you outside my shop."

Pansy beamed. "Of course. Lunch would be brilliant. See you then."

Her head disappeared from the fire before Hermione could say goodbye.

'Oh well,' she thought. 'It's not the end of the world.'

Finishing her breakfast, she had a quick shower and then stared at herself in the mirror. Deep, chocolate brown eyes stared back at her, a plucked eyebrow raised in appraisement. Her hair had definitely changed since Hogwarts. It wasn't so frizzy and bushy anymore, but her waves and curls were more controlled and flowing. She made herself smile, to see what she looked like and straight white teeth gleamed in the bathroom light. Her lips were nice, she guessed and her cheekbones were nice but nothing compared to Pansy's. Was she pretty? Hermione had never been vain or obsessed with beauty, but after seeing Malfoy- Wait, _what?_ What did Malfoy have to do with anything? Why would Hermione Granger care what Malfoy thought of her looks?

"Don't be so silly." She said aloud to herself but felt stupid and got dressed.

She slipped on some slate grey woollen trousers and a white shirt, and then sorted her hair ready for the lunch with Pansy. She doubted that it would stay in until two, but she tied her hair back in a stylish ponytail, leaving a few strands to frame her face. Satisfied with her appearance, Hermione Apparated to the front of her shop and came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Bit early, aren't you?" She asked once she had recovered from the jump that he gave her.

"So are you. It's only," he checked his watch. "Quarter to nine."

"I _own_ the shop, Malfoy. I'm _supposed _to arrive early." Hermione rolled her eyes and unlocked the shop door. Before Malfoy could follow her in, she snapped the door in his face and smiled sweetly from behind the window. "We don't actually open 'til nine."

He glared back at her. "Fine, I'll just return the books I bought yesterday and never come in here again."

"No! No, no, no." Hermione said hurriedly and reopened the door for Malfoy to step in. "You really are irritating."

"Only to you. I'm nice and charming otherwise." His grey eyes scanned the shelves as he leant against the doorframe.

"I dreamt about you last night." As soon as she said it she clapped a hand to her mouth and went bright red. _Crap_. _Why did I say that_?

Malfoy turned his attention to her with a huge smirk playing on his handsome face. "Oh, really? You see me once and already you dream of me. See, this is the effect I have on people, Granger."

"No," She groaned. "It wasn't in…_that_ kind of way! Pansy poured coffee over my head and then you wiped it up with Moby Dick! That was it!"

"Pansy?" he asked puzzled. "Why did you dream about Pansy?"

"I don't know! Maybe because I had lunch with her yesterday and I'm going to today!" Hermione wailed. She had no idea why she was telling Malfoy all this.

"You had lunch with her yesterday?" Malfoy asked bewildered.

"Yes! I was meeting up with Harry and Ron, and then Harry said that Ron was bringing someone and it was Pansy, his girlfriend!" Hermione took a breath. "Coffee?"

"Pansy and Weasel? She never told me!" Malfoy scowled. "What on earth does she see in _Weasel_ of all people? Oh, yeah, alright then."

"_Please_. Well, it doesn't matter as long as they're both happy." Hermione sniffed and ran to make some coffee in a little room reserved for whoever worked in her shop. She was getting the mugs when she heard the shop door open and close. She craned her neck around the doorframe and saw Malfoy's white blond head moving away amongst the people in Diagon Alley.

"Thanks a bunch." Hermione muttered to herself.

"Hermione?" She heard Olivia dump her bag by the cash register and then peep her head around the door. "Ooh, coffee. Thanks!"

"Er, yeah." She handed Olivia a steaming mug.

"Oh my gosh! I just saw that gorgeous guy come out of the store. Did you speak to him? Oh, I feel weak at the knees!"

Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "Um, yeah. Only a little though."

"Do you know him?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Well, we were at Hogwarts together if you must know, and let's just say we didn't get on."

"Oh shame. He seems nice enough, though he did look pretty concerned when he came out."

"Did he?" Hermione squeaked. "Well, its nine o'clock, first customers will be arriving shortly."

With Olivia tidying up a little, Hermione sighed and vanished the coffee with a flick of her wand. Why did she tell Malfoy all of that? And why did he suddenly leave? Well, she couldn't blame him; he was about to have coffee with one of his old school enemies. But still, it was pretty rude. Hermione scowled and went over to the cash register to tuck hers and Olivia's bag under the desk more safely. Straightening up, she came face to face with a good-looking man she vaguely recognised.

"Don't remember me, huh?" The man smiled. "Well, it has been six years."

"It's not Blaise Zabini, is it?" Hermione asked, taking in the dark skin, perfect features, and the 'poser' stance as she once remembered Ginny saying.

"It is indeed." Blaise leant against the desk. "I just ran into Draco who said he'd just been into this shop. He told me to apologise for him for running out on you. He said there was a call from the Ministry."

"Malfoy is apologising to me?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"I know," he replied drily. "The arrogant prince apologising to the know-it-all bookworm; strange. No offense."

"None taken."

"Hermione, I've done all the…ooh, hello. How can I help you?" Olivia came over and smiled at Blaise, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, but I just came here to pass on a message to Hermione. Since I've done that, I'll take my leave. Goodbye." Blaise nodded to Hermione and Olivia and then quickly left the shop.

"Cor, Hermione! You have two absolutely stunning men coming to talk to you! You're so lucky." She added wistfully.

Hermione blushed. She had to admit, Blaise was very good-looking and Malfoy even more so – No! _Why_ did she just think that? Malfoy was nothing but a ferret; a rude boy who called her Mudblood and mocked her every day of her school life at Hogwarts. But lately, he had been very civil towards her and she to him. However, that didn't change what he'd done to her, Harry and Ron at Hogwarts; he helped killed Dumbledore for crying out loud!

"Hello? Earth to Hermione!" Olivia waved a hand in front of her eyes. "You zoned out completely there."

She coughed. "Oh, er, sorry."

The shop door slammed open against the wall as a furious Ginny stormed up to Hermione. "Why the _hell_ is my brother going out with that cow, Pansy?"

"Ginny-"

"I mean, look what she and Malfoy and their little cronies did to you three! Not to mention the rest of the Gryffindor house! _And_ she was all for chucking Harry into the hands of the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

"Ginny. Calm." Hermione placed her hands on Ginny's shoulders. "It's okay. Pansy's changed."

"That's what Ron was insisting! But I bet he's going to dump her as soon as he's had a good shag."

"Now that was uncalled for. I've had lunch with Pansy yesterday and I'm going to today later on. She is a lovely young lady who has realised the error of her ways, and is doing something about it!"

"Traitor!" Ginny hissed, her eyes narrowing.

Hermione only rolled her eyes. She knew Ginny and her fiery temper well. She always exaggerated and said things she didn't mean. Hermione just had to wait for Ginny to cool down, and then maybe she could talk some sense into her. "Go and see Harry."

"No." Ginny grimaced. "He's working on this important case with _Draco Malfoy_. Can you believe it?"

"Malfoy is an Auror?" Hermione asked surprised. "I thought he would be something else…like work for his dad or something."

"Yeah, I know. But Harry said they found this body of a retired Ministry worker killed in his own house. They found a Dark Wizard object in his house but the Aurors reckon it was planted there by the killer."

"Oh. Weird." Hermione shrugged and checked her watch. It was almost twelve. "So, have you and Harry decided on a date for the wedding yet?"

Ginny shook her head. "We were thinking of maybe August next year. But I'm not really sure."

Hermione nodded. "That's a good idea. But what about July?"

"No, we didn't want our anniversary to be in either of our birthday months."

"Fair enough."

"How about April?" piped up Olivia. Hermione had almost forgotten she was there, and she jumped when Olivia spoke.

"It would most definitely rain. Anyway, I must dash – I've got to get back to the office."

"Ah, how is the world of fashion going?" Hermione asked, before Ginny could leave.

Ginny shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Lavender shouted at me the other day because I was about a second late for bringing these dresses for a shoot."

Hermione laughed. "She's mental that girl."

"Tell me about it. I really _have_ to go now otherwise Lavender will literally bite my head off." She disappeared in a flurry of red hair.

Chuckling to herself, Hermione turned to help a young girl who was about to start Hogwarts the next week. A wave of memories washed over her as she remembered coming here with her parents, shopping for the listed items. She remembered her awe at the magical world, but most of all, her pride at the fact that she was a Muggle-born and she had gotten into Hogwarts. Her parents shocked, but proud faces when they received the letter stuck in her mind as she handed the young girl _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_. She should really go and see them soon. Hermione had managed to bring them back from Australia safely and restore their memories. However, they had decided to move down to Devon to a pleasant beachside town called Salcombe, so Hermione rarely had time to see them as she was so busy in London.

--

Hermione happily closed the shop at quarter past two after an extremely busy morning at work; so many children going to Hogwarts this year! She and Olivia had been running all over the shop, grabbing piles of new books to give to the future Hogwarts students.

She leant against the window and waited for Pansy to turn up. She was actually looking forward to having lunch with her. 'It could be quite fun,' she thought and then jumped as there was a loud pop beside her.

"Hey, Hermione! I know this lovely little place that we can go to in Hogsmeade; it's fairly new so I don't know if you would have already been there." Pansy said in a rush and held her arm out for Hermione to take in side-along Apparition.

Bemused, Hermione took a hold of Pansy's arm and felt her turning on the spot. After an unpleasant sensation of being forced through a tube, their feet landed outside an Inn named The Phoenix Song.

"Do you think-" Hermione began.

"That it was named after Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix? I've wondered that myself a couple of times, and yes, I think it was." Pansy answered Hermione's unfinished question.

"It was so sad when he died. I couldn't believe it." Hermione whispered, gazing at the Phoenix flapping it's wings on the hanging sign.

"I know. I was so shocked that Draco was asked to kill him. It must have been…absolutely awful to have that responsibility." Pansy grimaced. "In a way, I'm glad that Snape killed Dumbledore instead of Draco; that way, he wouldn't have had to live with so much guilt."

Hermione nodded, and they entered the Inn. Pansy was right, it was a charming little place. The theme was red and gold, to match the Phoenix plumes, and rich, mahogany furniture sat elegantly on the stone floor. Pansy lead the way to a secluded table at the back of the Inn, near a fireplace.

"It's a gorgeous place, Pansy." Hermione smiled, and the pretty witch grinned.

"Cheers, I once came here with Draco."

"Really?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. They both sat down and a waiter zoomed over and took their drink orders, whilst handing them a menu.

"Yes, he took me out on a date last year when the place opened. We had been dating on and off for about a year, but I ended it. I thought, if he actually wants us to be together, he should stick with me instead of being so hot and cold all the time."

Hermione nodded her head vigorously in agreement. "Well, it's good that you've remained good friends still."

"Yes, I suppose. I haven't spoken to him in a while though." Pansy murmured her thanks to the waiter who brought them both their Firewhiskey. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you and Ron split up?"

"Oh," Hermione blushed, smiling slightly. "Well, he kept pressuring me into trying to have sex, but I can't blame him after being together for a year. But still, I wasn't ready, and to be honest, I'm waiting for the right man." Hermione stared down at her hands embarrassed.

"Don't be ashamed, Hermione!" Pansy cried, reaching forward to touch her arm. "I wish I'd waited like you're doing. I shagged Theodore Nott in fifth year. Worst experience of my life, to be quite frank."

Hermione laughed. "Has Malfoy…you know…had sex?"

Pansy stared at her for a moment before replying, "No, he hasn't actually. But I'd rather you not tell anyone." She added after seeing Hermione's eyes widen. "Surprising, I know."

"I thought he would have done half the girls in the school by sixth year." Hermione giggled. She downed her Firewhiskey and grinned. "Thanks, by the way, Pansy."

"No problem. I just want you to know that I really have changed. I honestly, truly have." Pansy said, suddenly becoming serious.

"I know. I can see, Pansy, and I'm really proud of you." Hermione encouraged.

"Excuse me, ladies. But are you ready to place your orders?" The waiter had returned and winked at Hermione who blushed a furious shade of pink.

"Um, I'll have the Chicken Caesar Salad, please."

"Ditto." Pansy handed the waiter back the menu who then rushed off to the kitchens. "So, Hermione, fancy the waiter do you?"

"No way!" Hermione shrieked, trying not to laugh.

Pansy snickered. "I know, I know. Only messing around with you. So, like anyone at the moment? Found the love of your life yet?"

A picture of Malfoy popped into her head. Why on earth did that appear? She scowled. Stupid Malfoy, and stupid dream. "Um…no."

"You're lying!" Pansy sing-songed.

"No I'm not." Hermione sing-songed back.

"I heard Blaise Zabini visited you today." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Hermione who turned red, yet again.

"Okay, okay." She admitted. "I can't deny that he's not hot, but I don't like _like_ him."

Pansy thought for a moment. "How about…Malfoy?"

Hermione shifted in her seat. "No!" She almost shouted the word a little too quickly.

Pansy smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yes really! I don't like him, and to be honest, the thought of kissing him makes me want to puke." Hermione scowled. "Can we please change the subject?"  
"Okay." Pansy was still smirking. "What was your favourite subject at Hogwarts?"

**There. I hope you like it! Please tell me your thoughts; I'd love to hear them.**

**And thank you to my Betas; silent storm9o7 and GiantInflatableWalrus.**

**Cheers, guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ Announcement kind of thingy-ma-jig. In the previous chapter, I had said that Harry and Draco were working on a case of a retired ministry worker. I just want you to know that I have made a slight change about that, to say that he wasn't retired; he was young and perfectly healthy…and then he was killed. Just to clear that up. Sorry about my unorganised skills in not thinking some parts through. It will all come clear when you read on…**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot!

Chapter 3

Pansy invited Hermione back to her own apartment after their lunch, which wasn't far from where Hermione lived in Vauxhall.

When they arrived in the middle of Pansy's living room, Hermione had expected - rather guiltily - to see green and silver covering every inch of the apartment. Instead, there were nice, natural and warm colours like beige and chocolate browns. The furniture was beautiful and old, and Hermione complimented Pansy on decorating her home so well.

"Thank you. You probably expected stone walls and floors with fire brackets on the wall, right?"

Hermione laughed, "I have to admit, I was thinking more of the Slytherin house colours everywhere."

"I did think about that…I'm joking!" She snickered as she saw Hermione's horror-struck face. "Coffee?"

"No thanks." Hermione declined, making herself comfortable on a cream chaise lounge.

Pansy paused in her kitchen before deciding against having a coffee, and instead grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Joining Hermione, she set the glasses on the coffee table in front of them and poured herself and Hermione a glass of wine before she could refuse.

Swishing the wine in the glass beneath her nose, Pansy took a deep breath. "So, Miss Hermione Jean Granger. I have learnt quite a few things about you in the last three hours we have spent together, for instance, I know that you love flowers and books; your favourite music is classical; your favourite colour is actually green; you love chocolate fudge cake and you also love Italian cuisine; you worked in the Ministry as a secretary for about a year and hated it; you hate big spiders; you don't like to swear; you have always wanted to visit New Zealand and one day you hope to settle down with a husband, have lots of children and grow old together. Am I right?"

"Yes. Except, you forgot that I'm allergic to kiwi fruit." Hermione poked Pansy in the arm. "Apart from that, you have passed the test with flying colours. You almost know me as well as Ginny."

"Almost?" Pansy asked shrewdly before taking a sip of her wine.

Hermione scowled and wished she had never said anything. "Well, I had dated this guy after Ron for about five months."  
Pansy waved her hand for her to continue the story after Hermione slowly picked up her glass and stared at the contents for a while.

"Well, everything was fine for the first couple of weeks; he would buy me roses, come into the office I worked at in the Ministry and give me gifts, and as he worked there too it was easier for him. He would also take me out on the most extravagant dates. But then, after a month, he went cold. He went mean, heartless and self-centred. When we would go out to visit Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, he would whisper to me with a huge smile on his face that there were loads of pretty women out here that he would shag in a heartbeat, instead of waiting until _we_ were married. He would wolf-whistle to girls as they walked passed, and when he thought I wasn't looking, he would sidle right up to them and give their bum a light squeeze or a slap. He was an absolute bastard and I don't know why I took four months to finally get rid of him."

Pansy looked furious. She was shaking so hard, Hermione thought she would snap the glass in her hand, so she gently prised it from Pansy's fingers and set it gently down on the table. "What was his name?"

"Barnabus Gaul." Hermione replied, clenching her own fists at the memory of that man. Pansy paled. "W-what?" She stammered, worried at Pansy's expression.

"Barnabus Gaul?" Pansy repeated, staring at Hermione with wide eyes. "He's the man who was killed; he's the case that Harry and Draco are working on."

*

Hermione, along with Pansy, Apparated right to Harry's house where he was pouring himself a glass of milk. He swore loudly as he knocked the glass off the table when Hermione and Pansy both appeared. "Crap guys! What are you doing here?"

"Why haven't you told me that Barnabus was the case that you're working on?" Hermione demanded furiously, her brown eyes blazing. "Do you even remember what happened two years ago with that man?"

"O-of course I do, Hermione-" Harry stammered, petrified at the screaming woman.

"Then why didn't you bloody tell me, you absolute twit! I might be able to tell you about his past; about any possible motives that there might be for someone to kill him!"

"I'll floo Draco," Pansy murmured quietly, stepping away towards Harry's living room.

"Because I didn't want to worry you, Hermione!" Harry protested. "I didn't want you to get dragged into something which could end up being quite nasty."

"Why? How? How is turning quite nasty? What's going on, Harry!" Hermione yelled, slamming her fist on the table.

"Calm down, Hermione. Seriously, this isn't as big as you're making it. Okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you but _please_, calm down." Harry said stepping towards Hermione and rubbing her shoulders.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled as soon as she took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head. "What was the dark object found at the house?"

"Potter, should we be telling Granger this? It's confidential work." Hermione turned to see Malfoy standing in the kitchen doorway, arms folded with Pansy waving behind his tall frame.

"Its fine, Malfoy. Sit down; she had a…relationship with Gaul." Harry sighed, pulling out a kitchen chair and sitting down himself.

"Now this should be interesting," Malfoy smirked, staring at Hermione with his grey eyes. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because _someone_," she glared at Harry who shrank into his chair. "Didn't tell me who had been killed."

"Potter, that's a ridiculous thing to have done; she could have told us about his past and what motives someone may have had to kill him." Malfoy shook his head at Harry as he sat down beside him and Pansy immediately sat next to Hermione.

Hermione stared at Harry to confirm what she had said two minutes before.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-"

"Alright, we get the message scarhead; you're sorry." Malfoy raised a hand to silence Harry. "Do you honestly want to know what the object is, bookworm?"

Hermione nodded earnestly, ignoring Malfoy's petty remark, and leant forward in her seat.

"It was a potted plant; a Fanged Geranium to be precise." Draco smirked.

"Stop messing around, Malfoy, and tell me the truth."

"It _is_ the truth." He was still smirking.

"No it bloody well is not." Hermione retorted, and glanced at Harry who sighed.

"He's right, you know."

Hermione couldn't believe this. "A plant. A _plant_."

"Oh, come on Hermione, its not that hard to believe. Do you remember in fifth year when Bode was murdered by Devil's Snare because the nurse thought it was a Flitterbloom?" Harry asked, testing her.

"Of course I do! But, how can that plant be classed as a dark object? I assume Barnabus was killed with _Avada Kedavra_, right?" Malfoy and Harry both nodded so Hermione continued. "Well then. As there is no evidence to suggest that the plant killed Barnabus, why are you both so adamant to believe that it had something to do with the murder?"

"Because, miss know-it-all, there was a note attached." Malfoy smile was smug as he realised Hermione had actually stopped talking for about five seconds. She was stumped.

"So?" Was all she said after raising her eyebrows at him.

"It had important information on it, Hermione." Harry said gently, as if he was talking to a three year old child.

"Don't talk to me in that condescending manner, Harry James Potter." Hermione scolded, slapping him on the hand which lay casually in front of her.

"Ooh, you just got told!" Malfoy crowed, smirking. As usual.

"Shut up, Draco." Pansy snapped; Malfoy looked slightly sheepish. "Carry on, please. What did the note say?"

Harry glanced at Malfoy before reaching into his pocket. "I have it here." He handed it to Pansy who leant towards Hermione so she could read it too:

_Dear Barnabus. Do you remember me? Probably not, but I had heard from a friend, who is also a friend of yours might I add, that you have started showing an interest in the wonderful nature of plants. I thought I would be so kind as to send this to you on your behalf, so you can really see the beauty of nature._

_From a friend of a friend,_

_T._

"Who is 'T'?" Hermione asked, trying not to laugh at the note – Barnabus Gaul interested in flowers? Never in a million years.

"That's what we've been trying to find out." Harry said, deadly serious.

"But this is ridiculous; Barney would have never liked flowers. Never."

Harry frowned. Malfoy sighed. Pansy rested her head on her hands.

"This note is total bullshit." Hermione concluded, tossing the small piece of paper on the table. Pansy and Harry looked shocked; _Hermione just swore_? Only Malfoy looked bored, Hermione thought, but then, he always looks bored. "Yeah, when you've finished gaping at me?" She added, raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, he picked up the note and folded it back into his pocket.

"So, what do we do now?" Pansy asked, her voice muffled as her head was still covered by her hands.

"Well, I'm going to the Manor." Malfoy rose from his seat.

"Why?" Hermione asked, but then wished she hadn't as she realised it was quite a personal question.

"Don't be so bloody nosy, bookworm." Malfoy sneered.

Hermione didn't say anything but counted to ten in her head to try and keep her anger at bay. Whilst doing so, she heard his footsteps against the wooden floor in the living room, heard them click against the stone fireplace and then heard the green flames whoosh around his body. Then he was gone.

*

Hermione lay in her bed, tired from the day's events. She had had a busy day in the morning at the shop, a wonderful lunch with Pansy and then found out her ex-boyfriend had been the one who had been killed. Honestly, she didn't know if she could be bothered to go into work tomorrow. Checking the glowing clock beside her bed, she realised she had been up for sixteen hours. She turned over restlessly in her bed. Hermione just couldn't get to sleep without all the thoughts buzzing around in her head. Most of them were about work and The Case of the Fanged Geranium, as she had dubbed it. But quite a few thoughts, she realised alarmingly, were about a certain person; a certain Mr Malfoy. _Crap_! Hermione sat up in her bed, startled at herself. No _way_ were those thoughts about Malfoy. No, they were just on the eventful evening she just had in which Malfoy just so happened to join. Yes, she thought as she settled back down into the covers. Her thoughts were just on the evening. Nothing else.

*

When Hermione woke four hours later, she knew something was wrong. Not only did her clock read 5:27 am, there was also a sobbing Ginny and Pansy sitting on the end of her bed.

Trying not to yawn, Hermione crawled out of her covers and down to Ginny and Pansy where she engulfed both of them in a hug. "Let me make you both a cup of hot chocolate, yeah? Then you can tell me what happened."

Ginny nodded but Pansy shook her head and hiccoughed, "No, Hermione. No time."

"Of course there is, stay here." Hermione left before she could protest and busied herself with making the hot chocolate and trying not to fall asleep. Yawning, she poured the hot water into two mugs and stirred the powder around, before taking the mugs into her room and handing one to a still-sobbing Ginny, and a slightly-better-pulled-together Pansy.

"Thanks," she murmured, blowing lightly on the drink.

"No probs." Hermione grinned sleepily and yawned. "Sorry. Now, tell me. What's got you two crying like there's no tomorrow?"  
"Hermione, Ron's been attacked." Pansy smiled weakly, trying to prevent the tears rolling down her cheeks.

It took a while for it to sink in for Hermione. She just gazed at Pansy like she had just announced she was getting married to a giant slug. Then suddenly, it dawned on Hermione what Pansy had just told her. "Why did you just bloody let me make bloody hot chocolate, you bloody twits!"

Ginny stopped crying and sniffed. "We t-tried to tell you, but you insisted."

"Right, whatever!" Hermione looked around for clothes whilst Ginny and Pansy vanished their hot chocolates with a flick of their wands.

Once dressed, Hermione mumbled a quick sorry about her rude behaviour and then the three of them Apparated to St. Mungo's.

**Yeah, I know it's pretty short and I'm sorry about that. It's not that a good chapter to be quite honest with you. Sorry. Again. Reviews are still welcome though ;)**

**Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** ba da de dum. De bum. De bum. Can't touch this. Ba ba de dum. De Dum. De Dum. Can't touch this. LOL.

Chapter 4

Hermione arrived at St. Mungo's with Pansy and Ginny hanging on her both her arms, all three of them fighting back tears. Gulping, Hermione strode up to the witch at the reception and asked where she could find Ronald Weasley.

"Fourth floor," the witch replied in a bored drawl.

Hermione nodded her thanks and led a still sniffling Ginny and Pansy towards the clattering lift, where they zoomed up to the fourth floor, squished between other visiting wizards or healers.

When the doors opened, they were greeted by bleary-eyed Mr and Mrs Weasley, who gave them all a watery smile. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here; the healers said that Ron will be alright and he should be waking up any moment now."

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked, hugging Mrs Weasley.

It was Mr Weasley who spoke, "Apparently, it seems as though someone performed the Cruciatus Curse numerous times on Ron and was about to kill him, when Ginny arrived to drop of something, thus, making the attacker disapparate."

Hermione cupped a hand to her mouth in horror whilst Pansy dissolved into fresh tears.

"There, there, dear. It's alright." Mrs Weasley patted Pansy awkwardly on the back, and was startled when Pansy threw herself upon her shoulders, sobbing loudly.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked her father, who was looking slightly concerned at Pansy's behaviour.

"Um, he should be arriving any minute now." Mr Weasley checked his watch just as Harry stormed out of the lift, demanding to see Ron. "Yes, yes, of course; we were just waiting for you to arrive."

Hermione watched as Harry hugged Ginny tightly and held her hand as they walked in to Ron's private room. A feeling of jealousy washed over her body and Hermione suddenly wished that she was Ginny. She didn't feel attracted to Harry in that way, heavens no; it was just that she wished that she had someone to hold her, and tell her everything was going to be alright. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she looked up from the floor to see Ron stirring slightly in his bed, the stark white pillow contrasting with his flaming red hair. He had bruises covering his face and arms; in fact, he had bruises covering every inch of his body that Hermione could see. There was a long cut from Ron's hairline down to the corner of his mouth, and a gash just below his left eye. Bile rose in her throat as she saw some blood beginning to ooze out of one of the numerous cuts on his arms. How could anyone do this? So heartless and cold-blooded. Hermione watched as Mrs Weasley gently swished her wand and the blood, which had begun to trickle down his arm, vanished.

Ron opened his eyes and winced at the bright light. He began to raise a hand to shield his vision, but hissed with pain as a forming scab cracked in the crook of his arm. "Bloody hell." They heard him whimper.

Pansy let out a watery chuckle and kissed his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been trampled on by a group of stampeding Hippogriffs. What happened? All I remember is opening the front door to a guy with a plant."

Hermione stole a worried glance at Harry and Pansy, who both matched her expression. The mysterious person called 'T' attacked and killed Barnabus Gaul and now, may have attacked and _almost_ killed Ron Weasley! What was going on?

"Hello, sorry I'm late." Panted George who ran in through the door. "What's going on, lil' bro'?"

"I've been attacked by a mysterious stranger." Grumbled Ron.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure, Ron." Harry frowned. "I assume Aurors have been contacted…" he trailed off, lost in thought before continuing. "Right, Pansy, stay here with the rest of the Weasley's. Hermione, you come with me."

Hermione nodded, curious as to where Harry was going to take her.

"Harry," Ginny began to protest, but Harry silenced her with a swift kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back soon," He promised.

Hermione waved goodbye to the bewildered Weasley's and Pansy, and followed Harry into the lift where he was tapping his foot impatiently. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, once the doors had closed.

"That the plant came from the guy who calls himself 'T'?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I wish I knew why the plant is important. I just have a feeling that the person who attacked Ron also killed Gaul."

The lift doors opened and Hermione and Harry rushed towards a fireplace in the bustling St. Mungo's reception area. "We're flooing to my office, okay?" Harry told her, and grabbing a fistful of powder, he stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "Harry Potter, Aurors Office," before disappearing in a whoosh of green flames.

Hermione, slightly nervous, mirrored Harry's actions, and appeared four seconds later in his slightly messy office, where she found Harry rifling through his drawers and filing cabinets for a file, on which she assumed, was the Barnabus Gaul case.

Rolling her eyes, she raised her wand and murmured, "_Accio_ Barnabus Gaul file."

A file zoomed into her outstretched hand from the drawer which Harry was about to search next.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Harry asked wistfully, feeling fairly stupid.

"Because you act before you think. It saves a lot of time when you do that." Hermione replied wisely. She handed Harry the file who muttered a quick thank you. He was about to open it when he paused and looked at his wand lying on his desk. "I suppose it's polite." He murmured to himself more than Hermione.

Before she could ask what was possibly going through Harry's mind, he had picked up his wand and a Stag appeared which then rushed off, through the wall and out of sight.

"Who was that to?" Hermione had caught on. Using his patronus, Harry had sent a message to someone. But whom?

"Malfoy." He ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Why?" Hermione asked angrily. "It has nothing to do with Malfoy. And as if _he_ would care if Ron got attacked."  
"He's involved in the case, Hermione, as much as me in fact. I can't deny him that right."

"But it's Malfoy!" Hermione protested weakly.

"Yes, that is my name, Granger. Potter, why have you called me at six o'clock in the morning?" Malfoy emerged from Harry's fireplace and wiped a speck of soot off his shoulder.

"Ron's been attacked." Harry sighed, placing the file on his desk as he sat down in his chair.

"Like I would give a damn about Weasel. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the Manor."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What, so you can catch up on your beauty sleep?"

"Precisely," He shot back with a smirk. "You could try getting some, too."

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she strode right up to Malfoy, who was at least eight or nine inches taller than her small 5 ft 6 frame, and poked him in the chest. It was the first, small physical contact they had made in six years. "Excuse _me_, ferret boy, yo-"

"Hermione, please." Harry interjected. Hermione turned to him slightly agitated.

"Did you hear what he just said?"

Harry nodded and sighed. "Yes, I did. But we have no time for this. Malfoy, we need you because we think Ron's attacker is connected with the Gaul case."

He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "In what way?"

"Well, Ron said that all he can remember is just before the attack, when someone rang the doorbell with a plant. Then, what we _think_ happened is the Cruciatus Curse was used on him but Ginny arrived to drop something off at his house, before the attacker could kill Ron."

"But that could be just a coincidence." Malfoy argued. "Look, I really must be getting back, Potter. I cannot be dealing with petty incidences to do with Weasel and a plant."

"But this is your job!" Harry roared, standing up from his chair and glaring at Malfoy. "You are _my_ partner for this case. I am _your_ boss at this very moment and you will do as I say."

"And what _do_ you say, eh, Scarhead?" Malfoy hissed, his fists clenched at his sides.

Harry paused for a moment, forcing himself to relax before answering in a cool voice, "You are to stay here with Hermione whilst I go and find out whether the plant had a note, or whether it was also a Fanged Geranium."

Both Malfoy and Hermione burst into fits of outrage at being ordered to stay together.

"Harry, _why_ are-"

"I am not staying in a room, on my own-"

"Why can't he-"

"What have I ever-"

All Harry did was to walk into his fireplace and floo himself back to St. Mungo's.

Hermione fell silent as she watched her best friend disappear. What a traitor, leaving her with Malfoy like this! Talking of which, he was still ranting to himself at why he had to be left with a know-it-all.

"Malfoy, do us a favour and shut the hell up." To her surprise, he did as he was told. "Thank you."

Malfoy scowled as he sat down in Harry's chair, placing his feet up onto the desk. "And what's to stop me from flooing right out of here?"

"This." Hermione replied shortly. She pointed her wand at Malfoy and said loudly and clearly, "_Petrificus Totalus_."

Malfoy instantly went rigid in the position he was in, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh as his furious expression was left on his face, just before he realised what Hermione was about to do. Only his eyes moved as he watched her go round to the other side of the desk and sit down in the opposite brown, leather chair.

"Now," she began, picking up her wand and the file which still lay on the desk. "If you promise to not leave, I will undo the spell. If not, well, you'll stay like that until Harry gets back."

Hermione smiled sweetly at Malfoy as she lifted her wand and the file. "If you want me to undo the spell, look at my wand. If you want to wait, then…look at the file."

Malfoy's eyes immediately turned to watch her wand. She raised it, and muttered reluctantly, the counter-curse. His muscles relaxed and he stretched whilst giving Hermione the coldest look he could muster. "You really do know how to charm a man." She didn't answer but only laughed so he continued. "And what's to stop me from stunning you now?"

Hermione ceased laughing and quickly shouted "_Protego_!" as Malfoy whipped out his wand and yelled "_Stupefy_!" The beam of read light bounced off Hermione's shield and blasted a bookcase next to the fireplace.

Malfoy growled and dodged Hermione's stinging hex, and sent another stunning spell her way, which missed her by a hair's breadth.

Hermione ducked behind Harry's desk as Malfoy began to send stunning spell after stunning spell in her direction.

Stretching her arm blindly around the desk, she cried "_Tarantallegra_!" She suddenly heard Malfoy's shoes tap against the wood flooring in a crazy beat and she crawled out from the safety of the desk, to watch him struggle to send a spell at her. He aimed another wobbly stunning spell which hit a filing cabinet. It fell over and the drawers all opened and they both watched as mounds of papers and files poured over the floor.

"_Finite Incantatem_." Hermione flicked her wand in Malfoy's direction whose crazy dancing finished. "Why the hell did you just do that?"

"I didn't mean to!" Malfoy scowled. "It was your fault; if you hadn't made my legs start dancing, then that wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't you dare blame this on me when Harry comes back! It was your fault and you know it!" Hermione stamped her foot in frustration. "We need to clean this up."

"Right, I'll leave you to it…" Malfoy started edging towards the fireplace.

"Oh no you don't, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione raised her wand and aimed it at his neck. "You are going to keep your Slytherin butt right here, and help me clean up this mess which you made."

Looking at her, Malfoy thought that Hermione really did look quite formidable. Her brown hair was tangled and knotted, her face was flushed and pulled into a snarl and her eyes blazed with anger. Malfoy nodded, just to keep the bookworm's mouth shut.

Hermione eyed him beadily as he began to wave his wand to clean up the scattered papers. She was about to join him in clearing up, when the worst thing possible could have happened; Harry arrived.

His jaw dropped when he saw the state his office was in, and when he saw Malfoy and Hermione's scarlet faces – well, in Malfoy's case it was a tinge of pink – his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What have you been doing in here? No, wait, don't answer that. I'd rather not know."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. "It was nothing like that, gosh no." Malfoy nodded his head furiously to agree with Hermione. "We just had a little…squabble."

"The room looks like more of a battle field to me," Harry gazed around his nearly destroyed office. Books from the shelf had been torn and thrown across the room; his desk had large scorch marks; the wood floor was scratched; his chairs ripped and not to mention the whole filing cabinet business.

Hermione apologised, and hugged him awkwardly. "We were just cleaning it up when you arrived." She then hurriedly began to wave her wand quickly about the room. Books repaired themselves and flew back to the shelves, the filing cabinet and all the papers zoomed back into their place, the chairs were repaired and the floor was rid of all the scratches.

"Cor, you did that in the space of about five seconds," Harry admired, all anger forgotten at the sight of his office in his normal state. "Well, they don't call you the brightest witch of our age for nothing."

Hermione blushed and Malfoy rolled his eyes. "So, did you find anything useful?"  
"Well, I talked to a Healer and he said that some of the cuts on Ron's arms looked as if they had been caused by something other than a spell."

"Did you say to them that you thought a plant had something to do with it?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, and they said that it could be so. The Healer said it could have been a Fanged Geranium or something similar."

Hermione squealed and clapped her hands. "And that person who calls themselves 'T' would have sent it! Oh, so now we know the cases are linked!"

Harry's grin faded. "Yeah, about that. I asked Ginny who said that there was no plant when she arrived at Ron's place. So, that must mean the attacker took the plant with him when he left."

"So you don't know for certain if there even was a plant, let alone a note?" Malfoy questioned sceptically.

"Ron said he saw one!" Hermione shot back fiercely.

"As far as I'm aware, Weasel has just returned from a state of unconsciousness. He could be suffering from concussion. He may not have his facts straight."

"Of course he isn't suffering from concussion!" Hermione snorted. "Even the Healer said that the cuts on his arms were caused by a plant."

"But you don't know that it was from 'T'."

"So, you're saying it was a coincidence?" Hermione asked, angrily.

"I'm just looking at it from all views." Malfoy replied innocently.

"I can't be dealing with this. I'm going to work." Hermione sniffed and stepped into the fireplace where she promptly disappeared from view.

*

When Hermione flooed back to her house, she realised that she wasn't due to open the store for at least an hour. Thankful for the spare time, she took a shower and then lay on her sofa for a quick nap.

She was awoken by a loud crack and she screamed as Olivia peered into her bleary eyes. "Hermione! Why are you sleeping? It's twenty past nine!"

"Crap! Oh, I'm so sorry! I am so tired. I had such a busy day yesterday, last night and then ruddy early this morning." Hermione yawned and grabbed her bag. "Shall we go?"

"Well, yeah, but I need to tell you something." Olivia's eyes gleamed. "While I was waiting outside the shop, Blaise Zabini came and asked me if I wanted to have lunch with him! Is it alright if I go, _please_?"

Hermione beamed for her. "Oh I'm so pleased! You two would make a lovely couple; you're both young and gorgeous."

"You don't think the age difference will matter do you?" She suddenly asked worried. "I mean, he's six years older than me."

"Course it doesn't. And yes, you can definitely go." Hermione grinned. "Take my arm and I'll Apparate us both there."

**Sorry for such a slow update!! Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated, you know *hint hint*. Haha.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to rate this chapter M for some of the content, so I apologise in advance if you are offended in any way.**

**Disclaimer**: I own NUFFINK.

Chapter 5

Hermione watched happily as Blaise took Olivia by the hand and took her to lunch; he was such a gentleman. She yawned and sat on a comfy stool behind the cash register and waited for a customer to enter the shop. Her short nap that morning hadn't given her enough energy to be focused on anything for more than two minutes. It was unusually quiet that day and Hermione was bored. She grabbed a sandwich from her bag and was about to eat it when a man in a long, black trench coat entered the store. He had lank brown hair and his eyes were hard, grey and unfeeling. He had a plastic bag with him with what looked like leaves poking out of the top. He placed it down at his feet when he arrived at the desk and Hermione hastily put away her ham sandwich and smiled tiredly at the man.

"Hermione Granger?" The man had a nasal voice which Hermione immediately disliked. "Do you remember me?"

"Er, can't say I do, to be honest. Sorry." She added, sounding quite bored.

"I'm Theodore Nott; I went to Hogwarts, remember?" He raised a brow.

"Oh right, part of Malfoy's minions, right?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips, preparing herself for an onslaught of insults.

Something flashed in Theo's eyes, but she couldn't place it. Was it anger, guilt even hurt? "I wouldn't quite say that," He replied slowly. "I never really tended to stick around with him."

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say. She felt bad about jumping to conclusions, but what else was she supposed to do?

"Yeah." An awkward silence fell on the pair.

"So, do you want some books?" Hermione asked feebly.

"Actually, I came to give you something." He flashed a smile, but it was fake; it certainly did not reach his eyes and Hermione was immediately put on guard. Her hand rested on her wand in her back pocket, ready to whip it out.

"But before I give it to you," He began, bending to pick up the bag. Hermione took her chance to take her wand and hold it under the desk. "I need to tell you something."

Hermione was extremely wary. Yes, she had befriended a Slytherin and almost another, but still. Some could not be trusted. "Yes?"

"Hermione, you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Theodore blurted out much to Hermione's surprise. This was certainly unexpected. "Ever since the Yule Ball…" he trailed off and she saw his mask had been dropped. His eyes were pleading with her and his hands clenched at the bag he held tightly in his grasp. "When you defeated the Dark Lord, I was amazed at your strength and courage; when I heard you were dating that stupid man Barnabus Gaul – especially after Weasley -," his face twisted into a look of outrage. "I was so _angry_. He wasn't good enough for you. He would never be. I found out the way he had treated you and I was _incensed_. It took me four years to track him down, and when I did…"

Hermione gasped and tightly held her wand. He killed Barnabus!

"He had no idea who I was, obviously, and I cursed and tortured him and then finished him off. It was fairly amusing; I left a plant next to him with a sweet little note."

"Did you attack Ron?" Hermione whispered as she backed away from the desk slightly.

Theodore threw back his head and let out a maniacal laugh. "Of course I did! And I would have killed him if it weren't for his stupid sister."

"But why? What has he done to you?"

"He dated you, Hermione! He almost forced you to have sex with him! And then he went and cheated on you after you repeatedly said no!"

"Don't be daft! Ron never cheated on me." Hermione scoffed. What was this guy getting at?

"Are you sure?" Theodore asked coldly. "It was a well-known fact that you two were together and when Weasley came into the Leaky Cauldron where I was having a drink, followed by that Brown girl demanding a room, I just knew what was going on."

"So, inevitably, you would attack him sometime. But why?" Hermione said angrily. "How come you didn't do it sooner? Why has it taken you about four or five years to finally come round to doing it?"

Theo seemed puzzled. "I wasn't sure. Maybe because I was waiting to kill Gaul first."

"So, what are you doing here then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Theodore stepped swiftly round the desk and grabbed Hermione's wrists, dropping the plastic bag. Hermione saw a twisting Fanged Geranium roll on the floor and she tried to scream, but Theodore clamped his mouth on hers in rough kiss. "Don't want to alert anyone do we?" He licked his lips feverishly and smiled. "You're gorgeous and you're mine."

Hermione was pushed up against the wall and her wand was ripped from her grasp. Theodore flicked his own and the shop door locked as well as the curtains closing over the windows.

Hermione was helpless. She tried kicking and punching, even biting, but he was too strong. His tongue licked the side of her face; she almost retched.

"I can taste your fear…" He sounded crazy. Hell, he _was_ crazy. Hermione let out a whimper as he vanished her shirt and bra, leaving her topless. "I've imagined this day for years." He hissed in her ear. A hand roughly kneaded her breast and she cried out in pain. "You're more beautiful than I thought." He lowered his face to her neck and began to lick and suck up and down her smooth skin. His finger felt her breast and then her nipple which he flicked and rubbed gently. Much to her displeasure, but not to his, her nipple hardened and his mouth moved down to kiss and suck the swollen mound.

She realised that one hand was free and she chopped it down on his shoulder. He drew in a sharp breath and then snarled "_Incacerous_." Thick ropes bound Hermione's wrists and ankles together, preventing her from moving or attacking him further.

He pushed the cash register and all the contents from on top of the desk onto the floor. Hermione was pushed onto the table and forced to lie down where Theodore then vanished her skirt. She was left in only her knickers; her shoes and tights had been ripped off her body. Tears began to pour from her eyes and down her cheeks. This was _not_ how she imagined her first time. She wanted it to be on her wedding night, with the man she would spend the rest of her life with. Why was life so unfair to her?

She felt his hands roam her body before resting above the elastic of her underwear. He started to pull them down her legs when a loud crack filled the air.

"Granger. Potter wanted…_shit_. What the _fuck_?"

Red light filled the room and Hermione screamed through her tears in relief. She was saved.

"Shit, Granger!" Malfoy's worried face appeared blurry through her eyes as she opened them. "What the hell happened?" He waved his wand and the ropes vanished. Hermione rubbed her wrists and sat up, aware that she was naked. Strangely, she didn't give a damn whether Malfoy could plainly see. She was so relieved that she had escaped, no, _rescued_. Hermione threw her arms around Malfoy's neck and hugged him, collapsing in more tears. He rubbed her back hesitantly and when she didn't object, Malfoy held her closer. "Where are your clothes?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"G-gone." She swallowed and pulled back from the embrace suddenly embarrassed.

Determined not to look below her neckline, Malfoy transfigured the broken cash register into a thick, warm blanket which he wrapped around Hermione's shaking figure. He suddenly remembered the person he stupefied and knelt down next to the motionless body. His brows rose so high they almost touched his hairline.

"Theo? Theodore Nott?" He asked Hermione who nodded dumbly. "Shit." He ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it, thinking. "Right, let's get you to Pansy's. Is this yours?" He picked up her wand from the floor and she mumbled a thank you.

"Are you going to contact Harry?" Hermione whispered, clutching the blanket around her body tighter.

"Yeah," Malfoy waved his wand and a ferret bounced around the room once before shooting off through a wall.

Hermione managed to crack a small smile. "A ferret, huh?"

Malfoy scowled. "I'm very sensitive about that. Please don't mention it again."

She let out a small laugh but then fell silent as Malfoy took her hand. "It's to Apparate. Or would you rather me take your arm?"

Hermione shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

He almost smiled but then turned on the spot and Apparated with Hermione glued to his side.

Pansy screamed and dropped her coffee when they arrived in her living room. "Bloody hell, what's all this about?"

"Nott attacked her. I arrived to give her a message from Potter just as he was about to…" he stole a glance at Hermione before continuing. "…rape her."

Pansy grabbed Hermione and hugged her tightly. "Oh, _Hermione_. Sit down; let me make you some tea."

She ran off to the kitchen and Malfoy stood awkwardly in the room. "Uh, well, I'll get back to Potter…"

"No!" Hermione cried, almost getting out of the seat Pansy had her forced into.

"Sit down, Granger." Malfoy pushed her gently back down onto the sofa. "And why don't you want me to go?" He smirked.

Hermione blushed. "J-just stay. Please."

"I'll stay until Potter calls me over." Malfoy sat next to her on the sofa and fiddled with his wand.

The fireplace burst into green flames and Ron stepped out, holding a bunch of flowers. He spotted Malfoy on the sofa and glared at him. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Hello to you too. I don't know if you realised, but Pansy is my friend. And shouldn't you be in St. Mungo's?" Malfoy drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"They released me an hour ago after fixing all my cuts." He suddenly realised Hermione was on the sofa next to Malfoy. "Hermione! What are you doing here? Why aren't you working? What's happened to you? Where are your clothes?"

"What's with all the questions, Weasel?" Malfoy answered before Hermione could open her mouth.

"I wasn't talking to you dick of a ferret." Ron snarled throwing the flowers on a table.

"Ron, please. He saved my life." Hermione said quietly.

Ron's furious expression dropped. "What do you mean he saved your life?"

"She was almost raped, Ronald." Pansy handed a steaming mug to Hermione who sipped the contents gratefully.

Malfoy rolled his eyes; Pansy was so blunt.

Ron paled and his blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Hermione, who did this? I'll make sure they pay."

"Ron, Harry's dealing with it now. Anyway, you've just got out of St. Mungo's. You need to rest." There was a thought nagging at the back of Hermione's mind as she spoke. "Ron, can you answer this question truthfully, please?"

"Of course."

Hermione took a deep breath and frowned. "Did you ever cheat on me with Lavender?"

Malfoy tried to keep a straight face when he saw Ron swallow nervously, and his ears turn red. He was going to receive a bollocking.

"Yes," he whispered in a strangled voice. "But only once. And it was four years ago, Hermione! Why are you bringing this up now?" His voice grew steadily louder.

"Don't shout at her." Draco growled, unaware that he had spoken and defended Hermione Granger. Three pairs of eyes watched him in amazement.

Hermione shook her head and then turned back to Ron. "Please, Ron. Why?"

"Because you didn't want to have sex and I could tell that we weren't going to stay together for much longer."

"Then why didn't you break it off?" Hermione asked, hurt. "Instead of waiting for me to finally finish it, you could have done it yourself, gone and shagged Lavender and we wouldn't be having this conversation because it wouldn't matter!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" Ron shrank under her glare.

"Who told you?" Pansy asked, frowning.

Hermione blushed. "Theodore Nott."

Malfoy snarled, Pansy huffed and Ron just looked confused. "When did you see him?"

"See him, Ronald? He didn't see me! He almost _raped_ me!" Hermione screamed wildly, tears beginning to spill from her eyes again.

Ron's eyes widened. "Shit, Hermione. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for what I did to you? I'm so sorry." He repeated, kneeling down and taking her hands.

Malfoy almost rubbed her back again to soothe her, but decided against it with Weasel here.

"You better not cheat on me, Ron Weasley!" Pansy hissed dangerously, slapping Ron on the back of his head.

"Ow! No, of course not! I was young and stupid, then!

"You still are," muttered Malfoy, receiving a glare from Ron and Pansy.

Suddenly, through the wall, Harry's patronus jumped over their heads and spoke, "Malfoy, take Hermione with you to my office."

As soon as the Stag disappeared, Ron began to argue, "Why does _he_ have to take her? Why can't Pans', me or Ginny take her?"

"Because I'm an Auror, Weasley; it's my job." Malfoy explained slowly.

"Why can't Harry do it then?" Ron demanded.

Malfoy stood up and gently pulled Hermione to her feet. "I cannot be bothered to argue, about something so simple to understand, with you, Weasel. Are you ready, Granger?" He added to Hermione in a softer voice.

"Can we go to my flat first please, so I can grab some clothes?" Hermione asked quietly, placing her hand on Malfoy's arm for side along Apparition.

Before Ron could protest, Malfoy had nodded and Apparated them both to her apartment.

*

Hermione dried her hair and body with her wand as she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed her clothes from the chair in her bathroom, slipped them on and met Malfoy out in her living room.

"Nice place you got here, Granger." He remarked, gesturing to the modern paintings on the wall, and the comfy furniture. "Got your mini library sorted then."

Hermione followed his gaze to a part of her room which was overflowing with books. "Yeah, I need get more room for them. Can we go? I want to get Harry's questioning over and done with, to be honest. I don't want to have to think about what happened for longer than I need to." Hermione averted her gaze from Malfoy as he watched her with an unreadable expression.

"Sure," he said quietly. "We'll go by floo though."

Hermione watched as Malfoy quickly disappeared, and then she stepped up to her fireplace with the green powder and flooed to Harry's office. She coughed slightly as she tripped over a raised stone and Malfoy's arm grabbed her waist before she could fall over.

"Thank you." She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, once her had seen her arrive. "Crap, are you alright? I can't believe that happened; Theodore Nott? Who would have believed it?"

"Neither can I, to be honest, Harry. I guess you want to question me about it, right?"

Before answering Hermione, Harry shifted slightly and glanced in Malfoy's direction. "Well, seeing as Malfoy saved you…I was thinking that he should."

Hermione sighed. She was too tired to argue. "Right, whatever. Ferret, let's begin."

**I hope that was fairly realistic. Please leave comments; I'd love to hear them. Seriously. Thanks!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, this is getting tedious now; I OWN NOTHING. (:

Chapter 6

Malfoy touched the small of her back slightly to nudge her into his own office. Hermione felt something stir slightly in the pit of her belly and she blushed. Malfoy didn't seem to notice but proceeded to sit behind his mahogany desk, shuffling a few papers. Hermione still stood in the doorway of his office looking around. It was a similar size to Harry's, but Malfoy had many more bookshelves and cabinets filling the space.

"You like to read, too?" Hermione asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Malfoy shifted slightly in his leather swivel chair. "Well, yeah."

"So all those years you called me a bookworm and a Miss know-it-all you were one too, huh?" Hermione scowled and sat down opposite Malfoy, separated by his desk.

"Why wasn't Olivia in your shop?" Malfoy tried to shift the subject.

"Stop avoiding the question! You're such a hypocrite; you might as well turn around and say your whole family were mudbloods!"

Draco closed his eyes and went pale. "Please don't say that word."

Stunned, Hermione watched Malfoy as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Draco Malfoy was asking her to not say a word he threw as a casual insult at her for seven bloody years?

"I regret…what I did to everyone, Granger. Can we please get on with the questioning?" He asked desperately, staring into Hermione's wide eyes.

"Yeah…yeah, lets start." Hermione was confused and disorientated. The proud Malfoy son just apologised to her for what he had done all those years! It was a miracle, and frankly, Hermione couldn't believe it.

"Granger?" Malfoy waved a hand in front of her eyes and she snapped out of her reverie.

"Sorry, what were you saying Malfoy?" Hermione asked, forcing a smile.

"Why wasn't Olivia with you in the shop today?" He asked seriously. He reached over to a drawer on his desk and pulled out some parchment and a quill. He waited for Hermione to answer before beginning to write.

"She went with Blaise on a date; he took her out for lunch and so I don't know where they are."

"Blaise took her on a date?" Malfoy stopped writing and stared at Hermione in shock. "He kept _that_ very quiet."

Hermione didn't say anything but waited for Malfoy to finish muttering, and then to continue to ask her questions.

"Um, okay. Do you know what time Nott came in?"

Hermione shrugged. "About half twelve, I guess. It was only a couple of minutes after Blaise and Olivia left."

Malfoy scowled and hurriedly wrote down her reply.

"Why don't you use a Quick-Quotes quill?" Hermione asked, watching the Eagle feather as it scratched along the parchment. His writing was neat and flowing, almost feminine.

"Because they exaggerate everything you say; I find them incredibly annoying, especially when they are under the hands of that Skeeter woman." He answered, not looking up from the parchment.

"You seemed quite buddy with her in fourth year," she said coolly, his remark bringing back the memories of the cruel articles about herself and Harry.

"Like I said, Granger, I regret what I did. Everyone makes mistakes." He smirked and leant back in his chair. "I'm done, do you want a drink?"

"What? Malfoy, you have only asked me _two_ questions. You haven't even asked what he said to me! It's very important!" Hermione cried, slamming her hand on the desk to emphasise her point.

He held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, sorry. What did he say to you?"

"Well, your going to use Veritaserum on him anyway, so there's no point in me answering."

"Bloody hell, Granger! You make a big fuss about me not asking you enough questions, and when I do, you don't give me a straight bloody answer!" He stood up from the table and glared at Hermione.

"Alright then! Nott killed Barnabus! He attempted to kill Ron and then he tried to bloody rape me! He fancied me since the Yule ball and I'm guessing the next boyfriend I would have, he would bloody kill as well! As for those bloody plants; they could have been his bloody signature!" She yelled standing up, leaning over the desk so they were both nose to nose, glowering at each other.

Harry strode in at that moment with an Auror hovering in his shadow. "What are you two shouting at each for, now? All I hear is a load of bloody this, and bloody that coming from this office." Hermione watched as he tried to hide the smile that was fighting to reach his face.

Malfoy sat back down and sighed. "Never mind, Potter. What's Anadore doing here?" He narrowed his eyes at the small, twitching wizard who shrank under his glare.

"Hermione, this is Arnold Anadore. He would like to ask you a few questions too."

Hermione almost said aloud that she thought Aurors were supposed to look slightly formidable and strong, not small and weedy, but thought against it.

"No, Potter, I think you'll find that Granger and I are doing perfectly well on our own, thank you." Malfoy argued, narrowing his eyes at Harry. "I don't want Anadore here and I'm sure that Granger doesn't wasn't him either."

Hermione kept her mouth firmly shut when Harry looked at her. She didn't want Anadore here, but she didn't want to hurt the poor man's feelings.

"Oh thanks, Granger. Just jump out of your seat in excitement to stick up for me." Malfoy said sarcastically, shooting her an irritated look.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly. Then she said a bit louder, "Sorry, Harry, but me and Malfoy _are_ doing quite well. Surprisingly. I appreciate your concern though."

"Don't apologise to me," he shook his head. "It's Anadore who wanted to see you."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because I think the cases are connected," the little man squeaked, his watery eyes shining excitedly.

"Oh well done, Sherlock." Malfoy rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of his desk, next to Hermione. "We've already established that."

The light seemed to disappear from Anadore's face and Hermione felt guilty. "I'm sorry Arnold, and I thank you for your help but we're alright. Really, we are. Malfoy's pretty much finished asking me questions."

Arnold only nodded and left the room with Harry behind him, sniggering.

"You're such a sap, Granger." Malfoy said smiling slightly after the two Aurors left. It was the first hint of a true smile Hermione had ever seen from Malfoy.

"You know, you should smile more often. You look much better." Hermione added without thinking. She turned bright red after she realised what she said and covered her face with her hands.

"Why, are you complimenting me bookworm? And, I don't need to smile to look good." Malfoy smirked, sitting back down behind his desk.

"I thought you would stop calling me that after you pretty much apologised for doing it for seven years!" Hermione shook her head in disgust, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yes, when I used it as an insult. Now it's just in jest. Think of it as my nickname for you." Hermione could tell he was enjoying himself immensely, annoying her like this. Two could play at this game, she thought, smiling to herself.

"Okay, but only if I get to call you ferret." She grinned wickedly, folding her arms triumphantly as Malfoy's smirk slid from his face.

"No way, that's not fair!"

"I think it's _perfectly_ fair."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_No_!"

"_Yes_, Malfoy, unless you stop calling me bookworm." Hermione laughed as Malfoy hit himself on the leg for falling into the trap.

"Not in public?" He asked weakly.

"When would we be together _not_ in public?" She asked cautiously, the playful mood suddenly disappearing. He wasn't…? No…he wouldn't be suggesting that they go out together? On a _date_?

"Sorry, that came out wrong." He apologised quickly. "I mean, like here or where there's no reporters or anything around. You know, not in front of everyone. That would be so…"

"Embarrassing." Hermione finished, grinning again. "I suppose it would be for you, not for me, though."

He scowled. "I don't like this subject anymore. Let me finish you asking questions." Malfoy picked up his quill and then fingered it a while before beginning.

Hermione answered them as fully and as quickly as she could. She was getting fairly bored; she wanted to see Olivia, Ginny and Pansy…

Eventually, Malfoy placed his quill back in the drawer and stared at the two pieces of parchment he managed to fill. "Nice one, Granger."

"Thanks," she mumbled quietly and yawned. "What time is it?"

He checked the thick, silver watch on his wrist. "Four."

"Really?" She was surprised. It had taken them three hours. "Well, I must be off. I need to find Olivia."

"Of course." He stood up at the same time she did. "Well, look after yourself, yeah?"

She flashed him a smile. "Thank you, Malfoy. See you later." With that last sentence, she Apparated.

--

Hermione appeared outside of her shop, making a wizard walking near her jump. She muttered an apology and hesitated in opening the shop door. The curtains on the front were still closed and she wondered if Olivia would have returned. Her hand rested on the iron knob, willing herself to turn it but not being able to, fearing her mind would replay the horrible memories. Hermione wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing; taking a deep breath, she slowly creaked open the front door.

The lights were on, but they soon disappeared in a squeal as Olivia threw her arms around Hermione. "Oh my gosh, Hermione! What the hell happened? I come here and there's Aurors telling me to bugger off! When I told them I worked here and demanded to know what's going on, they said there was an attack against the owner of the shop and the culprit was lying unconscious on the floor!"

Hermione smiled weakly. "He did attack me…Theodore Nott."

Olivia gasped and clutched her chest. "Oh, I should have _never_ gone with Blaise for lunch!"

"No, no, it was fine. I hope you had a good time?" Hermione asked, determined to keep looking at Olivia and nowhere else.

"Yeah, yeah, more about that later. How did he attack you?" She asked slowly.

Hermione only stared at her, hoping she would understand.

"No! He didn't hit you or anything?" Olivia still didn't comprehend what Hermione was silently trying to tell her. She desperately didn't want to say it aloud.

Olivia watched Hermione shake her head and then thought. It dawned on her. "No. No, Hermione. You can't have been…?"

She willed herself not to start crying, but she couldn't stop the overflow of tears. "I nearly was, Olivia." She managed to gasp out between sobs.

"Did you beat him up?" Olivia asked feebly, trying to lift the mood.

"No…" Hermione wiped her eyes. "Malfoy stopped him."

Olivia took in a sharp breath. "Really? Wow!"

Hermione chuckled slightly and sat down on the floor, leaning against a bookshelf. "Olivia, would you mind if I left in a moment? I can't stay here."

"Oh no, that's perfectly fine. Take the whole week off. I know it's not my place to give out instructions, but I think you should."

"You wouldn't be able to cope on your own!" Hermione protested, getting back onto her feet.  
"Yeah, I know, but I'll get my sister to come in. She's looking for work at the moment. Do you mind?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"No, not at all." Hermione hugged her tightly and then moved towards the fireplace. "I'm going to Ginny's flat. I might see you later." She waved goodbye to her colleague and stepped into the tiled fireplace, yelling her destination. The tingling, warm flames were a comfort to her as she arrived at Ginny's flat to see her on the sofa with Pansy and Ron.

"Hey guys." She said weakly.

"Hermione! Are you alright? Have you been crying?" Pansy rushed to her side and led her gently by the shoulders to sit down.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, Hermione. Really, I am." Ron's eyes were pleading as he gazed at Hermione, willing her to forgive him.

"It's alright, Ron. I just wish you would have told me sooner." She sighed and turned back to Pansy. "Yeah, I have been crying. Fortunately, it wasn't in front of Malfoy."

"How did the questioning go?" Ginny asked quietly.

"It was good actually. We didn't argue much and Harry came in with this guy called Anadore who wanted to see me, to tell me that he thought the different cases were connected, bless his heart. Of course, we already knew, but Malfoy – being Malfoy – decided to state very bluntly that we had established that a while ago." Hermione gave a wry smile at the memory.

"Did you see Olivia afterwards?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah, that's when I cried." Hermione murmured quietly. "I had to go into the shop and it was horrible; everything was pretty much the same from when it happened."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hermione." Ginny embraced Hermione as well as she could from sitting on the sofa.

"I'm okay now, don't worry. Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Ginny's scrunched her nose up in thought. "I'm not sure. I think I'm going out with Harry tonight and I don't know what will happen afterwards…"

"Ginny! You didn't need to say that! I don't want pictures of my sister and my best friend doing you-know-what." Ron turned bright pink.

"Oh for goodness sake, Ronald, it's called _sex_." Ginny shook her head at her brother's childish behaviour.

"Hermione, why don't you sleep at mine?" Pansy offered quickly before Ron could open his mouth to speak.

"Oh thanks, Pans', I really appreciate this." Hermione beamed. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

"What are friends for, eh?" Pansy laughed, winking.

"Hey, now you're making me feel really bad." Ginny pouted and folded her arms.

"Oh Gin', don't be so silly!" Hermione chuckled. "I understand perfectly that you would want to spend time with Harry. You're getting married!"

"Speaking of which, when _is_ the knot to be tied?" Ron asked, staring at his sister suspiciously.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't know! Harry and I will probably talk about it tonight. I'm inclined to have it in May, actually." She added as an afterthought to herself.

"Oh, that would be _gorgeous_." Pansy squealed. "Can I be bridesmaid?"

"Maybe," she winked.

"Oi!" Hermione cried out indignantly. "What about me?"

"And you, Hermione, of course." Ginny laughed. "But I think I may need some help with organising. You know what Harry's like; he leaves everything till last minute which I do _not_ plan on doing."

"Ooh!" Pansy screeched, and Hermione covered up her ears wincing. "Sorry, but, _oh_. I'd help you with that, Gin'."

"Yeah, let Pansy do that; I'm no good with colours, flowers and anything else which comes into wedding planning." Hermione massaged her left ear and glared playfully at Pansy who looked apologetic.

"Sorry about that. I get a little excited."

"Just a bit." Ron muttered under his breath.

"When do you want to get your stuff?" Pansy got up from the sofa and stretched. Hermione saw Ron eye Pansy's backside with some mild appreciation.

"Is it okay if we go now? I'm really tired." Hermione yawned to prove her point.

"I'm not surprised." Pansy led her over to the fireplace. "We'll see you two later. You," she pointed at Ron with a perfectly manicured finger. "Behave!"

The last thing Hermione saw before arriving back at her own apartment was Ginny laughing, and Ron turning pink at the ears.

--

Dressed in a short, periwinkle blue satin nighty, Hermione slipped into Pansy's spacious bathroom and ran herself a bath. Whilst she was waiting, she heard Pansy open the front door and begin talking to someone animatedly. Thinking it was probably Ron (coming to give Pansy a 'quick' kiss); she opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hallway, right into Draco Malfoy's line of vision.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. He faltered in mid-sentence and Pansy turned around to see what was grabbing his attention. She laughed when she saw Hermione turn a deep shade of red, turn, and scamper back into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Oh the shame, the embarrassment of Malfoy seeing her dressed in a piece of skimpy nightwear! Hermione sat on the edge of the tub and groaned to herself. Why did she have to be so nosey and open the damn door? And the look on his face! He looked as though he just saw Harry Potter naked!

Forcing herself to think of something else than what just occurred, she turned off the tap, slipped off her nighty and slid into the warm water. Hermione's wand lay on the side by her head, and she flicked it slightly so bubbles began to appear. Smiling contentedly to herself, she closed her eyes.

"Hermione! You must be a friggin' prune by now! You've been in that bath for over an hour and a half." Pansy's voice from behind the door awoke her from a light slumber.

"What, really? Oh, I'm so sorry! I feel asleep!" Hermione noticed the now lukewarm water and hurried to get out of the bath. She dried herself with her wand, slipped her nighty back on and opened the bathroom door. Pansy was standing there, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let me see your fingers then." She asked, holding out her hand.

Hermione watched as she grabbed her hand and examined the tips; they were all shrivelled. Like a prune.

"Ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew they would be!"

Hermione only rolled her eyes, pulling her hand out of Pansy's. "What time is it?"

"Only half seven. I've made dinner. Oh, and Draco's joining us." She added nonchalantly.

"What?" Hermione hissed outraged. "After what happened earlier?"

"Yeah, about that. Just so you don't repeat that situation, I suggest you change, or wear a dressing gown or something."

Hermione only scowled at Pansy's beaming face.

"Oh, relax. It doesn't matter. Lasagne okay?" Pansy wandered away from the bathroom and back into the kitchen, not waiting for Hermione's answer.

Seething, Hermione stomped into the room Pansy had prepared for her and she grabbed her fluffiest, thickest dressing gown. Tying the cord at the front, she made sure she didn't have the horrifying panda eyes from her makeup, and reluctantly made her way back out into the hallway, towards the kitchen. She reached the half open door and pushed it the rest of the way so she could enter. Malfoy looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smirked.

"You have good taste, Granger."

Hermione only glared as she sat down on the bar stool at the counter, trying to get as far away from the infuriating ferret.

"Wine?" Pansy offered, holding three glasses and a bottle of Merlot. She set them down on the table top and then went back to the cooking. "Pour me a glass, will you?"

Malfoy swiftly grabbed the bottle and filled two glasses halfway. "Would you like some?" He asked, pausing on the third glass.

Hermione nodded, "Thanks." She added stiffly. He handed the crystal to her and she took it gently, before taking a sip. "Good choice, Pans'"

"Thanks. Do you want to take a seat at the table? The food's ready now." Pansy pointed towards a polished, wooden table at the far end of the kitchen, with four, high backed leather chairs.

Hermione immediately hopped off the stool, as well as she could with a glass of wine and shuffled over to the table and sat down. Noticing it wasn't laid, she muttered a spell for the knives, forks and plates to come whizzing out of their shelves and drawers. They laid themselves automatically and Hermione smiled with satisfaction at the accomplishment.

"Nice," Malfoy noted, sounding impressed. Hermione prayed he would not sit next to her. Instead, he sat directly opposite. Drat, that was even worse. How on earth was she going to manage to have a meal with Malfoy?

"Oh thanks, Hermione. You laid the table." Pansy beamed and set three plates down atop with steaming lasagne. Hermione's stomach grumbled in appreciation.

She grabbed her fork and dug in hungrily, disregarding the fact she probably resembled a pig at the rate she was going.

"Pans', this is really good! Can I have the recipe?" Hermione paused to take a sip of her wine. She saw Malfoy looking at her with an amused expression on his handsome face. "What?" She asked shrewdly.

"You have sauce on your cheek."

Before she had time to check and rub it off with her serviette, he had reached over himself and wiped it away with his thumb.

Now _that_ was a bit forward, was it not? Pansy looked amused and surprised. Hermione turned bright red again. And Malfoy just looked…well, like Malfoy.

**I hope that was okay!! Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts! It really boosts my confidence for writing this story! Thank you!**

**Oh yeah, and sorry if you had an email through saying I had already uploaded the chapter? That's my fault; I uploaded it and then realised I hadn't sent it to my beta yet; thank you GiantInflatableWalrus! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: J.K's only. **Oh yeah; all ride names and place names do not belong to me…they belong to Alton Towers (A theme park for those who don't know)** _And _my beta's computer is out of action for the mo' so this chapter hasn't been proofread; **sorry for any mistakes!** Now that's sorted…

Chapter 7

Silence fell on the three people. The only sound was of the kitchen clock, ticking loudly above their heads.

Finally, "Er, well, yes this _is_ very nice, Pansy." Draco quickly took another bite of his meal, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

She was shell-shocked. What the _hell_ just happened there? She quickly glanced at Pansy who only smirked. Sheesh, that was like a Slytherin custom; you have to smirk, otherwise get lost. Hermione glared in return and took another mouthful of the delicious lasagne.

"So," Pansy began, holding her wine glass. "What shall we do tomorrow?"

"We?" Draco raised an eyebrow, pausing in raising his fork.

"Yes, Draco, _we_." Pansy rolled her eyes. "Hermione, any ideas?"

"Who else would be coming?" Hermione asked, her voice unwillingly high.

Pansy shrugged. "I don't know; Ron, Ginny, maybe Harry…"

"No thanks. I don't want to spend my day with a bunch of Gryffindors." Malfoy immediately said before Hermione could reply herself.

"Don't be so childish, Draco." Pansy scolded, frowning. "You should be over that sort of pettiness."

Malfoy only harrumphed. Hermione turned to Pansy, "Yes, I think I should be able to. Olivia and her sister will be looking after the shop for a few days…where are we going?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. What about the park?" Pansy suggested, sipping her wine elegantly.

"The park?" Malfoy repeated sceptically. "I am literally wetting my pants in excitement. Honestly, is that the best you can think of?"

"Alright then, Mr I-Think-I-Know-Everything, why don't-" Hermione began angrily.

"I never said that-" he interrupted smirking. "_However_-"

"-_you_ think of an idea of where to go if you think Pansy's idea is that shocking." She challenged, ignoring the interjection.

"You're on." Malfoy's eyes glittered. "How about a theme park?"

Hermione was surprised. "A Muggle or wizarding one?"

"Muggle. Why not experience the way they do things?"

"That's an excellent idea!" Pansy clapped her hands excitedly. "Which one? I don't know any good ones…"

"Alton Towers. I went there when I was thirteen in the summer holidays. It was amazing!" Hermione couldn't help but grin at the plan. "Of course, we'll have to change our gold into Muggle money, but I'll sort that out when we go."

"See, I told you my idea would be good." Malfoy smirked. Again.

"No, you never actually said that. You just said that-" Hermione argued, scowling at him.

"Guys, guys, _please_ give it a rest. You're like an old married couple!" Hermione wondered if Pansy said that on purpose to irritate her. Probably. She sent her a huge scowl which made Pansy fight off a smile.

"So then, is it settled?" Malfoy asked loudly. "Atoln Towers tomorrow?"

"Alton." Hermione corrected, folding her arms. "Get it right."

"Go away." He frowned, throwing a piece of lasagne at her face. It hit her on the cheek and she hissed in outrage.

"Why, you little-" Hermione splashed her wine over his crisp white shirt.

Pansy gasped. Malfoy went pink. Hermione laughed. "Serves you right."

"Bitch." Malfoy remarked, grabbing his wand and siphoning away the red stain on his chest. "You'll pay for that."

Hermione continued to chuckle. "Yeah, 'cause I'm really scared now."

"Oh, stop it you two." Pansy snapped. Hermione stared at her in shock. It was the first time she had heard her lose her temper at someone other than Ron. "You're forever bickering; just grow up."

"Sorry Pansy." Hermione apologised quickly, shovelling down the rest of her food.

"Yeah…sorry." Malfoy managed to say without laughing. "What time and where shall we meet, tomorrow?"

"Meet here at nine in the morning. Where is this place, Hermione?" Pansy asked, glancing at Hermione.

Swallowing, "Staffordshire, near Birmingham."

"Apparate then?" Pansy suggested hopeful. "Is there a wizarding village near there?"

"Yeah, it's actually in Staffordshire. I know an Inn; I think it's called The Dancing Hippogriff. We could probably floo instead."

"Ha!" Malfoy snorted into his food. "What a name."

Hermione only rolled her eyes and finished off the last mouthful of her food. "Wow, Pans', that was great. Thanks for letting me stay tonight as well."

"Nah, its okay, Hermione!" Pansy shrugged. "Do you want dessert?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm extremely full." She patted her stomach and grinned.

"You'll need to burn off those extra calories, Granger." Draco finished his wine and nodded towards her.

"Draco! Don't be so rude!" Pansy reprimanded, slapping him around the back of the head. "She is as thin as a pin! Hermione, you could never be fat; ignore him." She added, her gaze softening as she turned to Hermione.

Hermione only stared maliciously at Malfoy.

Laughing, Malfoy stood up from the table and stretched. "Well, I must be off. Thank you Pansy for a delicious meal. See you tomorrow, you two." He grabbed his coat which was slung on the back of his chair, and then Apparated.

Pansy began to clear up the dishes. As Hermione got up to join her, she turned and said; "You _so_ like him."

--

Hermione woke feeling refreshed from a good nights sleep. Remembering they were going to Alton Towers that day, she squealed happily and jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She had a quick shower and met Pansy out in the hallway as she opened the door.

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her head with a towel.

"Eight thirty. I've already flooed Ginny and Harry; they looked very tired, if you know what I mean." She added with a wink.

"Oh, _Pansy_. What about Ron?"

"He's coming over in just a minute. Draco should be here soon as well. I assume we're going to Diagon Alley first?"

Hermione nodded as she went into the bedroom she was using. "By the way, I wouldn't dress up too much if I were you. There's going to be water rides."

Pansy only shrugged. "We can dry ourselves with our wands."

"I'll talk to you and everyone else about that in a minute, after I get dressed." Hermione gently closed the door and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. She dried her hair with her wand, drew it up into a pony tail, slipped on some comfy shoes and strolled back into the hallway, where she joined Pansy in the living room.

"You look nice," Pansy looked her up and down.

"I do? Thanks. I thought I looked like a tramp, to be honest." Hermione laughed and grabbed her bag from the table next to the sofa. As she sat down, her smile faded as her mind wandered to the events of the day before. She cringed inwardly and tried hard not to break down into tears on a day that was supposed to be full of fun and laughter. She knew that her friends would be keeping a close eye on her, especially Ginny and Pansy, but she made a mental note to herself to not let her thoughts dwell on something so unhealthy. Easier said than done. She sighed sadly and ignored Pansy's look of concern, pretending that her sighing so depressingly was absolutely normal.

At that moment, Harry and Ginny appeared through the fireplace, both trying not to yawn.

"Why so early?" Ginny grumbled as she threw herself upon the sofa, between Hermione and Pansy.

The fireplace burst into green flames just as Harry sat down on the floor, and Ron stepped out grinning. "A theme park, huh? _Ace_."

There was a loud crack from the room next door, and Draco Malfoy appeared from around the corner, smirking per usual.

"What's _he_ doing here?" asked Ron, the grin wiped from his face and the venom evident in his voice.

"_He_ is coming with us, Ronald, and you better get that or you may as well go straight home." Pansy growled at her boyfriend who scowled at the floor, muttering curses.

"Right, guys, I need to say something about wands." Hermione began, standing up, once Malfoy made himself comfortable on an armchair. "As we will be in a Muggle environment, you need to be very aware that you cannot do things like Apparate from the back of a queue to the front, or dry yourself magically in front of Muggles." Her gaze fell on Malfoy as she said this and he only stared back innocently. "If you are going to dry yourself, or use any other form of magic, _please_ make sure no one is looking? There will be hundreds of people there so if someone sees, imagine the work which has to be done by the Ministry to _obliviate_ everyone."

Everyone nodded back, including Malfoy. She continued. "Also, the cost to get in will be about twenty five pounds, but I'd bring about thirty five just in case you want refreshments."

Only Harry nodded at the last sentence. Hermione sighed. "At the current rate, that'll be about seven galleons."

Everyone else suddenly understood. "That's not very expensive." Malfoy stated, looking fairly shocked.

"It's a good thing, Malfoy. Don't look so outraged." chuckled Harry, shaking his head.

"Oi, Potter, watch your mouth."

"Right, let's go to Gringotts!" Hermione ordered quickly, before an argument could arise. "Meet just outside, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Malfoy did a mock salute, laughed, then Apparated.  
"What. A. Dick." Ron shook his head in disgust at the spot from where Malfoy just vanished.

"Come on, let's just go." Hermione muttered and Apparated.

Arriving outside the huge bank, she spotted Malfoy leaning casually against one of the pillars outside. Reluctantly, she went up the three steps which led into Gringotts and stood beside him, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Bet you don't go on all the rides." Malfoy challenged, staring down at her small frame.

"Bet I do," She answered back haughtily, poking her tongue out.

"How much?"

"Twenty Galleons." Hermione grinned.

"Deal. What if we both go on all of them?"

"Neither of us pays." Hermione replied simply. There was an awkward silence and she was beginning to wonder where the others had got to. A few moments later, Pansy and Ron appeared together. "What's taken you so long?"

"Ginny forgot her purse and bag." Pansy giggled. "I suppose she got quite forgetful and disorientated after their long night."

"That's my sister we're talking about!" Ron poked Pansy in the rib and she wriggled out of his arms, still giggling.

As Pansy and Ron joined Hermione up on the steps, along with Malfoy who had begun to edge towards the entrance, Harry and Ginny arrived next to them, making Pansy jump.

"Sorry about that!" Ginny panted. "Shall we go in?"

Hermione nodded and Malfoy immediately led the way into the bank, strolling up to one of the numerous desks of which a Goblin sat behind. "I'd like to exchange seven galleons into Muggle money, please." He said confidently, handing the fat coins into the gnarled hand of the Goblin.

The Goblin nodded and handed back several notes to which Malfoy stared curiously at, pointing at the woman on the crisp paper. "Who's that lady?"

"The Queen; she reigns over Great Britain." Harry told him. "That's a five pound note you have there, the slightly bigger one is a ten, and the largest is a twenty."

Amazingly, Malfoy didn't reply with a snarky comment, but continued to examine the Muggle money closely.

Once everyone had their money exchanged, they traipsed over to the Leaky Cauldron where, one by one, they stepped into the dirty fireplace yelling, "The Dancing Hippogriff, Staffordshire!"

--

Hermione tripped slightly as she came out of the fireplace into the stifling warm Inn. If it weren't for the arm which quickly snuck around her waist, she would have fallen flat on her face in front of many pot-bellied male wizards, gripping tankards of Firewhiskey, regardless of the very early hour. She flinched as the arm touched her, around quite an intimate part of her body, despite the fact it had saved her humiliation. Damn you, Theodore Nott, she thought angrily, for making her feel like this! She then quietly cursed to herself as she didn't want to ruin this day with the poisoning thoughts of that disgusting man.

"Thank you," she managed to say to Malfoy, just loud enough to be heard of the roar of voices.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Pansy, touching her lightly on the arm. Again, her body convulsed slightly. Stop it, she screamed inwardly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Let's go." She answered a little too quickly for Pansy's liking. She led the way through the gloom and found the entrance to the Inn. She twisted the iron ring and the light spilled into the Inn as the door opened. A couple of wizards shrank away from the light, and gave them all dirty glances, before continuing drinking and chatting after the door closed behind the six intruders.

"Cor, was that dark, or was that dark?" Ginny looked back at the battered wooden door. From the outside, it looked like a burnt out building and similar to the Leaky Cauldron, Muggles' eyes seemed to go from the antiques store on the right to the small newsagents on the left of the Dancing Hippogriff.

"Not to mention sweaty." Pansy muttered.

"Hermione, is there a bus stop anywhere?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of Hermione. He laughed as her eyes focused in on his face. "You were in a different world there. Did you hear what I said?"  
"Oh, sorry Harry. Was it something about a bus stop?" Hermione plastered a smile onto her face.

He nodded.

"Yeah, there could even be a Park and Ride somewhere…" Hermione trailed off, thinking.

"What's that?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Where you park your car in a car park, a coach or bus comes and you get in, which then takes you to your destination."

"But we don't have a car." Said Ron, confused.

"I know, that's the thing. Hang on, there's a sign." Hermione pointed to a brown sign which stated that Alton Towers was half a mile away. "Anyone fancy a walk?"

Everyone immediately said no.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Malfoy said excitedly. "Why can't we Disillusion ourselves and then Apparate? That way, people can't see us arrive, and they shouldn't be able to hear us because of noise around that area."

"But we've never been there, Malfoy." Harry pointed out.

"Granger has," he replied defiantly. "Haven't you?"

"Yeah…I suppose it could work if we all did side-a-long Apparition." Hermione pondered. "I'll come back for you all, so wait here. Who's coming first?"

"I will!" Ginny almost screamed. Finding a secluded part of the street they were on, Hermione cast the quick spell over them both. Feeling as if water were trickling down her neck, she grabbed hold of Ginny's wrist, and Apparated with a pop.

They appeared by a clump of trees, the adventure park's entrance just visible between some tree branches.

"Wait until everyone is here." She instructed to Ginny, before going back to fetch her other friends.

Eventually, when everyone had been successfully Apparated, and Malfoy had bragged about his amazing idea, they set off towards the entrance, trying to melt in with the few people who were traipsing up to the booths. As they arrived at an early time, nine o'clock to be precise, they didn't have to wait long in the queue. After ten minutes, Hermione came face to face with a chubby man, his moustache neatly combed. "Six adult tickets please."

"That will be £155.40, please." He replied in a drawl.

"Come on guys, pay up." Hermione called over her shoulder, passing her own money through a hole in the glass.

Harry's hand appeared by her eyes and she waited patiently whilst he quietly pointed at the different notes needed to the rest of the party.

"Foreign lot, here?" The man's mouth twitched.

"Er…yes. They're from Norway." She said quickly on the spot. She heard Malfoy give an affronted cough from behind her and she smiled slightly. Harry's hand shot forwards again with more notes in his fists and Hermione passed the rest of the money through.

"Here's your change, have a nice day." The man handed her six tickets, along with three maps, and they all passed through the gate.

"Norway. _Norway_." Malfoy repeated under his breath. "Of all the places, _Norway_?"

Rolling her eyes, she handed a map to Ron and Pansy, one to Harry and Ginny and kept one for herself and…Malfoy. Just brilliant.

"Where do you want to go first?" She asked everyone.

"Ooh, that looks scary!" Pansy pointed towards a tall red track, twisting over the branches.

Snatching the map from Hermione, Malfoy found where the ride was situated. "We need to go up there and head around to the right. It's called Spinball Whizzer."

"That sounds like a good name for one of George's products; Spinball Whizzer!" Ron exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah…" said Malfoy slowly, shifting his eyes to the left and right. "Whatever Weaselbee."

"Shut-it, ferret!" Ron snarled, about to draw his wand.

"_Ron_! Remember where we are!" warned Hermione, sending him a furious glare.

Seething, Ron folded his arms and sulked next to Pansy. The party of six began to stroll towards the ride, all the while exclaiming things – quietly, of course – about how Muggles managed to do things without magic, and staring at strange objects like fire hoses.

True to their word, Hermione and Malfoy spent the whole day competing with each other. They didn't go on one ride without one another, determined to put each other off. When lunchtime came, they all stopped for a quick bite at a burger kiosk, ignoring Pansy's warnings of saturated fats pumped into the burgers.

"We have three more rides left and they're the worst ones." Hermione grinned, mischievously. "Oblivion, Nemesis and Air. Malfoy, up for the challenge?"

"You bet." His eyes narrowed whilst he arrogantly held his head high.

"Anyone else?" She dared.

"No thanks; not after this, I'm afraid." Ginny swallowed her last bite of burger and patted her stomach. "I'll just puke it all up again."

"Ditto." Harry agreed, taking Ginny's hand and kissing it lightly.

"Pansy?" Malfoy arched an eyebrow towards his friend who shrugged.

"Maybe. Depends what it looks like. Ron, are you going…my, you don't look too good." Pansy pressed a hand to his forehead. "You have a fever, babe. I don't think you should go on anything now."

Ron nodded. It was true; he didn't look well whatsoever. He was sweating, despite the cool temperature and his face had no colour.

"He might need some Pepper-up." Hermione whispered quietly into Pansy's ear.

"We'll have to go home, then." She muttered, looking crestfallen. "Oh well, guys, it was really great seeing you today, but Ron looks like he's going to barf. We'll see you tomorrow. Thanks Hermione." She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, took Ron gently by the hand and they disappeared amongst the crowd.

"I hope he feels better soon," Ginny craned her neck to try and see his red hair but to no avail. "Shall we go to the next ride, then?"

Hermione nodded and pointed to the nearest ride on the map. "Oh dear, it's Nemesis."

"Is that a forfeit I hear coming along?" Malfoy asked playfully.

"No," Hermione snapped. "I was merely building the tension."

"Building the tension, my arse." Malfoy said quietly so Hermione couldn't hear him.

"This way," Hermione started up a slight incline and before long, they reached a huge queue.

"Oh, this is just marvellous." Malfoy scowled and folded his arms as he and Hermione joined the back.

"We're going to get some Candy Floss and then we'll come back." Harry called over his shoulder as he and Ginny headed towards a pink kiosk.

"What in Merlin's pants is Candy Floss?" Malfoy asked, looking incredulous. "Sounds to me like a disease!"

"A disease?" Hermione threw back her head and laughed. The first true laugh she had all day and it just so happened to be caused by Malfoy. "No, no, you _eat_ Candy Floss. It's pretty much pure sugar wrapped on a stick in a fluffy ball."

"Oh," He turned slightly pink in embarrassment. "Is it nice?"

"On the rare times I was allowed it – my parents were dentists which are basically teeth healers – it was rather tasty. Very sticky though if your fingers get wet."

"Can…can we have some afterwards?" He asked shyly, avoiding eye contact.

"Of course!" said Hermione earnestly.

"Thanks." He murmured with a hint of a smile.

They waited in the queue for almost forty minutes, (which included a very impatient Draco Malfoy cursing the Muggle world) before finally clambering into the seats.

"Scared, Granger?" Malfoy sneered.

"You wish, ferret." She laughed at his stony expression. "Get ready to pee your pants."

Before Malfoy could answer, the ride began to move slowly up a steep incline. At the top, the track disappeared from beneath their feet and they began hurtling around loops, corkscrews and every other move imaginable.

It was over in a minute and as the ride slowed to a halt, Malfoy and Hermione shakily made their way off and over to Ginny and Harry who were chatting on a bench in the sun.

"Wow, judging by your faces, you look like you had a good time." Giggled Ginny. "What's the next ride on the agenda?"

"Air." Hermione managed to say. "C'mon, let's go."

Once again, the queue was huge and once again, they waited for almost an hour. Hermione was still feeling shaky from Nemesis, and it didn't help when they hopped onto Air and the ride flipped them so they were facing the floor. Malfoy cursed loudly and someone next to him laughed.

Hermione had to say, and she thought Malfoy did too, that Air was a very exhilarating ride. It honestly felt like she was flying. But then again, Malfoy flew a broom so he already knew what it felt like to feel the wind rushing through your hair at speed. She screamed loudly as the ride dipped and curved around a corner and she heard Malfoy whoop.

The ride flipped them back over to their upright position and Hermione felt dizzy as she stepped off the platform and joined Harry and Ginny.

"You alright? You look pretty pale…" Ginny got up and stared at Hermione closely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Malfoy?"

"Behind you." Said a voice. She turned and he stood there smirking. "Giving up, Granger?"

"Hell no. I would never give you the satisfaction." She scowled. "Let's get this over with, Malfoy. You won't be so cocky after Oblivion."

Harry laughed at Malfoy's upset expression. "C'mon Malfoy, don't look so scared."

"I'm not _scared_, Potter." He sneered back and stalked ahead in the wrong direction.

"Er, Malfoy?" Hermione called, giggling. "It's this way." She pointed in the opposite direction he was heading, and his cheeks turned light pink.

"I knew that…I was only testing your sense of direction." He sniffed haughtily.

The other three laughed and made their way with difficulty through the busy throng of people.

By the time Hermione and Malfoy actually managed to get on Oblivion, it was almost four o'clock.

"Make sure you read what it says, Malfoy." Hermione winked, grinning.

Malfoy strained his neck to see around the neck brace as the ride began to crank up a steep slope. "What says what? What are you talking about, Granger?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"Scared?" She crooned in a menacing voice. The ride began to crest the top of the slope. "Read!" She cried out.

Malfoy's eyes scanned the drop below as the ride hung them there for one second. All he saw was a huge gaping hole and the words 'DON'T LOOK DOWN'. The ride dropped and his stomach went up into his throat. He swore loudly and heard Hermione scream and laugh manically from beside him as they were both engulfed by darkness.

The ride slowed down and Hermione continued to laugh as they both got out of their seats. This was by far the best day she had had in a long time. "You alright there, Malfoy? Wasn't _too_ scary for you, was it?"

Malfoy didn't answer but only sent her a withering stare.

Ginny and Harry laughed when they saw them both. "You should take a look in the mirror, you two." Ginny winked.

"Can I have some Candy Floss?" Malfoy asked randomly.

"Um, yeah. There's a stall over there." Hermione pointed. "Do you need some money? I seem to remember you running out at lunch."

"Oh…thanks." He muttered and took the money hurriedly before joining a short queue.

"Did you have fun, then?" Harry asked, slinging an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Oh yes, today's been _brilliant_." Hermione beamed, clapping her hands like a small child. "What about you two? Have you enjoyed yourselves?"

They both nodded. "Definitely. Whose idea was it again?"

"Mine," Malfoy returned with a huge pink ball. "This is great stuff. Get your brother to sell it in his shop." He nodded towards Ginny, accidently brushing his hair in the Candy Floss.

Hermione smothered a giggle and managed to croak out, "Shall we go back then?"

"Yeah, I'm knackered." Malfoy continued to stuff bits of pink into his mouth like a toddler.

Checking the map, the four of them headed back into the crowd, Ginny and Harry holding hands, Hermione leading the way and Malfoy munching on his snack with Candy Floss in his hair.

**Long! I know! I hope you enjoyed that immensely; I know I did! Sorry if I got some facts wrong when writing about Alton Towers as I have never actually been there. As I said at the beginning, everything belongs to JKR and Alton Towers! Oh, except the plot ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Nooooothiiiingggg. It's JKR's.

Chapter 8

"Pansy? Are you here?" Hermione arrived in Pansy's living room and listened for a sound to show that her friend was home. After hearing nothing but the clock ticking, she decided to start making dinner for them both. She yawned and chucked her wand on the kitchen counter next the cooker. What to make? Checking the fridge, she spied some steak, and was about to rip off the packaging when she heard Pansy floo into the living room.

"I'm in here, Pansy!" She yelled, ducking down and fetching some peas out of the freezer.

"No need to shout, Granger." Came a smooth drawl.

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise and then swore as her head connected with the fridge door she had left open as she made to straighten up. "Where's my wand?"

Chuckling slightly, Malfoy handed her the wand and took the peas from her grasp, where he emptied them into a pan left on the side. "Who are you cooking for, Granger?"

"Myself and Pansy." She slammed the fridge and freezer door shut and placed the steak onto a grill pan.

"Shame, she's not eating here tonight. She's staying with the Weaselbee." Malfoy pulled himself up onto a counter and stared at Hermione as she stomped her foot angrily.

"No way! Why didn't she tell me, already?"

"She asked me to tell you. And she also said that I should stay and keep you company." Malfoy added a little stiffly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and stared at Malfoy. "No."

"Why not?" He protested something like hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Because you still have that damn Candy Floss stuck in your stupid hair." Hermione went back to cooking the steak and peas. "When you've sorted that out, you're more than welcome to stay."  
Malfoy looked flabbergasted. He had Candy Floss stuck in his hair? How long for? He had walked through Diagon Alley! Heaven's above; he'll be the laughing stock!

He jumped off the counter and ran into Pansy's bathroom, ignoring Hermione's tinkle of laughter as she watched him.

He stared in the mirror and spotted a wisp of pink on the crown of his head. Hurriedly, he combed through his blond hair with his fingers, but the hair now began to stick together. Growling, he ran the tap and splashed the top of his head; now his hair just looked damn greasy. Stupid Muggle invention! Grabbing his wand from his pocket, he dried the wet part of his hair and checked his appearance once more, before strolling arrogantly back into the kitchen.

"Ah, much better." Giggled Hermione when she heard him enter. "I meant to ask, did you enjoy yourself today?"

Malfoy nodded and spotted a bottle of red wine in a rack. "Do you think Pansy will mind? And yes, it was a rather amusing day."  
"No, she won't. It's a shame though, I really wanted twenty Galleons." Hermione sighed, wistfully.

Malfoy snorted. "You will never win a bet against me."

"Oh yeah? I bet you twenty Galleons I will!" Hermione grinned, prodding the sizzling steak.

"See, that's a bet right there; you won't win that, and therefore, I will win two bets." He said smugly, pouring two glasses of wine.

"How? You never betted that you would always win!" she shot back, trying not to laugh.

"I am now." He retorted childishly. "I bet that I will always win bets and I bet that you will never win bets, because I always win bets."

"I'm confused." Hermione paused stirring the peas and glanced at Malfoy who was watching her.

"So am I." He suddenly smiled another true smile, and Hermione felt something stir in the pit of her stomach. She blushed slightly and turned quickly back to making the food. 'You do not like Malfoy in that way. You do not like Malfoy in that way,' she chanted back to herself.

"How do you like your steak?" Hermione pierced the meat with a fork and saw that it was slightly bloody through the middle; exactly how she liked it.

"Medium-rare." Malfoy opened a drawer and grabbed some cutlery.

"Same!" She said brightly. "They're done now; do you mind laying the table?"

As he fetched the cutlery, Hermione checked the peas and then grabbed two plates. "I'm sorry it's only peas and steak."

"It's fine." Malfoy took both plates over to the table and sat down, waiting for Hermione to come and join him. "Thanks for letting me stay for dinner."

Hermione nodded and sipped her wine. "So, Mr. Malfoy. How are you parents?"

Malfoy looked up from his food in surprise. "They're, uh, great thank you." He frowned slightly as if he wanted to say something. Opening his mouth, he began in an urging voice. "I want you to know that they have changed as well as me. I don't think they were as prejudiced as they seemed; I think my father put it up as a show and my mother just went along with it."

Hermione nodded and swallowed a piece of her steak. "I actually think that too, Malfoy. I mean, your mum actually said Harry was dead when he wasn't. That could have been the end of everything if she told the truth, but instead, that one act helped end Voldemort's rising."

"I've never really thought about it that way," Malfoy pondered. "But you do realise she was asking about whether I was still alive. I think it was safe to say that my mother did a selfish act, but that selfish act, as you say, helped finish Voldemort."

"You're a close family."

Malfoy didn't answer. Hermione wondered if she said something to upset him, but then after chewing thoughtfully on a piece of meat, he began. "Granger, I'm going to tell you my background. I just ask you to not go repeating this, alright?" He added, his eyes watching her face for any sign of denial. "I was an only child, like you, and you know how lonely it is when you're growing up. My parents always bought me the best toy broom or the new toys from the next trend. I had everything any child could want, but I was still lonely. I had the house-elves, but I had been taught to not treat any creature with the degree of respect I would treat a fellow wizard or Pureblood. My mother always played with me, but it wasn't _playing_. It was more, 'fetch your broom and fly around the garden whilst I read my latest fashion magazine.' I always looked up to my father; he was my idol, my hero. When I disappointed him, he would shout at me very angrily, but he would never ever beat me. I think many people thought he did, but my father never laid a finger on me. Hell, my mother wouldn't let him!"

He paused to take a sip of wine and a bite of meat and Hermione spoke quietly, "What happened in Sixth year?"

Malfoy's whole body froze. His eyes seemed to pop out of his skull and his knuckles, which gripped the fork, turned white.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Tell me…when you're ready." Hermione hastily apologised, turning a furious red.

Malfoy released a captured breath and he relaxed. "You think we are a close family. I guess, in a way, over the past few years we have gotten much, much closer. After the War, I left Britain and travelled Europe for two years with only very brief contact with my parents. I think that when I returned, my parents and I realised the importance of family and from then on, I spent more time with them."

"That's really good." Hermione smiled cautiously at him. "I completely understand about being lonely."

Malfoy gave half a smile before returning to his food.

"I think the rest of the wizarding world has gotten over your family's involvement with Voldemort." Hermione stated, watching his reaction. "Six years has been long enough for most people to get over the grief and resentment."

Malfoy scowled. "We didn't do anything. We never murdered anyone."

"I know, Malfoy," Hermione said gently. "But because your dad was a…Death Eater, people would have thought your whole family was, and so they would hold a grudge against you for anyone close to them who had died."  
"My parents regret everything and so do I." He snarled. "They have done everything over the past six years to try and bring the Malfoy name from the mud and back up to where it belongs!"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. Great. She had managed to infuriate Malfoy. "Sorry. I didn't want this conversation to end badly. I'm sorry, Malfoy. I-I think your parents have done a really good job to try and restore their name."

His angry, twisted face seemed to relax slightly, and then it moulded back into the smooth expression of Draco Malfoy. "Thank you."

Hermione gave a hesitant smile and then finished off her meal.

"My mother hosts a ball every winter and summer." Malfoy mentioned suddenly.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence. "That's lovely. Does Pansy go every time?"

Malfoy snorted. "And they call you the brightest witch of our age! Of course she does, Granger! She wouldn't miss them for the world. She's had different dresses for each one."

Hermione laughed, her tight chest loosening. She had a close shave there! "Who usually goes?"

Malfoy thought for a moment, "Mostly my parent's friends, but they've had children who were in Slytherin so I know pretty much everyone. Lots of people go – they invite important members of the Ministry and so on. I think that maybe…you and Potter should go along to this Christmas one."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hair. "Are you inviting me to a ball, Malfoy?"

"And Potter," he corrected, "but essentially, yes."

"Wow. Is this just a ploy to get your reputation even higher, or are you genuinely asking." Hermione asked shrewdly.

Malfoy smirked. "A bit of both, really. I think it's edging more towards getting our family's name high again."

"Well, then. No." Hermione folded her arms from across the table and glared at him.

"No?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Granger, many witches would kill to be given this opportunity and you've just turned it down." He shook his head. "Crazy."

"If you can prove to me that you actually _want_ me and Harry to go, then maybe I'll say yes!" She raised her voice loudly. "You can't expect me to go to a ball which you and your parents don't even want me there for, except to _raise the Malfoy name_!"

"I bet I can you make you go by the date of the ball; Christmas Eve."

"How much?" Her eyes narrowed.

"One hundred Galleons."

"Two hundred."

"One fifty."

"Two hundred and I'm not budging." Hermione folded her arms and pursed her lips.

"Fine, two hundred." He snapped, irately. "You'll be sorry, though, when you have to pay up."

"Fat chance." Her lip curled.

Malfoy only raised his glass and stared at the blood red liquid. "So, Granger. Tell me a little more about yourself."

Hermione sighed and clasped her hands together under her chin. "As you know, I was an only child. My life was obviously very different to yours; for a start, I was Muggle-born. I was brought up in the Muggle world and had a very different way of life. I went to a primary school in west London, and you could probably guess that I was bullied." Her voice sounded quite strained as she continued. "I didn't have very good 'friend-making' skills and I spent most of my time sitting on the bench reading a book in lunch breaks. I think my parents realised that I didn't have many friends at school, and they knew people called me names because of my teeth, appearance and the fact I spent so much time on my own reading."

"And that basically carried on when you arrived at Hogwarts. From me." Malfoy averted his gaze. "Sorry." He murmured.

She laughed, shaking her head. "It's fine, don't worry about it. That all happened six years ago. Anyway, my parents and I were close. We spent every weekend doing something together; going to the park, visiting family, going to Museums and so on. Then, the letter arrived from Hogwarts." Her eyes seemed to come alight, and she smiled as she spoke, "I was amazed, ecstatic. My parents were shocked and down-right speechless. But they were extremely proud. When Dumbledore came, my parents were asking so many questions about our world that he stayed for about three hours. Then, you know the usual; we went along to Diagon Alley, got the stuff, and went to Hogwarts…I think my parents missed me quite a lot. They sent me a lot of sugar-free sweets and a letter twice a week for my first two years at Hogwarts, until I insisted that they just send me a long one once a month."

"What's the point of having sugar-free sweets? They're supposed to taste sugary." Malfoy chuckled, his expression confused.

"I told you; they're dentists. My parents didn't want my teeth to be ruined. Dentists look after our teeth. If there's a hole in one – decay from too much sugar, for instance – they put a filling in it otherwise it's very painful. They even take out teeth if it's too crowded in your mouth."

Malfoy winced. "Sounds lovely."

They both fell silent and the only noise was of the kitchen clock and Malfoy's knife and fork picking up the food. He finished, took a sip of wine, and stretched his arms above his head, his back cracking loudly.

"Thanks for that, Granger."

"Its okay, Malfoy; it was a pleasure. I wonder how Ron is…do you think Pansy will come back tonight or stay with him."

He shrugged. "No idea."

"What's the time…?" she trailed off glancing at the kitchen clock. Noticing it was only eight o'clock, she decided there was more time to get to know the mysterious man in front of her. "I'm curious to know, Malfoy, where do you live?"

"Oxford. Why? Planning on stalking me, Granger?" He teased. "Where do _you_ live?"

"Vauxhall," she replied with a grimace. "Not the nicest of places, I know, but I'm planning on moving soon."

"Oh? Where to?" Malfoy seemed genuinely interested.

"Kew. I love the gardens there; absolutely gorgeous." Hermione said brightly. "I've been looking for a flat or small house there, but I can't find one."

"It's rather expensive though, don't you think? Can you afford it?" He added in a disbelieving tone.

"I'll have you know that my bookshop is one of the best to go to in wizarding London; it's extremely popular." She sent daggers at Malfoy who only smirked in return. "I have plenty of money to spend."

He laughed. "Okay, whatever, Granger." He stood up and flourished his wand so that the plates levitated themselves over to the counter by the sink.

"Do you want to go into the living room?" Hermione asked, also getting to her feet, grabbing her wine glass.

"Okay." Malfoy took his glass and the bottle of wine with him into the living room, where he placed it on the coffee table and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

Hermione headed over to the armchair when Malfoy patted the space on the sofa next to him. "Do you want me to sit there?" Hermione asked, fairly shocked.

"Yes, if you don't mind. I prefer talking to people who are next to me, rather than on the opposite side of the room." He remarked, resting one leg on his other thigh.

Shrugging, Hermione curled up in the corner of the sofa and sipped her nearly-empty glass of wine, unsure of what to say.

"What do you think of Pansy and Ron's relationship?" Malfoy broke the silence suddenly, startling Hermione.

"As long as Ron is happy, then it's fine. I like Pansy and I think she's good for him." She replied simply. "Why? You don't like it?"

Malfoy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it ruffled. Hermione thought him rather handsome looking like that. Wait! No she didn't! Shut up brain! Malfoy interrupted her thoughts with his answer.

"Like you, I'm fine with it because she's happy, but I'd rather it wasn't Weasley."

"Why is it that you can't get along with him? You and Harry have started being civil with each other, but why can't you do that with Ron?" She pressed, scowling.

"Because. It's Weasley."

"That's an awful excuse for an answer." Snickered Hermione. "Even Lavender Brown could have thought up a better one."

"Brown? That dumb slag?" Malfoy snorted. "I doubt it. Didn't Weasley go out with her in sixth year?"

"Yes. I remember at the time I was pretty cut up about it." She mused.

"Over Weasley?" Malfoy sounded incredulous. "Why on _Earth_ would you be upset about Weasley going out with her of all people?"

"Because I thought I loved him!" She said angrily, glaring at him. "As if _you_ would know anything about love."

Instantly regretting what she said, she watched as Malfoy paled and sent her a death-stare. His grip tightened on the wine glass and she thought it would shatter in two any minute.

"Crap, I'm sorry, Malfoy. It just slipped out; I'm so sorry." She repeated, flushing. How much of an idiot was she?

Malfoy set his glass down angrily on the table and stood up. "See you later. Mudblood."

That hurt. That really hurt. But she guessed she deserved it, she thought as she watched him storm over to the fireplace and disappear within the green flames.

Groaning aloud, she shook her head and downed the rest of her glass. Frowning, she grabbed the bottle and poured herself another. How thoughtless and stupid could she get? She was having a perfectly pleasant conversation with Malfoy, then she had to go and ruin it by saying he didn't know anything about love! But she couldn't talk; she had never been in love with anyone herself. She_ thought _that she loved Ron, but afterwards she realised she only was ever very fond of him. Groaning again, she finished off the wine in her glass and spied there was some more left in the bottle. Ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her mind, warning her that she would regret this later, she swigged from the bottle, trying to drown away the previous events. When she swallowed the last drop, Hermione felt that she needed more drink to forget and she stumbled back into the kitchen, grabbing another bottle from the rack. Removing the cork with her wand, very shakily, she began to drink the sweet tasting wine as she wandered back into the living room. Sitting back down, she knew she deserved being called a Mudblood.

"I'm such…a moron." She slurred, leaning back into the sofa, the new bottle tucked protectively under her arm.

She jumped when the fireplace burst into green flames and her spirits soared, thinking Malfoy had come back so she could sort things out and apologise. Instead, it was Pansy who tsked when she saw Hermione with the bottle of wine clutched in her hand, and looking as if she was to burst into tears.

"Hermione," She said gently, sitting down beside her. "What happened? Who was here?"

"Malfoy. And I'm such an…_arse_." Hermione mumbled and shook her head slowly.

"Why, what did you do?" Pansy placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and managed to coax the bottle out of Hermione's hand.

"I said that he didn't know anything about love!" She wailed miserably. "Then he called me a…Mudblood." She added in a whisper before bursting into tears.

Pansy rubbed Hermione's back soothingly as she continued to weep, her salty tears creating wet patches on Pansy's shirt. "You need to go to bed, dear. You've had way too much to drink, and you're crying over something which I think Draco overreacted to."

"Really?" Hermione sniffed, finally looking up.

Pansy nodded. "C'mon. Let's get you to the room." She helped Hermione up from the sofa and led her gently into her room. Hermione collapsed fully-clothed on the bed, with one thought stuck in her mind; Draco Malfoy was never going to talk to her again.

--

"Rise and shine, Grumpy." Pansy called cheerfully, banging open the bedroom door and opening the curtains with her wand.

Her response was a loud groan from Hermione whose head was stuffed underneath a pillow. "What time is it?"

"Half past eleven. You need to get up right now, because in half an hour, we're meeting Draco."

Hermione sat up in bed immediately, hair like a bush and head pounding. "What do you mean _we're_? I'm not going anywhere!" She said shrilly.

"Yes, you are. Now, get in the shower, I'll give you some Pepper-up and then we're going." Pansy said firmly, ripping the covers off Hermione's body.  
Sending Pansy a glare, Hermione slowly managed to get out of bed and stumble tiredly into the bathroom where she had a long, hot shower.

Feeling more refreshed when she got out, Hermione bundled up her dirty clothes from yesterday, and scampered across the hallway and into the bedroom, clad in only a towel. Drying herself with her wand, she ignored the nerves which were making her stomach turn, got dressed and headed into the kitchen where she was handed a vial by a satisfied Pansy.

"Well done. Now drink."

Swallowing the vile tasting liquid, Hermione latched herself onto Pansy's arm, as she Apparated them both to the meeting point.

"I can't do this." Hermione whispered to Pansy, as they walked into the Three Broomsticks. "He hates me more than ever now."  
"No he doesn't. Draco happens to say things which he doesn't mean when he's angry. I'm sure he'll be very apologetic."

"What the hell is she doing here, Pansy?" Malfoy appeared in front of them both; his face slightly pink and angry.

"Yeah, _really_ apologetic." Hermione muttered sarcastically.

"She is here because I invited her, Draco. And you two need sort things out; I know Hermione didn't mean what she said to you, and I know you didn't mean what you said to _her_." Pansy pushed both of them into seats and sat down next to Hermione.

"Well she can go ahead and say it to me, then." Malfoy challenged, folding his arms from across the table.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Pansy cut across her in a sharp voice. "Quit being so childish Draco. You overreacted and you know it."

"She knows nothing!" he hissed back. "She doesn't know anything about my love life." He continued to speak as if Hermione wasn't there.

"You're right, Malfoy, I don't." Hermione agreed, sighing. "And I'm sorry for what I said to you."

Malfoy seemed to relax slightly. "I'm…sorry for calling you Mudblood. It was out of order." He managed to say stiffly.

"And Pansy's right. I didn't mean what I said." Hermione added, looking shame-facedly down at the wooden table.

"Me neither." She heard his reply just loud enough over the babble of voices.

Looking up, she grinned nervously at his imposing figure. He smiled hesitantly back and Pansy groaned loudly next to them.

"_Honestly_. You two are unbel_ievable_." She shook her head scowling and began to mumble words under breath which sounded suspiciously like 'old married couple'.

"Shall we order lunch then?" Malfoy asked loudly.

Hermione laughed. "Anything to shut her up."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "How dare-"

She was silenced as Hermione flicked her wand and cast a Silencing Charm over her. Really, she was quite a bitch.

**Hmm, how did you like that? Anyway, thank you ALL for the support in your reviews! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Everything but the plot belongs to Mrs J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 9

In the next few weeks, Hermione gladly returned to her shop, thankful that she didn't burst into tears every time she saw the desk where it had all happened. Business began to peak as it usually did around that time; Christmas was fast approaching, and Hermione still hadn't forgotten the bet she and Malfoy had placed. She was determined to not give in; she will not go to the ball unless Malfoy actually wanted her to! She had only asked Harry about it at Halloween when she was with the Weasley's. Not wanting to cause a scene if Ron overhead, she had quietly asked him when they were all sitting around in the living room, chatting loudly. He didn't answer her straight away, but when he did, it was an 'I'll think about it.' Of course, Hermione had mentioned the bet between Malfoy and herself, and he had only laughed. Harry wasn't so sure himself, but as he wanted to try and get the public to forget that they were once rivals. It was so long ago now, it didn't matter to him.

That was a month ago, and now, as she was closing down the shop at the end of the day, she grinned to herself as Malfoy still hadn't managed to convince her that he genuinely wanted her and Harry to go along to the ball. She didn't even know if his parents knew! Laughing, she turned around and walked straight into the man himself; Draco Malfoy.

"Ouch!" Hermione rubbed her nose gently with her gloved hand. "You shouldn't creep up on people like that!"

A soft chuckle escaped from Malfoy's lips as he watched her look up and glare at his tall figure. "You should watch where you're going. Anyway, as it is the thirtieth of November, I let my mother know of the plan of you and Potter coming along to the Christmas do."

"Well, you better hand over two hundred Galleons because she won't want us coming." Hermione held out her hand smugly.

"On the contrary," he said smoothly. "She is very eager for both of you to come. So, I think it is _you_ who shall owe me two hundred Galleons."

Hermione tried to cover her expression of surprise but failed. "Your mother actually _wants_ us to come? What did you do? Hold her at gunpoint?"

"What's gunpoint?" Malfoy asked, his forehead creasing slightly.

"Never mind, Muggle expression." Hermione shook her head. "I don't even know if Harry wants to go."

"I cornered him at work; he said yes." Malfoy flashed a smirk. "Come on, Granger, it'll be fun. Don't leave Potty all alone."

"Don't call him that," she scowled and then shivered; a gust of cold wind blew down the street and Hermione rubbed her hands together.

"You're cold. Do you want to go for a drink? We can continue our discussion." He winked and turned to leave. "Coming?"

Hermione hesitated. "Actually, I was about to meet Harry and Ginny in Hogsmeade."

His face fell slightly but he quickly covered it up with a smirk. "Alright. I'll see you around, Granger."

She watched his back begin disappear amongst the last stragglers in Diagon Alley and she called out, the guilt setting in of turning him down. "Wait! Sorry, Malfoy. You can come along; they won't mind."

Malfoy turned and smiled brightly. "Are you sure? Why, thank you, bookworm."

"Hey!" She slapped him on the arm, lightly and grinned. "I thought we agreed not to call each other names in public!"

"Well…" He began and then laughed. "I'm joking, Granger. Don't get so upset."

"My nose still hurts you know." Hermione reminded him, as she poked Malfoy in the arm.

"And it's red."

"Only because it's cold!" She objected. "Let's go; we're meeting at the Three Broomsticks."

Rolling his eyes, he held out his arm for Hermione to hold onto when he Apparated. She nervously accepted, and just as Malfoy turned on the spot, she saw a flash of a camera bulb…

"I hope that wasn't what I think it was," Malfoy muttered darkly, as he pushed open the door of the Three Broomsticks."

"A camera? Yeah, I think it was." Hermione said, frowning. "I wonder what they'll twist this time." She saw Harry and Ginny sitting on a table, in a quieter area of the pub. Ginny waved heartily and when she saw Malfoy behind Hermione, she smirked knowingly.

"What?" Hermione asked, grumpily as she sat down opposite Ginny. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Nothing," Ginny nudged Harry with her elbow as he was immersed in the drinks menu.

"Oh, hello, Hermione. Malfoy? Did Hermione invite you?" Harry asked, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

Malfoy slid into his seat gracefully, next to Hermione. "Yes, she did. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Ginny cut across Harry quickly. "It's a _pleasure_."

Malfoy arched an eyebrow.

Swiftly changing the subject to ask how her two good friends were doing, Hermione ignored the curious look that Malfoy sent her. "Cor, it's a bit hot in here." She shrugged off her jacket and then tugged at the navy polo-neck she was wearing.

"Wow, Hermione that colour looks _stunning_ on you." Ginny said loudly, quickly giving Malfoy a glance. He was watching Hermione with a look of mild countenance. Ginny frowned slightly; not the look she was after.

"Thanks?" Hermione was confused at Ginny's enthusiasm.

Beaming, "No problem. You should wear it more often; men will be trailing after you like there's no tomorrow." When she looked at Malfoy once again, there was a tiny flicker of jealousy in his eyes. It was so quick, that Ginny almost missed it, but she laughed to herself pleased at what she managed to accomplish.

Smiling embarrassedly, Hermione didn't say anything until Madame Rosmerta came over, ready to take their orders. "Butterbeer, please."

"Ditto," Ginny pointed her finger in the air and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'll have a Firewhiskey, please." Malfoy murmured, playing with the cardboard coaster.

"They'll be right up," Rosmerta trailed away, flicking her wand towards the bar.

"Firewhiskey?" Hermione asked, staring at Malfoy. "What's wrong?"

"Why does there have to be something wrong for me to have a Firewhiskey?" Malfoy laughed incredulously. "I just feel like one."

Hermione frowned but let the subject drop. He could have Firewhiskey if he wanted to.

"So, Malfoy, what's this I hear about you inviting Harry and Hermione to a ball and not me?" Ginny asked in a serious tone, but her twinkling eyes gave away her humour.

"Yeah, um," Malfoy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry about that, it's not really _my_ -"

"Malfoy. I'm joking." Ginny said, giggling. "I'm not upset, honest."

"Oh," He blushed slightly as the three Gryffindors laughed. "So, why aren't Pansy and Weasel here?"

"Ron and Pansy are having a four month anniversary." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I've heard of a year anniversary, and of course when you're married, but four months? Isn't that a bit precious?"

Harry laughed, "I think it was Ron's idea so maybe that answers your question."

"I'm surprised Pansy agreed to it." Malfoy murmured.

"People do crazy things when they're in love." Ginny glanced at Harry who looked away, grinning.

"You would know," Hermione winked and received a slap on the head. "Hey!"

"Hush yo' mouth." Ginny chuckled, accepting her drink from Rosmerta as she came over with a levitated tray. The four of them chatted animatedly for a while, Malfoy occasionally shrinking into a strange silence. Concerned, Hermione made a mental note to ask him if everything was alright after their drinks.

When Ginny finally checked her watch, she shrieked aloud, "Oh my, it's ten-to-seven!"

"Shall we eat here?" Hermione asked.

"No, Harry and I have to get going, sorry!" Ginny stood up, dragging Harry by the arm. "We'll see you two soon!"

"Do you want to eat here?" Malfoy asked quietly.

Hermione nodded, and moved to Harry's old seat so she was now facing Malfoy instead. "What's up? You seemed…quite reserved."

Malfoy shrugged and smirked. "I'm fine, Granger. Don't worry your pretty head about it."

Raising one eyebrow at the remark, she leant back and surveyed him. He looked very tired as if he hadn't slept in months. "Are you sleeping well?"

"No, not really." He said flatly. "I've been taking draughts every night since September."

"Why?" Hermione asked, surprised that it had gone on for so long. "You aren't addicted to them, are you?" She added, worried.

"No," he gave a shaky laugh. "I'm just thinking about too many things. Mother thinks I'm stressed. Anyway, are you coming to the ball or not?"

Smiling shyly, "I think I might."

"Ha! Now you owe me two hundred Galleons." He smirked and settled into his chair triumphantly.

"Oh, _no_. Can't I just buy this meal instead?" Hermione pleaded.

"Yes, and two more." He pressed his fingers together on top of the table. "I get to choose where we go as well."

"Oh, that's unfair. What if it totals over two hundred Galleons?" Hermione scowled and was tempted to throw her Butterbeer over his head.

"Well, I'll pay anything which does." He said reluctantly.

"Good." Hermione smirked. "What do you want tonight?"

They both ordered their food and several more rounds of drinks. They chatted together for what seemed like hours and when Hermione began feeling fuzzy and light in the head, she checked the time.

"Merlin's beard! It's…ten o'clock. Time flies when you're having a good time, eh, Malfoy?" She smiled lopsidedly.

"I wish you would call me Draco." Malfoy pouted and attempted to raise his glass to his lips, but hit his chin instead.

"Okay, _Draco_." Hermione began to giggle hysterically. "Your name sounds so funny."

"Why, thank you." Malfoy attempted to smirk but it looked like he had a tooth ache. "Let me say your name: _Hermione_."

She began to clutch at her sides with laughter. "Draco, Dracoooooo."

"Hermione. Hermyoney." Malfoy began to chuckle and then laugh loudly along with Hermione. He wiped his eyes as tears began to fall.

Grabbing her drink, Hermione tried to stifle her laughter by drinking, but ended up spluttering over the table, which caused Malfoy to laugh even harder.

"Draco, Waco, Taco, Laco…Nako!" Hermione recovered and began to find words which rhymed with his name. "Nako sounds like naked!"

"No it doesn't." Malfoy slowed down his laugher and frowned.

"Yes, it does. Just like you can rhyme my name; Hermy Wermy." She began to giggle again, trying to take a sip of the Butterbeer.

"Wermy!" Malfoy burst into stitches of laughter again as he listened to Hermione ramble on about different words which rhymed with their names.

"Alright, you two lovebirds. Time to go home now, I think." Rosmerta vanished their drinks and smirked.

"Lovebirds?" Hermione smothered her laughter and hiccoughed. "No, I'm not sure about that one…"

"Anyway, dearies, it's time for you two to leave." Rosmerta helped them both to their feet and led them to the fireplace.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Malfoy swayed on his feet, looking down at Hermione who was trying to hide her giggles.

"Okay, Nako." Waving goodbye to the rest of the pub, she followed Malfoy after he disappeared and flooed to Malfoy's apartment.

"Take a seat on my sofa, Madam." Malfoy tried to bow as she arrived out of his fireplace, but almost tripped. Still laughing, Hermione gazed around the spacious home. The living room was large and old, with dark brown Chesterfield sofas. The walls were a deep emerald green, and the flooring was a dark shade of brown. Overall, Hermione thought the room was nicely decorated. She saw a modern kitchen through a half closed door, and a messy bedroom through another.

"Do you like it?" Malfoy asked with two glasses and a rather large bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Yes, I think it's very nice." Hermione said impressed. "Nicer than my flat anyway. I'm going to jump on your sofa."

Bemused, Malfoy watched as Hermione wiggled her bum, preparing for her jump, and then launched herself – face first – onto his sofa. She released an 'oof' and then sat up and grinned. "That was fun."

"Right."

"It was!" She insisted. "You should do it and relax for once."

"I am relaxed, Hermyoney." Malfoy placed the glasses on a coffee table and began pouring. He laughed and missed the cup; it spilt onto the wood flooring. "Oh no." He didn't sound bothered and just watched as the last drips fall from the table.

"No worries, Nako! I'm here to rescue with my amazing cleaning-up-Nako's-Mess skills!" Hermione cried out happily and leapt off the sofa with her wand drawn. "Behold the _Evanesco_ spell!"

The spilt Firewhiskey disappeared with a wave of her wand and Malfoy applauded her loudly. "Congratulations, Hermione!"

She tried to curtsy, but tripped over her shoes. Falling forwards, she crashed into Malfoy who managed to hold out his arms just in time. They both fell to the floor and Hermione tried to scramble to her feet.

"This is a very compromising position," Malfoy smiled crookedly from beneath Hermione who turned red.

"I'm sorry Nako!" She tried again to get up and this time, she grabbed hold of the coffee table and hoisted herself up. "I'm such a klutz."

Malfoy got to his feet much more gracefully than Hermione and he smirked. "I don't care."

Not knowing how to reply, Hermione finished pouring the drinks and downed her glass, coughing slightly at the burning liquid. "This is nice," she drawled, sleepily.

"It is rather." Malfoy grabbed his drink and swirled the liquid around the glass. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Hermione yawned and lay down on the sofa, letting her glass slip from her hand and roll onto the floor. She closed her eyes and began to snore.

Malfoy finished his drink and stumbled into his room where he found a rug to drape across Hermione's body.

Taking of his shoes, he lay down on the opposite sofa and gazed at Hermione's sleeping figure until he fell asleep, for the first time without a sleeping draught in four months.

--

Waking up to the smell of sizzling bacon and a pounding headache, Hermione opened her eyes and groaned loudly. What the hell happened last night?

Finding herself in an unfamiliar green room, lying on an unfamiliar sofa with an unfamiliar rug, Hermione rolled off and instantly regretted the motion when she smacked her head on the coffee table.

"Bloody _hell_." She screamed. Clutching her head and scowling thunderously, she stumbled to her feet and gazed at her surroundings. Spying the half full Firewhiskey bottle, memories of last nights events flooded back to her.

"Draco Malfoy!" She yelled angrily, and stormed into the kitchen where she saw him wince at the volume of her voice.

"What happened to Nako?" He asked weakly.

"Nako? _Nako_? What the hell happened?" She hissed her hands on her hips. "And what's the ruddy time?"

"Um, we had drinks at the Three Broomsticks and then came back here where you jumped on the sofa, tripped into me and then fall asleep. As for the time," he took a breath and glanced at the kitchen clock above his head. "It's ten past eleven."

Hermione's mouth dropped. She was late. _So_ damn late. "B-but why did…what…why didn't you wake me?" She managed to splutter out.

"You were sleeping peacefully," he shrugged and then smirked. "I've already phoned that girl, Olivia. She said to come in at lunchtime."

"Oh really. So you're my PA now." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" He held up his hands and paused from cooking the bacon. "I only helped you out here, Granger. I'm making your breakfast too! Don't stumble over your words in gratitude."

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. I should be going." She stomped back into the living room where she found her bag and wand. Feeling it would be the absolute height of rudeness to not at least show some gratefulness, she poked her head around the doorway and muttered a quick 'thanks for having me', before Apparating, leaving the scowling face of Draco Malfoy behind.

Hermione quickly had a shower when she arrived back home and changed her clothes. She did feel some guilt for being cold towards Malfoy, but she pushed the feelings away as she forced herself to think about the rest of the day's events. As she was going to the Malfoy ball, she found that she actually had nothing to wear. Feeling a sense of dread at the fact that she would have to ask Pansy and Ginny for help – resulting in a huge, stressful shopping spree – she half-heartedly tried to find _something_ in her wardrobe. Sighing, she shut the doors and walked to her fireplace where she flooed to the shop.

"Sorry, Olivia. I'm not a very good boss, am I?" Hermione smiled tiredly and tried to ignore her banging headache. Why didn't she get some Hangover potion?

"You are." Olivia hugged Hermione gently. "Everyone needs to…unwind from time to time."

"I'm not sure if unwind is the right word, to be honest." Hermione pulled a face. "I think 'set loose' would be more appropriate."

Laughing, Olivia began to make Hermione some tea. "We haven't had many people in today. Wednesday's are always like this." She added with a sigh.

"Good. I hope it won't be a busy afternoon either." Hermione sat down behind the counter and rested her forehead against the cool tabletop.

There was a 'clunk' beside her and she raised her head slightly to see the steaming cup of tea Olivia made. "Here you go."  
"Thanks, Liv." Hermione sat up and cupped the warm mug. She yawned as the door opened and she heard two giggles.

"Did you have fun, Hermione?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows as she skipped up to the counter with Pansy behind her, smirking.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Please." Hermione shook her head. "Nothing serious happened, if that's what you're wondering." She added when she saw their sceptical faces.

"Right. Anyway, we came because we realised you would have nothing to wear at the ball." Ginny said brightly.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, extremely surprised.

"Because you spend more money on books than you do on clothes in a year." Pansy announced, folding her arms.

"That's not true!" Hermione said outraged. "I spend quite a bit on clothes."

"Whatever!" Ginny held up her hand in Hermione's face and laughed. "When do you want to go?"  
"Tomorrow?" Hermione suggested, taking a sip of her tea.

"Sure. And you can tell us what happened between you and Mr Malfoy." Pansy winked and grabbed Ginny's arm, ready to leave. It was funny how Ginny hated Pansy when she first got with Ron. Now they were the best of friends.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I assure you; you'll be falling asleep by the end. Nothing interesting happened."  
"Yeah, you would say that." Ginny called as she left the shop, giggling with Pansy.

Hermione turned towards Olivia who just came out of their store room. "What on Earth did she mean by that?"

She shrugged. "No idea."

Mumbling to herself, Hermione took to working through the accounts book to check everything was up to date. Her thoughts drifted back to Malfoy and she still felt guilty for being so rude to him earlier. 'I'll make it up to him,' she thought.

"Hey, Olivia, have you stocked up the new books which arrived yesterday morning?" Hermione asked, trying to distract her thoughts.

"Yeah, I did it this morning – All done." She smiled and began to rearrange some misplaced books.

"Thank you. I really don't know what I would do without you, Liv." Hermione grinned proudly at her young colleague. "I'll pay you double today."

"Oh no, you don't have to. Really." Olivia shook her head but couldn't fight the smile on her lips.

"See! You want it really," Hermione giggled. "It's fine, honestly. And you don't have to come in tomorrow, either."

"Thank you so much!" She squealed and threw her arms around Hermione. "I have a date with Blaise tomorrow, too." She added shyly.

"Tell me _all_ the details afterwards." Hermione smiled widely for her friend. She really hoped they would start dating seriously.

Laughing, Olivia got back to work and Hermione tended to the next customers.

Late in the afternoon, just as she was about to close the shop, Malfoy strolled in holding her jacket. She never realised she had left it there.

"Here you are, Granger." He dropped the jacket on the counter and turned to leave. So, back to surnames was it?

"Dra-Malfoy, I'm sorry." She managed to say, hopping down from the stool and jogging up to him. "I shouldn't have acted that way this morning, and," she took a breath, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Its okay, Granger, I get it. You're crabby in the morning. Just remind me to never offer you a place to sleep when you're completely wrecked." He smirked and watched amused as her puzzled face turned to one of irritation.

"I wouldn't say I was _completely_ wrecked."

Folding his arms, he continued to smirk and not say anything.

She stomped her foot. "Okay! Fine; I'm crabby in the morning and I was out of my head! Happy? Oh, and thanks for dropping off my jacket. Are the meals still on?"

"Meals? Oh yeah." Malfoy recalled the conversation they had the previous evening. "They're still on. Don't think I would forget an opportunity like this to get free meals. This Friday night okay?" He added with a wink.  
Hermione nodded dumbly. It sounded like they were arranging a date. In a way, they were.

"See you then, Bookworm." Turning on his heel, Malfoy strolled out of her shop, whistling.

Olivia came up beside her and asked in an impressed whisper, "Are you _dating_ that guy?"

"No," Hermione replied and watched Malfoy through the window as he turned and left Diagon Alley. Something within her wished that she had said yes to Olivia's question.

--

"Are you ready?" Ginny was practically jumping with excitement as Hermione slowly closed the shop at four o'clock. "Hurry up, will you?"  
Smiling, Hermione stowed away her wand and turned to face her two best girlfriends. "Whereabouts are we going? I don't know of any good clothing stores here, except for Madam Malkin's."

"Well, we can look there first, but then I know of a wizard shop near Oxford Street." Pansy folded her arms and frowned. "I wonder what Narcissa would think of Muggle Designer wear."

Hermione shrugged. She didn't care where they got a dress, as long as it did the job. She watched as her two friends discussed where to go and her thoughts wandered back to yesterday, when Malfoy arrived in her shop to drop off her jacket. He hadn't needed to, and yet he did. That kind offer, as well as letting her stay in his apartment two nights ago, touched Hermione. She felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude for the man who once bullied her at school for six years.

Interrupting her train of thought, Pansy grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her to Madam Malkin's. Ginny trailed along next to them, still talking about what sort of dress style would look nice on Hermione, and how they should do her hair.

"Ginny. Shush." Pansy finally said, not unkindly. She opened the door to Madam Malkin's and Hermione hesitated walking in, unsure of where to start. Pansy, however, was completely at ease. Strolling up to the counter where Madam Malkin sat chatting quietly to her colleague, she interrupted them with a polite cough. "Hello, I was wondering if you have any ball gowns for my best friend over there." She gestured towards Hermione who gave a tiny, embarrassed wave. Meanwhile, Ginny was already rifling through racks of dresses, nodding in approval or shaking her head in disgust.

"Of course! Over here," Madam Malkin bustled over to where Ginny was searching. "We have a very large selection of the _finest_ ball gowns."

Pansy didn't bother to hide her grimace as Madam Malkin pulled out a custard yellow, frilly dress.

Hermione blanched. "Er, no thanks. I don't like yellow."

Ginny grabbed a hanger and hauled out a shimmering, ruby red dress. "This is nice. Try this on, Hermione."

Pansy nodded in encouragement and Hermione hurriedly took the dress and locked herself in the changing cubicle.

She heard hushed whispers from the other side. "I think we should get her a green dress, Gin', if you know what I mean."

"Green? Ew."

"Not just _any_ green…" Pansy's voice went into an even quieter whisper and Hermione couldn't hear any more. Finally doing up the zip, she glanced in the mirror and winced at her reflection. She did not like this dress one bit. It looked good on the hanger, but definitely not on her. Opening the cubicle door, she took one step before Pansy and Ginny chorused a loud "No!" and forcing her back into the cubicle to change.

"Do you have anything else for me?" Hermione asked, silently praying that they didn't.

"No, sorry. We'll go to the shop near Oxford Street. I usually shop there anyway."

"Oh, I'm sure there's something here, my gorgeous ladies. There are plenty more dresses in the back, at _very_ reasonable pr-"

"I think we're fine, thank you." Pansy interrupted Madam Malkin in a cold, sharp voice. "Are you ready Ginny, Hermione?"

Hermione answered with an affirmative, and they all left, her muttering a hasty goodbye. "Remind me to never get on the wrong side of you, Pansy."

She smirked. "Malkin looked as though Voldemort had risen again, the way I answered her."

They all laughed and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron where they would floo to Pansy's recommended shop.

"Right," Pansy began as they entered the pub and weaved their way through the customers and next to the giant fireplace. "The place is called Willow's Wizarding Wear. I'll go first."

Hermione and Ginny watched as Pansy disappeared and then they too, grabbed some floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and yelled their destination.

Brushing the soot off her shoulders, Hermione stepped onto polished marble flooring and saw the most magnificent shop she had ever seen. The place was huge. There were row upon row of dresses; hundreds of shelves full of shoes; racks of robes, and that was just the downstairs. Ginny and Hermione gazed in awe at the splendour of the store, whilst Pansy embraced a tall, slim beautiful woman. "Willow, it's so nice to see you again."  
"Likewise," She had a hint of a French accent. "What can I do for you today?"

"My good friend, Hermione, is going to the Malfoy ball with me. Would you mind helping us find the perfect dress for her?" Pansy asked, a dazzling smile stretching across her face.

"But of course. You are Hermione?" Willow turned her attention to Hermione who was still stunned at the size of the shop.

"Y-yes."

Willow contemplated Hermione's appearance, looking up and down her body. "You are a very beautiful woman, Hermione. I have a good selection for you to choose from." She glided towards the stairs but instead of going up them, she disappeared for a moment behind. When she came back, she had a tape measure and a small book.

"Here," she purred, handing the book to Hermione. "Turn to page four-hundred-and-sixty-two."

Hermione did as she was told and gasped as she saw some of the dresses listed. Ginny peered over her shoulder and squealed happily. "Oh,_ Hermione_. Malfoy will so love- I mean, you will look absolutely stunning in these dresses. Ooh, let's start already!"

Hermione frowned at Ginny's slip. Malfoy will so love what? The tape measure disturbed her from thinking as it began to measure her arms, legs, waist line and shoulder to hip…

"I was thinking that you should have a light blue or green dress." Pansy suggested, pointing to a few dresses in the book. "But I think green will be better, as you wore the blue at the Yule Ball and it will look nicer on you, anyway. _And_ it's your colour."

"As if people will remember that!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "However, I shall go with your recommendation since this is your area of expertise."

"Okay," Pansy beamed and shot Ginny a glance who winked. "I think we should start with that one. Willow?"

For the next hour and a half, Hermione tried on more dresses than she'd ever owned in her entire life. So far, she hadn't liked any, and by the time Pansy called for the last dress, she was beginning to lose hope.

"I'll never find a dress!" She wailed unhappily.  
"Yes you will. This one is perfect." Ginny encouraged, rubbing Hermione's arm.

"You said that about the last twelve." Hermione pouted.

"I know, but this one is even _more_ perfect." Ginny winked and left the changing cubicle as Pansy came in with the last item.

"I have a good feeling about this one," She nodded, and left Hermione to dress.

Hermione took off the plastic, protective cover and felt the material; it was beautiful silk. Smiling happily, Hermione carefully slipped it on, and gasped when she saw her reflection. Pansy was right. Green _was_ her colour. Emerald green to be precise. The dress looked absolutely gorgeous on her. It was a simple dress; strapless and it complimented her figure well. The bodice was fairly tight, but not so that it was uncomfortable. The skirt was long and it flowed gently outwards at the hips, and when Hermione turned slightly, it trailed out a little behind her.

Pansy opened the door gently with Ginny looking over her shoulder. They both squealed when they saw her.

"Oh, Hermione!" Pansy gushed. "You look stunning! You should also have a silver shawl and jewellery…Ginny can do your hair…Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Is there a reason why you're dressing me in Slytherin colours?" Hermione asked, embarrassed at all the attention.

"No!" Ginny said innocently.

"Willow, come and see!" Pansy beckoned her friend over and her face broke into a gorgeous smile.

"My dear, you look simply stunning. The men will be after you like moths to a light."

"Thank you, guys. All of you." Hermione murmured happily. "How much is it?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"One thousand, five hundred."

Hermione sucked in a breath. That was expensive. _Very_ expensive. "I'll have to think about it…"

"Hermione!" Pansy cried out. "What on Earth for? Look, _I'll_ buy it for you, then."

"No, no, no." Hermione shook her head vigorously. "I can't ask you to do that."

"Shush, Hermione." Pansy smirked. "We'll take it, Willow. Where shall I pay?"

"Pansy!" Hermione whined. "You can't! It's not fair!"

"It bloody well is. I'm buying this for you Hermione and you can't object." Pansy followed Willow out of the cubicle and towards the till where she paid for Hermione's dress.

"I feel so guilty." She sighed and sat down on a little stool.

"Don't," Ginny said gently. "If Pansy wants to do this for you, then let her."

Hermione only sighed again and began taking off her new dress. Despite the guilt, she also felt ecstatic at the thought of having such a gorgeous item of clothing.

Once Willow had wrapped it up with her wand, and they all said goodbye and thank you to her, Pansy, Ginny and Hermione Apparated to Pansy's apartment.

"I think it's time for a celebratory drink, don't you?" Pansy grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"Er, I think I'll pass on that and just have a coffee, thanks." Hermione grimaced. She didn't want to repeat what happened last time.

"Oh, relax, you're only with us. Nothing's going to happen." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Three Butterbeers, Pansy!" She called through to the kitchen.

"Coming right up!" Pansy came back into the living room with three Butterbeers, three spoons and a large tub of ice cream. "I have an idea; let's have a girl's night in, eat lots of ice cream and get fat!"

**Hehehehehe, how was that? Thanks to my beta, for all her hard work, and to all you lovely people who review! ******


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Got it? ;)

Chapter 10

Hermione woke up early the day before Christmas Eve, with her stomach twisted in a huge knot. Turning her head to glance at the clock on her bedside table, she noticed she had at least an hour before she actually needed to get up for work. Sighing, she also noticed the crisp, stiff parchment glaring down at her from atop the bedside table. Frowning, she sat up in bed and read it again for the billionth time:

_Dear Miss H Granger, _

_We are delighted to invite you to our annual Christmas ball, held at Malfoy Manor this Christmas Eve. Guests are expected to arrive at Seven O'clock, in formal attire._

_We greatly anticipate your arrival._

_RSVP, _

_Mr & Mrs L. Malfoy. _

She had had no choice but to reply with a 'yes' since Malfoy had already made it clear to his parents that she was going, regardless. He had told his parents about three weeks ago that she was going. As for Harry, she knew he had been fairly willing to accept the invitation and reply with an affirmative. Groaning, she lay back down in bed and tried to sleep. After failing several attempts at trying to find a comfy position, she threw her covers off in frustration and stomped into the shower, where she quickly washed and dried herself.

Hermione made herself a bowl of cereal which she then carried into the bedroom, munching in the process. She opened her cupboard door with one hand, and gazed at the emerald green dress which she was to wear the next night. She couldn't deny the rising feeling of excitement when she saw it hang elegantly next to her other shabby pieces of clothing. Glancing at the bottom of her wardrobe, she spotted her delicate, silver heels she was going to wear with the dress. She bought them the week before with Pansy, insisting that she was at least going to buy something for her outfit. She took another mouthful of her Coco Pops before closing the wooden door and sloping back into the kitchen.

She just sat down when she heard her fireplace hiss into life as Ginny came through.

"Hello, I didn't think you'd be up yet." Ginny said brightly, sitting herself down at the table.

"I didn't think you'd be either," Hermione countered, finishing her cereal. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just seeing if you were okay," Ginny suddenly seemed interested in the salt cellar.

"Really," Hermione coughed. "I need to brush my teeth and then go."

"Right…" Ginny trailed off as Hermione stood from the table and cleaned her bowl with her wand. "Hermione, do you like Malfoy?"

"As a friend, yeah," She replied quickly, almost running from the room into the bathroom.

She heard Ginny laugh loudly from the kitchen as she fetched her toothbrush. "Whatever, Hermione. Okay, I'll come over tomorrow with Pansy to help you get ready. Deal?"

"Deal!" She called back with difficulty as her toothbrush was in her mouth. "Bye!"

She sighed as she heard Ginny disappear. Why had she asked that question? Scowling, Hermione finished brushing her teeth, checked her watch and then departed for Diagon Alley with fifteen minutes to spare.

To her surprise, Olivia was already standing outside the shop with Blaise Zabini, whose arms were wrapped protectively around her shoulders. It was a very cold morning, and Hermione's breath came out as a white puff as she spoke to two friends. "Hey Olivia, Blaise." She unlocked the shop door and they all hurried in to escape the biting air.

"Hey, Hermione," She was slightly shocked to hear Blaise call her by her first name. "You don't mind me being here? I wanted to buy a book, and then ask you something."

Olivia seemed to busy herself, suddenly, rushing into the coffee room where she hastily began making three cups of coffee.

"What would you like?" Hermione unwound her scarf and placed it on the counter. "Technically, we aren't open, but we'll let you off." She added with a wink.

"Um, it's my mum's birthday, and I was wondering if you had any romance novels." He asked, blushing slightly.

"Muggle or Wizard?" Hermione asked in return, completely unabashed by his question.

"Wizard." Blaise followed Hermione as she gestured him over to a shelf. "Uh, would you mind picking a good one out for me? I don't really know what sort she likes."

Hermione laughed. "No problem, Blaise. This is a bestseller by Marianne Mauver; lots of Witches enjoy her books." She held up a thick book with a couple holding hands on the front. "Or, we also have Adriana Horadicus. I recommend her books as they're very tasteful. Unless you're mother prefers more…erotic books, then I suggest you go for-"

"I'll take that one, thanks Hermione." Blaise grinned shyly, and took the one by Horadicus. "And I have a favour to ask…"

"Go on," Hermione nodded gently.

"Can I take Olivia out for the day? I mean, if you're busy then it's fine, don't worry…"

"Oh, how lovely! Yes, of course – I'll be fine on my own!" Hermione beamed at Blaise. She was so happy for Olivia that she had found such a caring, pleasant guy to date.

"Thank you!" Blaise quickly pressed a couple of Galleons into Hermione's hand. "Keep the change. Olivia, let's go!"

Olivia came bounding out of the coffee room, smiling like crazy. She hadn't even taken off her coat and scarf, and Hermione knew that Olivia had expected her to say yes.

Watching them leave the shop, Hermione put away two mugs and continued to make herself some coffee. She smiled happily as her thoughts, once again, turned to the ball the next evening. She couldn't fathom why her feelings had changed so much in thinking about the party, but she guessed it was because Harry was also going; it wouldn't be too awkward then.

The day wasn't that bad for Hermione. Despite not having Olivia there on a fairly busy day, she coped quite well in managing all her customers. She was surprised when Ron appeared during her lunch break, his ears red from either cold or anger, she couldn't tell. "Hello, Ron. I doubt you're in here to purchase a book." Hermione's eyes twinkled as Ron shifted his footing slightly from in front of the counter.

"No, I was here to ask you a favour." He said quickly and nervously.

"Okay," Hermione was wary when it came to Ron. He was extremely unpredictable.

"Can you…keep an eye on Pansy for me?" He asked imploringly.

"Don't you trust her, Ronald?" Hermione frowned and folded her arms. "You know a good relationship is based on trust, and you-"

He held up a hand to stop her rush of words. "I'm not here for a lecture, Hermione, I'm just asking that you make sure that no man makes a move on her, or she doesn't get too drunk and…you know."

Hermione sighed. "Of course, Ron. I doubt that she would stand for any man who tried to flirt. She really, really likes you Ron. Plus, she knows how angry you can get." She added with a wink.

Ron chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I really like her, too. In fact, I may even…never mind."

Hermione was stunned. Was Ron about to confess his love about Pansy? Yeah, they'd been in a relationship for four or five months, but wasn't it a bit rushed to start proclaiming your love for someone. "That's good, Ron. Really good; you should tell her that you really like her. She'd love that."

He beamed. "Serious?"

"I'm serious." Hermione repeated, smiling. "Hey, do you want to go for lunch?"

"What, just me and you? People might get the wrong impression and think I'm cheating on Pansy." He warned her.

"No, silly, we'll invite Pansy, Ginny and Harry. It'll be like old times…with Pansy."

"Okay," he said happily. "Where shall we go? How about the Hog's Head? Business went through the roof after the War. We haven't been in there a while."

"Good idea!" Hermione agreed. "It'll be nice to see Aberforth again. I'll just lock up the shop and then we can go."

Ron waited impatiently outside the shop for Hermione to finish securing her shop. "Hang on, do Ginny and Harry know?"

"Know what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"That they're going for lunch…" Ron said slowly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well, no, but they're never busy!" She said brightly and prepared herself to Apparate directly outside Harry and Ginny's house. Ron took hold of her arm just as she turned on the spot, and they both arrived on an icy doorstep with a crack. Hermione knocked loudly on the door and waited patiently for it to open.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione!" Harry said warmly, opening the door wider so they could step inside. "What a surprise."

"We were wondering if you and Ginny would like to come to lunch with us, as well as Pansy, to The Hog's Head." Hermione asked, grinning. She and Ron followed Harry into their cosy living room, and both sat down on a sofa. "We haven't been in there for a while, and I thought it would be nice for us all to have lunch together."

"Pansy's here, actually." Harry chuckled.

"Really?" Ron exclaimed. "She never told me!"

"I don't have to tell you everything, Ronald." Pansy entered the living room and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm at Harry and Ginny's; is that better?"

"Oh, ha, ha." He said sarcastically, but laughed afterwards. "You know what I mean. Where's Ginny?"

"In the kitchen. I'll get her now." Harry disappeared for a moment but then came back into the living room with Ginny beaming by his side.

"Oh, what a surprise!" She squealed happily. "We were just about to have lunch – why don't you join us?"

"Okay." Ron said immediately and shrugged off his coat. "You don't mind Hermione?" He added quietly to her.

"No, not at all." Hermione joined Ron in hanging up their coats, and then went to sit at the beautifully laid table.

--

Draco Malfoy scowled as his mother once again changed the theme of the decorations in the house. "For Heaven's sake, mother! You've been indecisive for the past hour!"

"I know, Draco, but this has to perfect," She turned to give him a glare. "Now, I think silvery-white and pale blue should do the trick, don't you?"

"Yes," he said stiffly. Folding his arms, he gazed around the huge ballroom which took up half of the west wing of Malfoy Manor. The ceiling was high, with delicate engraved snakes in the corners. Floor to ceiling sash windows occupied one wall of the room, their curtains elegantly pulled back. A huge fireplace sat opposite the grand double doors and currently it was being lit by a house elf. "Mother, do I have to wait around? I could be helping father."

Narcissa didn't answer but called a house elf which appeared with a crack by her side.

"Yes, Mistress?" The house-elf bowed.

"I want you to decorate this room in these colours…" Draco stopped listening to his mother's instructions and carefully slipped out of the doors, into the grand hallway. He hated being in this house. It wasn't that he didn't like his parents, no, he actually loved them. He just hated the memories that haunted him every time he came to this stupid Manor. Sighing, he remembered his father mentioning that he'd be in his study, so quickly stepping up the carpeted stairway, he knocked quietly on the door of his father's office.

"Come in," came a strained voice.

"Hello, father." Draco sat down opposite his father, behind the desk.

"Ah, Draco," Lucius drawled. "What can I do for you?" He placed down the quill he was writing with, and glanced at his frowning son.

"I needed to get away from mother. She was driving me insane." He admitted.

His father smirked. "Yes, she does tend to do that around this time of year. So why are you in my study?"

"I came to see you. Do you need help with anything?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Draco, if I needed help, I would ask a house elf. Now go back to your mother; she needs more help than me." Lucius dismissed his son with a wave and picked up his quill. "I have work to do."

Nodding curtly to his father, Draco angrily got up from his chair and swiftly stepped from the room. Work, his arse. He was probably drawing pictures on that parchment; just an excuse to get away from his crazy, organising mother. He stomped back down the stairs, grumpily, trying to ignore his mother's sudden call.

"Draco! Draco, there you are." She smirked from the doorway of the ballroom. "Look, I've finished decorating!"

Draco forced a smile and unwillingly entered the room. He couldn't help but be impressed when he saw the interior. The swish, silk curtains had been changed from a deep red into a pure white. The walls had been decorated to a pale off-white colour, with hints of pale blue and emerald green in the corners and along the bottom. Large, plush sofas and chairs sat majestically in corners and along walls, with beautiful, dark wooden side tables. In one area of the room towards the ornate, engraved snake fireplace, large round tables which seated twelve sat already laid and ready to be occupied. Three house elves squeaked to each other in hurry to finish decorating the room. One of them almost dropped a vase and Narcissa shot the poor creature a sharp glare.

"Be careful, will you?" She snapped, angrily.

"Sorry, Mistress!" The house elf replied with a bow and resumed carrying the vase to a table.

"It's very well done, mother. I just hope you don't do it all again." Draco sighed.

His mother laughed, and gave her son a hesitant hug. "No, I think this is all done. Now, I want you to have dinner with your father and me, tonight."

Reluctantly, Draco agreed. He'd rather spend it alone or even with Pansy and, unfortunately, Ron. Maybe even Granger. His thoughts turned to the young woman as he turned on his heel, and wandered through the Manor until he reached the library. Once there, he called a house elf to light the fire and he settled down on a dark brown Chesterfield to think. Over the last months he had found himself in the company of Hermione Granger, more than ever before. Willingly. He hadn't actually minded spending time with her in the Three Broomsticks, and when she came back to his apartment, he was rather pleased he had some company. He disregarded the fact that she was a complete cow to him the next morning. Now, he wondered what she would be wearing to the ball. He actually wanted her to go, but as for Potter, he wasn't that fussed. It was really to only get their Malfoy name back into the good books of the Wizarding world, but now…Draco was surprisingly looking forward to seeing Hermione at the ball. He scowled. He wasn't supposed to be feeling that. What would his parents say? It was true, however, that he had stopped taking a sleeping draught ever since Hermione stayed that one night. Heaven forbid if he ever told his parents.

Scowling, he _Accio'd_ a book over from one of the numerous shelves, and attempted to read. After five minutes of reading the same page, he gave up and decided to go for a walk around the grounds. Calling a house elf to fetch his coat, scarf and gloves, he stretched and left the Library. The house elf quickly reappeared with his required pieces of clothing, and he slipped them on gratefully as he stepped out into the cold air. The garden of Malfoy Manor was huge. Grass, trees and beautifully kept flowers stretched over twenty acres of land. However, at that present moment, the trees had lost their leaves, flowers had been removed and the grass was short and a dull green. The ground under his feet was as solid as a rock, and it made his teeth rattle as he did a light jog to keep himself warm. Draco slowly made his way down a slight hill to the bottom of the garden, where a row of tall pine trees obscured the view of the next field. He then walked quickly, his thoughts turning over in his mind, along the perimeter until he came to a break in the trees. Smiling slightly, he crouched down and slipped in so he was surrounded by branches, and the rich smell of pine needles. Twigs snapped under his polished shoes as he leant back against a tree and sat down gently on the floor. This was where he used to go to think as a child; it was his hiding place, his comfort zone. He rubbed his gloved hands together to keep himself warm. After failing miserably, he fished his wand out from beneath his coat and cast a warming charm over himself. He started to feel a little peckish, so he called a house elf and ordered some sandwiches and a flask of Butterbeer. Whilst he was waiting, his thoughts turned to his new…acquaintances. He liked Granger, more than the others. He definitely liked Weasley the least and scowled when he thought of the lanky, freckly, red-head man dating one of his best friends. As for the She-Weasel, he actually found her surprisingly easy to talk to and to get along with…even slightly better than Potter. He was interrupted in his thinking by the house elf bringing him his food.

"Thank you, and don't tell my parents I'm here." He ordered to the bowing house elf. It disappeared with a crack, and Draco was left alone, once again, with his sandwiches and Butterbeer. He sat munching on his sandwiches quite peacefully, but yet there was something nagging at the back of his mind. He couldn't help but feel very lonely for the first time in ages; since sixth year to be precise. He wished he could spend time with friends, instead of always being around his parents, or staying in at his apartment doing work. He wished he the kind of friends Granger had…he sat up immediately from leaning against the bark of a pine tree. Was he, Draco Malfoy, slightly jealous of Potter, Weasel and Granger? He tried to ignore the small voice in the back of his head telling him that he was, but couldn't. Draco stood up angrily and threw the plate of sandwiches. It broke into tiny china pieces, and he quickly vanished the rubbish away. Grabbing the flask of Butterbeer, he stormed out of his little hiding place and marched up the hill towards the Manor, swigging his drink. When he entered through the back door and into the little parlour, he threw off his coat and cloak underneath, ripped his scarf and gloves off and ran into the bathroom where he cast a silencing charm on the room. There, he screamed angrily and punched the beautiful, silver mirror. It cracked around his knuckles and they began to bleed heavily. Why was he so frustrated and angry? It was only the Golden Trio plus their partners…no big deal. He turned on the tap and washed away the blood on his hand. Sighing, he looked up into the broken mirror and repaired it with a quick swish of his wand. The stinging in his hand becoming more pronounced, he also healed his hand, removed the silencing charm and left the bathroom.

He paced around the Manor for a while, careful to avoid his mother, and waited until his anger had subsided. He suddenly felt weary from the stressful day, and Draco yawned and decided he'd tale a nap before heading down to dinner, three hours later.

Dinner was served at exactly seven o'clock in the Malfoy Manor, and Draco smoothly made his way into the dining room, dressed in all black. The table was long enough to seat twelve but the three Malfoy's sat as a close group at one end of the table; Lucius at the head, Narcissa to his right and Draco on his left. Dinner had never been an awkward affair after the War, but that night was an exception. Draco was still musing over his earlier thoughts and Narcissa was trying to make conversation about the ball the next night.

"I have all the food sorted; hot and cold, meats and vegetarian and of course, the favourites from the days at Hogwarts."

Lucius grunted in response and continued to shovel down his beef stew.

"Draco, I have changed the lighting." She turned to her son who gave a forced smile.

"To what?"

"Instead of the room being bright, I have decided to keep it fairly dim. There will also be a few candles on each of the tables."

"Sounds lovely."

The conversation ended and the family continued eating their food without another word.

--

"Hermione, Hermione!" Ginny pounded on her bedroom door. "Wake up! It's Christmas Eve and you know what that means!"

She sat up in bed, hair all in disarray and screamed. "No!"

"Yes!" Ginny opened the door with a bang, and beamed at her shocked friend. "You should be excited."

"No!" Hermione repeated.

"Come on, you need some food and then have a shower. Oh yeah, you're not working today; I sorted it all with Olivia." She added as an afterthought.

"What?" Hermione hissed, turning to face Ginny, just as she was about to be pushed into her bathroom after being pulled reluctantly from her warm bed. "How could you? I was using today as a distraction!"

Ginny laughed nervously. "We'll talk after your shower!"

Hermione let out a frustrated scream before stepping into the hot shower to relax her muscles. Deliberately taking half an hour to infuriate Ginny, Hermione finally hopped out of the shower and dried herself with her wand. Slowly making her way back into her bedroom, she got dressed and then shuffled into the kitchen where Ginny was tapping her foot impatiently.

"You took long enough." She grumbled.

Hermione only smiled sweetly and sat down opposite Ginny. "Now, why have you rudely entered my humble abode, forced me into my shower and given me an unwanted day off?"

"So I can help you get ready."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. I do not need ten hours to get ready."

"Uh, yeah you do." Ginny answered back, pouting.

Folding her arms, she glared at her supposedly best friend. "And why would I?"

"We need to do you hair; your nails; face mask; clothes; accessories; make up and walking."

"First of all, who's _we_, and second, what in Merlin's pants do you mean by _walking_? I know how to walk!" Hermione exclaimed incredulously.

"Pansy, of course. She wouldn't miss this day for the world. Not to mention that she needs to get ready too; we can do it altogether." She beamed at the scowling woman opposite her.

"And when is Pansy arriving?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Ten. She's bringing loads of stuff, too. Oh yeah, let me get mine from your living room." She left the kitchen to fetch two, large leather bags.

"What could possibly be in there?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Stuff to help you." Ginny shrugged nonchalantly and dumped the bags in Hermione's room. "Oh, I'm so excited for you, Hermione!"

Harrumphing, she got up from the table and made herself some toast. "I would offer you something, but as you've been so rude to me I won't."

Ginny laughed. "Whatever, Hermione. You know you're just as excited as me."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione waited for the toast to pop up and noticed Ginny really wanted to say something. As per usual. "What?"

"Well, it's just…" She squirmed in her seat. "Are you going to use this opportunity to look for a guy? I mean, it's been a year since you last dated…"

Hermione sighed. It was true; she hadn't been on a date for a very long time. "Yeah, I probably will. No harm in trying, right?"

"Right!" Ginny positively beamed with excitement. "Oh, I have to floo Pansy and tell her."

Before Hermione could ask why she didn't just wait until Pansy arrived, Ginny had ran into the living room, grabbed the powder and disappeared. "What _charming_ friends I have."

Hermione grabbed her toast and buttered it slowly before sitting down and munching. She was secretly excited about spending the day pampering herself and Pansy for that night's ball. She was also incredibly nervous; she was going to Malfoy Manor for crying out loud! She wondered how Harry was feeling about that.

Rubbing her hands together to get rid of the crumbs, Hermione finished the last mouthful and decided to take a peek in one of Ginny's bags. What could she have bought which took up so much room? She quickly unzipped it and gasped when she saw the contents. Hundreds of different make hair products; nail varnishes; makeup; accessories – all the things Ginny had said earlier filled the bags to the brim.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what would go with your skin complexion and all, so I decided to bring the whole lot." Ginny said sheepishly, standing in the doorway with Pansy giggling silently over her shoulder. "And Pansy's here a bit earlier since I went over there anyway."

"Hey ho, ready to get down to business?" Pansy asked with a wink.

"I'm simply raring to go." Hermione made her voice drip with sarcasm.

"Stop being so grumpy, Hermione!" Ginny scolded. "We'll strap you down if we have to."

Hermione scowled but nodded. "Let's begin."

--

Four hours, six different nail polishes, twenty different accessories and a meal later, Hermione lay on the sofa and groaned. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can, Hermione Jean Granger, and you will." Ginny began to comb through her best friends hair, whilst Pansy whipped out a bottle of Sleek-Easy.

"How long did it take you to apply this stuff again?" Pansy asked, trying to remember the Yule Ball.

"Three hours. I had to use _loads_." Hermione winced as Ginny pulled at a knot.

"Do you have to wet your hair?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll do that once Ginny's finished. It's literally like shampoo." She waited patiently for Ginny to finally get through her wild hair, before shoving her head under the shower head, and waving her hand about for the Sleek-Easy.

Pansy handed it to her and she watched with interest as Hermione lathered on the amazing substance. After three huge amounts and lots of washing, Hermione eventually turned off the shower, dried her hair with her wand and gazed in the mirror. Although her hair had tamed slightly since her school years, it had now been transformed into soft, honey coloured curls which splayed over her shoulders gracefully.

"Wow, Hermione; you look stunning!" Pansy said amazed. "It feels so soft, too!"

"Thanks," she blushed and headed back into the living room where Ginny beamed.

"Gorgeous girl, as always."

Her colour only seemed to go a darker shade of red. "Now that the hair is done, what's next? We've got my nail colour; clear, we've chosen the accessories; the silver shawl and small flower-"

"Wait! We need to do jewellery! And you hair isn't completely done, it's _almost_ done. We still need to style it." Ginny said smugly, fingering one of her curls.

"Fine," Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the sofa. "Do your worst."

"With pleasure," Ginny licked her lips and grinned evilly.

Hermione's hair was tugged into so many different positions; she wondered that it hadn't fallen out. "Ouch."

"Sorry!" wailed Ginny. "I have no idea what to do with your hair!"

"Let me do it," Pansy ceased rifling through different shades of eye shadow, and gently pushed Ginny out of the way. She pulled out her wand, flicked it about slightly – muttering words under her breath – and Hermione felt her hair being gently pulled up off her face apart from two strands.

"Wow, Pansy! You _so_ have to teach me those styling skills!" Ginny clapped her hands together and stared in wonder at Hermione's hair. "Oh, Malfoy will absolutely adore-" She clapped a hand to her mouth after she realised what she had just let slip.

Hermione was shocked, irritated, amazed, angry… a mixture of emotions. What the hell did Ginny mean by Malfoy _adoring_? Herself? Her hair? What was she on about!

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing, she was just talking about the colour scheme; it's green and silver after all." Pansy said coldly. "Ginny. Don't speak."

Ginny nodded meekly and retreated to the corner of the room where Pansy sent her a stare which could kill.

Hermione let the subject drop. The room had a sudden chill to it and she tried to warm it back up again by changing the subject. "So, er, Pansy? When are you going to get ready?"

"Oh, I have been whilst you were. I've done my hair, see? And my makeup." Hermione gazed in wonder at Pansy's hair; she had curled it and twisted it into a beautiful French bun. "Wow that looks amazing!"

"Thanks," Pansy smiled and finished twirling her wand over Hermione's hair. "Right, take a look in the mirror and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, put the flower in too."

Hermione twisted her neck slightly so she could have a better view in the mirror. Half of her hair had been pulled up into a chignon bun on the top of her head; the rest fell in soft waves beneath. The delicate flower – a small lily – was placed in the side of the bun. Hermione thought that her hair had never looked more beautiful. "Oh, _Pansy_. This is simply…gorgeous!" She turned around and gave her best friend a hug. "And Ginny, thank you for all your help." She also embraced Ginny who smiled shyly.

"I picked out some jewellery for you," She said and held out a delicate pearl necklace. "There are also earrings to match."

"Aw, thanks Gin'! I don't know what I'd do without you two!" Hermione's heart almost burst with the gratitude and love she felt towards her two best girlfriends.

"You'd be a complete fashion failure, I think." Pansy stared at her nails and then grinned at Hermione. "Jokes."

"Whatever. What's the time?"

Ginny checked a thin watch on her wrist. "Five thirty. Ooh, an hour and a half left!"

Grimacing, Hermione carefully sat down making sure to not ruin her hair.

"Don't sit down!" Pansy pulled her back onto her feet again. You need to practise walking in heels. When was the last time you wore them?"

"Pfft, like…two years ago?" Hermione chuckled. "I really can't wear them. They hurt my feet too much."

"Well, we can put a cushioning charm on the soles so it shouldn't ache…Anyway, put your shoes on and let's start practising!" Pansy handed Hermione her silver shoes and waited patiently whilst she slipped them on.

Hermione grabbed Pansy's outstretched arm and she helped pull herself up from the sofa. Wobbling slightly, she took a couple of steps but then stopped after Ginny's cringe-worthy expression. "What?" She asked affronted.

"You are _so_ stiff. You need to relax, put your shoulders back and stand up straight. Yeah, that's it." Ginny nodded encouragingly as Hermione took heed to her advice.

"Swing your hips, Hermione." Winked Pansy.

Hermione took the next hour learning to walk in the high shoes. She almost fell over one point when Pansy asked her to turn sharply. They both asked her to stand in different positions that she would naturally, to walk in a hurry and they even asked her to practise dancing with one of them.

Hermione glanced at the clock and noticed it was quarter to seven. "Oh my gosh! Pansy! Look at the time!"

Pansy calmly took this news in. "We need to do your makeup."

"Quickly, _quickly_." Hermione almost bounced up and down on the sofa in anticipation.

Ginny quickly got to work with Hermione's makeup, keeping it light and natural, whilst Pansy kept giving her tips on how to do it in future when neither of her friends were with her. She disappeared for five minutes but then came back wearing her dress; it was a gorgeous midnight blue which brought out the colour of her eyes dramatically.

"You look lovely, Pansy." Hermione said as well as she could as Ginny applied her mascara. "You know, I could do this myself, Ginny."

"No you couldn't!" She argued playfully and put away the mascara. She leant back to take a look at her work. "Perfectumendo."

Hermione hastily grabbed a small mirror and examined her reflection. Her eyeliner had been done lightly and smoothly – a small black line to define the shape. Her mascara was also done to the minimum, not much was applied, but it still made her eyelashes look long and full. There was a light blush on her cheeks and she wore a pale, natural lipstick. "Thanks, Ginny. This is great. What's the time?" She suddenly asked.

"Two minutes to. I guess I better leave. Have a great time, you two." Ginny stood up and waved her wand so all her items zoomed into her two large bags. Hermione quickly hugged her friend and murmured her thanks. Pansy did the same but muttered something in Ginny's ear which made her grin mischievously. With one last goodbye, Ginny disappeared in the floo.

"Right, let's get your dress on." Pansy helped Hermione slip on the beautiful silk dress. It felt wonderful on her skin, and as Pansy placed the shawl around her shoulders, Hermione couldn't help but feel pleased at her appearance. She quickly put the earrings in and did the necklace up with her wand. "Oh my gosh, I don't have a clutch bag!"

"No worries," Pansy winked and pulled one out of a plastic bag. "I knew you didn't have one so I brought one with me."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Hermione said, relieved. She took hold of the small green bag and placed in a few essentials.

"Are you ready?" Pansy asked her, as she stepped up to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder.

"Not really, but let's just get this over with."

**Whoa, what's gonna happen? :O Please review; I love to hear what you think! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Please, would I be on here if I _was_ J.K Rowling? Anything quoted, obviously, belongs to J.K Rowling (:

Chapter 11

Draco Malfoy greeted the first guests who came by floo with a forced smile plastered on his face. He would rather be sitting on a sofa, with a drink in his hand, chatting to some intelligent person. His mother suddenly called him quietly and gestured him over to where she was sat at one of the tables.

"Yes, mother?"

"The Minister is about to arrive!" Her eyes glittered in the low light with excitement. "I'll take over from here."

Relief washing through him, Draco took his mother's place and grabbed a champagne glass from the centre of the table. He watched her walk over gracefully, and wait patiently for the Minister to come through the floo. He had to say, his mother looked simply stunning in her blood red dress. A bit different from the usual colours she wore of silver, green and blue, but it still complimented her figure extremely well. He noticed a small wizard from another table eyeing her hungrily and Draco searched the ballroom for his father's imposing figure. Where was he? Ah yes, Draco remembered, he never came down until it was fifteen minutes into the party. Strange, but that's what his father had always done. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's beautiful laugh. He turned his head to see the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, kiss his mother's hand. It was strange to see the man do that. After all, he had been in the Order of the Phoenix, helped lock away his father and defeat Voldemort. They had been on two completely different sides. Draco shrugged. He was probably only keeping up appearances. He checked the silver watch on his wrist. It was two minutes past seven. Where were Potter, Granger and Pansy? Frowning, he stood up and smoothed down his jet black dress robes.

"Draco, Draco, come and meet the Minister." Narcissa called gently. He obeyed and stood beside his mother, whilst shaking the man's hand.

"I believe we have met. Briefly." Kingsley said in his deep voice. They all knew what he meant, but his mother decided to reply as she noticed a couple of people listening in on their conversation. It was the _Minister_, of all people.

"Yes, you would have seen him at previous parties we have hosted." Narcissa said rather loudly, and then changed the subject. "How is everything at the Ministry?"

"Well, thank you. Everything is running smoothly. And your son, he is an exceptional Auror, I must say." He nodded towards Draco who bowed his head in thanks. He was about to reply when the fireplace burst into flames and out stepped two gorgeous women. The first he realised was Pansy, and the second…was it Granger? Draco thought she looked beautiful. He heard his mother gasp quietly beside him and the Minister hum deeply in approval. Pansy glided over to them, Hermione standing behind her slightly, avoiding his eyes.

"Narcissa," Pansy curtsied and Narcissa smiled in return.

"Mrs Malfoy," Hermione said quietly and copied Pansy. His mother beamed at her.

"I thank you for coming tonight. I know how hard it must be." She said truthfully. "But where's the famous Harry Potter?"

"He should be here soon," Hermione frowned and bit her lip. "I don't know where he's got to."

"Never mind. He comes when he comes. Minister, would you like a drink? We have a large selection of elf-brewed wines." Kingsley agreed to Narcissa's request and he followed her to a table, leaving Hermione, Pansy and Draco to make conversation.

Pansy cleared her throat, "Well, I see my friend over there so I'll see you later." She quickly made her way to a table where she sat down and began to talk to a blond haired witch.

"So," Draco began hesitantly. He had no idea what to say. He was still transfixed by Hermione's appearance; her dress was beautiful, her hair was gorgeous, everything about her was stunning. "You look, er, nice."

Hermione laughed. "Why thank you, Malfoy. You look merely passable."

Draco relaxed slightly and chuckled. He noticed a few wizards watch Hermione, interest written on their faces. Something hot stirred in his stomach and he suddenly felt quite protective of her. "Would you like a drink?"

She thought for a moment, biting her lip again. "I think I will, later, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, fine." The pair still stood next to the fireplace, which came to life every other second. The next time Draco checked his watch, it was ten past seven and nearly everyone had arrived. Except Potter.

"Where is Potty?" Malfoy muttered. "My father's coming down in a minute! It'll be the height of rudeness if he doesn't turn up without explaining himself."

"I'm sure he'll be here in a minute, Malfoy." Hermione placed her hand on Draco's arm before she realised what she was doing. She hastily pulled it away and blushed.  
"Would you mind…if you called me Draco instead of my last name?" He asked hesitantly. "I think it would be more appropriate around here?"

"Of course, if you will call me Hermione." She said with a dazzling smile.

He nodded and then cursed as the next person to come out of the floo wasn't Harry. "Where _is_ he?"

"Shall I go and find him?" Hermione started back towards the fireplace.

"No, I'll go. He needs to know how rude he's being." He scowled and sauntered past Hermione to grab some powder.

"Well, how about we both go?" Hermione suggested.

Draco shrugged. "Alright, after you." He let Hermione go first, and once she disappeared, he followed suit.

Making careful notice to see if any soot was on in his dress robes, Draco stepped into the Potter's living room after Hermione.

"Harry?" She called. "Ginny?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" They both heard Harry's voice call from upstairs. Footsteps thundered over their heads and they both heard Ginny yelling at Harry to hurry up. A minute later, a flushed, panting Harry appeared in the living room. "Sorry about that. I worked late in the Ministry before I realised what the time was."

"We have to go, Potter. My father will be arriving any moment." Draco sneered, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Harry hastily flooed to the Manor. Hermione worriedly glanced at Draco before following Harry. Draco sighed. These events were always so stressful. He grabbed some floo powder and disappeared in the dancing green flames.

He spotted Hermione talking to Harry quietly, pointing at several people and obviously explaining who they were. Just as Draco stepped onto the polished, wood flooring, the ballroom doors opened and his father stepped in with his air of superiority. Draco released a breath he never realised he was holding; they were just in time. He watched as his father commanded the whole of the attention in the room. Everyone fell silent and he opened his mouth to speak, as he did at the beginning of every party hosted by their family.

"We thank you all for coming tonight; we greatly appreciate this." There he nodded towards his son and wife. "I trust you will all enjoy yourselves tonight. The ball shall end at one o'clock, but you may stay longer if you wish; our house elves will tend to your needs. That is all." His father then headed towards the Minister for Magic where Harry and Hermione were talking earnestly to him. Feeling that Lucius may say something out of line unless he was there, Draco hurriedly made his way over to the threesome.

"Hello," He murmured quietly to make his presence known just as his father exchanged pleasantries first with the Minister, then Harry Potter and then, stiffly, Hermione.

"I'm glad you both could come," Lucius smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "It is good to have you here."

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy. It has been a pleasure to be _finally _accepted into your society." Hermione curtsied and Harry and the Minister both tried to hide a smile. Even Draco fought to keep the rising laughter. Hermione was rather cheeky.

Lucius, however, did not smile, but only tried to stare Hermione down. Hermione only raised her head high, and stared firmly back, until Draco decided to interrupt.

"So, father, when will the dancing begin?"

Slowly tearing his gaze away from Hermione, he replied, "At half past. If you will excuse us," he walked away, asking the Minister to follow, who obliged.

As soon as his father was out of earshot, Harry burst into laughter. "Hermione! You never cease to amaze me."

She gave a shy grin and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling awkward in front of Draco. After all, she'd just mocked his family. Draco merely smiled and then said he needed a drink. He sat down at one of the tables on the opposite side of the room from the duo and watched as many witches and wizards hastily made their way towards them, eager to get a share of the famous two. Sitting there, sipping his drink lazily, it also gave him time to admire Hermione. She looked truly beautiful, he had to admit. The dress…the dress was amazing on her. If he had just met her, he would have asked her to dance, there and then. _Then why don't you?_ A small voice asked in his head. Draco scowled. For a start, he bullied her for six years at Hogwarts, then he fought against her, Potter and Weasel and even though for the past four or five months they'd struck up a sort of friendship, it didn't change anything. _Move on_, said the voice. How could he? He couldn't just ask everyone to forget what had happened; even it was six years ago. Besides, what would everyone here think if he started to dance with her? No doubt a sneaky photographer from Witch Weekly had managed to creep in, so if he danced with Granger…he didn't even want to think about all the stick he'd get from his parents, not to mention the rest of the wizarding society.

Several witches attempted to start conversation with him in the next fifteen minutes, but Draco continually replied with short, one word answers and they soon gave up and left him alone after they realised he wasn't interested and was staring at Hermione Granger. Music began to play, from where he didn't know, and soon couples moved to the middle of the room and began to dance slowly. He saw Harry offer his arm to Hermione, but she shook her head. Smiling, he watched as Harry shrugged and grabbed a glass from the table. His smile disappeared, however, when about five more wizards asked her to dance. But with pleasure, he watched as she declined.

--

Hermione was breathless. She had had so many wizards come and ask her to dance, including Harry! Didn't the Pure-bloods realise she was the Muggle-born Hermione Granger? _I suppose that doesn't matter anymore_,she mused. But still, she was shocked that so many people wanted to take her onto the dance floor. She spotted Draco watching her from the other side of the room, and she blushed, turning away. At that moment, Pansy glided over to her, grinning.

"Oh my _gosh_, Hermione! Did you see Draco's face when you arrived? His jaw literally hit the floor!" Pansy gushed, watching Hermione turn a deeper shade of red.

"Oh," She said meekly.

"Yeah, _and_ he's watching you right now! You should so dance with someone and make him jealous." Pansy beamed.

"Why would I want to do that?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly.

"Duh! Because then he'll dance with you! Hermione, he likes you, it's so obvious." Pansy placed a hand on her hip, and cocked her head to one side.

"No, he doesn't. He wouldn't." Hermione shook her head, refusing to believe what Pansy had just told her.

"Hermione! Go and dance with Harry! Now!" Pansy ordered, but then hugged Hermione tightly. "It'll be fine."

She sighed but then went over to Harry and took up his earlier offer of dancing. Harry then took Hermione by the hand, and she felt incredibly nervous as they began to dance. She placed one hand on his shoulder, and the other in his hand. She prayed that Ginny wouldn't hate her for doing this when she found out. As Harry twisted her around, Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco's face. He was still watching her, but a dark expression had taken over his handsome features. Was it jealousy? A small smile tugged at her lips. Maybe Pansy was right! But why would she care? It's not like she _fancied _Draco Malfoy. Something told her she was lying to herself, but Hermione ignored the feeling and continued to dance with Harry and receive jealous glares from other wizards.

The song ended, and she and Harry broke apart. She caught Pansy's eye and she gave Hermione the thumbs up when another wizard she had never met before, asked her to dance. Half-heartedly agreeing to the tall, brown-haired man, she was twisted and turned in the next song. The man was an excellent dancer and he offered her a drink, which she politely declined, after the dance had ended.

She endured three more men to dance with, the last of which attempted to squeeze her backside and breast. She pushed him away, and angrily went to get her first drink of the evening. She didn't realise that the table she headed towards to was the one where Draco Malfoy was sat, until she sat down exhausted, next to him.

"Oh, hello." She greeted him, surprised.

"Hello," He murmured quietly. "Enjoy dancing?"

She turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "What do you think?"

"No?" His eyes were twinkling.

"Fifty points to Draco Malfoy." Hermione took a gulp of some wine. "The last guy…" She shuddered.

"Ah yes, Bertrum Horn. He does tend to get a little carried away with himself." Draco said, fairly amused. "If you had let him touch you, the next thing he would have done would be to kiss your cleavage." He added nonchalantly.

Hermione blanched.

"You did the right thing, I assure you." Draco laughed at her expression. "How are you getting on with the people here?"

"I haven't spoken to that many," She admitted. "But, for those who I have met, they seem fairly nice."

Draco laughed again. "They all do that at first. But these are my father's friends, you must remember. And that comment you said earlier…"

"Oh no, I didn't offend you did I?" She asked, suddenly worried.

"No, of course not. I almost laughed. His expression was priceless."

Hermione sighed a breath of relief. "Thank goodness. It just slipped out really."

Draco gazed at Hermione as she took another, small sip, from her drink. It couldn't sink in how beautiful she looked that night. He so badly wanted to dance with her, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. He quickly checked his watch – it was almost nine o'clock.

Hermione felt nature call, and she quietly asked Draco where the bathroom was. He told her the directions and she quickly slipped out of the ballroom. She entered into a beautiful hallway; marble flooring and a huge grand staircase dominated the end of the corridor. Remembering Draco's instructions, she turned left and headed towards a door near the stairs. She passed a half open door and she suddenly felt she had been there before. Checking no one was near, she opened the heavy door a bit more and then staggered backwards as she realised what room she had just stumbled upon. Memories of screams, pain and cruel laughter filled her and she gasped as she hit the wall.

"_You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, __**tell the truth!**__"_

"_What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"_

Hermione shook her head and willed herself to continue walking, but she tripped and would have broken her ankle. However, once again a strong arm kept her from falling to the ground. She sobbed, and clung on the arm as it lifted her up to standing height.

"Shit, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I realised that you would come across this room from my directions. I didn't think, I'm so sorry." Draco whispered in her ear, apologising over and over again.

Hermione still held on to Draco and he wrapped another arm around her body to bring her into a hug. Her hands clutched at his robes so hard, her knuckles were turning white. "I-I…I need to go,"

"No!" Draco pulled back and looked at her in concern. To his surprise, she was smiling weakly.

"To the _toilet_." She gave a hearty sniff and then turned towards the direction of the bathroom, determined to not look to the right where the dining room lay as a bad memory. It wasn't like she hadn't ever had nightmares of that night, she thought as she walked slowly to the bathroom, Draco following just to make sure she was okay. For the first year after the War, her dreams were plagued by Bellatrix. Sighing, she pushed the bathroom door open gently, and stepped into a large spacious room. She smiled at Draco before closing the door, and her heels clacked noisily as she walked across the tiled floor.

Draco was still standing outside once Hermione was finished. "Are you ready? Do you want to go a different way?"

Hermione almost agreed, but she told herself to stop being so pathetic and to be brave as she walked past the door. To be on the safe side, she took hold of Draco's outstretched arm, and walked on the inside of the opposite wall to the dining room. She took a breath and smiled at Draco just before they entered back into the ballroom. "Thank you, by the way." She gave him a dazzling smile and Draco suddenly felt nervous. He _never_ felt nervous around a woman.

He pushed open the door and a few heads turned in their direction, their eyes widening when they saw who followed him. Ignoring the stares, Hermione followed Draco over to Pansy who raised an eyebrow. "Where have you two been?"

"We haven't done anything like that, Pansy, if you're wondering. Which you most likely are." Draco added dryly.

"I'll talk about it later," Hermione muttered quietly to her friend when she saw Harry come over. It wasn't like she didn't trust him. She just didn't want Harry to worry about her. He would most probably overreact and demand she go home and rest, and Hermione didn't want to do that; apart from the incident five minutes ago, Hermione was actually enjoying herself. And they still had, what, three and-a-bit hours left?

"Where did you go, Hermione? I was wondering if you wanted another dance."

"Toilet," Hermione she whispered into Harry's ear and he looked embarrassed. His mouth made on 'o' shape and she laughed. "Don't worry about it, and I shall take you up on your offer."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Draco scowl slightly as Harry took her back onto the dance floor. She smiled to herself, quite pleased she was making him jealous. She actually found Harry a fairly good dancer – he did step on her feet a few times, but other than that, he did well. As the song ended, she saw Draco move to get up from his seat, so she quickly asked Harry if he wanted to dance for the next one. She knew she was pushing it a little, but it was gratifying to see Draco get jealous over _her_. Harry agreed, surprised that she offered to dance.

"I didn't think you enjoy it,"

"Well…it has its benefits." She smiled slyly.

"Really?" He asked, intrigued. "Like what?" They began to dance to a slow moving song and Harry held Hermione closer.

"Don't get too close; some people may think you're cheating on Ginny." She deliberately didn't answer his question.

"You're right, sorry." Harry blushed. He gently pulled away from her slightly before anyone could notice.

"It's fine." She beamed up at her best friend who smiled in return.

"So, Hermione, got your eye on anyone in particular here?" Harry asked with a wink as they swayed from side to side.

Blushing, Hermione replied with a quick, "No,"

"Don't lie to Harry Potter, Hermione." He chuckled. "Go on, tell me."

"There's no one, Harry!" She protested and had to fight from laughing. She tried to push him away but he held onto her fast. "Let go," she said sulkily.

"But we haven't finished the dance, yet!" He said innocently. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, what if I told you, _hypothetically_ speaking, that it was a Slytherin?" Hermione tested.

"I wouldn't mind…that much." Harry pulled a face. "Why? Do you like Malfoy?" He suddenly asked, frowning.

"Harry, I said it was hypothetical." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay." He seemed pleased with her answer and then grinned.

"So what if it _was_ Dra-Malfoy?" She pressed.

Not noticing the slip, Harry paused before answering, "I think I would trust you enough to make the right decision, and if that was to be with Malfoy, I'd accept that."

"Thank you, Harry." She hugged him tightly before releasing her hold as the song ended. Before Draco could get up, she joined him instead on a table.

"Hello,"

"Hi, did you have fun dancing? Potter looked like he was raping you." Malfoy turned slightly in his chair to face her.

"You're hilarious." She said her expression completely blank.

"I know," He smirked. "Don't you just love it?"

"No, not really," She retorted. "Has anyone asked _you_ to dance?"

"Yes, but I said no to all of them." Draco averted his gaze from Hermione's.

"Why?" She asked. Wouldn't he be dying to dance with all the blond-haired, pretty witches here?

"Because I didn't want to dance with them," He replied simply. Draco suddenly felt reckless. "Miss Granger, would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the dance floor?"

Stunned, Hermione stuttered slightly as she replied, "Er, y-yes, okay." She definitely didn't expect this. Before Hermione realised what was going on, Draco gently took her hand in his. His skin was warm and soft and she immediately liked the way it felt in hers. He held her hand firmly, but not too tight and Hermione tried to ignore people's shocked expressions as Draco placed one hand on her tiny waist, and the other still in her hand. Hesitantly, she placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"This is awkward," She murmured, as the next song was another slow one. Draco twisted Hermione around slowly and they carried on swaying back and forth to the calming music. "But nice."

She looked up at Draco and saw he was smiling down at her, his beautiful grey-blue eyes twinkling in the low light. "I wonder what everyone will say." He mused.

"I don't care," breathed Hermione. She felt completely at ease; exactly the opposite of how she would have _thought_ she would feel. It felt right, just dancing here with him. They weren't uncomfortably close, nor were they so far apart. They danced for what seemed like an age to Hermione, each song flowing into the next, until Lucius appeared next to Draco, a thunderous scowl on his aristocratic features.

"I think you have danced enough, Draco, leave the poor girl alone," His lip curled as he gazed at Hermione. Seriously, what was his problem?

Draco glanced at Hermione before releasing his hold on her body. His hand lingered in hers for a moment before he bought it gently to his lips, and then he followed his livid father out of the ballroom, without a backward glance.

Hermione heard rushed footsteps come up behind her as she watched Draco leave the room with his father.

"Hermione!" Pansy turned Hermione around to face her. "Hermione!" She just repeated again, but with a huge smile on her face. Next to her, Harry stood with a puzzled expression.

"What?" She asked, still in a daze of Draco's kiss.

"Hermione…I don't understand. Are you with Malfoy?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his head.

"No. Why do you ask that?" Hermione felt weird. She was extremely confused. "I need to sit down; will you excuse me, Harry?" She stumbled over to a table where she placed a hand over her eyes. She heard a woman sit next to her and she assumed it was Pansy.

"Pans', did Draco just kiss me? On the hand?" She asked, still not looking up.

"He did," But the voice which answered wasn't Pansy's. Instead it was the voice of the hostess of the ball in which she was currently attending; Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh!" Hermione sat up straight and faced the intimidating woman. "I'm so sorry, Mrs Malfoy, I really shouldn't have danced-"

"I thought I told you to call me Narcissa?" The woman stared at Hermione seriously for a moment, before a beautiful smile graced the still-young features of her face. "I am not sorry that you danced with my son, Miss Granger, or may I call you Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, dumb-founded.

"Yes, Hermione, you see, it has been very hard for Draco to find someone. Lucius has always been very…particular in what he wants for Draco in a wife. You may think to just find a Pure-blood, pretty witch, no? But Lucius wants the woman to be smart, funny, strong-minded and capable of carrying on the Malfoy line."

"But what about what Draco wants?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Exactly," Sighed Narcissa. "That is what I have been trying to tell Lucius ever since Draco was born. But he just won't listen. When he has an idea, he will most likely never change it. He is as stubborn as a Hippogriff.

"Why did he stop us from dancing?" Hermione couldn't help but pout.

Narcissa gave a sad chuckle. "Because he's afraid of the effect you're having on Draco."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "He's afraid of me?"

"In a way, yes. Hermione, the change in Draco is so obvious it's painful. After he went for dinner with you at Miss Parkinson's, and then to that Muggle theme park, he was so happy and jubilant afterwards. At first I thought it was because you went to the theme park and Draco loves rides. But when he spent that lunch in the Three Broomsticks, I know all about that, I knew there was something…a spark between you two. It was his idea to invite you to the ball and I readily agreed, suggesting Mr Potter as to make it less suspicious. I thought it was an idea to use this opportunity to see if there _really_ was something between you, and that dance has just confirmed my theory." Narcissa finished with a big smile, still on her face.

"So…" Hermione was confused. Again. "What are you trying to say, exactly?"

"And they call you the brightest witch of our age." Narcissa closed her eyes as if she were in pain. "Hermione, you and Draco have something special between you and this is what Lucius is afraid of. Frankly, I believe that you fit into Lucius' idea of a wife – apart from your blood status but that means nothing, now – but he will never see this."

"You want me to be Draco's wife?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes," Narcissa beamed. "You're perfect for him. He likes you, he really does. And I know you do too."

"Wait a minute…" Hermione was thinking back over the last few weeks. "Pansy! Pansy and Ginny! They're trying to set me up!" She hissed.

Narcissa burst into peals of beautiful laughter. "Really? That is simply wonderful! I must go and congratulate Pansy! Before I excuse myself, I must say: Do not worry about it all, Hermione. Lucius will come round, eventually, I know he will. And please don't forget that Lucius does love Draco, he truly does." And with that, Narcissa got up from her chair and gracefully made her way over to Pansy.

Hermione groaned. She didn't want Lucius to come round! She didn't want to get married to Draco Malfoy! 'Hermione Malfoy,' she suddenly thought, 'it did have a certain ring to it.' Ugh! What was she thinking? No, it could never happen. Could it?

--

Draco followed his father as he marched up the stairs, apprehension rising in his stomach. Did he really have to kiss Hermione's hand? Was that really necessary? Yes, he thought it was. It felt good. He should do it again sometime. He smiled to himself at this new found recklessness; Hermione's Gryffindor bravery was rubbing off on him.

Draco was ordered to sit in the chair in his father's study, behind the desk. Exactly where he was earlier in the day.

"What the _hell_ was that all about, Draco?" His father roared, spit flying from his mouth. "What possessed you to kiss her hand?"

"Why not?" He asked coolly.

"Why not?" Lucius spluttered. "Because she…You're acting as if you're in love with her!"

Draco smirked as his father was unable to answer his question. "And if I was?"

"You are?" hissed Lucius.

"No, but if I was, what would you do? Disown me? Then you would have no one to carry on the Malfoy line. What would you do, father?" Draco jeered, folding his arms. He was done with his father's games. He was not going to be controlled over who he could marry and who he could not.

"She is not good enough for you!" Lucius snarled, pacing around the study.

"Then who is, Lucius, who is?" Draco lost his cool and slammed his fist down on the desk. "You have been looking for years for the perfect wife for me. Have you ever taken into consideration as to what _I_ want? Plenty of witches have come and gone and for all you know, the perfect one could have been one of them. How do you know that she even exists? You demand perfection which doesn't exist in humans; you of all people should realise that."

Lucius stopped pacing and stared at his son, with anger and an emotion Draco couldn't place. Was it guilt? Shame? "How _dare_ you speak to me like that?"

"I can speak to you how I bloody want! I am a twenty four year old adult and I know what I want in _my_ life!" Draco yelled, marching up to his father to stand eye to eye. "You've been looking for wives for me since I was sixteen and you still are, but do you know what? I think I've already found her." Draco finished calmly and then stormed out of the room, seeing Lucius shake with anger. What he didn't see next, was his father fall into his chair and collapse into bitter tears.

**Yeah, I know it's shorter than a few other chapters, and it's a bit depressing towards the end, but you gotta feel for Lucius, right? ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW (: Thanks!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I own zilch.

Chapter 12

Hermione, still in shock, sat dumbly in a chair. Somewhere through the large Malfoy Manor she heard a clock chime loudly over the music twelve times. She noticed people beginning to leave, nodding their thanks to Narcissa. Maybe it was time for her to go too. She stood up and smoothed down her silk dress. Picking up her borrowed clutch bag, she turned to try and find Pansy and Harry to say she was leaving.

"Don't go. Not yet." A voice pleaded from behind her.

She whirled round, almost falling over, to face Draco Malfoy. He was standing a few feet away from her, his eyes looking like they were begging her to stay.

"Everyone's going now, Draco," It was awkward between them after what she'd heard from Narcissa. "Besides, your father…"

"My father won't be coming down again tonight, I assure you," He said coldly, stepping towards her.

Hermione said nothing and glanced around the enormous room. Most of the guests had left, including Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry. That was nice of them to say goodbye. She spied Pansy still talking to Narcissa and occasionally one of them would glance in their direction.

"Please stay," his voice turned to a more gentle tone and Hermione had no choice but to agree.

"Okay," she sighed and set the clutch bag down on the table. "I don't really want to dance again, if that's alright."

"Yeah, fine." He smiled, hesitantly. "Do you, er, want to go for a walk?"

Hermione's stomach twisted into a huge knot and she took a shaky breath. What would people think if she did? Narcissa would certainly get the wrong impression if she saw them walk out of the room together. "I don't know, Draco. Is it a good idea? I mean, with your father still around the house…"

"Oh no, I meant outside. It would be rather cold but we could cast a warming charm on ourselves. But I could always lend you one of mother's coats, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Draco began to babble. Incredibly unlike his usual calm and collected self. She wondered what he and Lucius talked about. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione agreed.

They left the ballroom quickly and quietly, trying to go unseen by the prying eyes of the remaining party guests. Hermione followed Draco past the drawing room, where she was determined not to look at the door, past the stairs and into a large pantry.

There, he turned to face her, his eyes alit with excitement. "Coat or charm?"

"Charm," Despite Hermione and Narcissa's newfound 'friendship', she still didn't feel comfortable borrowing one of her coats.

"Alright," Draco seemed pleased at her answer for some odd reason. He quickly muttered the spell and Hermione felt a wave of heat pass over and linger on her body. It was suddenly boiling hot in the pantry, and Hermione positively jumped out into the biting December air. She gazed around at her surroundings. Right in front of her, there was a steady slope down to a long row of pine trees. Shifting her head to the left and the right, Hermione could see the Manor was surrounded by huge, now bare, trees stretching for miles. She heard Draco come up beside her. "This place is beautiful."

Draco smiled, "Thank you. It's not cold at all is it?" He glanced at Hermione's bare arms which didn't have one goose pimple.

"No," She agreed, also looking at her arms. "I'll have to remember that spell. Where are we going?"

"Um, to the bottom…" Draco started off ahead with big long strides, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets.

"Draco!" Hermione called, jogging to keep up. "In case you've forgotten, I am wearing a silk _dress_ and _high heels_. I can't walk fast."

"Transfigure them," he turned to grin at her. "I have something to show you; it's down at the bottom by the trees."

"Are you serious?" Hermione stopped in her tracks. "I'm not walking all the way down there in _this_!" She pointed at herself.

"Yeah, so transfigure." Draco shrugged and Hermione only glared at him. However, she complied at waved her wand at her shoes, which turned into big, brown boots. "What in Merlin's name are those?" Draco looked astounded at the clumpy objects. "I would never be seen _dead_ in them."

"They're hiking boots, if you must know." She sniffed. "Muggles use them for long hikes or mountaineering."

"Granger, we're not going up a mountain _or_ going for a hike." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, _Malfoy_, they'll help me better than slippers!" Hermione growled and stormed off down the hill as well as she could.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Draco shouted after her, as he followed Hermione down the hill. He reached the bottom and found Hermione sulking by a tree, her arms crossed haughtily.

"What are you going to show me, Malfoy?" Hermione easily slipped back into calling him by his last name again.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, then you may as well forget it." Draco childishly turned his back on her, hiding a smile.

"No…I mean, _fine_." Hermione corrected hurriedly and he heard her start trudging back up the hill.

He didn't turn around until he heard her sigh and then come back.

"I'm sorry, Draco, what did you want to show me?" She asked, trying to smile.

"Better. You're learning, Gra-Hermione." Draco smirked and folded his arms. "But I don't know if I even want to show you now. You kind of ruined the moment, you know." He added with a huge sigh.

"What moment?" Hermione shrieked. "Just show me, damnit!"

"No." He continued to smirk. He then turned and marched back up the hill, laughing quietly to himself. Oh how he loved to torment Hermione…in a nice way, of course.

"You - you insufferable…you…stupid white ferret!" He heard her yell from the bottom of the hill.

"And you love me for it!" Draco laughed as he reached the top of the crest and looked back down to see an infuriated Hermione, pace back and forth at the bottom, shouting. Draco, watched for a while, completely amused by her behaviour, before yelling a 'goodbye' and strolling back into the Manor taking off the warming charm in the process.

He whistled to himself as he slipped back into the ballroom, noticing a significant number of people had left since he had last been in the room. Now all who remained were Pansy, his mother, a couple of tipsy blond witches, and a doddery old wizard he didn't even recognize. In result of so few people left, they all, excluding the blond witches, acknowledged his return. Here came the onslaught of questions.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Draco…"

"What have you been doing?"  
"You didn't hurt her, did you?"

Draco sighed and tried to make his way back out of the ballroom but his mother locked the doors with her wand. "Draco…" She warned.

"Alright, alright. I took her for a walk and then she got grumpy so I left her down at the bottom of the field. She'll probably come here in minute, right as rain." Draco smirked at Pansy and his mother's shocked expressions.

"How _could _you?" Pansy screeched, and jumped forward to smack him on the arm. She then whipped out her wand and cast a tickling jinx.

Draco began to wheeze with laughter, as invisible fingers began to gently crawl and tweak his skin in his ticklish spots. "Okay…I'm sorry!" He managed to gasp out, as tears began to pour down his cheeks. He saw his mother smirk, satisfied.

Pansy reluctantly lifted the jinx, and Narcissa unlocked the ballroom door.

"Go and get her." She ordered, as Draco wiped his eyes.

"No need. I'm already here." Came a cold voice from the doorway. Draco saw Hermione stomp most un-ladylike into the large room and she shot him a chilling stare.

"What did I do?" He asked, putting on an extremely innocent voice.

She didn't answer but only grabbed her clutch bag, Pansy's hand and marched over to the fireplace, where they both disappeared one after the other, without a goodbye.

"Well, that was rather rude, mother. They didn't even say thank you or goodbye to you!" He put on a shocked expression.

"Shut up, Draco." Narcissa ordered the last three guests to leave before she turned to Draco and told him to go straight to bed.

"Mother, I am not five." Draco smirked, and bowed slightly to his mother before leaving the ballroom. He couldn't help notice that when Hermione left the Manor, she was still wearing the awful hiking boots. Smirking, he got into his bed at his parents' home and promptly fell into a deep slumber.

--

Hermione was shaking with anger. That little toe-rag! He was still the same rude and arrogant boy he was in school. She felt Pansy drag her over to her sofa and force her to sit down.

"Hermione, breathe." She commanded, staring into her eyes.

Hermione took a shallow breath and then folded her arms. "Malfoy is such a _git_! I don't know _how_ is mother expects _me_ to marry _him_! I'll do that when hell freezes over!"

"Calm, Hermione, calm. Don't take it so seriously; he was just being silly and messing you around." Pansy crouched down to Hermione's knees. "Trust me, I know all about it; its how the Slytherin mind works." She added with a wry smile.

"Don't stick up for him or I'll never talk to you again." Hermione said coldly, glaring at Pansy who laughed.

"Jeez, I think a Blast-Ended Skrewt is probably friendlier than you," Pansy poked Hermione in the leg. "Anyway, go to bed and I'll see you in the morning. With Ginny."

Hermione scowled at Pansy's back as she disappeared in the floo. Lousy friend.

Guilt washed over her and she pouted. No, she didn't mean that at all. Pansy was a great and lovely friend. Ginny too. Hermione sighed and got up from the sofa, kicking off her heels in the process. She stumbled tiredly into her bedroom, where she forced herself to take off her dress, jump into her bed and fall asleep.

--

Hermione awoke slowly, the sunlight streaming through her curtains and onto her face.

"It's Christmas!" She sat up in bed and grinned to herself. A couple of weeks earlier, she had bought a tree and decorated it. Hopping out of bed happily, she ran into her living room and spied the presents she had wrapped up for her friends and their families last week. She quickly sorted them into piles, and then spotted her shoes from last night by the sofa. Groaning, the events of the party swarmed her mind. She then remembered that Pansy and Ginny were coming to see her that day. She, Pansy, Ron, Ginny and Harry were all going to the Burrow for lunch, as was the usual custom. Realising she hadn't got properly dressed yet, she started towards her bedroom. However, just as she was about to enter, she heard her fireplace come into life. She stepped back into the room expecting to see her best friends, but she stopped dead as she saw it wasn't Pansy and Ginny, but Draco.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked, coldly. He was standing by the fireplace, dressed handsomely in black, with a hat perched stylishly on his head and a scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

"I'm here to apologise, Hermione." He said, giving a little smile. "And to give you a Christmas present." He held out a little box on the palm of his hand.

Hermione was shocked. First, he was actually apologising; second, he was still calling her by her first name and third, he was giving her a present! "Uh, I didn't get you anything, sorry." She apologised as nicely as she could.

"No matter, but take yours. Please? As an acceptance of my apology?" Draco stepped closer to Hermione, his arm still outstretched.

There was a painful five seconds of silence before Hermione carefully took the gift from him. "Thank you, Draco." She whispered, without realising she had called him by his first name again.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Draco tipped his hat like a gentleman, and left her home.

Hermione stood in shock for a minute, staring at the place where Draco had stood. A slight breeze drew her attention away from Draco Malfoy, and the small box in her hand; the sudden chill on her legs brought a startling fact to light. Hermione Granger had just accepted a Christmas Present from, and held a conversation with Malfoy. Whilst in her underwear. Bugger.

"Oh, my gosh! What the hell? He saw me in my bra and knickers!" She groaned, shaking her head in disbelief. The gift was still clutched tightly in her hand and, curiosity getting the better of her, she unwrapped the silver ribbon which was wrapped delicately around the small, red box. It was a surprising choice of colours for Draco, Hermione noticed. Surely he would have wanted to keep the box green to go with the _Slytherin_ traditions. Instead, he seemed to have mixed the silver of Slytherin with the red of Gryffindor. _The effect is rather nice_, thought Hermione, admiring the little gift box before gently lifting the lid. What she saw made her gasp. A pair of delicate, silver and - of course - emerald earrings, sat snugly in the box. They were magnificent, yet so simple. The emerald stone was a small tear drop, and pure silver outlined the shape. Hermione moved slightly and the light caught the stone so it glimmered. She was still standing in her underwear, mesmerised by the earrings, when Ginny and Pansy marched out of her fireplace after the green flames disappeared.

"Yes, Hermione, I know you're sexy but I'm getting married. Ooh, what are they?" Ginny's jaw dropped when she saw the small earrings. "Who got you those?"

Pansy answered for her, "Draco?" She asked, a half smile playing on her face.

"Yeah," Hermione breathed, tearing her eyes away from the gift. "I'm going to get dressed and stuff. We can leave afterwards."

Hermione placed the box very carefully on the mantelpiece above the fire, before she quickly hopped into the shower. She took all of fifteen minutes in having a shower, getting dressed, having breakfast and then cleaning her teeth – new record.

"Wow, I'd still be in the shower by now." Pansy said impressed, when Hermione strolled back in beaming.

Hermione laughed. "Usually, I take about twenty to do everything. Must be because it's Christmas." She added with a wink.

"Or because Malfoy gave you a present." Ginny coughed, grinning.

"Be quiet, you. Do I look okay?" Hermione spun around. She was wearing skinny jeans, big fluffy boots and a knitted, baggy, grey jumper with a large, shadow of a Stag head on the front.

"Ooh, you look so comfy!" Pansy touched Hermione on the shoulder. "Oh, I love the jumper. Put the earrings in!"

Hermione grimaced slightly. "It won't go with what I'm wearing."

"Be quiet, Hermione. Put them in." Pansy grinned and handed her the small box where Hermione gazed at the earrings before hesitantly putting them in.

"It doesn't look right, does it?" Hermione frowned at her reflection in the mirror. "I'll put my hair down." She ruffled up her hair around her face so it hid the earrings.

"You can't see them, now! But you still look great, anyway." Ginny beamed.

"Thanks!" Hermione blushed slightly. "What time is it?"

"Half past eleven. Mum wanted us there by twelve, but she wouldn't mind us going a little earlier." Ginny shrugged. "Ron and Harry are already there, anyway."

"What's Draco doing for Christmas? Did you ask him?" Pansy suddenly asked, quietly.

"No," Hermione bit her lip. "It slipped my mind because I was still irritated with him."

"You should ask him to come for lunch at the Burrow!" Ginny was literally jumping up and down with excitement. "Mum and dad won't care…Ron will, but that doesn't matter. Maybe George too, but I know everyone else won't mind!"

"That is probably the understatement of the year, Gin'," Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Oh, come on Hermione!" Ginny whined. "Unless you want to kiss under the mistletoe with Charlie." She poked out her tongue and made a face.

"Er, no offence, but I'd pass on that one." Hermione pulled a face. She liked Charlie, but he really was only just a friend to her. Not to mention he was about twelve years older than her. "Anyway, why only Charlie?"

"Because everyone else is married, or getting married, or in a relationship. Duh!" Ginny smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Bring Malfoy…please?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, trying not to laugh. She glanced at Pansy who was smirking at her. "Oh, for heavens sake, I'm going already."

Hermione grabbed a bag from the kitchen, shrank the Christmas presents and disappeared into the floo, leaving Ginny and Pansy whispering together. Ignoring the rising feeling of unease when those two came to scheming, Hermione arrived at the Burrow and into the Weasley's living room, where she was greeted by Victoire, Dominique and a loud "goo" from Louis.

"Hello, Hermione!" Victoire cried, throwing her little five-year-old arms around Hermione's thighs.

"Victoire! Merry Christmas! Has Santa brought you all presents?" Hermione asked, bending down to her eye level. She saw three-year-old Dominique totter over to stand next to her older sister.

"Who's he?" She asked, her wide blue eyes alight with excitement.

"He's a big man, with really fluffy white hair and a beard, and at night time, if you've been good children, he comes in his Sleigh with all his reindeers to deliver the presents down the chimney!" Hermione ruffled Dominique and Victoire's blond curls.

"Oh yes, we had those today! And Louis did, too!" Victoire clapped her hands. "I'll show you mine!"

"'Ermione!" Fleur glided into the living room and pecked her on the cheeks twice. "Merry Christmas! Children, go and find your grandpa!" She ordered gently. She turned to pick up Louis from against the sofa.

"How old is he now?" Hermione cooed, touching Louis on the nose playfully. He giggled and leant in to his mother's arms.

"Ten months in January." Fleur gazed fondly down at her son. "But where is everyone else? Bill! Molly? 'Ermione is 'ere!"

Hermione heard Molly squeal and then the patter of her footsteps as she jogged into the living room. "Hermione! Oh, it's _so_ good to see you! Where's Ginny and Pansy?"

"I'm not sure…they were behind me?" Hermione frowned but then bent down to pick up the bag. "I've shrunk all the presents for everyone in here!" She added with a whisper and a point to the bag.

Molly beamed and took the presents from her where she enlarged them under a tall Christmas tree; the angel's – or was it a gnome again? – head hit the top of the ceiling.

There was a hustle and bustle as all the Weasley's, plus Harry, greeted and wished her a Merry Christmas. Harry grinned when he saw her jumper.

"Loving that, Hermione."

"I thought you might," she winked and gave him a hug.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Boomed Arthur Weasley, marching into the crowded living room.

The Weasley's all exchanged quizzical looks (Molly looked thunderous) and Harry and Hermione couldn't stop themselves bursting into fits of laughter.

"Arthur, it's _Ho, ho, ho_ for a start." Hermione managed to gasp. "But good effort on the outfit."

Arthur glanced down at what he was wearing. He hadn't put a cushion under the red coat he wore, so he was a lanky Santa Claus. His hat was inside out, and the wrong shape. His boots weren't boots; they were slippers, and he was still wearing his horn-rimmed glasses.

"What have I done wrong?" His arms fell limply to his sides.

"Let me help…" Hermione giggled and whipped out her wand. She muttered a few spells, flicked her wand and everyone watched as the hat transformed, the fluffy slippers transformed to boots, and air was magically forced up his jumper so it formed a pot belly. She took his glasses off as well.

"Now I can't see," Arthur complained. "But thank you, Hermione!"

Hermione laughed. "Well, have these back. Just tell me when you get uncomfortable and I'll undo it all."

There were two cries of joy from the doorway to the living room.

"Is this Santa Claus?" Victoire ran up to Arthur and poked his belly.

"That's what he looks like, but the real Santa Claus comes at night time when you're asleep. That's Grandpa." Harry looked kindly down at his soon-to-be niece.

"Oh," Victoire cocked her head to one side. "I like Santa."

"Ho, ho, ho!" Arthur hauled his two grandchildren into a tight hug just as Ginny entered through the floo.

"Hi, everyone! Pansy's coming in a bit; she has to do something first." Ginny greeted everyone and then smiled sweetly at Hermione. Hermione didn't like that smile. Not one bit. Trying to be in Ginny's shoes, Hermione began to sift through the different things Pansy could suddenly be doing. She frowned at Ginny who only smiled more. Then it clicked.

The little bitch. Pansy was going to get Draco! She had to stop her! Hermione started towards the fire with a determined expression on her face. However, Ginny opened her mouth to speak loudly.

"Victoire, Dominique. Why don't you show Hermione your presents? And I'm sure she has some for you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny as she was led away by Victoire out of the living room. She and Pansy would pay.

As Victoire pushed her new toy broom into Hermione's hands, she heard the fireplace downstairs roar into life. The murmur of voices evaporated and Hermione couldn't hear anything apart from Victoire's chattering.

"It's the new one. I'm so excited and I've already had a go on it." Victoire was about to show her another one of her numerous presents when she heard someone call her name loudly.

"Victoire, show me them after lunch, yeah? I've got to go downstairs for a minute." Hermione stood up and stroked Victoire's hair before nervously making her way down the stairs. She took a deep breath before stepping into the living room.

"Well, this is a surprise." Hermione heard Molly say as she tried to see who had just arrived.

"I'm sorry if I am intruding, Mrs Weasley." A voice drawled. Hermione's heart sank. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She had been hoping that Pansy wouldn't have gone to get him, but obviously she had been mistaken. Hermione moved to stand next to Harry who gave her a funny look. She caught Ron's eye and he glared at her from across the room.

"No, it shouldn't be a problem to fit one more person in," Molly smiled hesitantly at the new arrival. From where Hermione was standing, she could see clearly Pansy's smug face and Draco Malfoy's uncertain expression.

"Mrs Weasley, I'm not -"

"Nonsense, and call me Molly. We will be eating very soon." Molly clapped her hands and everyone started talking again. Hermione saw Ron march across to Pansy where he took her aside and began to talk to her very fiercely. Not liking what she was seeing, Hermione pulled Ron away.

"Leave it, okay?" She said firmly. When Ron opened his mouth to speak, Hermione cut across. "I don't care of what you're going to say, Ronald. Just drop it."

Ron scowled and walked away over to Bill, George and Charlie.

"Hermione, are you angry with us?" Pansy pouted at her best friend. "Ginny and I were only trying to … speed things up."

"Yeah, I know," Hermione sighed. "I can't do anything about it anyway." She watched as Draco stood, not really knowing where to go or who to talk to. He felt Hermione's eyes on him and he turned to see her with a puzzled expression written on her face. He strolled over to them both and Hermione averted her gaze.

"Hello," he murmured. "Pansy forced me to come."

"Oh, did she? I would never have guessed." Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm.

Draco laughed quietly. "Merry Christmas. Again."

"Yeah, merry Christmas." Hermione nodded and noticed that Pansy had slipped away to talk to Ginny, no doubt. "Thanks for the present, by the way."

"It's okay."

The conversation fell into an awkward silence. Hermione was saved by Mrs Weasley calling everyone for the lunch. They all squeezed into the kitchen where the table was covered with food; turkey, beef, chicken, Yorkshire puddings, roast potatoes, steamed vegetables, gravy…

"Wow, mum, this looks amazing." George rubbed his hands together in appreciation. He grabbed a plate and began to pile on the food.

"Hey, George, where's Angelina and the kids?" Hermione suddenly realised that Fred and Roxanne were absent. As well as their mother.

"The kids are both ill, would you believe it. So Angelina is staying with them today at home."

"Oh, how awful! Send them my love." Hermione took a plate and followed behind George in the buffet styled lunch.

"Will do. So, Hermione, what's this I hear about you and Mr Malfoy? Fraternizing with the enemy, are we?" George winked and took a bite of his Yorkshire pudding.

"Oh, ha ha, and nothing is going on. I'd say we're just friends." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For now," he winked and excused himself to go and find Ron.

She wandered back into the living room, holding her plate, and sat down on the sofa. Closing her eyes, she chewed her food and she felt someone sit down beside her.

"This is nice … Weasel's mum is a pretty good cook." Draco looked at Hermione who suddenly scowled, her eyes still closed.

"She's an excellent cook, Draco. And don't call him that!"

Draco chuckled. "My mother was asking about you this morning."

"Really," she said dryly.

"Yes." Was all he replied with.

More of the Weasley's came into the living room, including little Victoire and Dominique.

"Who's he?" Victoire pointed at Draco.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Draco grinned at the little girls.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded, swatting him on the arm. "Ignore him, Victoire. He's called Draco Malfoy."

"Oh. Hermione, can I show you the rest of my presents now?" Victoire asked, jumping up and down.

"And me!" Dominique piped up.

"Um, a bit later on, guys. We're about to open up some more presents after lunch." Hermione pointed at the Christmas tree and the two girls squealed as they ran towards it, checking the tags.

"What did you get from your parents?" Hermione asked Draco.

"A new watch and some money." Draco replied, watching the children. "Do you think you'd ever want children some day?"

"Oh yes, I'd love to." Hermione smiled excitedly. "You?"

"I don't know … maybe." Pondered Draco, finishing off his meal.

Their conversation ended as all the Weasley's crowded the living room, ready to open the presents. In the next ten minutes, all the presents were arranged into separate piles for people and soon, there was wrapping paper everywhere and cries of glee and exclamation. Once Hermione had finished unwrapping all her presents of books, clothes, perfume and jewellery, she noticed Draco edging towards the fireplace. She quickly got up and stood next to him muttering, "I hope you aren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye."

"No," He said innocently.

"Good," Hermione smiled sweetly. "Are you alright, though? This must be rather awkward for you. Trust me, later on, everything will calm down a bit and we can all have a chat."

Draco grimaced. "I feel like an intruder."

"Well, at least you can blame it on Pansy." Hermione giggled. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, by the way."

"It's okay," Draco shrugged. "Did you like the earrings?"

"Yes, they were beautiful. I'm actually wearing them now." She added shyly. Pulling back her hair, Hermione showed Draco the earrings he bought her. They glittered in the light and he smiled, a big smile.

"They look really nice on you," Draco nodded his head in approval.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed at the flattery. She saw Victoire and Dominique run over to her. "Uh oh, I'm about to be kidnapped. I'll see you later, okay?"

The last thing Hermione saw before being dragged upstairs, was Draco laughing, his grey eyes twinkling merrily.

--

There was a knock on Bill's old room door, and Fleur poked her head through the gap.

"Victoire, Dominique, we have to go 'ome now. It's five o'clock."

The two children whined in protest.

"Listen to your mummy, girls. I'll pack up your presents into a bag for you." Hermione shrank all the toys into a small bag and handed it to Fleur. "It was lovely seeing you again."

"Yes, I enjoyed it, 'ermione. Merry Christmas!" Fleur opened the door wider for her two oldest children to stomp under her arm and down the stairs where they said reluctant goodbyes. Hermione followed and hugged the three children and their parents before watching them disappear in the floo. At once, Arthur and Molly bought out the Elf Wine and everyone made themselves comfortable in the living room, preparing for a relaxing Christmas evening.

Hermione sat down in an armchair and finding that all the space was taken, Draco sat on the floor next to Hermione, his head leaning against the chair.

"Oh, Draco dear, don't be so silly. Let me get you a chair." Molly flicked her wand and a comfortable looking armchair appeared next to Hermione for him to sit on.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley." Draco sat down.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Molly? I won't have any of that 'Mrs Weasley' nonsense." Molly flustered taking a nervous sip of her wine.

"Relax, mum." Ginny patted her mother on the arm and Molly shook her head.

"I'm just tired, love. It's been a busy day preparing all that food and having the three grandchildren running around!"

"The food was delicious, Mrs- I mean Molly." It felt odd on Draco's tongue calling Weaselbee's mum by her first name.

A few faces turned in Draco's direction with shock, but he ignored them all, he's eyes fixed on Molly, waiting for her reply.

"Oh … why thank you, dear," Molly blushed and hastily looked down.

Hermione was impressed with Draco. He had come here, not retorted to any of Ron's taunts that he had said over lunch, complimented Mrs Weasley and seemed quite at ease at the Weasley household. She looked over at him and smiled encouragingly. He only smirked back and she rolled his eyes at the annoying face he usually pulled.

They sat there drinking and chatting, and as the time passed on, Draco became more and more relaxed, and more and more involved with the conversations. Harry and Charlie warmed to Draco more than anyone else in the room, which was fairly surprising to Hermione. She was, astonishingly, pleased that Draco did come to the Weasley's for Christmas. It was probably nicer for him than spending it with his parents. Sighing happily, Hermione raised her glass to her lips and sipped her drink.

"We have an announcement to make," Ginny tapped her glass and laughed, glancing at Harry who took her hand gently.

"We have decided a date for the wedding," He said, grinning lopsidedly.

An excited cry from all the women filled the room and rumbles of "Finally!" escaped from a few of the men's lips.

"When is it, Ginny?" Pansy asked, bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"It shall be in May."

"Oh my goodness! So much work to be done! We have to sort out where you want it, flowers, oh, and of course _the dress_! Invitations, bridesmaids, best man-" Molly ticked of a list on her fingers nervously.

"Mum!" Ginny closed her eyes as if in pain.

"- all in five months!" finished Molly.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted. "It's okay, we've already started the invitations, actually. _And_ Harry and I have decided who will be our bridesmaids and best man."

"Best _men_," corrected Harry.

Ginny turned to her fiancée in surprise. "Who's the second?"

"I'll tell you later," he winked.

"Okay, whatever you say, Harry." She kissed him on the cheek. "We'll send out the invites next week, I think."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione beamed at her two best friends. "I can't believe you're going to be married." Her eyes filled with water.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked, chuckling beside her.

"Yeah, why are you crying?" Ginny nodded her head furiously.  
"Because … oh, I don't know! I've had too much to drink." Hermione sniffed, and hastily wiped her eyes. "I'm fine. Sorry."

Everyone laughed and the people began to congratulate.

"I must tell Bill!" Molly bustled over to the fireplace where she messaged her son the news.

The next time Draco checked his watch he was extremely surprised to find it was eight o'clock. "Wow, look at the time! I should be going. Thank you very much for inviting me, Mr and Mrs Weasley – I enjoyed myself immensely. Merry Christmas."

"I should be going, too." Hermione saw the time and got up from the chair to kiss Molly and Arthur. "It was lovely seeing you all today. Thank you."

Draco headed towards the floo with Hermione in tow. When they both disappeared, Molly turned to her family.

"Are those two together? They looked very … close."

"No, they aren't. Yet." Pansy smiled evilly. "But they will be. They will be."

**I am so sorry for such an awful chapter. Don't lie and say it was good, because it wasn't. And I'm sorry for the slow update too! I'm ill, have exams and stuff going on. Please forgive me! |:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

Chapter 13

Arriving back in her flat clutching her gifts, Hermione found she had a huge smile plastered on her face. Whether it was just the fact it was Christmas, or she had spent it with Draco Malfoy and the Weasley's _together_, she didn't know. All she did know was that she had had a fabulous time, and she had a sneaky feeling that having Draco there made it even better. Giggling to herself, Hermione collapsed on her sofa and listened to the clock ticking. She felt so lonely after being surrounded by so many people. She fiddled with her perfume that Ginny gave her, and smelt the beautiful, musky aroma; it was positively gorgeous. She would have to ask Ginny where she got it from so she could get some more when it ran out.

She jumped suddenly – and almost dropped the perfume, to her dismay – when her fireplace flared into life and a tall figure she recognised stepped out.

"And you've come to see me again so soon?" She smiled, standing up.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Draco winked. "I'm not sticking around though."

Hermione shrugged.

"You're supposed to fall over and die in disappointment, Granger." He teased, pouting slightly.

"So, how come you aren't sticking?" She asked, ignoring his last remark.

"I've just come to ask if you would like to accompany me to a New Years party a friend is hosting. As my date."

Hermione was extremely surprised to say the least. She didn't know what to say! "I … uh, who's party?"

A flicker of unease spread across Draco's face at Hermione's indirect answer. He covered it up quickly with his usual blank mask as he answered her question. "It's actually Blaise's. It won't be anything as formal as our Christmas one, so don't worry about buying another really expensive dress …"

Draco trailed off and stared past her shoulder, determined not to look at her. Hermione was touched by his offer. He wanted her to go to a party with him as his date! Her stomach fluttered at the thought, and she tripped over her words as she replied. "Draco … what- I mean, when- no, yes, I'll go with you."

His eyes flicked to hers in an instant and he enveloped her in a tight hug. "Thank you, Hermione. Get Pansy and the she-Weasel to go shopping with you again. It's on Saturday!"

Hermione laughed as he pulled away and moved towards the fireplace. "My fashion skills aren't that bad! But I'll take them along. It's not like they would let me go alone, anyway."

Still beaming, he grabbed some floo powder. "You won't regret this, Hermione." And with that, he went.

Hermione gazed fondly at the fireplace for a moment, before snapping out of her reverie. Humming happily to herself, she gathered her presents and placed them in her room, before grabbing a small snack from the kitchen. Another party to go to! She'd speak to Olivia about it tomorrow – she would probably be going too. Hermione yawned and went into her bedroom. She saw her new book that Arthur and Molly got her, and clambering onto her bed, she began to read.

--

Hermione's alarm buzzed loudly from beside her and she jumped awake with a start, knocking the half finished book to the floor. Crikey, had she fallen asleep reading? She rubbed her eyes and stretched; her face and neck feeling stiff. Desperately needing a shower, she got out of bed and stumbled into her bathroom where she stripped off her clothes from the day before.

Steam poured out of the bathroom as Hermione ran into the kitchen clad in only a towel. She realised she had spent forty minutes in the shower and she only had twenty minutes left to do everything else before work! She wolfed down some cereal before drying herself in her bedroom and throwing on some clothes. Making sure her wild hair looked respectable, Hermione grabbed her wand and bag and Apparated straight to the shop.

Hermione almost landed on top of Olivia who was being kissed passionately by Blaise, just outside the front door. They both ignored the passers-by who stared at them with wide eyes and muttered comments like, "get a room," or "lovers these days." Hermione, feeling as though she should say something, coughed and they both reluctantly moved apart.

"Hello Hermione," Blaise smiled wrapping an arm around Olivia. "I hear you're Draco's date for my party."

Olivia giggled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes," Hermione blushed slightly and it wasn't from the cold. "Just as friends though," she added hastily.

"Whatever," Blaise winked. "Anyway, I shall leave Olivia with you, and see you on Saturday." He gave Olivia one last kiss and whispered something in her ear. Nodding, and smiling quite mischievously, Olivia watched as her boyfriend walked away.

"You're going, aren't you?" Hermione asked her friend as she unlocked the door to the shop.

"Of course, I have a dress too." Olivia beamed and took off her scarf as she entered the bookstore.

"What sort of dress shall I get?" Hermione asked, pausing.

"Oh, nothing too over the top. Just a cocktail dress will do." Olivia shrugged and began to sort through a box of new arrivals. "Are these the Muggle or wizard books?"

The day was fairly quiet for H.G Books. A couple of people came in to change their Christmas present of a wrong book, exchanging it for one they preferred. Other than that, only a few people came in.

"They must have been all recovering from Christmas day." Olivia chuckled as Hermione closed up the shop. "On Boxing Day … hang on, why did we work today? We haven't before."

Hermione froze on the spot. "You're right. I forgot it was Boxing Day. I normally owl you, don't I? I'm sorry, Olivia! You can have the day off tomorrow. I can't believe I forgot to not work today! How stupid can you get?"

Hermione stood dumbly in the falling snow, feeling incredibly idiotic.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Hermione. It's fine. And I'll work tomorrow too. Do you fancy a coffee?" Olivia offered, nodding towards a small café on the other side of Diagon Alley.

Hermione nodded, and repeated her apology as they stomped through the rising snow, bending their heads to protect them from the cold. When they reached the quaint café, Hermione gratefully stepped into the warmth and shook off her coat and scarf.

"Where shall we sit?"

"Over here," Olivia said quickly, and almost ran over to a table towards the back of the café. Laughing slightly at Olivia's strange eagerness, Hermione followed and sat down at a secluded table for six.

"There are two of us, Liv." Hermione frowned at her friend who was suddenly busy with the menu.

"Yes, I know," She said, loudly. "Oh, I think I'll have a Latte." Olivia sat opposite Hermione, so she was facing the door. She kept peeking over Hermione's shoulder and then hastily looking back to the menu.

"You've arranged to meet someone, haven't you?" Hermione challenged, shrewdly.

Olivia sighed and grinned. "How did you guess?"

"Well, when you've been hanging around with Pansy and Ginny, you become more aware of things like this." Hermione shook her head. "Who is it?"

"Them," Olivia nodded towards the café door which just opened, and Hermione swivelled in her chair to see the new arrivals. Upon noticing shiny, platinum blond hair – plus a glimpse of fiery red locks behind his shoulder – Hermione groaned loudly and rested her head on the table.

"Will people stop trying to set us up already?" Hermione wailed, banging her head over and over again on the polished wooden table.

"Stop, he'll think you're crazy!" Olivia whispered, trying to lift Hermione's head. "Hello, you guys."

Hermione blanched from under her hair as she heard Pansy and Ginny chorus a greeting, and judging by the sound of a kiss, she guessed Blaise was here too. She wasn't going to survive this day.

Someone slid into the chair next to her, and judging by the smell of gorgeous cologne (which Hermione immediately liked), she guessed it was Draco.

"Hello, Hermione." He murmured gently in her ear. She heard the others begin to talk loudly to one another.

"Hello," she replied dully, her voice muffled from the table and her hair.

"Hermione, sit up." Pansy gently prodded her friend in the shoulder until she sat up, red in the face.

"Do you mind? I was enjoying sulking in the corner."

"No, I don't really," Pansy smirked. "And, Draco told me about us going shopping for a dress for Blaise's party. And, we aren't going with you."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What? But – but you love shopping!"

"I know, but I've already got my dress and so has Ginny. So, I propose," She spread her fingers over the table. "That you go with Draco."

Hermione couldn't speak. She tried to, but all that came out was a choking noise.

Draco chuckled quietly from beside her. "Pansy, I'm-"

"Both of you be quiet." Pansy said sharply, but her eyes were smiling. "You're both going shopping together on Wednesday."

Hermione finally found her voice, "Er, Pansy. We both have jobs, we both could be busy on that day, and maybe I don't want to go shopping with Draco."

"I've checked your diary, Hermione. You aren't busy on Wednesday." Olivia beamed. "And I'll just bring in my sister to help me again; all sorted."

"And Harry's got you a day off at the Ministry." Ginny piped up, nodding towards Draco. "He had to pull a few strings to get that for you, so you _are_ going shopping on Wednesday."

"You know what, Ginny? If the rest of your family weren't in Gryffindor, I would have put you in Slytherin." Hermione glared at her best friend. "You two, actually, you _three_," She scowled at Olivia, "are the most infuriating, scheming and mean women I know."

"But you love us for it," Pansy smirked and flicked her hair. "So, now that's sorted, I need to go and meet Ron at the Burrow. Gin', you coming?" The pair both stood up and waved their goodbyes, leaving Olivia and Blaise feeding each other ice cream, and Hermione and Draco sitting awkwardly side by side.

"I'll sit over there," Draco pointed to the chair opposite Hermione. He quickly moved around the two love-birds and then sat down.

"So," Hermione began. "Shopping, eh?"

Draco nodded, "Where do you want to go?"

"Er, well, I would go to Willow's Wizarding Wear which Pansy recommended, but I'd probably have to get out a loan to buy the next dress."

"I'll buy you the dress," Draco smiled.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that, Draco! It's not fair! You bought me a Christmas present and now you want to buy me a dress? I haven't even got you anything – I've never spent as much as a Knut on you!" Hermione protested and shook her head, covering her face with her hands.

"I want to Hermione," Draco pulled away Hermione's hands so he could see her face. "I _want_ to."

Hermione grimaced as Draco earnestly looked into her eyes, and it gave her time to really see Draco's features up close. His grey eyes had a tiny speck of blue and were framed under long lashes. His cheek-bones and jaw were perfectly sculptured, his lips full and smooth. Hermione saw his eyes flicker to her slightly parted lips, and she swallowed nervously. The sound in the café seemed to drown away and Hermione had found they had drifted closer to one another.

She hastily looked away as she realised what could be about to happen, and she noticed that they had been staring at each other for a full thirty seconds. She heard him murmur something and she looked back at him, questionably.

"Nothing," he said, flashing a smile. "So, I'm buying you the dress. Agreed?"

Sighing, "Agreed."

--

Hermione awoke on Wednesday morning, apprehension and excitement sitting in the pit of her stomach. Shopping with Draco today - this should be fun. She smiled to herself as she sprang out of bed and skipped into the shower. She washed quickly, but she was torn between what lotion she should use! The white musk or the sparkling apple fragrance? Finally, after deciding she would go for the white musk, she hopped out of the shower and dried herself and her hair, taming it down to extremely soft curls – like she did at the ball – in the process. She grinned at her reflection and then went to get dressed. She slipped on her skinny jeans, a black polo-neck and some flat, long brown boots. Grabbing a bite to eat from the kitchen and then brushing her teeth, she applied her make-up carefully and lightly, before slipping on a long, red funnel-neck coat and finished it off with a white scarf. She nervously checked the clock ticking slowly in the kitchen and tapped her foot impatiently, noticing she still had ten minutes before they arranged to meet outside her bookstore.

Hermione paced back and forth through the kitchen, the living room and bedroom, each time pausing to check the clock. Standing it no longer, she grabbed her bag at two minutes to ten and Apparated to her shop.

She arrived to see Draco already there, dressed similarly in a long coat with a scarf. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and he was frowning slightly, as if he was thinking about something very hard. His eyes didn't seem to see the rest of Diagon Alley, in fact, Hermione actually had to hit him lightly on the shoulder to get him to realise she was there.

"Oh, sorry, Hermione." He suddenly kissed her on the cheek in greeting. There was a flash and Hermione blinked as she saw a man hurrying away into the throng of shoppers, thrusting a camera under his cloak. "Oh dear."

"Yes, oh dear indeed. They'll be sure to exaggerate it all, saying we're together or getting married next week. Who knows, they may even throw in a pregnancy." Hermione scowled at the retreating figure and then turned back to her friend with a sigh. "Shall we get going, then?"

Draco nodded and started towards the Leaky Cauldron, holding out his arm for Hermione to link onto. She accepted and they didn't speak as they moved towards the pub, their breath coming out in white puffs. Hermione led the way into the Leaky Cauldron, Draco keeping a hand on the small of her back protectively. She noticed that she kind of liked it. She was beaming as they arrived at the fireplace and Draco saw the happiness shining in her eyes.

"What?" He asked, amused.

"Oh, I'm just in a very good mood." She laughed and then stepped into the fireplace, naming Willow's Wizarding Wear.

Draco shook his head, smiling, and followed suit. His elbows were forced to his sides as he span in the fireplace, before arriving into the massive shop. He noticed Hermione was already chatting to Willow, so he scanned the shop looking for a suitable dress.

Seeing nothing to his taste, he scowled slightly and shoved his cold hands into his pockets. Hermione glanced over at him and gave a look of concern at his demeanour.

She walked over, Willow gliding along smoothly behind her. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"Nothing, my hands are cold." He half smiled. "Do you have any cocktail dresses?" Draco asked to Willow.

"Of course," gesturing for them both to follow her, Willow led them not under the stairs where she had gone in Hermione's previous visit, but instead she took them up the sweeping staircase, where there was a whole huge section devoted to smart dresses. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Draco answered for Hermione who was about to shake her head. "Yes thank you. If you could just tell us where the changing rooms are, that would be fine."

Hermione folded her arms at Draco's answer and didn't bother paying attention to Willow's instructions as she had already been there. After she left them alone, Hermione watched as Draco bounced off down a row, glancing at a couple of dresses. He pulled one out. It was a thigh length, glittery black dress with no straps. "How about this?"

"Please tell me you're joking, Draco." Hermione raised an eyebrow at the shimmering dress which Draco shook in her face. She pushed it out of the way and pulled one out herself. "This?"  
It was an off-white colour, halter neck dress which would come down to her knees. It was very basic and wouldn't really do anything for Hermione.

"Please tell me you're joking," Draco repeated Hermione and then smirked. "I thought you said this place and amazing stuff … it doesn't look that great to me." He grimaced at a yellow dress which Hermione pulled the hem out from the rack.

"Well it was good when I came here with Pansy to get the ball gown," she insisted, beginning to go down another aisle. Draco followed her, sighing. "What colour do you think I should wear?"

"I'm not sure … maybe a blue or purple?" Draco suggested, peering over into the next aisle.

"Yuck, purple." Hermione grimaced and continued to look.

"Blue it is then," he shrugged. They fell into silence and the only sound was of the scrape of hangers or the occasional footsteps.

"Ah, what about _this_?" Draco held up an azure coloured dress with a plunging neckline.

"No way. I'll look like a tart. And everyone will stare at my chest area." Hermione pulled a face and blushed.

Draco stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. It was the first true laughter Hermione had heard from him and it was a pleasant sound. "Your _chest area_. That's funny."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you think so."

"Try it on, please?" he wheezed, bending over but holding up the dress. "It will look amazing on you."

Raising an eyebrow but saying nothing, Hermione took the dress and headed towards the changing room, leaving Draco gasping for breath behind her.

"Hey, wait!" He cried, jogging up to her after he recovered.

"Draco, this is the cubicle. Now, unless you want to see me strip, I suggest you sit over there for a bit." Hermione began pull across the curtain.

"What if I want to see you?" She heard him ask and she couldn't help but giggle.

"You wouldn't."

He fell silent but Hermione could hear him coughing to try and cover up his laughter. Hermione quickly undressed and took the item off the hanger. It felt soft on her fingers and she slipped it on easily. She did up the zip from under her arm and then examined her reflection. The neckline was low and the dress stopped just above the knee. It was pretty on her, she had to admit. The bodice wasn't as tight as the ball gown, and instead of the skirt flowing out a little, it was loose, fitting her curves.

"Let's have a look, Hermione," Draco called.

Hermione took one last look, took a deep breath, opened the curtain and stepped out. Draco's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She didn't look as stunning as she did at the ball, but hell, she still looked damn good. Sexy even. Draco was amazed that he was calling her sexy but he couldn't deny it. "Let's get it. You look absolutely … gorgeous." He watched her blush from head to toe and he grinned. "Shall we get some shoes?"

"If you don't mind." She said weakly, quickly moving back into the cubicle to change. Draco just said she was _gorgeous_! And the look on his face when she stepped out … Hermione laughed aloud, she was so happy. Once changed, she came back out to see Draco waiting for her. She was still smiling and Draco could see the happiness radiating off her.

"What shoes would you like?" Draco asked, glancing at Hermione as they strolled along the top floor of the shop. They passed a few customers, too absorbed in their own shopping to notice them.

"I don't know," Hermione hummed as she stared at the huge selection of shoes. "What do you want me to wear? I am your date after all …"

"Well, I think you should wear silver shoes. And they should be high." Draco placed a finger on his chin as he studied the different shoes.

"Can't I just wear the ones from the ball?" Hermione asked, thinking it would be a waste of money to buy new shoes when she already had a perfectly good pair.

"No, they're the wrong style and too short." Draco continued to look.

"Fine," Hermione huffed, and joined him. She spotted a pair of high silver shoes above her head. She jumped, trying to reach them but they were too high.

"Want a hand?" Draco chuckled, stretching up to reach them. He bought them down. "They're nice."

"I'll try them on," she grinned. She sat down on a chair and quickly slipped on the shoes, her toes poking out of the end. She stood up with a slight wobble, and Draco steadied her with a hand.

"Walk," he suggested gently. She obliged and began to step ever so carefully along the polished wooden floor. Although the heels were dangerously high for Hermione, they were extremely comfortable. After all, as Pansy had said, she could always put a cushioning charm on the soles if it got too bad.

She became more accustomed to walking in the shoes and she beamed at Draco as she came back towards him from her pacing. "These are gorgeous. Can we take them, please?"

"Yes, and I want to see in you in the whole outfit tonight." Draco smirked and he watched as Hermione took off the shoes and put her boots back on.

"No, you aren't allowed to see me until Saturday in the dress." She poked her tongue out at him as she stood up. "Let me pay for something, will you?"

He shook his head as they walked down the stairs towards the check-out where Willow was sipping a cup of tea daintily. "I'm paying for it all, Hermione. I won't accept so much as a Knut from you."

Scowling, Hermione approached the desk with Draco carrying her things like a true gentleman. Hermione tried to block out Willow's soft voice as she named the price and Hermione cringed as it was more than her ball gown.

When they headed towards the fireplace, Hermione uttered her thanks over and over again until Draco told her to shut up with a smile on his face.

"How about we go for lunch somewhere? It's quarter to one." He suggested, changing the subject before they left the huge shop.

"Okay, let's drop off the stuff at my place and then we can grab a bite to eat somewhere." Hermione agreed and took the bags from Draco before stepping into the fireplace and naming her destination.

When Draco arrived at Hermione's neat flat, he heard her thundering around in her bedroom. "Are you ready?" He called from the living room.

"Yeah, sorry. Shoes kept falling out of my wardrobe." She quickly apologised, joining him in the living room. "Right, where shall we go?" She asked brightly.

"I don't know. Up to you." Draco shrugged and gazed at Hermione as she bit her lip in thought. It was rather cute.

"I honestly have no idea. How about we go to that café we met up at the other day with everyone? _I'll_ pay, too." She added, giving him a firm stare.

"Okay, if you insist." Draco held up his hands in surrender.

Hermione nodded satisfied with her response. "Shall we go?" She held out her arm for Draco to take. In him doing so, she felt a jolt in her stomach which had nothing to do with her turning on the spot to Apparate them away.

--

Draco's words of, "I'll pick you up at seven," still rang in Hermione's ears as she made her lunch on Saturday. To say she was nervous was an understatement - she was quivering. Pansy had owled her to say she was unable to come and help her get ready for the evening as she would be working late. Ginny was stuck helping Harry, so Hermione was left on her own. She munched on her sandwich and suddenly felt a pang of loneliness. It was so quiet on her own, except the clock ticking on the wall. Yes, she worked six days a week, but wouldn't it be nice to come back to a husband? Come back to children greeting you with their lopsided grins and sticky fingers? Hermione's lip trembled before she burst into tears. How she longed for that special someone to be in her life! How she longed for someone to hold her when she was upset, to laugh with her, to cry with her, to _love_ her. Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes with a tissue, trying to finish her sandwich. _Stop being so silly_, she scolded herself and took a deep breath, before finishing her meal.

Hermione splashed her face with cold water from the kitchen sink and closed her eyes as she leant against the counter top. Her thoughts drifted to Draco and she felt all flushed and shivery. Her stomach twisted into a knot as she remembered the hug and the peck on the cheek he gave her earlier this week. Why was she feeling like this? She wasn't … no, she couldn't be falling for him. Could she?

Hermione groaned and pushed away from the counter, stumbling into her room where she decided to take a quick nap. She set her alarm for five o'clock, giving her two hours to get ready. Forcing herself to think of things other than the party that evening, Hermione settled under the covers and closed her eyes.

She dreamed of a wedding. It was a big wedding in a church, with hundreds of guests. It was a beautiful day as the bride and groom stepped outside. There was a jump in time and suddenly, everyone was lounging on sofas in a place Hermione vaguely recognised. People were outside, laughing and talking in the moonlight, the air still warm. There was a tap on her shoulder and Hermione turned to see Draco! She greeted him and he smiled.

"Are you ready for the first dance, my wife?"

Hermione's alarm buzzed loudly and she awoke with a start, remembering her dream vividly. She got married? To _Draco Malfoy_? She gulped and covered her eyes with her hand. Her cheeks felt sticky and her eyelashes felt wet. Had she been crying in her sleep? Hermione got out of bed and stormed into the bathroom where she had a long hot shower. She was determined to not let some stupid dream ruin what would be a fun night. Hermione dried herself as she got out of the shower and applied some white musk body lotion. She went back into her bedroom to get out her new dress and shoes, before realising her hair was a mess. Noticing she had an hour and a half left, Hermione quickly applied some Sleek-Easy to her hair, stupidly forgetting to do it whilst she was in the shower. Satisfied that her hair was tamed and smooth enough, Hermione got dressed before applying her makeup carefully. She didn't want to over do it, nor did she want to look like she hadn't made an effort. She decided to use as little as possible, and then sprayed on some of her new perfume that Ginny got her for Christmas. She noticed Draco's gift of the earrings and she sighed sadly as she wouldn't be able to wear them that night as they wouldn't go with her outfit. Instead, she picked some dangling silver earrings and a delicate necklace. Hermione just decided on leaving her hair down when she heard someone come through the floo.

"Hermione? I'm here!" Draco called.

"In the bedroom." She yelled in reply, quickly getting her white scarf and a small silver bag where she placed her wand and a few essentials. She just managed to put on her shoes when Draco knocked on her door and entered, looking dashing in a black casual suit with an open-necked white shirt. It was simple, but he looked gorgeous. "You look nice," Hermione trembled slightly as she walked towards him, heading for the living room.  
He stopped her with a casual hand to her shoulder. "I thought we would Apparate. It would be easier." He smiled as she turned to look at him, nodding. They were almost touching, chest-to-chest, in the doorway and Hermione could smell this enticing fragrance wafting off his body.

Hermione quickly stepped out of their closeness before anything happened. "Okay, you lead the way."

He took her hand gently in his and Apparated.

They arrived just outside a fairly large house on the outskirts of London, Hermione wobbling slightly as they landed. She could hear some music thudding loudly from another house and she nervously approached Blaise's, still holding on to Draco's hand. They rang the doorbell, and Blaise answered grinning, Olivia beaming beside him.

"Hey, glad you could make it, mate!" Blaise shook Draco's hand firmly. He turned to Hermione and whistled. "You look very sexy, I have to say."

Hermione blushed deeply and glanced at Olivia who laughed.

"Don't mind me," she said. Blaise kissed on the cheek.

He let Hermione in and closed the door after her. Immediately, music began blaring from speakers and Draco took Hermione's hand as they followed Blaise and Olivia into his living room, where a lot of people were already dancing and chatting.

The night was long and Hermione enjoyed herself immensely. She had been dancing with Draco, sipping on glasses of champagne and having bites from all the gorgeous food Blaise had made. Harry, Ginny, Pansy and strangely Ron arrived soon after her and Draco, and they all struck up conversation. Draco stuck to Hermione's side like glue all night and a couple of men looked as though they wanted to talk to her, but seeing Draco's thunderous expression, they thought otherwise.

Then, at one minute to twelve, Blaise began a count down to the New Year. People began to chant the numbers and Hermione and Draco raised their glasses of champagne.

"Ten, nine, eight …"

Draco turned to watch Hermione who was grinning happily, her eyes glittering in the low light.

"…Seven, Six, five …"

Hermione felt his gaze and looked up at Draco who smiled down at her.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"…Four, three, two, one…"

"Happy New Year," Draco pressed his lips to hers.

She stood there stunned for a moment, hearing everyone clapping and cheering for the New Year, and then, she was kissing back. His lips were warm and soft on hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in closer. His tongue flicked out to touch her lips and she opened her mouth wider to let him explore. They both forgot where they were. They forgot they were surrounded by people they knew and loved. All it was at that moment, was Hermione and Draco.

Suddenly, Hermione was bought back to reality with a rushing in her ears as they were forced apart by a furious, red headed man.

"Get your filthy hands off her, Malfoy!" Ron roared, lashing out at Draco who received a blow to his jaw. He stumbled backwards and almost fell over if it wasn't for Harry.

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione screamed, rushing forwards to stop Ron lashing out again.

"Hermione, he was kissing you!" He pushed her away roughly.

"And I was kissing him!" She wailed back, fighting off tears as Ron moved forwards to hit Draco who was getting to his feet.

The crowd backed away slightly as Ron stopped to face Hermione. A dark expression covered his face: "You _kissed_ him?"

"Yes! I did! Is it so wrong for me to do that, Ron? I am twenty four years old! I think I can manage my own relationships without you butting in!" Hermione shouted, swallowing her tears which began to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh yeah? And what about Barnabus Gaul?" Ron hissed. That was a low blow for Hermione. She paled and stumbled backwards, tripping over. Ginny rushed over to her to help Hermione get up, all the while glaring at her brother.

Hermione heard Draco roar angrily and push Ron to the floor, before grabbing Hermione's hand and Apparating them away. The last thing Hermione saw before collapsing into Draco's arms sobbing, was a furious Pansy slapping her boyfriend with her handbag.

**A little bit of kissing and action going on there, eh? Haha, well, I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry if it's a little shorter than the others! Thank you! AND THANK YOU TO MY BETA WHO IS AMAZING! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling owns it all. Apart from the plot.

Chapter 14

"That – that _bastard_!" Hermione almost screamed as Draco gently pushed her down onto his sofa and _Accio'd _two glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey. He sat down next to her and poured the drinks, listening to her while she ranted, raved and sobbed. He forced the glass into her hand before placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest. His lip was throbbing and he touched it gingerly with his finger.

"I can't believe what he just did." Hermione was shaking. "And we kissed! Oh. My. Gosh. _We just kissed_." She turned her head to look up at him with wide, shimmering brown eyes. Draco only gazed back down and noticed with some satisfaction that she didn't move away or insist on going home.

"Oh, Draco!" She sat up properly and placed her glass on the table. "Your lip! It's swollen and bloody."

Draco shrugged and carefully took a sip of Firewhiskey, making sure not to press it against his split lip. He was grateful for the change of subject.

"Let me heal it for you." Hermione took out her wand and muttered _Episkey_. Draco felt a warm, tingling sensation on his lip and when he touched it, the flesh was back to its normal size.

"Thank you," he murmured, staring at Hermione. He wanted to kiss her again. She had felt so perfect on his lips. She seemed to know what he was thinking and hastily picked up her drink. He began to speak, "About earlier-"

Hermione cut him off: "Yeah, sorry about that. I shouldn't have kissed you … it was a mistake."

"I don't think so," Draco seemed unhurt by the subtle insult.

"You don't?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. She sounded hopeful, almost as if she wished they could do it again.

Draco merely shook his head. "I don't."

She fought to keep the smile off her face. That night, despite Ron's disgusting behaviour, Hermione had had the best time of her life so far. No matter how much she had tried to ignore her rising attraction for Draco Malfoy, she couldn't. She had to give in that night and surprisingly, she didn't regret it at all.

Draco saw her face light up and for the second time that night, he leant in for a kiss on those full, pink lips. She responded with enthusiasm, even more than earlier, and he took their drinks and placed them on the table, still kissing Hermione. Her hands entwined themselves in his hair and he cradled her face gently in his. Their kiss was soft and sensual, and Draco loved every minute of it. It felt so right and so perfect – he never wanted it to end. He ran one hand down her back and to her waist where he let it rest. He didn't want to push things.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss, breathless. She leant forward to embrace Draco and she felt so at peace in his arms. The drama from earlier had been forgotten and she was content just leaning against his shoulder on the sofa. They spent the rest of the night talking to each other, getting to know one another.

They both fell asleep at five o'clock in the morning, still sitting on Draco's sofa. Hermione had dreams full of dancing and talking with Draco, and when she finally awoke at eleven o'clock the same morning; she smiled as she remembered the events of the night before. Hermione sat up properly, as they had both slid sideways in their sleep - Hermione ending up lying on Draco's chest. She glanced down at the sleeping man and noticed how peaceful and _angelic_ he looked. She stretched and noted with amusement that she still had her heels on. Kicking them off, she stumbled into Draco's kitchen and decided to make them both breakfast. She frowned as she stared around at the large room, shiny marble counter tops glistening in the winter sun. She didn't actually know where anything was. Hermione spotted a huge, sleek black American fridge-freezer and decided that she should start by looking there.

Draco awoke to the sound of Hermione humming and the smell of bacon, wafting through to the living room. He groaned as his neck clicked when he stretched, but smelling the bacon again, he smiled and got up. He strolled into the kitchen, scratching his head.

"Good morning, Hermione." He mumbled, yawning.

"Morning, Draco. Breakfast is nearly done." She said cheerfully, prodding the bacon.

He sat down on a bar stool. "Thanks, did you sleep okay?"

Hermione nodded from over by the cooker. "Yes thanks, though I would have liked to have slept a little longer."

Draco laughed. "Same, I'm shattered. My head hurts too."

"Well, a good ol' English breakfast should do the trick." Hermione set a plate down in front of him; bacon, eggs, sausages, tomatoes, fried bread and baked beans.

"This looks great!" He dug in immediately, his stomach suddenly rumbling.

Hermione sat down beside him, munching slowly on her own breakfast. "Do you want to do anything today on the 1st January, 2004? It's a new year after all." She asked shyly, after swallowing her first mouthful.

Draco looked up from his breakfast in surprise. "You'd like to do something today? Together?"

Hermione suddenly blushed and felt awkward. Maybe those two kisses meant nothing to Draco. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes and she hastily looked down. _Just because the kisses meant something to you, doesn't mean it did for him,_ said a small voice in her head. How silly she had been.

Draco saw Hermione become tearful and he hastily got down from the barstool so he could hug her properly. "Oh, sorry, Hermione! I _do_ want to do something together today; I was just a bit shocked by the question. Please don't get upset with me?" He bent down a little so he could peer under her hair and see her face.

She sniffed heartily and then gave a watery chuckle. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm just being silly." She lifted up her head and smiled before taking another mouthful of food. "So, what do you want to do?"

Draco beamed – he suddenly had an idea. "Come to the Manor."

Hermione wasn't prepared for that reply and dropped her fork with a loud clatter onto the plate. "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious," he countered, earnestly. "Mother likes you and father will be occupied in his study so there's no reason not to. Plus, I want to show you something."

"Oh, and leave me at the bottom of a hill again?" Hermione shot him a death-stare.

"No! Why would I do that?" He asked innocently.

She raised an eyebrow at Draco who only widened his eyes and pouted. "Well, as long as I don't have to see Lucius, then it's fine."

Draco grinned. "Good. I'll have a shower and get changed after this. Do you want me to come to your place to take you there?"

Hermione shrugged and nodded as she was still chewing her sausages.

They sat the rest of the breakfast in silence before Draco said a quick "See you later," and disappeared into his bathroom. Hermione picked up her shoes and flooed to her flat where she did the same as Draco; have a shower and get changed. The blue dress was all creased from sleeping in it so she made a mental note to iron it out later on. She just finished slipping on her last item of clothing when she heard someone come through the floo.

"Draco?" Hermione's stomach fluttered as she left her bedroom and entered the living room.

"Hello, Hermione."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hermione asked harshly whipping out her wand and pointing it at the red-headed man in front of her.

"I've come to apologise." Ron stepped towards her, his tall figure towering over her small one.

"Well, don't waste your breath." She glared up at him coldly.

"Why did you think I was Malfoy? Are you expecting him?" Ron's question was answered as Draco stepped out of the fireplace, stopping short when he saw Hermione's wand pointing at Ron.

Ron scowled as he was shoved out of the way by Draco who stood in front of Hermione. "Are you dating then?"

"Yes." Draco replied sharply, sounding very much like his father. "Leave, Weasley."

"Why should I? This isn't _your_ house, its Hermione's. I'll go when she tells me to." Ron goaded, folding his arms defiantly.

"I hate you, Ronald Weasley." Hermione hissed. "I'll never accept your apology! How could you have brought up that man in front of everyone?"

"Because I was angry! I didn't mean it, Hermione, I honestly didn't. I just snapped when I saw Malfoy kissing you!" His tone changed from one of rudeness to pleading.

"Why should you have snapped? Why couldn't you have been like Harry and accepted it? You were always so irrational in your actions!" Hermione stomped her foot in anger, trying not to send every single curse in existence in Ron's direction.

"Harry hasn't accepted it!" Ron protested.

"He's getting there, and he will! At least he doesn't throw punches at the man who kisses me. _And_ he doesn't bring up something I have been trying to forget." She added coldly.

"I'm sorry." Ron apologised weakly.

"What has Pansy said about this?" Hermione stared hard at Ron.

"She's very angry with me," he said meekly and Draco laughed cruelly.

"You won't get out of this one, Weasel."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron retorted, starting towards him.

"Ron!" Hermione warned, and he stopped. "Just go. Please, just go." She said tiredly.

Ron gazed at her, sadness filling his eyes before turning on his heel and disappearing in the floo. Hermione watched him leave, and felt a weight settle on her chest. She did feel bad about having a huge go at her best friend, but what he had done had really hurt Hermione.

"You okay?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," she sighed and then remembered something Draco had said. "You told Ron we're dating."

"I know."

"Well, now he's going to tell everyone! And it's not true! We're only … friends." Hermione added half-heartedly. She knew she was lying and so did Draco. They were more than friends.

"Whatever, Hermione. Yeah, we're friends … with benefits." Draco smirked.

Hermione scowled. "Let's go."

Draco laughed and Apparated them both to the Manor.

--

"No. No. No, Draco." Hermione shook her head furiously as they headed towards the parlour to go outside. "I'm not going outside; it's cold, windy, rainy and slippery."

Draco tried to suggest different types of charms but Hermione cut him off.

"No, Draco, I'm not going outside." Hermione repeated and folded her arms.

Draco pouted but gave in. "Fine, I'll show you it in the summer."

"Much better." Hermione beamed at Draco. "Sorry," she added, scrunching up her face.

He laughed. "It's fine! Where do you want to go then? You've seen the whole house, now."

It was true – Draco had taken Hermione on a tour of the whole Manor, avoiding any room which his father may be in. They looked at the fifteen bedrooms, the large, hidden kitchen, the massive library - to Hermione's delight - the ten, luxurious bathrooms, and many other secret rooms and corridors. Hermione would have lost her way amongst the winding paths if it wasn't for Draco. She had to admit, it was a beautiful and stunning house. The grounds were just as beautiful, bathed in a dull pink light from the setting sun in the early winter afternoon.

"I don't mind." She replied happily, hoping he would suggest going to the library

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" He had disregarded her last statement and now he was averting his gaze.

She was suddenly on guard from Draco's unusual hesitant behaviour. "Yeah …" She said slowly.

"-" He spoke in a rush, the words all garbled together.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Draco!" Hermione touched him on the arm to stop his speech. "What were you saying?"

"When you were in the bathroom earlier, mother spoke to me and suggested that you stay for dinner." His eyes flicked to hers to observe her reaction.

She only thought for a moment, biting her lip again, before nodding slowly. "Okay … I guess."

"You will?" Draco's eyes widened. "Seriously? You'll stay for dinner? My dad will be here you know …"

Hermione shrugged. "I can live with that. You should meet my parents." She added with a wicked smile.

"I can live with that." Draco poked out his tongue and prodded Hermione in the shoulder. "It's five to seven. Dinner's at seven so we better go to the dining room."

"Five minutes!" Hermione shrieked as she was led out of the Parlour and down another corridor, and another, before Hermione vaguely recognised where she was. If she was correct, the Library was the second door on the right, just before they entered the hallway. Draco saw her crane her neck to try and see around the half open door to the mass of books.

"We'll go in there after dinner," he promised, watching her smile. He felt extremely satisfied in making her happy – something he had never felt with a woman before, apart from his mother.

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione literally jumped for joy and clapped her hands. "Okay, let's go for dinner already!"

Draco laughed as she dragged him down the corridor and through into the dining room. He stopped short when he spotted his father and he regained composure, gently letting go from Hermione's hand.

"Sit down next to me." He whispered gently in her ear.

She nodded her head slightly, not smiling at the tense atmosphere. She followed Draco round to the left and sat down next to him as she had been told.

"Good evening, Lucius. Thank you for inviting me into your gorgeous home." Hermione complimented him, not bothering with using formalities. She wanted to show Lucius that she wasn't prepared to be walked over by a man who was no better than her.

Lucius only clenched his jaw and nodded.

"Where's mother?" Draco asked his father stiffly. He was impressed at Hermione's daring – not many witches would dare call his father by his first name unless they were on good terms. Which he and Hermione were certainly not.

"She'll be arriving soon." Lucius replied curtly. His finger stroked the edge of the polished wooden table absent-mindedly.

They fell into an awkward silence and waited for Narcissa to arrive. Hermione soon heard the steady click of heels on wood and watched the door, hoping Narcissa would come to the rescue quickly.

Her slim figure entered the dining room and she slipped graciously into a chair on Lucius' right. "Good evening, Lucius, Draco. Hermione, I am so pleased you could stay."

"It's my pleasure, Narcissa. Draco showed me your home today – it's simply delightful."

She beamed and clicked her fingers. A house-elf appeared next to her and she ordered that their food be served right away.  
"He also told me you have decorated every room in the house, and I must say you have impeccable taste."

Narcissa almost burst with happiness. "Oh, thank you, Hermione. You flatter me too much."

Hermione smirked. Narcissa giggled.

"What?" Lucius asked sharply.

"It's just, oh, well never mind." Narcissa started the first course of a vegetable soup.

"No, mother, say it." Draco pressed.

Narcissa sighed and gave her son a funny look. "Hermione looked exactly like you when she smiled just then."

If there was ever juxtaposition, this was one. Lucius looked positively furious and Narcissa was smiling into her soup. Hermione glanced at Draco who was watching his father with the utmost amusement.

"I think that's rather funny." Draco mused aloud.

"It most certainly isn't! You've been spending too much time with my son!" Lucius glared at Hermione who did not flinch.

"That's a very stupid thing to say, Lucius." Narcissa scolded her husband, the smile disappearing from her face in a flash. "What exactly is wrong with them spending time with each other?"

"I – she's – no!" Lucius spluttered. "I won't allow it!"

"Why?" Hermione challenged, staring directly at the Malfoy.

"Because you're a … a-"

"A what exactly, father?" Draco suddenly asked, anger flashing in his eyes. He sensed this would be a repeat of the conversation they had at the ball. "A Muggle-Born? Who gives a damn? I don't and neither should you!"

"It's not that-"

"Then what is it?" Draco hissed. "Why can't I spend time with someone I lo-like?"

Lucius stood up from the table and glared at his son, wife and guest. "This conversation and evening is over." He marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Draco breathed through his teeth and ran his hands through his hair. "What is his problem, mother? Why doesn't he like Hermione?"

Hermione looked expectantly at Narcissa, waiting for her reply. She was just as confused as Draco, and she hoped that as Lucius' wife, Narcissa could provide some answers.

"He does like you, I'm sure." Narcissa ignored Hermione's sceptical cough. "He just needs to try and accept that you two may be an item."

"An item? Who said anything about being an item? We're just friends. Aren't we?" Hermione babbled and then glanced weakly at the mother and son who both smirked identically. "Okay, fine, we've kissed twice-"

"-Ha!"

"-Hermione, you weren't supposed to say that!"

She blushed and covered her face with her hands. She just dug herself deeper. "Sorry." Hermione heard muffled laughter and looked up to see Narcissa laughing and Draco appearing embarrassed.

"It's about time too, you know." Narcissa winked at the young couple. "Now, when are you going to make it official?"

"Nothing's official mother!" Draco stood up. "We're not together just because we kissed."

Hermione couldn't help but feel hurt by that statement. She secretly wanted them to be a couple because she honestly thought she was falling for the man who got Candy Floss stuck in his hair.

Draco sent Hermione a furtive look. "Sorry, that came out slightly wrong." He sat back down and took a deep breath. "Look, mother, just leave our relationship to us. Please?"

Narcissa frowned slightly, but accepted the request with a gracious manner. "As you wish, Draco." She got up from the table and moved round to him so she could whisper in his ear.

Hermione bit her lip, worried, as Draco paled as his mother moved away and glided out of the room, soup forgotten. "What did she say?"

"Nothing, Hermione, don't worry. Do you want to go to the Library now?" He forced a smile onto his face and Hermione grinned and got up from the table hurriedly.

"Oh yes, yes! Let's go!"

--

Hermione slid into her bed that night, puzzled. Ever since Narcissa had whispered that one thing into Draco's ear, he had been acting all quiet and strange. They had been in the Library and he had just sat there, not seeing anything, just lost in his own thoughts. Hermione usually wouldn't have minded, but when he looked so startled when she touched him, and the way he watched her with something upsetting hidden in his eyes, worried Hermione. She sighed and turned over to face the clock to set her alarm. She wondered what the Monday morning would bring. She wondered if Olivia would come in after what she and Blaise may have done after the New Years party. Come to think of it, she hoped she and Ron hadn't ruined the celebration. Frowning, Hermione fell into a troubled sleep.

--

January passed in a blur, and Hermione and Draco hadn't seen much of each other since the day at the Manor. They had met up for brief coffees, but Draco had been fidgety and tense. Hermione noticed on her calendar that it was Valentine's Day in three days time. Her thoughts immediately turned to Draco but she forced herself to think of other things which needed to be done. Anyway, judging by the way he had been acting around her the last month, she doubted very much that he would ask her out on a date. Sighing, Hermione Apparated to work on the Monday morning.

Olivia wasn't there when she arrived so Hermione got to work in sorting out books. The door opened and she opened her mouth to greet Olivia, but instead Ginny and Pansy walked in, beaming.

"Oh, hi girls. I haven't seen you two in ages. I'm so sorry!" Hermione quickly hugged her two best friends. "I was thinking I might go and speak to Ron, actually." It was true. Over the last couple of days, Ron had been popping up in her thoughts and she had felt guilty in not speaking to him for so long, despite what he had done to her.

"That's a good idea. He's been feeling a little down since your … discussion." Pansy agreed, smiling.

"Anyway, Hermione, please come over to the Burrow on Saturday. We're going to go to this Bridal shop – here in Diagon Alley – to try on dresses!" Ginny clapped her hands excitedly. "There's so much to do in three months!"

Hermione squealed. "Oh Ginny! I'm going to be a bridesmaid? Thank you _so_ much!"

"Well, duh. I wouldn't _not_ have you as one!" Ginny rolled her eyes but grinned. "Oh, are you doing anything on Thursday?" She added casually.

"No," Hermione couldn't hide the disappointment out of her voice.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure _someone_ will be there for you." Pansy winked and kissed her friend goodbye on the cheek. "Come on Gin', I need to show you these pair of shoes I saw yesterday …"

Their voices faded as they left the shop and immediately after they departed, Olivia ran in breathless. "Oh, sorry I'm so late, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled falsely, still thinking about what Pansy had said. "It's okay," she mumbled.

"What's up?" Olivia came up to Hermione and took her arm.

"Oh, nothing," She shook her head and clapped her hands. "Let's get to work!"

The day passed quickly; Hermione managed to squeeze out of Olivia what had happened between her and Blaise after the New Years party. Hermione blushed when she heard, but Olivia looked completely unabashed.

"And what about you and Draco, eh?" Olivia winked as she picked up her bag to leave at the end of the day.

"I don't know, Olivia. We both like each other and we've kissed twice, but nothing more than that." Hermione sighed, and smiled tiredly at her friend.

"It'll work out, I just have a feeling. Just let your relationship go slowly and steadily." Olivia hugged Hermione and headed towards the door. "Ooh, look who's here!"

Hermione glanced quickly through the shop window and saw Draco approaching the shop holding what looked like a magazine, with a funny expression on his face.

"I'll leave you to it!" Olivia cried happily before leaving the shop, holding the door open for Draco who murmured "thanks" as he entered.

"Draco, we're just closing." Hermione said apologetically. She folded her arms and stared at him. She was surprised to see him here after they had barely seen each other the past month.

"I'm not here to buy anything, just to show you something." He smirked and handed her the magazine rolled in his hands.

"Witch Weekly? I didn't know you were into that kind of thing," she teased as she unrolled it. Her light mood disappeared after she saw the headline and the photo on the front: _Has the Brain of the Golden Trio Finally Found Love? Find out on page 4!_ The picture was of Draco kissing Hermione on the cheek, but as it was Witch Weekly, they had edited the photo so that Hermione appeared to have turned her head so Draco kissed her on the lips.

"I don't want to read that, thanks." Hermione chucked the false magazine on the desk and groaned aloud.

"Don't you like it?" Draco chuckled, picking the magazine up and flicking to page four. He began to read: "Heartthrob bachelor Draco Malfoy – I kind of like that – was found kissing the famous war hero Hermione Granger outside her own shop last week. Will this new couple last? Or will the reputation of Draco finally come out into the open, and Hermione will be left as another broken-hearted throw-away of Draco's?" He stopped reading and frowned.

"What reputation?" Hermione shrieked. "Stop reading that rag!"

"I have," Draco laughed. "And, I don't have a reputation. The only people I have ever dated were Pansy and Daphne."

"Oh," Hermione gave him a funny sort of smile. "Chuck that away, though. Please don't read anymore of it."

"Okay," Draco rolled the magazine back up again. He had no intention of throwing it away; he rather liked that photo. "I better go now. See you around, Hermione."

Before Hermione could say goodbye, he had left the shop in three quick strides. Prat. What was she going to do? She really liked Draco and ever since that stupid meal he had been acting distant and off. What had she done? What had _Narcissa_ done? Hermione left her shop bubbling with anger. If Narcissa hadn't said anything to Draco then they wouldn't be in this position now. They would probably be- be what? Hermione stopped in the middle of Diagon Alley, too engrossed in her thoughts to notice how obstructive she was being. Where would she and Draco be in their relationship right now if Narcissa hadn't said anything? Would they have gone official by now? Or would they have gone even further? Hermione shook her head and began walking again. No, they wouldn't have gone that far. Hermione wouldn't have allowed it.

She bumped into someone on her random walk through Diagon Alley and she muttered a hasty apology. She began to notice, however, that lots of people – especially the women – were giving her odd looks. She couldn't fathom why at first, but then it dawned on her. _They had read the magazine!_ Screaming in frustration, Hermione Apparated to her home, alarming a few passers-by with her sudden disappearance and outburst.

She threw down her bag down on the sofa before joining it, kicking off her shoes in the process. She clutched a cushion to her chest as she began to cry heavily. She was fed up. So fed up. Why couldn't she just have a boyfriend, get married, have kids and then that be it? Why did it have to be so complicated? She was twenty four and she ought to be settling down soon! She thought of Draco and she began to cry harder. It just wasn't fair! When she thought they were finally getting somewhere with each other, and she thought she was finally beginning to have sort-of-relationship with him, he – or his mother – had to go and muck things up! Hermione sniffed and waited until she was all cried-out before going into the bathroom to wash her face and blow her nose. She glimpsed herself in the mirror and saw her eyes were huge and puffy as well as her cheeks being red. She checked her watch and saw with disappointment that it was only ten-to-six. Well, at least she could make herself some food before heading straight to bed where she would eat chocolate and read a book.

--

Hermione buried her head under the covers on the Thursday morning as her alarm buzzed. Valentine's day had finally arrived and Hermione was nervous, depressed and slightly excited. There was a tap at the window and she reluctantly threw the covers off her body and stumbled out of bed and towards her window, where a handsome tawny owl was perched. Hermione blushed when she saw what the bird was carrying. This was the third time an owl had come in the morning holding a large bouquet of beautiful flowers. She was amazed that the bird managed to carry them at all, given the large quantity. Yesterday, she had a bunch full of Lilies. The day before it was wildflowers. But today of all days, it was white and red roses. Hermione giggled as she fed the owl a quick treat and smelt the flowers – they had a beautiful smell. Her hands brushed against something hard and she noticed that there was a small tag attached to one of the flowers:

_Meet me outside the Shrieking Shack at seven pm. Your Valentine. _

Hermione squealed with excitement. She had a date on Valentine's Day! Laughing to herself, she hastily put the flowers in another vase with the other two bunches. She quickly got ready for work and Apparated, willing the time to hurry up and reach seven o'clock. When she arrived at her shop, Olivia was already waiting and upon seeing her happy glow, she shrewdly asked, "And who's your Valentine, Hermione?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione giggled as she unlocked the door. "I have an inkling but I won't get my hopes up. Anyway, I'm so excited!"

Olivia laughed with her and followed in, holding something in her hand. "Hey Hermione, look what Blaise got me!" She opened the palm of her hand and showed Hermione the delicate silver ring, with a small diamond.

"Oh my gosh, he hasn't …" Hermione trailed off wondering if Blaise really _had_ popped the question.

"No, no, he hasn't asked me to marry him!" Olivia snickered, slipping the ring onto the middle finger of her right hand. "It's just a ring. A lovely ring at that."

Hermione exhaled a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. If he had proposed … my, that would have been something. "Yes, it's gorgeous, Olivia."

"Thanks," the young girl beamed. She sat herself down behind the counter and leant on her elbows. "So, what are you doing with your Valentine tonight?"

Hermione clapped her hands and her eyes glittered with excitement. "Well, I'm going to meet him at seven by the Shrieking Shack. I know it's not the most romantic of places, but I have no idea what we'll be doing."

Olivia wiggled her eyebrows knowingly.

"No, Liv, we won't be doing anything like that!" Hermione pulled a face. "Especially not in the Shrieking Shack."

"I'm only yanking your wand, Hermione." Olivia laughed at Hermione's expression. "What's on the agenda for today in the shop?"

Hermione began to list off the things which needed to be done between them, and they set to work, at the same time attending to the customers needs. It was a very busy day; lots of frantic looking men came in requesting the latest romance novel and Hermione felt very bad in having to say to one young man, that they had run out of stock on a book he was pleading for to give to his girlfriend.

Lunchtime came and went, and soon, Hermione was counting down the hours until seven. It was reaching four hours to go when Hermione realised she had no idea what to wear.

"Olivia!" She almost screamed, alarming a customer who was quietly looking at some Muggle history books nearby.

"What?" Her friend came rushing from round an aisle.

"I don't know what to wear tonight!" Hermione wailed, slapping the counter lightly in annoyance.

Olivia was immediately on the case. "Stick to something smart and sexy but not too over the top. Keep it quite casual also. Remember, you're meeting at the Shrieking Shack and I expect he'll take you out to dinner, so nothing underdressed either."

Hermione nodded furiously, taking in and absorbing all the information Olivia was giving her. Honestly, she could be a replica of Ginny and Pansy. "Thanks a bunch, Liv. Are you doing anything tonight, by the way?"

"Yeah, I'm just having dinner at Blaise's." Olivia couldn't hide her enthusiasm despite trying to say it so casually. "I can't wait!" She added with a huge smile.

A customer interrupted their conversation so Hermione excused herself to help the old wizard.

It was finally time to close and Hermione literally pushed Olivia out of the shop in haste, trying to lock up so she could go home and get ready.

"You have lots of fun tonight, Hermione. You deserve it." Olivia hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow when you can tell me _all_ about it."

Hermione laughed and waved before Apparating back home. She heeded Olivia's advice and searched through her wardrobe, finally settling on her high-waist, grey woollen trousers and a white, silk shirt. She fetched her red coat and bag and placed them gently on the sofa, ready to be grabbed when she left. Noticing she still had forty minutes, she decided she would floo Ron to have a quick chat.

She knelt down carefully on the fireplace and flooed to Ron's flat. There, she yelled and yelled until he came into the room, looking very surprised but pleased.

"Oh, Hermione, I am so sorry for what I did. Do you forgive me?" He bent down to the fireplace.

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione sighed. "But if you _ever_ do that again, I will never speak to you again." She sounded so fierce, she almost scared herself.

Ron nodded and apologised over and over again in between gaps in their conversation.

Hermione's knees began to hurt from the stone fireplace and she said goodbye to Ron, making him promise that he'd do something very special with Pansy that evening. She got to her feet and checked the clock, almost screaming as it was one minute to seven. _Thank goodness for magic or I'd be screwed right now_, Hermione thought, slipping on her coat and bag. She grabbed her wand and Apparated to the Shrieking Shack with an excited pop.

**Ahahah, I'm so mean leaving you on a cliff-hanger! Hehe. Well, I hope the beginning wasn't too rubbish. Thank you, GiantInflatableWalrus and all you people out there for your reviews! Oh, by the way, I'm also trying to keep to the timeline of J.K Rowling.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine except the plot.

Chapter 15

The wind was strong and hard bits of snow tore at Hermione's hair and scarf as she arrived on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. There, she walked with her head bowed low until she saw a hazy outline of the Shrieking Shack, in the now darkening sky, and a lone figure standing hunched next to the fence. She hurriedly made her way over to them and shivered as she forced her hands out of her fairly warm pocket to try and brush away some hair.

"Hello," she managed to say loud enough over the buffeting wind.

The figure turned towards her but their face was covered with a black scarf, only showing their eyes. The head was hidden by a hood from a coat they were wearing.

"Follow me; let's get out of this weather." The man turned away and began walking in long strides and Hermione jogged to keep up, careful to not slip on the thickening snow.

They headed back in towards Hogsmeade, where the last stragglers and couples were hurriedly rushing to shelter. Hermione followed the tall man into The Phoenix Song, where she had previously gone with Pansy, and she took off her scarf and coat at the sudden blast of warmth as they entered the restaurant.

She watched with curiosity as the man took of his scarf – his back to her – and then his coat, revealing the oh-so-famous blond hair. Hermione couldn't hide a smile as Draco turned to grin at her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Did you know it was me?" He asked as the maître'd led them towards a secluded table at the back of the surprisingly quiet restaurant.

"I had a feeling," Hermione was still beaming as she sat down and accepted a menu. "Thank you for all those beautiful flowers, by the way, they smell gorgeous."

Draco shrugged and murmured to the waiter for him to bring them the best bottle of red wine they had.

"But Draco, I've been meaning to ask you something and it's been really nagging me." Hermione began, straightening her knife and fork.

"You're going to ask why I haven't seen you much, aren't you." Draco scrunched up his nose in discomfort. "I'll tell you, but don't get your hopes up for anything spectacular. It'll be a real anti-climax, I assure you."

Hermione shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Just tell me what your mother said after that day."

Draco sighed. "All she said was to not muck up."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. That was unexpected. "On what?"

"This. _Us_." He waved a hand between them, looking flustered.

"But why did you have to be so weird? You hardly spoke to me, and when you did, it was only to show that magazine. That conversation lasted all of five minutes." Hermione frowned slightly, confused. She picked up her wine glass which the waiter had now filled a quarter of the way up, and swished it around her glass slightly before taking a sip. "That's fine."

The waiter nodded and filled the rest of Draco and Hermione's glasses up before departing quickly.

Draco answered Hermione's question. "Because I was thinking. I was thinking so much my brain hurt each night. My mother's words kept replaying in my mind and I realised that I _didn't_ want to muck up. Not at all. You see, Hermione, I want to take our relationship to the next step."

Hermione paused in mid-swallow and choked on the wine, spitting it into her serviette. "Sorry," she gasped. "Are you _serious_, Draco? You want to go out, like, officially?"

"Yeah, I do actually." Draco leant back in his chair and surveyed Hermione. She was looking rather flustered – but that could have been because she had just choked on her wine – but he spotted a twinkle of excitement in her eyes.

"Wow," Hermione's lips twitched, fighting to keep a smile off her face.

"And I'm serious. Deadly." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione laughed.

She honestly felt flattered, anxious and incredibly happy. Draco actually wanted to be her _boyfriend_. "Yes!" She almost screamed and a couple of heads turned in their direction.

Draco stood up and leaned over the table to kiss Hermione full on the lips. It only lasted a couple of seconds but Hermione still felt that shivery feeling running through her bones. He sat back down just in time for the waiter to take their orders of the fettuccine with roasted tomatoes and arugula. Once that was done, Hermione and Draco began to talk non-stop for the rest of the night, pausing only to take a mouthful of food. They talked about all sorts of things; their families and friends, jobs, past love lives; their favourite foods until the maître'd came over and asked them to leave as it was past the closing hour. Draco hurriedly paid the bill before joining Hermione outside in the now calm night, and taking her hand, they strolled down the Hogsmeade street back towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Oh, um, there's a trial for Theodore Nott in March." Draco said casually, glancing at Hermione as they arrived at the Shrieking Shack, their breath creating puffs of white mist.

"Really? So, I have to testify." Hermione pulled a face. "I'd have to do it sooner or later, anyway." "The thought of having to recall the events in front of a court, having to remember what happened on that horrible day made Hermione shudder. Being shoved onto the desk, having her clothes vanished, almost being raped …

"That's the spirit," Draco said weakly, leaning against the fence.

"It's cold." Hermione said cheerfully, trying to divert the subject.

"And _fifty points_ to Hermione for stating the obvious!" He rolled his eyes, but smiled kindly at his _girlfriend _– he'd have to get used to that – who only glared back at him.

"You still are a ferret, did you know?"

He smiled smugly. "And you're still a bookworm, did you know?"

"And I'm proud of it." Hermione flashed a grin before turning to face the Shrieking Shack. "I haven't been in there for six years."

"I've never been in there." Draco joined her in staring at the faint outline of the crumbling building. "Would you like to Apparate there now?"

Hermione turned slowly to face Draco. "Are you serious? Now? When it's freezing cold and snowing?"

"Yeah, come on, where's your sense of adventure? That old hat didn't put you in Gryffindor for nothing."

"Alright, then," Hermione nodded her head. "Let's do it."

Draco laughed and grabbed her hand as she apparated them to the Shrieking Shack. The wind howled and whistled through the cracks in the old building and Hermione shivered as a blast of cold hair ruffled her hair and face.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Draco asked loudly.

Hermione nodded and she led the way up the rickety staircase. Believe it or not, Hermione thought she actually saw little dried spots of blood from where Ron had been dragged up the stairs by Sirius, ten years previously. Nostalgia hit her hard and fast as she entered the room where they had almost caught Peter Pettigrew. It was such a long time ago and Hermione gazed at the collapsed four-poster bed, where she, Ron and Harry had attacked Snape.

"Wow, what a place." Draco's eyes travelled over the peeling paint, the rotting floorboards and the broken and dusty furniture.

Hermione forced a laugh. Being here brought back so many memories - some happy but most of them extremely unpleasant. She remembered how the three of them crouched under the invisibility cloak downstairs, watching as Voldemort killed Snape. She shuddered at the horrifying memory and Draco immediately took her hand, concern written all over his face. "I'm fine, Draco, it's just weird being here. I don't really like it much."

Draco nodded and then jumped slightly as the wind tore at the shack. "Do you want to get out?"  
Hermione nodded, apologising with her eyes.  
"That's fine. I'm not eager to stay either." He muttered as he Apparated them away from the barren and cold building, to his warm apartment where he collapsed onto the sofa, pulling Hermione down with him with a shriek.

"Hey! Let me take off my coat!" She laughed as she struggled to get up from his tight grasp.

"No," he replied, holding her tighter.

"Draco!" She was trying not to laugh. "Please?"

He loosened his hold so she could take off her coat, scarf and kick off her shoes. Just as the second shoe hit the floor with a dull thud, he pulled her back into his embrace, laughing as he did so. She looked up at him, smiling with her mouth and her beautiful brown eyes, and he bent down gently to kiss her on the lips, slowly and softly. He ran a hand through her silky curls and he slowly dipped her onto the sofa so he lay on top of her, making sure to keep his weight on his knees and his one arm. The hand went from her hair, down her neck and onto her shoulder, where he moved it slowly to the buttons on her blouse. He felt her hands on his back and head freeze suddenly and she pulled away shaking her head.

"I can't, Draco, I'm sorry." She felt awful for having to stop such a moment but she knew that she didn't want this. Not now.

Draco sighed and sat up properly. "Don't apologise; it's my fault. I know you want to wait until you're married and I … I respect that."

"Thank you," She whispered and kissed him on the cheek. She stood up from the sofa and slipped back on her shoes. "Tonight was lovely, Draco, it truly was. Thank you, again."

Draco nodded dumbly from the sofa. How stupid was he? He pushed things and now their relationship had probably gone one step forward and five steps back. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He managed to blurt out just before she entered the fireplace.

She nodded and disappeared in the green flames.

--

Over the next month or so, Hermione and Draco's relationship blossomed despite what had happened on Valentine's. Various gossip magazines such as Witch Weekly and even the Daily Prophet had commented on their new-found romance. Women shot her dirty looks in the street but Hermione just laughed it off as it was still sinking in – she was going out with Draco Malfoy!

The trial for Theodore Nott had happened quickly and surprisingly quietly. There had been a full court trial at the Wizengamot and Theodore had sat in the chair, chained and extremely quiet. Hermione was called up to testify against the weedy man and Theodore Nott did not deny anything he had done to Hermione. The Chief Warlock – Percy Weasley, in fact – had declared that he was to be sent Azkaban for life.

Hermione smiled at the memory, glad that the whole thing was over, and entered a little café in Diagon Alley where she saw Ginny and Pansy chatting at a table. She went over and sat down, beaming.

"How are you guys?" Hermione asked brightly.

"We're fine thanks, but what about _you_?" Pansy winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing. "I'm fine. No, wait, I'm brilliant."

"Ron's still not talking to you much, is he?" Ginny asked sadly, dampening the mood slightly.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Unfortunately, Ron had found out about her and Draco's relationship in the way she would have not chosen. He had found a discarded Daily Prophet sporting the picture of her and Draco, happily strolling down Diagon Alley hand-in-hand. He had thrown a huge fit but he had calmed down slightly since then. Hermione and Ron's friendship had been on very rocky ground since the New Year incident, and this did nothing to help it.

"Oh well, he'll come round, I know he will." Ginny placed a comforting hand over Hermione's. "Anyway, I got my dress; you both have yours; the reception is all sorted; _but_, I still haven't found out who Harry's second best man is!" She pouted.

Hermione giggled. "I think I might know, but I'm not going to say. I can't believe you're getting married in one month!"

"I know; May 9th. It feels quite daunting actually." Ginny was easily swayed off the topic of the best men.

"And I can't believe that Harry accepted yours and Draco's relationship so well." Pansy nodded towards Hermione, impressed. "Ron could learn something from him."

Hermione laughed. "Poor, Ron. He's not all that bad. Your Valentine's Day was very nice, if you remember."

"Yeah, I know, it was lovely." Pansy grinned sheepishly. "Wow, we've been together for almost eight months now."  
"That's equivalent to about four years for you, isn't it Pansy?" Ginny sniggered from beside the black haired witch who glared at her.

"So, what are you two having for lunch?" Hermione asked loudly, trying to change the subject.

"Soup." Ginny was trying to hide a laugh. "You should have the lasagne, Hermione. I had it last time and it was really nice."

"Okay, thanks." Hermione smiled happily and closed the menu.

"So, Hermione, when's the next date with Mr Malfoy?" Pansy asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Next Saturday, actually. But, it's _me_ who's doing the taking out. We're going to see my parents in Chelsea and then we're going to Kew."

"Why Kew?" Ginny asked, curious.

"House hunting." Hermione grinned devilishly.

Pansy and Ginny exchanged glances. "You're moving in _together_?"

Hermione laughed loudly, shaking her head at their absurd question. "Of course we aren't; don't be so silly. We've been going out, what, two months? No, it's for me – I'm fed up with living in Vauxhall."

"It's quite pricey." Pansy warned.

"Yeah, I've been saving for a while though. I think I have enough to buy a small apartment. I'm so excited, girls." Hermione bounced up and down in her seat.

"How do you think your parents will be around Draco? You told them about how he bullied you at Hogwarts, didn't you?" Ginny asked, frowning slightly at the maybe small complication.

"Yeah, I was worried about that too, but I told them that he's changed and a really lovely guy, so I'm going to leave them to form their own opinion after the visit." She smiled reassuringly.

"A really lovely guy, huh?" Pansy giggled. "You're really serious about him, aren't you?"

Hermione contemplated that statement for a bit as their food was served. "Yeah, I guess I am." She said quietly.

"Well, I wish you both the best of luck," Pansy grinned, tucking into her light salad.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled but then it fell into a small, thoughtful frown as she picked at her lasagne. "I really hope it lasts."

Ginny squealed. "Oh, we do too! I've noticed that you've been so much happier this last six months and I _know_ it's to do with Draco."

Hermione didn't say anything but she coloured deeply.

"Oh, I hope you get married." Ginny sighed happily.

"Whoa, whoa, don't you think that's taking it a bit too far?" Hermione laughed embarrassedly.

"No," Pansy said, leaning forward. "I think that's perfectly reasonable, especially as Narcissa is already planning to have you as Draco's wife."

"Oh, yes, I forgot about her." Hermione scowled. "No, I don't think I would marry Draco."

"Yet," Ginny added smugly.

Hermione didn't object and Ginny and Pansy noted that with deep satisfaction.

"Speaking of weddings, what food are we having?"

--

As Hermione was strolling back down Diagon Alley towards her shop, a blonde haired woman shoved into her.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione immediately apologised to the young woman.

"How could you? You filthy Mudblood!" The woman hissed, glaring at her. A few passers-by stopped in shock at the forbidden insult.

"How could I what? Bump in to you? If you hadn't noticed, it was _you_ who went into _me_," Hermione said coldly, staring hard at the lady. She looked vaguely familiar.

"I don't give a crap about that, Granger." The woman stepped up close to Hermione, her blue eyes boring into her own brown ones. "_How could he_?" She screamed.

Hermione only raised an eyebrow as she suddenly realised who the crazy woman was in front of her. "Ah, Daphne, how are you?"

Daphne's nostrils flared angrily as she continued to look down at Hermione. "Bitch. I'll make sure you don't last. You'll see, Mudblood, and he'll come crying back to me." She gave a hysterical laugh but then stopped when she saw someone come hurrying towards them, yelling. "Talk of the bloody devil." She added with a mutter.

"Hermione!" Draco arrived next to Hermione, panting slightly. "What are you doing, Daphne. You should be in St. Mungo's." He added quietly.

Hermione was extremely confused. What the hell was going on? It was then she noticed Daphne's appearance. Her hair was dishevelled and a white hospital gown hung loosely off her body. She prayed she was wearing underwear.

"Why should I be in there, Draco?" Her once harsh tone had changed into a somewhat falsely sweet one. "I should be here with you instead of that Mudblood." She stepped towards him and made to wrap her arms around his neck, but he pushed her away forcefully.

"Don't you _dare_ call Hermione that in front of me!" Draco had turned deathly pale and his fists were clenched to prevent him from hitting the crazed lady.

"What's happened to you, Draco?" She whined, nervously tugging at her hair. "You used to be _so_ rude and spiteful towards the stupid, buck-toothed girl."

Draco lost it. He grabbed Daphne's shoulders and shook her hard until her teeth rattled. "Just shut up! You know nothing about her! You're stupid-"

"Stop it!" Hermione wailed, jumping forward to take Draco off her. "Don't, Draco, she's not right in the head."

He immediately let go of the witch and she collapsed on the floor, hissing angrily. "She – she called … had to do something – I can't let people …" He muttered in Hermione's arms.

"Draco, listen to me. Get hold of St. Mungo's and they can take her back. She obviously escaped somehow, and they're probably out already looking for her."

He only stared at the pitiful woman on the ground with extreme disgust. "I would _never_ be with you again. Ever. Our relationship was a mistake – a huge one." He turned and walked away, shaking his head, through the many onlookers who had stopped to watch the exchange.

Hermione conjured a patronus to send to St. Mungo's and decided to stay with Daphne until a Healer arrived. She would deal with Draco later. A camera bulb flashed nearby and Hermione scowled. No doubt this would be the headline in tomorrow's Daily Prophet. How sad.

Within two minutes, someone had arrived and in that time, Daphne hadn't uttered a word to Hermione. She had just sat there, rocking back and forth slightly, wailing and muttering under her breath obscenities about Draco.

The Healer murmured a thanks before gently crooning to Daphne to get up so they could go back 'home'. Hermione felt deeply saddened by the whole event and she sighed heavily, emotionally exhausted. Now, off to find Draco. She quickly made a detour to the bookshop and literally begged Olivia if she could work the rest of the day on her own. Hermione promised she would pay her double. She heartily agreed and Hermione quickly Apparated, first, to his apartment, and after finding he wasn't there, she went to the Ministry of Magic where she took the lift up to Draco's floor. She ignored the strange glances and continued to the Auror department where, with relief, she spotted Harry and demanded to know where Draco was.

"I don't know, sorry!" He seemed a bit taken aback by her tone and she apologised.

"I have no idea where he's gone." She sighed and leant against Harry's desk. "Shall I send a patronus to him?"

Harry pondered on the question. "You could try. He's probably gone somewhere quiet to think and stuff. He may not want to be contacted."

Hermione nodded and kissed her friend goodbye before running back to the lift. She had an idea where Draco might be, but Harry's advice nagged at her mind. He could be right; maybe Draco didn't want to be contacted.

She sighed as the lift slowly moved to the atrium and she got out with a couple of other wizards. She was heading towards the floo when she heard her name being called from the restored fountain of magical brethren. She whirled around to see Ron waving at her, smiling sheepishly.

Hermione scowled and hesitated in moving towards him, taking her time.

"Hermione, I need to apologise to you."

"Damn right you do, Ronald." Hermione snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Ron's eyes were beseeching.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm a very forgiving person, Ron, but every time you make a mistake with me, a simple _I'm sorry_ won't mean anything to me anymore. It'll be like the times you said _I love you_ but I knew you didn't mean it." Hermione glared up at her so-called best friend.

"But I do mean it, Hermione, I do." He insisted, grabbing her arms.

"Then prove that to me! If Draco and I decide to get married, how do I know that you won't throw a huge hissy fit then?" Hermione demanded angrily. "You need to start supporting me in _my_ decisions, Ron, like I've always done for you. Can't you see that this is making me happy?"

Ron closed his eyes. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Hermione reluctantly agreed and she followed him back up in the lift and back into the Auror office, where they passed Harry who gave her a funny look.

Ron closed the door to his office. "Hermione, I know I act extremely irrationally sometimes and I just ask that you understand. I'm sorry I overreacted to you and Malfoy and I guess I shouldn't have taken in everything from the Daily Prophet."

"No, you shouldn't have." Hermione agreed, scowling.

"I hate fighting with you," Ron sighed.

"I do as well." Hermione relaxed slightly and sat down on a squishy chair. "But you need to stop overreacting to everything I do or say with Draco."

"I will. I promise." Ron nodded his head furiously. "And I'll try and be … civil with him. I guess he's coming to the wedding?"

"Yeah," Hermione grinned, the frosty mood dissipating. "Do you know who the second best man is?"

"No," He shook his head. "I wonder why Harry hasn't said. Anyway, I'm sorry, Hermione, but I have loads of work to do."  
"I'll leave you to it," She got up and hugged her best friend, pleased that she had finally managed to get through to him.

Outside of the office, she made her way over to Harry where he was sifting through some parchment. "Harry," she began, stopping next to him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, Ron's finally got over it all." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway Harry, who's the second best man?"

He looked awkward at the unrelated and abrupt question and put the parchment down on the table. "I haven't told anyone this yet, except for the person, obviously. I don't know how you will react and I'm not sure if it's even a good idea."

"It's Draco, isn't it?" Hermione smirked.

Harry nodded, and grinned sheepishly. "Do you think it's sensible?"

Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly. "I think it's brilliant."

"Good," Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't tell him you know, though. I think he's quite nervous about it."

"I would be too," Hermione laughed. "Having your old school enemy ask you to be their best man at the wedding. Uh-oh."

"What?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Ron won't be at _all_ happy." Hermione sighed.

"Well, if you have got through to him, he won't be too bad." Harry pulled a face and took off his glasses so he could clean them. "

"Promise me you'll tell Ron before the big day won't you?" Hermione asked seriously. "But don't do it the day before!"

Harry nodded. "Weddings are so stressful."

"I bet they are, but Ginny's enjoying herself." Hermione winked. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your work, Harry, and I'll see you soon!"

She waved goodbye as she, once again, left the Auror office and headed back down to the atrium in the slow, clanking lift. She got in the floo and went to her apartment where she sat down and kicked off her shoes, closing her eyes.

"Hermione,"

She screamed as Draco's voice filled the room and her eyes found him sitting on the armchair next to the fireplace. "What the – Draco!"

He laughed and got up to join her on the sofa. "Hello, dear."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, moving up so he could sit next to her.

"I wanted to think so I came here. Where have you been? You finished work half an hour ago." Draco poked her playfully.

"I didn't go back to work afterwards. I went to go and look for you, so I went to the Ministry of Magic but you weren't there, but Ron asked to speak to me and everything's okay now between us. I also spoke to Harry." She did as she was told and didn't mention anything of her knowledge about Draco being best man.

"Busy." Was all he said.

"I suppose so. Draco," She began slowly. "What's the story behind Daphne?"

He sighed. "Right, well. It's all a bit silly really, since I dated her for about four months in seventh year. I think she's held onto that fact and never really got over me."

"You sound really big-headed." Hermione joked.

"It's true though," he winked and kissed Hermione on the head. "Anyway, during the war, her whole mother's side was wiped out by Voldemort because they refused to go on his side. Her father was distraught and a couple of months after the war ended, he killed himself. Daphne went crazy. Her younger sister hadn't completed her final year at Hogwarts and instead had gone off with this guy from Durmstrang, and she felt horrible. She blamed it all on herself, and then she began to blame her parents' death on herself for some unknown reason. And in the past six years, her health has worsened." He finished with a heavy sigh and buried his face in Hermione's hair. "I was so harsh on her. I feel so guilty."

Hermione felt awful. She felt so sorry for the young woman whose life had been destroyed. She took Draco's hand and held it comfortingly. "We could go and see her, if you'd like."

"Yeah, maybe." His voice was muffled and strands of his hair tickled Hermione's chin.

They sat like that for a while, neither moving, just content to be with each other. Hermione felt so happy. She honestly thought that her dream of having someone there with her was coming true. Yeah, they weren't married and Hermione wasn't even thinking about having children with him – just yet – but at this moment in time, she felt so peacefully and satisfied.

Both of their stomachs rumbling ruined the moment and they stretched as they got up from the sofa.

"Stay here tonight." Hermione said gently as they moved into the kitchen. "I'll transfigure the sofa for you."

Draco only hugged her in his thanks. He felt so bad in the way he acted towards Daphne. It was his anger which got him saying those horrible things to her and he regretted it. She wasn't even in the right state of mind.

Hermione heard him sigh heavily and she looked towards him with a face of concern. "Look, we'll go see her tomorrow as it's my day off on Sunday. Will that be okay?"

Draco nodded gratefully and began to help Hermione make the dinner. They chatted to each other but it was only for the sake of making conversation. Hermione couldn't help but feel awkward around Draco whilst they were eating, as the only sound was the scraping of knives and forks and the clock ticking.

After supper was over, Hermione cleaned the dishes and went into the living room where she transfigured the sofa into a large, king-sized bed. She grabbed a spare duvet, sheet and a pillow and waved her wand so the bed made itself. Satisfied, she gestured to Draco the newly made bed and he smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks, Hermione." He murmured gently as he sat down. "Sorry I've been such a grumpy old fool this evening. Sit down and we can talk."

He sat back against the head-board and patted the space next to him for Hermione to join. She clambered onto the bed and cuddled up to his side.

"I'm glad we took this to the next step." Hermione sighed happily. "I thought it would be a mistake at first … and that we didn't really like each other."

Draco laughed lightly. "I was a bit nervous myself, actually."

"If someone had told me that I would be going out with Draco Malfoy about eight months ago, I would have laughed in their face."

"Excuse me? How could you? Most people would have jumped at the chance!" Draco exclaimed in mock outrage.

"See, you're so self-conceited." Hermione giggled, poking him in the ribs. He wiggled away. "You're ticklish?"

"No," He said quickly, trying not to laugh.

"You are!" Hermione sat up and grinned at him. "Ha! Draco's ticklish!" Her fingers moved quickly over his ribs and he curled up in a ball, trying to get away from her.

"Stop!" He gasped, laughing.

"No!" Hermione cried out triumphantly. "I could be really mean and cast a tickling jinx on you like Harry did in second year …" She added thoughtfully.

"N-n-no!" Tears streamed down his cheeks as Hermione's fingers continued to dance over his torso.

"Do you want me to stop?" Hermione asked cheekily, peering into his face.

He nodded, unable to speak from laughing.

"Say it. Go on." She challenged, tickling him harder.

"S-sto-op!" He managed to cry out, trying to shove her hands away.

Hermione sat back against the head-board, chuckling to herself as her hands retreated to her lap. She watched him lie on the bed panting, still laughing occasionally.  
"You're mean. You're _really_ mean." Draco scowled from under his arm to look up at Hermione.

"And you love me for it!" She sing-songed, bending down to kiss him gently on the lips. "I'm going to bed now; it's nine o'clock."

He pulled himself up, looking incredulous. "You're going to bed _now_? Whoa, if I'd known you were this boring, I wouldn't have ever talked to you."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she raised her wand, opening her mouth to cast the tickling jinx.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I take that back." Draco grinned. "But stay up a little longer, please?"

"No," She smiled and yawned. "I'm tired."

"Please?" He begged.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I really am tired. Anyway, we should get up early tomorrow so we can go to see Daphne."

Draco pouted. "Fine! I'll go and grab my things from my apartment."

Hermione nodded and kissed Draco once more on the lips before skipping into her bedroom where she got ready for bed. She was just brushing her teeth when she heard Draco come back through the floo.

"Don't come in! I'm getting changed – well, you can if you _really_ want to." He called through.

"No thanks. I don't want to see your lanky, pale chest. Not to mention all the other bits and bobs." Hermione yelled back, almost choking on the toothpaste from laughter.

She heard an outraged cry from Draco as she had a quick drink of water. Giggling, she knocked on the living room door and bade goodnight, before jumping into her own bed.

Draco glanced at himself in the mirror as he was undressing, noticing that he was rather pale. Scowling, he threw an old t-shirt over his head and slipped under the duvet of his new bed, turning off the lights. He lay there for a while, unable to fall into a deep slumber, his thoughts plagued by images of Daphne and Hermione. He tossed and turned for almost an hour before he heard the living room door creak open gently. Pretending to be asleep, Draco slowed his breathing and relaxed his whole body as he felt Hermione slip into the bed beside him, her musky scent filling his nose. He heard her sigh and she snuggled up close to him and he tried not to flinch as her cold feet pressed against his legs. Draco smiled tiredly, happy she was there next to him. _I could do this,_ he thought. _I could do this for the rest of my life_.

**Well, was that cheesy, or was that cheesy? Haha, thanks for all your reviews guys! I appreciate it all! And thank you to my beta – you're a legend! Ah, yes, I have exams after Christmas – shudder – so I shall be revising I'm afraid. **_**And**_** that'll mean less frequent updates ): Sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

Chapter 16

Draco awoke bright and early the next morning with a mane of bushy hair in his face. He yawned and a couple of strands went down his throat. Coughing, he startled Hermione who seemed to jump four foot in the air.

"Wha- who's there?" Bleary eyed, she had grabbed her wand from under her pillow and pointed it above Draco who was still lying down.

"Er, Hermione?" He stifled a laugh.

"Draco?" Hermione glanced down to the man who was smirking up at her. "Hmm, why are you lying next to me? Oh my gosh! We didn't … _do it_ did we?" Hermione's voice got higher as she spoke.

Draco shook his head and laughed. "I think you'll find that _you_ came in last night."

Hermione pursed her lips and thought. "Ah yes, sorry. But we didn't …"

"No, we didn't have sex, Hermione." Draco sat up in bed and pushed his blond hair out of his eyes. "Breakfast?"

"If you cook it," Hermione smiled shyly, her brown eyes twinkling.

"You are pretty in the morning, despite your hair."

"What about my hair?" She scowled, picking at it as she got up from the bed to look in the mirror. "It's not _that_ bad."

"Yeah, whatever." Draco rolled his eyes as he glided past her into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Hermione laughed. "Right, I'm just going to have a shower whilst you make the breakfast." She skipped past the kitchen giggling and jumped into the shower.

Draco was smiling the whole time as he made them both scrambled eggs on toast. He really liked that woman; she was so bubbly, smart - occasionally _too_ smart - but that didn't matter. He heard the water turn off just as the toast popped up from the toaster. Buttering, he called out as she slipped across the hallway into her bedroom, clad in a white towel. "Hermione, it's going to be ready in two minutes."

"Okay," She replied, her voice slightly muffled as she rubbed her hair with the towel, before drying it with her wand, as well as her body. Getting dressed, she went back into the kitchen, pulling up her hair just as Draco set the plates down on the table.

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled as she sat down. "Do you want to go to see Daphne today?" She added cautiously.

Draco nodded as he chewed. Swallowing, "Yeah, what's the day today?"

"Sunday. Remember we're going to see my parents on Saturday and then we're going house hunting." Hermione bounced excitedly in her chair.

Draco pulled a face. "Yeah, do you think … will they hate me?"

"No!" Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Of course not! They might be a little wary at first, but I explained that you've changed and they've understood."

Draco smiled, his chest relaxing. They ate the rest of the meal in silence, before Draco excused himself to get ready back at his apartment.

"I'll see you in half an hour then," Hermione kissed him on the cheek as he headed back towards the living room, waving.

Hermione washed the dishes and then went to brush her teeth in the bathroom, slightly apprehensive for what they were going to do that day. After she had got ready, Hermione began to pace the living room, wringing her hands as she did so. Was it right for them to see Daphne today? After the state she was in when she saw Draco and herself, surely it wouldn't help if they both went to see her together…

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco stepped out of the fireplace quickly, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm just – do you think … Draco, I'm not sure if we should go today." Hermione said shrilly, still twisting her fingers nervously.

"What do you mean? Why ever not?" Draco took her hands in his to stop her fidgeting. "We're only going there to apologise, remember. I shouldn't have said all those awful things to her."

"But she'll get so upset when she sees me and you together!" She sighed and grimaced.

"I know, I thought of that too. Look, we won't stay long; she might not even remember the events of yesterday." Draco added weakly. "C'mon, let's go."

Hermione reluctantly took Draco's arm as he apparated them to an alley next to the 'derelict' building of St. Mungo's.

"That was rather risky! What is someone was down here?" Hermione scolded him lightly.

He shrugged. "There wasn't, so it doesn't matter."

Hermione huffed and followed him towards the shop named _Purge & Dowse Ltd_. They both leant in towards the window and stepped through, checking to see if any Muggle was watching. Once inside, Hermione had a billion and one memories flood back to her: Arthur Weasley bitten by Nagini, Professor Lockhart, Neville's parents … not to mention all the casualties she had visited after the war had ended. It was painful to remember, and she forced to herself to concentrate on Draco's warm hand in hers, and the bustle of Healers as they rushed back and forth. They immediately headed towards the lift, knowing to go up to the fifth floor where Daphne resided. They both stood silently in the lift, a couple of witches giving them odd glances at their clasped hands, and finally stepped out when they arrived at the floor. Draco gave Hermione a reassuring smile as they headed towards the double doors at the end of the clean corridor, their footsteps echoing loudly on the polished wood flooring. Draco gently opened the door and a Healer in a lime-green robe greeted them with a smile.

"How can I help you?" The woman asked, her greying hair pulled back into a tight bun which uncannily resembled Professor McGonagall's.

The last time Hermione was here, was when she had seen her second year professor – Gilderoy Lockhart – and Neville's parents whom he had been visiting at the time. She glanced over to the bed where her old professor had once lain; nearly nine years had passed since his memory jinx had backfired on him, and the Healers had decided that his memory was much better. Not quite as good, but good enough for him to be released from St Mungo's and to live independently again. Unfortunately, having his memory back meant that he was on most covers of Witch Weekly again (when pictures of Hermione and Draco weren't covering every inch). She didn't look over to the corner where she knew Frank and Alice Longbottom were still residing – it was painful for her to remember Neville's anguished face and she felt a sudden, deep pang of sadness for the now Herbology professor at Hogwarts.

"We've come to see Daphne. Daphne Greengrass." Draco murmured quietly to the Healer.

The witch nodded and pointed towards a bed just to the right of the door. "She's just there."

Draco muttered his thanks and he and Hermione headed over to Daphne, where she was lying on the bed staring forlornly up at the ceiling.

"Hello, Daphne." Draco greeted gently as he sat down on a brown chair. She merely glanced at him, pursed her lips at Hermione, before turning back to glare at the ceiling.

"I've come to apologise for my incredibly rude behaviour towards you, yesterday." Draco stared at his hands and Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Daphne pulled a face. "I'll accept your apology when you ditch that Mudblood."

Hermione felt Draco's body tense under her hand and he opened his mouth to retort angrily – his face slightly pink – but closed it again, shuddering as he took a deep breath to keep himself from shouting.

"Please don't use that word." He asked weakly. "And it's not going to happen, Daphne. I'm staying with Hermione."

Daphne hissed under her breath and Hermione sensed she was getting riled. _Really_ riled. "Well then. _Leave_."

Draco stood up. "Goodbye, Daphne." He turned away from the bed and went back out into the corridor to wait for Hermione.

Hermione stared at the young woman as she determinedly avoided eye contact. "Goodbye." She left the ward quietly, nodding her thanks to the Healer, and then joined Draco outside in the corridor. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, a sour expression on his face. "We're not going back. Not again."

Hermione took his hand again as they walked towards the lift. "It's so hard to comprehend that she's not mentally right, but she seems _normal_ when she talks to you."

Draco didn't say anything as they entered the lift.

"Sorry. Let's change the subject. Would you like to go to lunch at the Three Broomsticks?"

--

Hermione awoke on the following Saturday morning with an air of excitement. She bounded out of bed and into the shower, her head buzzing at the plan of the day. Draco was going to arrive at her flat in an hours time, where they would then go to her parents for lunch. At three o'clock, Hermione had booked an appointment with the estate agents to go to Kew to go house hunting. Of course, Draco would come with her. As if he wouldn't!

Donning a towel, Hermione wandered into the kitchen to make herself some toast. Whilst that was being done, Hermione dried herself and got dressed and went back into the kitchen, a bounce still in her step. Whilst she was munching on her toast, she heard the floo burst into flames and a cough as someone stepped out. Frowning, she got up from the table and cautiously went into her living room, drawing her wand out.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's me." Ron scowled. "Harry told me last night that Malfoy is his second best man."

"I know." Hermione lowered her wand. "Harry told me a couple of weeks ago."

"What?" Ron said outraged. "How come?"

"Because I questioned him about it, Ron, it's no big deal." Hermione sighed, thinking she wouldn't be able to cope if Ron got into another one of his outbursts. "Remember, this is Harry and Ginny's day and if Harry wants Draco as his second best man, so be it. You can't do anything about it."

"I know, I know." Ron said tiredly, which surprised Hermione as she thought he would storm off. "Does anyone else, apart from you, know?"

"I don't think so." Hermione said slowly. "I'm not sure if he's even told Ginny yet. I expect he will, but I know he's planning on keeping it fairly low key. The wedding's going to be a massive thing in the press, and Harry doesn't want it made even bigger by them finding out that Draco is his second best man."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Okay, I know you're busy today so I'll let you get on with things. See you later!"

"Thank you, Ron, for accepting this so well." Hermione called out just as he left with a crooked smile on his face.

Pleased that the beginning of her day was going well, Hermione quickly finished off her toast and got washed before gathering a couple of things she needed for that afternoon. She was humming to herself as she washed the dishes and then screamed as a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Hello, Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear, laughing slightly.

"You gave me such a fright!" Hermione whipped around and pouted, flicking soap suds at Draco's chest. "I didn't even hear you arrive!"

"That's because I'm so clever." He smirked and wiped away the bubbles. "Are you done staring at me so gormlessly?"

Hermione poked out her tongue before drying her hands and grabbing her bag. "Right, let's go to meet my parents!"

Draco groaned loudly. "Joking," He flashed a smile when he caught Hermione's expression. "What are their names again?"

"Isabelle and James. Don't forget!" Hermione laughed as she held at her arm for Draco to take.

"I won't. I'm good with names." He pecked her on the cheek as she turned on the spot.

They arrived in the shed in the Granger's back garden in Chelsea, surrounded by garden tools, old paint, a wheelbarrow and even an old television.

"What in _Merlin's pants_ is all this?" Draco gazed around in wonder in the dim light coming through the shed window at all the objects.

"I'll explain later. It's lucky we didn't land in the wheelbarrow or compost." She added with a mutter.

"What are they?" Draco asked cheerfully, as they both stepped out into the April sunlight.

"I'll explain later!" Hermione repeated, taking his hands. "We'll go round to the front and pretend we arrived from the 'normal' way."

Draco nodded dumbly and let Hermione drag him round the side of the large detached home and up a couple of white steps to knock on a large, black front door.

Draco had to admit that Hermione's parents' house looked stunning. And that was just the outside. The black door was framed by two large, white pillars and there was a balcony above the door which, he guessed, was a bedroom. The walls were made of white stone on the ground floor, but the other two stories were a pale brown. He really liked their house.

The door opened and a petite, brown-haired woman greeted Hermione with a warm smile and a hug. She smiled at Draco and shook his hand before gesturing them into their home.

"Hi mum, this is Draco Malfoy. Where's dad?" Hermione peered around her slim mother through an arch which led into a tastefully decorated living room.

"He's just coming back from the shops to get some wine. Come into the kitchen, dears." Her mother smiled again and she bustled past the sweeping stairs and into the spacious kitchen.

"Excuse me for saying, Mrs Granger, but your house is simply stunning." Draco gazed around in wonder at some of the strange appliances on the counter-top.

"Oh, thank you, Draco. And please call me Isabelle." She opened the oven to check the food. "It should be done in an hour, Hermione. Take Draco into the living room; your father should be arriving any moment now."

Hermione rolled her eyes and marched back down the hallway and to the living room, taking off her coat as she did so. "Just leave it on the banister." She called over her shoulder to Draco who was holding his own jacket, unsure of where to put it.

He put it neatly on top of Hermione's and joined her on the sofa. "Your mother seems nice."

"Yeah, but I bet you can see where I get my bossiness from, though." Hermione giggled as Draco nodded furiously.

He was about to reply when the front door opened and a tall, smiley, brown-haired man entered the Granger household. "Isi, I'm back! Is Hermione here yet with her hubby?"

Hermione shook her head embarrassed as Draco chuckled beside her. "Dad, we're here."

James Granger turned to see his daughter blushing next to a handsome young man. "Hermione! We haven't seen you for a while! And you must be Draco." He turned to Draco who had stood up and was nervously shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Granger, you have a lovely home." Draco smiled hesitantly.

"Oh, don't bother with all those formalities. Call me James, and my wife Isi." James laughed loudly.

"Have you got the wine, love?" Isabelle appeared at the entrance to the living room holding four wine glasses.

"Ah yes, it's in the bag." James went over to retrieve the plastic bag by the foot of the stairs from where he had set it down a minute before. "I hope you like red?"

The rest of the morning and afternoon went by fairly quickly for both Hermione and Draco. It took a while for Draco to relax and to start opening up well, but after a couple of encouraging glances from Hermione and little squeezes on his hands, he found that he really liked Isabelle and James – him, especially – and he enjoyed his lunch there immensely.

It was two o'clock and Hermione and Isabelle were clearing up the plates when James beckoned him into the living room again, leaving the hustle and bustle of the kitchen behind them.

Draco swallowed nervously as James gestured for Draco to sit in a comfortable armchair opposite himself. _Here comes The Talk_.

"Draco," James began, frowning slightly. "I've heard a lot about you and not all of them have been good things. My daughter has urged to both of us that you have changed, and this morning, I set myself the task of seeing if she was correct." He paused.

Draco remained impassive as James carried on. "I believe that she is. But, if you _ever_ do anything to upset her, to cause her pain, to hurt her in any way, shape or form, I swear on my _life_ that I will make sure she never sees you again."

"Yes, sir." Draco answered. He knew that James was referring to Hermione's

Relationship with Barnabus Gaunt, and even perhaps Ronald Weasley.

"Do I have your word?" James asked seriously. He hadn't raised his voice but had managed to stay very calm.

"Of course, sir, I promise. I would never hurt Hermione." Draco answered truthfully.

"Good," James coughed and stood up. "Fancy a drink?"

"A small one, thank you. I trust you know what Hermione and I are doing this afternoon?"

James nodded as he led them into the kitchen where Hermione and her mother were chatting animatedly. "House hunting, eh? Kew is expensive, Hermione, are you sure you don't want us to lend you some money if you find somewhere?"

Hermione shook her head as she dried her hands. "I'm sure, dad, thank you though."

"Well, we're here if you need us, love." Her mother said gently, touching her am.

Draco suddenly felt awkward being around Hermione's family. His family had never been so warm towards each other like hers. Yes, he and his parents had gotten closer after the war, but that was only after realising how much love they had for each other. It didn't mean they were going to suddenly hug him at every chance. He sighed inwardly and checked the clock. It was almost half past two.

Hermione watched Draco glance worriedly at the clock and she announced they were leaving. "Thanks mum, dad, for a wonderful lunch but we have be at the first apartment in half an hour." She hugged her mother and father.

"I hope you find somewhere! I worry about you living in Vauxhall." Isabelle drew back concerned.

Hermione rolled her eyes towards Draco who smothered a smile. "It's fine mum!"

"Leave her be, Isi, she's a grown woman." James frowned towards his wife who grinned sheepishly. "Anyway, goodbye Draco. It was good to finally meet you."

The men exchanged handshakes and Isabelle even hugged Draco much to his surprise. James took them to the banister where he handed them both their coats.

"Thank you very much, Mr and Mrs Granger." Draco nodded his head in thanks as he and Hermione stepped out of the front door.

Hermione's parents waved as they shut the door and Draco took Hermione's hand as they walked down the quiet road. "Your parents are lovely. Where are we going, by the way?"

"To the bus stop." Hermione grinned devilishly. "You can have a taste of Muggle public transport."

"Aw, no way!" Draco groaned. "It's so slow!"

Hermione shrugged and swung their hands as they walked along. "It's safer though. If someone sees us … we're screwed. Anyway, did my dad give you a lecture earlier?"

Draco nodded. "He had every right to, though."

"Why?" Hermione asked quietly.

"After everything I had done during school. And your past … relationships." Draco added staring at the ground.

"Listen, Draco, you were young, immature and you were only doing what you had been brought up to do! And as for the second thing," A dark expression covered her face. "All I can say that I'm trying to forget about it and so should you."

A sad smile crept up on his face. "I was still a total bastard towards you. It doesn't change anything and it's no excuse."

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Look! This all happened over seven years ago! I don't care about it; Harry doesn't; Ron – I don't know – Ginny doesn't; hell, my _parents_ don't either! Leave it in the past, Draco."

He seemed a little shocked by her outburst and mumbled an "Okay."

They walked in silence and Hermione could see the bus station appearing at the end of her parent's road.

"Hermione, I'm best man for Harry's wedding." Draco said out of the blue.

She squealed with happiness and hugged him. "I'm so pleased, Draco! But, I do have to tell you … I already knew." Hermione said, ashamed that she had ruined Draco's announcement to her.

"Really?" He didn't seem angry – only surprised. "He told you then? Oh well."

"Well, I kind of guessed really, but it doesn't matter! Oh, Draco, I'm so glad he picked you." She squeezed his hand. "See! It proves my earlier point of how no one cares about what happened before the war!"

"Fine, you win." Draco grinned and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Are we nearly there?"

In two minutes, Hermione and Draco arrived at the bus stop just in time for a bus to arrive with a squeak of brakes. "I'll do the talking." She murmured in Draco's ear as they stepped up to the driver.

"Two adults please," Hermione said, taking out her purse.

"Two pounds sixty." The driver said in a bored tone as he printed out the fares.

"Thank you," Hermione led Draco to some seats near the back.

Draco was scowling as he sat down next to Hermione. "It smells and it's dirty in here. And that man was rude."

Hermione laughed.

"It's true! He didn't even say please!" Draco was outraged. "Can I jinx him?"

"Shh!" Hermione whispered as a woman gave them a strange look. "Don't worry about it. We'll be in Kew in about ten minutes."

Draco fell into a sulky silence and Hermione ignored him, smiling slightly.

The bus journey was bumpy and uncomfortable for Draco. He didn't like it one bit and when they finally got off, he was extremely happy. "Where now?"

"We walk." Hermione took his hand again and they travelled in silence to a beautiful Victorian house. "It's been converted into flats."

"This is going to be pricey, I can just tell." Draco glanced at Hermione who fidgeted nervously.

"I know, and that's why I've been saving for three years."

"Three years? Wow," Draco was impressed. "How much do you have?"

Hermione mumbled something.

"What?" Draco asked, chuckling at her embarrassment.

"Three hundred and fifty thousand. And it's in pounds, so it works out at about seventy thousand galleons." Hermione said slightly louder.

Draco whistled. "That's a lot. Well, how much is this property?"

"Three hundred and twenty-five. I really liked the look of it. It seemed very 'me' from the pictures." She spotted a man in a suit coming out of a car holding a couple of papers. "Ah, here's the property guy."

Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist protectively. He didn't like the look of the man with his slicked back hair, and shiny shoes. It annoyed him.

"Please follow me," he was well-spoken and he headed towards the front door of the building. "As you can see, there is off-road parking so you needn't worry about finding a space on the road outside."

Hermione nodded and stepped inside the old, converted house. Draco followed the man and Hermione up some wrought iron stairs. They stopped at the second floor and the man unlocked the flat door.

Hermione gasped as she went in. The door led straight onto the living room and in the far corner, a fairly large kitchen sat. The floor was old but polished and a thick wooden, white door led into a beautifully furnished bedroom.

"How many bedrooms is it?" Draco asked, looking around the flat. There was also a small breakfast table next to the kitchen counter.

The man gave him a withering look and then turned to Hermione to answer the question. "There is one master bedroom and a smaller guest room."

"So, there are two," Draco asked coldly, raising an eyebrow at the estate agent

"A master bedroom and a guest room," he repeated to Hermione. Draco opened his mouth to argue but Hermione placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked, searching for another door.

The man took them towards the back end of the flat near the kitchen, where he showed them another door. Hermione opened it and beamed when she saw the bath. "I _love_ baths like these!"

Draco peered over her shoulder and saw the claw-foot tub against the right wall with a sink set into counters on the left, a large mirror stretching over the whole wall. "That is rather nice."

"Nice?" Hermione turned to face him, her face glowing with happiness. "Draco, I love it! I'll take it!"

"You're buying the flat because it has a nice bath?" Draco raised his eyebrow again.

"No, silly, the flat is simply delightful. I don't care about the other properties. I love this one." She said to the estate agent.

"Well, you'll have to place an offer then we'll need to sort out the mortgage. I'll contact the sellers this afternoon. Are you sure you would like to buy this property?"

Hermione nodded her head vigorously. "Definitely. Can you put the offer in for the asking price? I'll do anything for this place." She added, gazing around the flat again.

The estate agent nodded. "Are you finished? Or would you like to look around once more?"

"No, we're done, right?" Hermione asked Draco who nodded. He was still staring at the man with contempt.

--

Hermione moved into her new flat a week before the wedding. She had just sold her flat in Vauxhall to a newly married couple who were desperately looking for a place to live. She could have got a slightly better price, but she didn't care; she now had a beautiful flat in Kew!

Draco, Ginny, Pansy, Harry and Ron all helped her move her things and surprisingly, Ron and Draco had a perfectly civil conversation about best man speeches (Harry had told Ginny the idea the week before).

"Hey, Gin, Hen night tonight!" Pansy said clapping her hands as they had lunch on the Friday before the wedding.

"I know! I'm excited but I'm worried about Harry. What do you think they'll do tonight at the Stag party?" Ginny pulled a face and picked at her salad.

"They won't do anything _too_ silly," Hermione giggled. "He'll be perfectly sober by Sunday anyway."

"Sunday!" Ginny paled. "I'm so scared. I don't want to do it anymore!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. I cannot _believe_ you just said that." Pansy poked her friend in the shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about, seriously. It's going to be the best day of your life!"

Ginny gave a watery smile. "I keep going through all the things in my head like, if the Marquee's all ready and if I said to set it up at The Burrow! I'm so worried!"

"Fleur's gone through it all with you, Gin, please don't fret about it." Hermione took her hand from across the table and held it. "It's going to be fine. Let Fleur do the worrying. Just think about tonight!"

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Nice try, but you're not getting it out of us." Pansy winked. "Are Luna and Olivia still coming?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, of course. Lavender even dropped a hint about it tonight but I'm still not inviting my boss to my Hen night. Anyway, she's a bitch. Enough said."

The three girls laughed and continued with their lunch without any worried outbursts from Ginny.

Hermione went back to her shop and chatted with Olivia about the upcoming evening. "What are you going to wear?"

"I'm not really sure," Olivia admitted. "Nothing too revealing; I don't want anything bad to happen which may involve other men. I could never do that to Blaise."

Hermione nodded. "Same. I think I might just wear the dress I wore to that party ages ago. Not the Christmas ball, but this thing which Ginny and Luna dragged me to."

"Ah yes, I remember. And you were all grumpy the next morning." Olivia grinned as Hermione pouted.

"I was not."

"You were." She smiled and laughed. "What's the dress like?"

"It's red and comes down just above my knee. Um, the neck isn't too low but it's a v-neck. I don't think it's too bad." Hermione added as an afterthought.

"That sounds nice. I'll wear a blue dress methinks." Olivia got up to attend to a customer which ended their conversation.

Before Hermione knew it, five thirty had arrived and she rushed home back to her new flat where she got ready for the evening. They were going to take Ginny to a smart restaurant in Diagon Alley which she had raved on about, but never had actually gone in, and then to a nightclub.

At quarter to seven, Hermione grabbed her bag and Apparated to the restaurant where they arranged to meet. Pansy had gone back to Ginny's and they were going to arrive together. Hermione was the first to arrive but a couple of minutes later, Luna and then Olivia appeared, both looking very nice, and they chatted until Pansy and Ginny arrived.

"Ooh, guys! I can't believe this! We're finally going here!" Ginny bounced up and down in her heels and almost ran into the restaurant. The girls followed from behind and they were led to a beautiful table where they were attended to almost immediately. They all ordered and the conversation turned to their lovers.

"So, Luna, how's it going with Rolf?" Pansy wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, he's very lovely to me." Luna smiled dreamily. "I can't believe we've been married for almost a year now."

"Was it scary?" Ginny almost screamed.

"Yes at first," Luna said truthfully. "But I made sure there were no Wrackspurts around to distract me."

"Ah," Ginny forced herself to have a drink to keep herself from snorting with laughter.

"And Olivia, Blaise treating you well?" Pansy turned to Hermione's colleague who blushed.

"Yeah, he's … fantastic, to be honest with you. I really like him." She mumbled with a shy smile. "What about Ron? And Hermione, Draco seems such a gentleman."

"Ron is … Ron." Pansy laughed loudly. "But I love him. I think I actually love him. Yes, he overreacts, he's messy, but that doesn't matter. He's just the man for me, really."

Ginny's mouth dropped. "You _love_ my _brother_? EW! Please change the subject."

"Hermione …" Everyone turned to look at her and she turned bright red.

"What do you want to know?" She asked meekly.

"Everything!" Pansy flailed her arms about almost knocking Ginny's wine glass out of her hand.

"Well," Hermione began, thinking about her relationship with Draco. "Our relationship is less physical … we talk loads about everything and I love that. I love the fact that I can talk to him about anything and everything – like I can with you guys - without feeling ashamed. I guess he's my best friend as well as being my boyfriend and I'm ecstatic at that."

She finished and Pansy whistled. "You know, that's amazing. Never have I heard someone talk about Draco like that."

Hermione blushed. "I really like him. Like really, _really_."

Ginny and Pansy squealed, Olivia clapped and Luna just hummed appreciatively.

"Calm down, guys." Hermione laughed embarrassed. "Food's here!"

The subject changed and the next two hours was spent eating delicious food and chatting about pointless subjects. When they finally paid the bill, it was half past ten and they still had to go to the wizarding night club.

They all Apparated to the busiest nightclub known to wizards, and they managed to get in after stressing to the bouncers who they all were.

The night passed away with fun and laughter and no unfortunate events, although Olivia did manage to spill two drinks down her dress. At half past two, Hermione and Luna decided to call it a night after seeing Pansy and Olivia both fall over after standing up for a minute.

Hermione dragged Pansy and Ginny outside before Apparating them to Pansy's flat. She then went back to find Olivia who was slumped over Luna's shoulder.

"You alright there?" Hermione's head was pounding and the music was blaring loudly.

Luna smiled and then pushed Olivia to her feet. Hermione nodded her thanks, managed to kiss Luna goodbye and then Apparate them both back to her flat. There, she lay Olivia down on the bed in the second bedroom before collapsing onto her own.

**So sorry for the really late update!!! Ahh, silly revision; so boring! Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thank you GiantInflatableWalrus!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 17

To say that Ginny was panicking, would be the understatement of the year. She was literally tearing out her newly made hair.

"I can't do it, Hermione! I'm too young! I don't love him enough ... oh no." She sat down on her old bed at The Burrow, her long ivory wedding gown rustling softly against the bed covers.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ginny. You love him with all your heart and you have done since ... forever. You're both _meant _to be together. And as for being too young," Hermione scoffed. "You're twenty three – it's a perfect age."

Ginny only pouted, her blue eyes boring into Hermione's brown ones.

"Trust me." Hermione took her hand and pulled her gently to her feet. "It'll be brilliant – this is the best day of your life."

At that, Ginny gave a hesitant smile. "Okay. Is my hair okay? Is my dress crumpled? Is any of th-"

Hermione shushed her with a stern glance, and they left her bedroom heading towards the garden where the marriage was to take place.

After recovering from the slight hangover she had received from Ginny's hen night, Hermione had gone to The Burrow the day before the wedding to help with the preparations. To her surprise, even Draco turned up to help a little with setting up the marquee and making sure all gnomes had been thrown out of the area. During all this, Hermione had a moment of nostalgia when she remembered she, Harry and Ron preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Ginny distracted her from her thoughts when she started breathing extremely heavily when they arrived at the beginning of the aisle. People were hurriedly taking their places on the rows of quaint, white benches underneath the grand marquee. Arthur gasped when he saw his daughter finally made up and he took her arm, fighting back tears. Hermione, Pansy and Luna took their places behind the father and daughter and they beamed at one other just as the slow music began.

The one hundred and ten guests stood and smiled as the bride glided down the aisle. At the end, Harry had the biggest grin on his face Hermione had ever seen. She caught Draco's eye and he winked at her, looking handsome in his black dress robes. Blushing, Hermione quickly averted her gaze from him and glanced at Pansy, who was staring doe-eyed at Ron. She rolled her eyes and looked forwards again. They arrived at the end where, Hermione noticed with surprise, was the same wizard who had married Bill and Fleur.

During the ceremony, Hermione felt Draco's eyes on her the whole time and she forced herself to stare at Ginny and Harry.

Ginny's earlier qualms about getting married seemed to have disappeared completely as she was literally stumbling over her vows in order to get them out so quickly. Harry, Hermione noted with amusement, was taking his time at a leisurely pace with a glitter in his eyes which was clearly frustrating Ginny. Hermione glanced briefly at the guests and saw Molly sobbing into Arthur's jacket as her only daughter was finally getting married. Fleur was sniffling next to Angelina who had a fierce smile on her face, trying not cry. There was a loud blowing from the back of the guests and Hermione chuckled to herself as Hagrid mumbled a hasty apology when a couple of heads turned towards his direction.

Before Hermione knew it, the tufty-haired wizard was waving his wand over the new couple as gold sparks flew from his wand, which turned into two doves that flew off into the blue sky. A tear slipped down her cheek and Hermione turned to Pansy and Luna beaming.

"They're finally married. I can't believe it."

The guests got up from the benches and rushed towards the new married couple who were swarmed with words of 'congratulations' and 'finally!'

Ron moved through the crowd of teary guests and found Pansy where he kissed her passionately. Hermione turned to Luna to make hasty conversation when she felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist and a husky voice murmur in her ear.

"Do I have the honour of giving you the first dance later on?"

Hermione turned in his embrace so Draco was looking down his nose at her. "Maybe," she smiled.

"Might I add that you look gorgeous as ever?"

Hermione blushed and looked down. She was wearing a silk, lavender dress which came just above the knee. Her hair was done simply and it was left down with a simple white flower pinned in the side.

Whilst they were talking, Hermione noticed that the white benches had moved to the edge of the marquee and a dance floor had been created in the middle. One large, whitewashed rectangular table sat at the back with two other long tables on either side running down the sides of the marquee.

"Oh, that looks beautiful." Pansy murmured, grinning. "And where's that photographer? Aren't we having the photos now?"

Right on cue, there was a pop and a tall, smiley man with a huge camera strolled over to Arthur and shook his hand.  
"Hello, it's Cuthbert here. Are you ready for the photos?" He began to organise everyone into groups, taking hundreds of snapshots of the bride and groom, and then adding in the parents, the bridesmaids and best men before having lots of group pictures.

Hermione felt her jaw beginning to ache from all the smiling she was doing and was thankful when it was over. For now. She saw Harry and Ginny edge over towards the head table and she followed sitting two places from Ginny. Molly settled in next to her and tears filled her blue eyes again.

"You okay, Molly?" Hermione asked gently.

"Oh yes, of course, dear." She shook her head, flustered. "I just can't believe my little girl is married."

"I know, though I always knew they would. Ginny's always liked Harry and it just took him a little longer to realise." Hermione laughed and jumped when several bottles of champagne appeared on the table. "How ... where did that come from?"

"We've got elves doing all the food and things," Molly mumbled.

"Elves!" Hermione shrieked loudly.

"Oh, don't start about _that_," Ron peered down the table past Arthur, Harry, Ginny and Molly to glare at Hermione. "Don't worry, we're _paying_ them."

Hermione poked her tongue out at Ron before grinning embarrassed. "Sorry."

Molly only gave her a kind smile, before she remembered something with a gasp. "Arthur, Arthur, speeches!"

Arthur almost choked on his champagne before stumbling to his feet and charming his throat to amplify his voice. "Guests, I would just like to thank you all for coming to this wonderful day." He looked down at his son-in-law and daughter with a huge smile. "It's strange to walk your daughter down the aisle and give her away but I'm just thankful that it's Harry who I'm giving her to. He's such an amazing fellow, really, you know, saving the world and all that."

At this, the guests laughed and Harry blushed a little, shaking his head as he chuckled.

"But as well as being able to save the wizarding world, I know that he will be an extremely capable husband to my only daughter, and I know that he will treat her and care for her well. Unfortunately, I'm not so sure about Ginny doing the same for Harry."

Ginny pouted at her father.

"I'm joking, dear. Yes, Ginny will care for Harry as he will for her - that I am certain. And so I wish the new couple a very long and extremely happy marriage. You both deserve it." Arthur raised his glass and sat down, still smiling.

Hermione clapped and raised her glass as Ron stood up, preparing to give his speech. She spotted Draco sitting next to Ron, pale-faced and hurriedly scanning a crumpled bit of parchment held tightly in his hand. She hoped he managed to deliver his speech well. _It must be so hard for him to do this,_ she thought, frowning slightly.

"... Had a lot of laughs with Harry ..."

Hermione missed what Ron said next but it must have been something vaguely funny as Harry was blushing like the sunset and the guests were laughing. Draco was too involved in staring at the parchment to realise when Ron finally sat back down. He had to give Draco a nudge for him to nervously stand up and smile. A hush came down on all the guests and he coughed before beginning.

"Well, it came as a real shock to me about five months ago when Harry actually asked me to be his second best man at his wedding. As you know, I had never really got on with Harry, let alone Hermione, Ron and his family. But I guess the war had changed a lot of things and that included me and my own family. So when Hermione and I began seeing each other," At that, there were a few wolf-whistles from the guests and he laughed nervously. "I began to see more of Harry, Ginny and Ron too. To say it was odd is far from the truth. It was completely unreal. But I don't regret any of it, not one part. I've become friends with Harry and he's probably one of the very few friends I've had, which I can actually _call_ a friend. As for Ginny, well, she's a very lovely lady and she and Harry are well-suited for each other." He reached for his glass and raised it. "To Harry and Ginny; may your life together be full of joy and happiness for the both of you."

He sat back down and breathed a huge sigh of relief. _Boy was that nerve-wracking_.

Hermione clapped loudly and cheered as did Harry who actually got up to hug Draco. It was the first bit of intimate, physical contact that she had ever seen the two men share.

Arthur then stood up once again to instruct the guests on how to order their food. "Just choose something from the menu and say it into the plate. It will then appear."

Hermione remembered something similar happening at the Yule Ball and she ordered her first course of mozzarella and tomatoes. She would have very much liked to have gone over to Draco and congratulate him on standing up in front of a whole load of people, who had hated his family for years, but he and Ron were chatting.

The supper passed quickly for Hermione and soon a band was assembled at the opposite end of the marquee from the table. They began to play and Ginny and Harry both stood up and held hands as they glided onto the dance floor. The guests cheered and Molly broke down into more sobs before being embarrassedly led on to join Harry and Ginny by Arthur. More guests began to dance and Draco caught Hermione's eye from down the table. He nodded towards the dance floor and she smiled shyly, biting her lip. He took her hand gently and then placed it on the small of her back, the other hand cradling the base of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. They swayed to the slow music coming from the band and there was a flash as the photographer snapped a photo of them dancing.

"Oh no, I'm going to look hideous!" Hermione groaned. "I bet I still have some of that chocolate truffle around my lips."

"Ah, you do," Draco grinned mischievously before bending down to kiss her softly. "All gone."

Hermione giggled and stretched up on her toes to kiss him back.

"Cor, you're still short even with heels on." Draco looked down at her silver shoes.

She pouted and looked down also. "They're not that high and I'm not _short_. You're just tall." She grinned and transfigured her shoes into slippers. "Ah, much more comfortable."

"You're wearing slippers?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, I'm wearing slippers. Well done, fifty points to Slytherin." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha," He said shaking his head. "You are the strangest woman I have ever met, but I love you for it."

Hermione didn't say anything but hug him tighter as they danced. He rested his head on top of hers and the next song melted into the next and that melted into the next...

"Hmm, I have to sit down – my legs are killing me." Hermione pulled away reluctantly from Draco's arms and went to sit back at her place on the head table. He sat down next to her and took her hand again. She shivered and looked around. She hadn't realised when they were dancing but little lights around the top of the marquee and been lit and it created a pleasant orange glow in the night sky. She shivered as a light breeze tickled her bare back and Draco fetched his cloak from his chair and placed it around Hermione's shoulders.

"Thank you," She murmured. "Where do you think Harry and Ginny have gone?"

"They've gone?" Draco raked the dance floor with his eyes but couldn't spot the newlyweds. "Oh yeah, I remember hearing the photographer saying earlier that he was going to get some sunset shots of just them two."

"Ah, that'll be nice. By the way, Draco, your speech couldn't have been better." She gazed at him seriously and he half-smiled.

"Thanks," he mumbled and took her hand again.

"It must have been hard, right? But you did it, and you did it well. I know Harry appreciated it because he wouldn't have hugged you. Oh, Draco!" Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"What, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, searching her face for anything wrong.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed happily and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm just _so_ proud of you."

He chuckled into her hair and inhaled her musky scent, holding her closer. "Why, thank you, Hermione."

She snuffled and pulled back to stare at him. "You know what? I think..." She paused and stared at him some more with a strange expression on her face.

"You think what?" He asked softly.

"I think I love you." A gentle smile slowly made its way onto her face.

Draco gazed at the woman sitting on his lap who just confessed that she loved him. In the low light, he saw specks of gold in her chocolate eyes. There was a slight blush on her cheeks and her pink lips were slightly parted. His eyes flicked back to hers and there was a hint of hurt in there. He realised he had been taking too long to respond. She took his hesitation as him rejecting her!

Before she could struggle out of his arms, Draco replied with a long and soft kiss on those wonderful lips of hers. She was unsure of what was happening at first, but she responded enthusiastically after realising what Draco meant. He pulled away from her lips but kept planting feathery kisses along her jaw line and up to her ear, where he whispered, "I think I love you, too."

She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her so she could kiss him senseless. There was a light cough and they broke apart, grinning like two teenagers caught in the empty classroom.

"I'd get a room guys. Remember, you _are_ in a marquee." Ron rolled his eyes and nodded towards the Burrow.

Hermione giggled. "We're fine Ron. Don't worry; we weren't about to do a session of passionate love making on the table."

Ron blanched. "I think not!"

Draco stared at Hermione in shock. "Did you just say that?"

"No, the old witch next door did. Yes, of course I said it Draco." She poked him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," He pulled a face. "It was a rhetorical question, dear. Anyway, Weasley, where's Pansy?"

"Here!" The raven-haired witch replied, taking Ron's arm as she arrived next to him.

"Where were you?" He asked grumpily.

"Dancing!" She beamed. "Come on, it's all lively now. Let's have a rave!" She added crazily and dragged Ron back onto the dance floor.

"Oh dear." Draco sighed tiredly. "As much as I hate to admit it, I feel sorry for Weasley right now. Pansy is _not_ good when she's like this."

Hermione laughed. "It's Ron. He'll survive. Is she drunk or something? I've never seen her like this before."

"No, she's a bit tipsy but I think she's just ... hyper." He grimaced and fiddled with an empty champagne glass.

"Hyper, eh?" Hermione glanced over at the couple where Pansy was dancing madly, and Ron was looking like he'd been dipped into tomato sauce he was so red. "That's so cute. I wish the photographer was here to take a photo."

Draco snorted. "I wouldn't call that cute. More like, mortifyingly embarrassing. Heaven save me if you ever dance like that near me."

Hermione looked affronted. "Well, how do you know I don't dance like that normally?"

"I don't." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Let's find out shall we. Oh, still got your slippers on?" He added, sounding concerned.

Hermione rolled her eyes as they went onto the dance floor. "Leave my slippers alone. They're perfectly acceptable."

He just sniggered as they began to dance – Hermione making sure not to flail her arms about like Pansy. As they were dancing, Hermione caught sight of a group of big-busted and slim witches joining the dance floor. She scowled when she saw one blond witch – who was very pretty, annoyingly – staring at Draco with a malicious, yet flirtatious glint in her eye.

More people joined the dance floor and soon everyone was packed fairly close together. Draco grinned at Hermione as they ended up chest-to-chest. Suddenly, a wizard pushed past Hermione and she stumbled backwards. Someone caught her but the group of witches had moved in front so she was separated from Draco. She smiled her thanks to someone she vaguely recognised as one of Ginny's cousins she saw at Bill's wedding. She stood on her tiptoes to try and see Draco and she spotted his platinum head craning away from something; the blond haired witch was gazing imploring up at him, giving him a suggestive wink. Something hot flared in the pit of her stomach and she scowled angrily. She watched as the blond grinded up against the front of Draco and he tried to edge away slightly. Her fingers trailed up his chest and she stroked them back down his arms, all the while smiling seductively. Draco tried to move backwards again and push away the woman's hands but she wouldn't budge. Hermione's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw the woman attempt to try and kiss him. Couldn't she take no for an answer? Obviously not. Hermione stormed through a couple of witches, barging them out of the way so she could get to Draco. When he saw her incensed expression, he opened his mouth to explain but she turned to the blond witch where she slapped her across the face so hard it was heard over the music. Heads turned in their direction and Hermione just grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him out of the crowd and into the cool, night air.

"Hermione, I can explain-" He began once they were out of earshot from the other guests.

"You don't need to explain anything, Draco." She was shaking with anger. The bitch! Draco was _hers_. She almost laughed manically at the thought. "I saw what happened."

"Then you'll see that I didn't do anything!" He hissed.

Hermione turned towards him, calming down slightly. "Yeah, I _know_. That's why I slapped that witch into next year, Draco. I saw what happened and she just couldn't see that you didn't want anything to do with her."

Draco's rising anger disappeared. "Oh." He said dumbly.

"When I saw her trying to kiss you, I snapped and I had to do something." She laughed, shaking her head. "My hand hurts."

"I bet it does. That was one mighty slap you gave there." Draco sounded impressed and he kissed her on the forehead. "I'm proud of you."

"Why, thank you, Draco." She repeated his response from earlier with a giggle. The blond witch's face popped into her mind again and she scowled. "I wonder who invited her and her little minions. Never seen them before."

"Hermione!" They both turned to see Ginny jogging over to them, looking worried. "Are you alright? I've just heard what happened!" She stared at the both of them, her cheeks flushed from running.

"Yeah, we're fine. Though you should have seen the slap Hermione gave that girl." Draco grinned at his girlfriend.

"Ginny, who were they?" Hermione ignored Draco and frowned at her best friend.

"I have a feeling that my mum invited some people to set Charlie up with, because we set up wards that only people with an invitation could enter." Ginny groaned. "Why does my mum have to be so interfering?"

"Guys- I mean girls don't worry about it. It's over and done with so let's just enjoy the rest of your wedding day." Draco said calmly taking Hermione and Ginny's hands and leading them back to the marquee.

Hermione laughed. "Okay, Draco, you're the boss. Hey, Ginny. Do you know if the photographer managed to get a snap of Ron and Pansy dancing?"

"No? I don't think so. Why?" Ginny asked, amused.

"Oh, just the way they were doing it. It was incredibly cute-"

"-disturbing." Draco coughed loudly, smiling behind his hand. "What?" He asked innocently when Hermione glared at him.

His expression made Hermione burst into laughter and she hugged him. "Oh, I do love you."

"I love you too." He murmured, smiling.

Ginny gasped and squealed and then ran off to find Pansy. "Oh dear, the whole world will know now." Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's behaviour.

"Ah well, you know how they say. Better out than in." Draco pulled a face as he thought over what he just said. "Somehow ..."

Hermione laughed which turned into a yawn. "Jeez, what time is it?"

"Half ten." Draco glanced quickly at his watch.

"Really? I'm shattered." Hermione blinked and sat down. Draco joined her and she leant against his shoulder, yawning again. "I'll just close my eyes for a bit."

--

A light tapping awoke Hermione and she rolled over into a pillow. The tapping continued and she forced herself to get out of her bed and to open her bedroom door where Draco stood holding a tray with breakfast laid out on it. Hermione looked with confusion up to Draco's amused face, and then back at her bed.

"What happened? What time is it? When did the wedding finish?" Hermione sat back on her bed as Draco came in and kept the tray levitating with his wand.

"Basically, you fell as sleep at about half ten-ish, and then I left you for about two hours and the wedding was still in full swing. I explained to Ginny and she wanted to keep you at The Burrow to sleep for less hassle, but I brought you back here anyway. And now," He checked his watch. "It is half past nine."

"Oh," She said dumbly. "Oh, poor Ginny! I feel so bad for falling asleep! I was her bridesmaid! I was supposed to stay with until the end! And I didn't even see her throw the bouquet..." She added morosely.

"I know who caught it." Draco murmured.

"Who?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Was it Pansy?"

He shook his head. "It was you."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before bursting into peals of laughter. "Draco, I was _asleep_. How could I have caught the bouquet?"

Not impressed by her reaction, Draco went on to explain very seriously. "Well, Ginny did a really crap throw and it completely missed all the desperate witches, and went to the side where it landed on your stomach."

Hermione stopped laughing when she saw Draco's impassive face. "You're not joking?"

"No."

"Wow, that takes some skill, I have to say." Hermione nodded her head in approval and giggled. "Okay, I'm serious, sorry."

"And another thing ... you missed Ron propose to Pansy at the end of the wedding." He slipped in nonchalantly.

Hermione, who had picked up a glass of orange juice and was just taking a sip, spat it all out over the floor. "_What_?"

"Ron proposed-" Draco began again.

"Yes, yes, I know. He didn't tell me! I can't believe that. Oh. My. Gosh. Ron is getting married before me. This cannot be happening!" Hermione wailed and plonked herself down on the bed.

"I haven't told you what Pansy said, yet." Draco pointed out, still being serious.

"Oh no." Hermione turned to him in horror. "She didn't say no, did she? Oh please say she didn't say no! It would break his heart!"

"She said yes, don't worry." He said quickly, not wanting to get Hermione in a state. "But she said that they can only get married after three years. She wants to be absolutely certain because she's deadly serious about Weasel, and she doesn't want anything to go too quickly."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Aw, I'm happy for them."

"So, that means you have three years if you want to get married before Ron." Draco smirked and stood up from the bed. "Anyway, I have to get to work at the office so ... do you want to come to my place for dinner?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Okay, that'll be lovely. What time? Seven-ish?"

"Yeah, that'll be great. See you then, love." He kissed her on the cheek and left with a wave.

_Three years to get married, eh? That's my goal_. Hermione chuckled to herself as she finished off the breakfast Draco had kindly made for her and then went to have a bath in that wonderful new bathroom of hers. She was only having the shop open for half a day today, as she knew that she would be hung-over or tired from the wedding the night before. Good ol' Hermione; always planning. She busied herself in cleaning and tidying the flat until half-past twelve when she would be opening the shop. The clock chimed when it reached noon and Hermione quickly made herself a bite to eat before Apparating to the bookshop.

She arrived and she spotted a discarded Daily Prophet left on the windowsill of the shop. Thinking the headline would most probably be something about Harry and Ginny's wedding, Hermione ignored it and unlocked the front door just as Olivia arrived next to her with a pop.

"So, Hermione, declaring your love for Draco is it?" Olivia asked suggestively as she placed her bag down on the countertop.

Hermione laughed. "I guess Pansy told you, right?"

"Pansy?" Olivia looked confused. "No, it's in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly."

Hermione ceased laughing immediately and paled. Jogging back outside, she found the newspaper and came back in, scowling.

"Okay, what is _so_ fascinating about mine and Draco's relationship?" She slammed the newspaper down on the counter and glared at the column on the front page. Fortunately, the picture and most of the page was about Harry and Ginny's wedding. But of course, they just couldn't resist printing _something_ about her and Draco.

"I hate being famous." She groaned and rested her head on the counter.

Olivia patted her lightly on the head. "Cheer up, Hermione. Don't worry – what's going to happen? Nothing. It's just a pathetic article and you know it."

Hermione smiled and sat up again. "You're right; I really need to get my act together. It's nothing huge. Anyway, I'm going to Draco's tonight for dinner."

Olivia gasped and smiled. "Have fun, Hermione, he better be a good cook."

"He's probably got house elves or something, knowing him." She rolled her eyes. "But Olivia! How's it going with Blaise?"

"He wants us to go to Italy together on a little holiday in July!" Olivia exclaimed happily. "I can't believe it! Can I _please_ take some time off work?"

Hermione got up and hugged her friend. "Of course you can, Liv, whereabouts are you going in Italy?"

"Tuscany, I think. He said he has a house there all secluded and everything. I'm so excited." She beamed and clapped her hands.

"Well, you have an absolutely beautiful time. No doubt you deserve it after all the work you've done for me in this shop." Hermione said kindly, hugging her once again.

"I heard about Pansy and Ron last night, but when are you and Draco tying the knot?"

Hermione blushed and smiled. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it, to be honest." She admitted. "Thinking about it, I would quite like to get married to him, but I have no idea when."

"Yes!" Olivia punched the air. "As soon as you two were both an item, I _knew_ you should get married."

"Yeah, his mum's all for it too." Hermione said drily.

"Well then, why you waiting?" Olivia asked incredulously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up from the stool to attend to a customer. "Because neither of us is ready."

Olivia snorted as she went into the back room to begin making them both coffees. "Whatever!"

The half day passed quickly and just as they were shutting up, the last person Hermione expected to see turned up at the shop.

"You go home, Olivia, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione kissed her friend goodbye and smiled at Narcissa as she stopped outside the front door, waiting for Hermione.

"Good afternoon, Hermione." Draco's mother smiled in greeting.

"Hello, Narcissa, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She didn't expect to see her here at all. Whenever Narcissa had contacted her it was either through Draco or via owl.

"I understand that you have an engagement later with Draco, so I'll make my visit short. Would you mind coming with me for a drink?" She asked gesturing towards the expensive restaurant that Hermione had gone in for Ginny's hen night.

"Of course." Hermione was puzzled at first but then it hit her. It must be about the article in the newspaper. "Narcissa, if this is about the Daily Prophet, then I can explain."

"Hermione, I don't care about the rubbish that comes out of that rag these days." Narcissa scoffed and murmured to the waiter for a secluded table.

They were led to a small part of the restaurant near the back, away from prying eyes. Exactly what Narcissa had asked for, of course.

"So ..." Hermione began as they sat down. What did she want to talk about?

"Okay, it's partly to do with the article but mostly to do with Lucius." Narcissa admitted, closing her eyes as if she were in pain.

"Ah." She said shortly.

"Excuse me, ladies, but what would you like to drink?" A waiter appeared, ready to take their orders with an expectant look.

"I'll have an Espresso, please." Narcissa said quickly.

"Same, thank you." Hermione smiled at the waiter as he left. She turned back to Narcissa to wait for her to continue.

"Yes,_ ah_, indeed." She sighed deeply and Hermione took a chance to look at her. Narcissa's usual immaculate face had a couple of lines as if she hadn't been sleeping well. If she looked closely, Hermione could see she had little bags under her sapphire blue eyes – hell, she looked exhausted. "He wasn't happy about it at all. Fortunately, he can't do much about it except set things up which aren't true."

Hermione frowned. "Like what?"

"For example – we invite you round for dinner and Lucius pays a witch to leave looking like she's just slept with Draco." Narcissa said sadly.

"Yeah, but I'd know Draco wouldn't do that, so it would be fine." Hermione dismissed the thought quickly, not wanting to think about it. "And Lucius wouldn't do that Draco. He wouldn't."

They were interrupted once again by the waiter bringing them their drinks. Murmuring their thanks, they continued with the conversation.

Narcissa nodded. "He would. But this visit is just to tell you to be prepared for anything that looks suspicious about Draco. Anything which makes it seem that he's cheated on you is most likely down to Lucius."

Hermione raised both her eyebrows and took a sip of her hot drink. What sort of father would go so out of his way to ruin his son's relationship with a woman? Lucius, obviously. "Thank you ... for telling me."

Narcissa half-smiled. "Its okay, my dear. Just watch out."

Hermione nodded and the conversation fell into an awkward silence. Curiosity getting the better of her, "Narcissa, are you alright? You look very tired."

The woman nodded quickly. "I'm fine, thank you. All this business with Lucius is just getting me worried about you and Draco."

Hermione sighed with relief. She was worried that it was going to be something worse. "As long as there's nothing else?"

"Of course not," Narcissa smiled reassuringly and changed the subject slightly. "I'm so glad that you and Draco are together like this. When shall I start sending out invitations?"

"Invitations?" Hermione shrieked. "Narcissa, I know you would like us to get married, but Draco and I aren't ready!"

"Yet," Narcissa added with a smirk.

Hermione couldn't help but blush. "Not even that!" She tried to say firmly, but her voice betrayed her; they both knew that she would like to get married to Draco.

Narcissa laughed and finished off her coffee. She stood up abruptly and grabbed her bag. "I must dash, sorry! Enjoy your evening with Draco, tonight, Hermione."

Hermione hastily stood also as Narcissa placed down a couple of coins and headed towards the entrance of the restaurant. "Thank you." She called out again to Narcissa just as she disappeared into the crowd.

"That was interesting," Hermione muttered grumpily as she left the building. Why couldn't Lucius just leave them be? She checked her watch just as she Apparated home and noted to herself that she had an hour before she had to be at Draco's. She dumped her bag on the sofa and ran into her bedroom to find something to wear.

Half an hour later, Hermione still had gotten nowhere. She thought about her charcoal pencil skirt, but then decided it would be too formal. A dress? No, too over the top for just a dinner.

"Ahh!" Hermione wailed, grabbing at her hair. She glanced at her clock and saw she had twenty minutes. "Crap!"

She threw on her black leggings and slipped on her silk, grey tunic top. Shoving her head inside her wardrobe, Hermione searched blindly for her flat brown boots. Finally finding them underneath a crumpled shirt she had thrown in earlier, she hastily put them on and jogged into her bathroom where she put on a bit of makeup, sprayed on some perfume and tried to make her hair look acceptable.

"That'll do," she muttered and, making sure she had her wand, flooed to Draco's flat with two minutes to spare.

**How's that?** **I hope everyone had a brilliant Christmas and I wish you all a happy New Year! Thank you (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I own zilch.

Chapter 18

"I must say, you're looking very fine tonight." Draco winked over his glass of wine before finishing off the contents.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her clean plate. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Did you enjoy the dinner? I hope I don't give you food poisoning ..." he added with playful concern.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she met his gaze. "You're so silly. It was delicious; I love lasagne."

Draco beamed. "Well, I'm glad. How long are Potter and the she-Weasel going to be away for?"

"Technically, you can't call them that now. And it's _Ginny_." Hermione scolded him. "Anyway, I think it's two and half weeks."  
"Yeah, yeah, but they'll still be called that in my mind." He smirked and stood up from the table. "Join me in the living room, dear."

Hermione laughed as he put on a simpering tone, before taking his outstretched hand and letting him lead her to his sofa. She sat down next to him and snuggled up against his chest as his arms wrapped protectively around her body.

"Did you know, the last time you were here was when we got completely wrecked." Draco murmured thoughtfully.

"Really?" Hermione tried to think back to when that was. "Crikey, that was about six months ago."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Quite positive. It was before your mum's Christmas Ball." Hermione nodded to herself.

"Wow. Six months, eh. Gone in a flash." Draco sighed and looked down at the top of Hermione's head. He touched a hand to her soft, brown curls and began to gently fiddle with her hair.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Hermione's voice sounded nervous.

"Well, you did just then but you can ask something else." He joked.

"You haven't had sex, have you?" she asked, quietly.

Draco was confused. Why was she suddenly asking this? He knew that she wanted to wait until she was married and he was happy to do that – _what did he just say_? Draco sat up, almost throwing Hermione to the floor.

"Draco!" She cried sitting up and watching him move away from her arms. That stung. "Draco, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

He rested his head against his hands whilst Hermione hesitantly moved next to him and rubbed his back. "It's fine." He managed to say, his voice wobbling slightly. Did he just think about marrying Hermione after only going out for three months? Was his mother right in saying they were going to end up married? Instead of feeling his stomach drop into the pits of hell, he felt weightless and excited. His stomach clenched nervously before turning to gaze at Hermione.

"Are you sure?" She murmured her eyes wide with concern.

He answered her with a passionate kiss and she responded with confusion and hesitation at first, but then pushed herself closer into Draco. He pulled away grinning and kissed her on the forehead. "In reply to your original question, no, I haven't had sex."

The relief which flooded through Hermione was so great that she almost fell of the sofa. She remembered Pansy telling her that Draco hadn't slept with anyone but she just wanted to be sure herself. "I-I'm glad."

"Me too," he smiled hesitantly. "I expect you thought I had slept with half the girls at Hogwarts by sixth year?"

"Something like that," She grinned, the earlier tension disappearing.

"Believe me, all the girls _wanted_ to but I didn't. I'm not really sure why, I just didn't want to at the time." Draco smirked and then frowned. "Sixth year was very difficult."

"It must have been ... did your parents want you to, y'know, be a Death Eater?" Hermione asked cautiously, knowing that this was a very tender subject for Draco to discuss.

"I'm not quite sure, actually. I think my father wanted me to at the beginning but when he got locked away in Azkaban, he knew that Voldemort was just trying to punish him for failing to get the prophecy."

"And your mother?"

"She hated it. She hated the fact I had to be a Death Eater and kill Dumbledore ..." Draco swallowed and then let out a frustrated scream. "_I _hated it. I thought it was going to be the best part of my life ... what a fool I was. And Dumbledore – he was so right on top of the tower. He was _so damn right_." He finished with a choked sob and buried his head in his hands.

Hermione pulled him into her arms as he moaned to himself. She caressed the back of his soft hair, murmuring words of comfort.

"Draco, it's over now. It all happened six years ago just let it go." She whispered in his ear, kissing it lightly.

"I can never forgive myself." His voice was muffled as he spoke into his hands.

"Draco, you had no choice in the matter." Hermione carefully pulled his hands away from his face so she could look at him. "You were forced, remember? You and your parents would have been murdered."

He opened his mouth to reply but Hermione cut across him. "And don't say that you would be better off that way, because you wouldn't. Voldemort would have still killed Dumbledore in some way or another – he was dying anyway – and you did the only thing that every single person on this planet would do in that situation."

Draco gazed at Hermione with an unreadable expression on his face. "You're right."

"I know," She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

He didn't smile but got up from the sofa. "Would you like some Firewhiskey?"

She shook her head. "Don't get drunk on me though – I won't let you. Besides, it's only half past eight."

"As if the time has ever stopped me from having a drink." He scoffed, disappearing and then coming back two minutes later with a glass and the bottle. "Do you know what; you should come to the Manor again for dinner."

"Your dad wouldn't like that." Hermione remembered what Narcissa had told her earlier about Lucius setting up girls around Draco to look like he had cheated.

"I don't care. He can bugger off." He scowled and gulped down his drink with a gasp of appreciation. He poured another and downed that.

"He loves you though." Hermione murmured. "And I would stop there with the Firewhiskey."

"Ah yes, mother seems to have that delusion too. You see, he has never ever respected my wishes. I don't think he even wanted me to become an Auror." He spat bitterly, his expression dark. Draco ignored Hermione's hand trying to take the bottle away and poured his third glass.

Hermione just stared at him, watching every emotion that whirled in his grey eyes; watching his hand raise the glass to his lips and see the amber liquid drain into his mouth.

He raised an eyebrow as she continued to look at him with a blank expression. "What!"

"You need to have a heart-to-heart with your mother, dear." She took the glass from his hand.

"No I don't." He snorted and snatched the glass back, taking another swig. "Anyway, come round on Saturday."

Hermione did not like the way Draco was talking to her. "No."

"What do you mean _no_?" He asked, frowning.

"What I said, Draco." She stood up from the sofa. "I am not going to sit here with you whilst you get pissed out of your head and demand I come over to your Manor on Saturday!"

"But I think it's a splendid idea," Draco grinned lopsidedly.

"See you later, Draco. Thanks for the dinner." She muttered angrily, grabbing her bag and Apparating back to her flat.

--

Hermione knew she was being childish in giving Draco the cold shoulder, but she was still seething at the way he spoke to her. At his flat, Hermione could plainly see the arrogance shining through his every orifice. Once or twice the following week, he had come into the shop to try and speak to her but she ignored him and disappeared into the back room.

Locking up the store that Friday evening, Hermione remembered with a grim smile that it was tomorrow that Draco wanted her to go to the Manor again. Well, he was going to have to get on his knees and beg. Not only did Lucius not want her there, Draco had been a right moron and at that very moment, she wanted nothing to do with his family.

Huffing to herself, Hermione was about to Apparate home when someone grabbed her arms from behind. She screamed and whirled round, pointing her wand in the person's throat.

"Oh, it's you." She said shortly. "I have half a mind not to lower my wand and curse you into next year."

Draco grimaced. "Please don't."

"And please don't get bloody drunk again and start acting like the bloody arrogant ponce you were like in school, because I know that you aren't bloody like that now." Hermione growled, a few sparks jumping out of her wand as she lowered it.

"Please don't swear – it is very unbecoming for a young, beautiful woman like you." Draco pouted slightly.

It was one of those times when Hermione really and truly wanted to be furious with the person she was conversing with, but they were annoyingly making her laugh.

"Oh, be quiet!" She tried to keep her voice strong and angry, but she couldn't help but let her laughter escape through her lips. "You are so irritating the way you do that!"

"I thought making people laugh was a good thing." Draco said innocently before breaking into a big smile. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened on Sunday. I shouldn't have responded that way, nor should I have taken to the bottle. I assure you that Monday morning made me pay severely."

"Good." She smiled sweetly before turning on the spot and Apparating home.

Draco stared at the spot where she disappeared for a moment, before grumbling and deciding to follow suit.

Hermione had just placed her bag down and was stretching her body when there was a loud crack and someone rugby tackled her onto the nearby sofa. Feeling the familiar arms around her waist, Hermione rolled her eyes and struggled to get up.

"Can you let go now, please?"

"Not until you accept my sincere apology." Draco said loudly from behind her back.

"Fine, I accept!" She tried to pull his arms apart but they would not budge. "I said I accept!"

There was a struggle and a lot of bouncing for Hermione until Draco finally managed to sit up without separating his hands. "And a kiss."

"Don't push your luck, mister." Hermione warned and began to tickle him until he let go. She quickly got up and ran into the kitchen where she began making a cup of tea.

"How very rude – you aren't offering me a drink." Draco had followed her quickly and now stood directly behind her.

"Would you like a drink? No? Okay." Hermione asked quickly and before he could speak, answered the question for him.

"Why are you being so mean?" He whined.

"Why are you such a jerk?" She retorted.

"I've apologised!" Draco protested, holding out his hands. "And you have _supposedly _accepted."

Hermione turned around with her finished tea in her hands. "Okay, okay. You are truly forgiven." She grinned mischievously.

He relaxed in front of her and rolled his eyes. "You are one feisty little Gryffindor aren't you?"

She poked out her tongue and took a sip of her tea. "Would you like one?"

"No, thank you." He hesitated before continuing. "I know I didn't ask you in the nicest of ways before, but would you like to come tomorrow?"

Hermione contemplated the invitation. A part of her wanted to be really spiteful and decline, but that would be ridiculously childish. She was nervous about meeting Lucius once again, as their previous meeting was at the Christmas Ball and that didn't go too well. "Okay, Draco, I'll go."

"Thank you." He beamed. "And I'm glad you said that because I've already told mother you're coming."

"Why, you sneaky little Slytherin!" She giggled and placed down her tea on the counter to hug him. "Sorry for being really mean towards you this week."

"Ah well, doesn't matter. And by the way, I did have that little heart-to-heart with mother which you suggested I should do."

She pulled back to look up at him with pride. "I'm so glad you did, Draco! What happened?"

He frowned and broke away from their embrace to sit down at Hermione's table. She joined him, immediately concerned, taking her tea with her.

"What? What did she say?"

"Just that my father was going set things up so it appeared that I was cheating on you." He looked up at her from the table. "Which I would never, ever do."

Hermione took his hand. "I know you wouldn't, Draco. And Narcissa told me that on Sunday."

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "And she also went on to say how my father was still a bit stuck in his old ways, and it would take time to get used to our relationship. She also said that he loved me very much." He added, his forehead creasing.

"See," Hermione said gently. "He does love you. Narcissa is right in everything she has said. Just be patient with Lucius and he'll come round."

"I should be the one saying that to you, really." He joked, laughing slightly. "I hope you're right, Hermione."

"Well, we'll see tomorrow won't we?" Hermione nodded her head once and then got up from the table. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

--

The next morning, Draco and Hermione both Apparated together to the Manor. After the meal the night before, Hermione had asked Draco if he would like to stay the night as they could travel together the next morning. Once again, she transfigured the sofa into a comfortable bed, but unlike the last time Draco had stayed, Hermione did not creep into his bed with him.

Draco felt Hermione's hand tense slightly as he knocked on the front door of the Manor before stepping inside. "It'll be fine. Mother adores you, anyway." He whispered in her ear before calling out a greeting.

"Draco, Hermione!" Narcissa beamed as she came out of the living room. She hugged her son and then kissed Hermione delicately on the cheek. "Please, come and join us in here." She led the way back into a grand, high ceilinged room with a huge, gold gilt mirror hanging over a fireplace. A portrait of Lucius, Narcissa and a young Draco hung on the beige coloured wallpaper on the left side. Elegant sofas sat opposite each other, framing a cream Persian rug. Overall, it was another beautifully decorated room in Malfoy Manor.

Lucius was already sitting, reading the Daily Prophet on the sofa opposite Hermione and Draco. He nodded to her as she sat down. _I guess that's an improvement_, Hermione thought drily.

"Would you like a drink? Anything to eat?" Narcissa offered.

Hermione shook her head but Draco asked for a coffee.

"Of course, dear. Tilly!" She called and a house-elf appeared with a bow.

"Yes, mistress?"

"A coffee please, and could you start on the lunch of a selection of salads and cold meats, please." Narcissa ordered with a small smile to the surprised elf. It disappeared with a loud crack after bowing once more.

"You shouldn't be so nice to them, Cissy." Lucius grumbled, frowning slightly at his wife who rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" Hermione blurted out angrily before she could stop herself. She heard Draco snigger beside her.

Clearly affronted, Lucius scowled deeply and opened his mouth to reply. "Because they don't deserve to be."

"How can you say that? They cook your meals, clean your house, look after you _without any pay_, and you say they don't deserve to be treated with some respect?" Hermione was incensed. How could he not see how much the house-elves did for them?

"If you are going to talk to me like that, Granger, leave right now." Lucius hissed, scrunching up the newspaper and storming out of the living room, just as the house elf arrived with the cup of coffee for Draco.

After the elf disappeared, Narcissa spoke, "Ignore him, Hermione. He didn't mean that. I think he likes you."

"He has a funny way of showing it," Draco mumbled, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face. "You do make me laugh the way you have your little outbursts, Hermione."

She only half-smiled at him before turning to Narcissa. "I hate making this so difficult, I'm so sorry."

"Nonsense! It's not you – it's Lucius. When he sees what a fine woman you are, he shall be the complete opposite as to what he is now." Narcissa smiled reassuringly and stood up, smoothing down her dress. "If you'll excuse me, I must go and find my husband. I will see you both at lunch."

Hermione turned to Draco once his mother had left and she leant on his shoulder as he embraced her gently. "I fear that your mum is deluded."

He laughed quietly. "Actually, quite the opposite. She is usually quite right when she describes my father - must be because she's been married to him for twenty eight years."

She kissed his shoulder. "I hope she's right, I really do."

--

Lunch was a fairly awkward affair to start with, but it soon relaxed after Lucius actually engaged Hermione in conversation, asking her stiffly about her bookshop. Draco nearly choked on his couscous when his father actually chuckled at something Hermione had said. His mother was a genius.

After the plates had been cleared and coffee been served, Narcissa suggested that he and Hermione take a spring walk through the grounds. "After all, she hasn't been here since the winter. It's so much nicer now."

Draco took Hermione's hand as they stepped out into the grounds, the afternoon sun streaming down onto the freshly mown green grass. Hermione vaguely remembered coming out here during the ball and Draco attempting to show her something.

"Draco," She began as they strolled along, hand in hand, towards a big oak towards the left side of the Manor. "Do you remember when you tried to show me something but you didn't in the end ... I think you ran away."

He burst into laughter, his eyes lighting up at the memory. "Ah yes, you got so furious with me. It was very funny."

Hermione pouted. "It wasn't nice ditching me on a cold night."

He laughed more and dragged her away from the tree and towards a slope where pine trees ran along the bottom. "It's down here."

Hermione squealed as Draco broke into a run down the hill and she still held onto his hand. "I'm going to fall!"

"Nah, you won't!" He called over his shoulder, grinning. He began to slow down once they reached the bottom and Hermione almost crashed into his shoulder. "Whoa!"

Hermione giggled. "That was fun, though I feel a little sick now after just eating."

Draco moved away, pulling a face. She rolled her eyes and looked down along the pine trees. "It goes a long way. What did you want to show me?"

Draco beamed and took her hand once again and began to lead her along the perimeter. "It's just along here," He murmured, the excitement evident in his voice despite him trying to hide it.

He stopped, looked at Hermione, and then pushed apart some branches in a small break in the pine trees. He crouched down and shuffled forward along the soft soil and then sat down against a trunk. "Come in!"

Hermione's face appeared to Draco, flushed and excited as she followed his footsteps and sat down opposite him against the next tree. "You've got a little den here!"

"It's where I used to come to play or think as a child. I still come here when I'm troubled. I haven't shown anyone this, though I think my mother knows. I have a feeling she asked a house-elf to look after me secretly just to check I was okay."

"Well, it's very cosy in here. It's lovely and a perfect place to go." Hermione admired, looking around at the enclosed space of the trees. "My father made me a tree house when I was six. I loved it – I once pleaded with my mother to let me sleep overnight in it once, but it got too cold and I went back inside after half an hour!"

Draco chuckled. "I can imagine you doing that. But, not meaning to sound stupid and I think it's pretty self-explanatory, but what is a tree house?"

"Basically, a wooden box-shaped 'house' in a tree. Then you can have a ladder which you can climb up to get in, or if you wanted to be really secretive, not have any ladder but you have to climb the branches." Hermione's eyes glittered excitedly. "They're such fun ... when you're a child, of course."

Draco sounded interested. "We should build one."

"What, for us? Or for our ki-" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence, swallowing nervously and turning as red as the sunset.

Draco raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "For our kids, were you going to say?"

Hermione seemed to be in a state of shock. She didn't move but only stared at the spot above Draco's left shoulder.

"Well, aren't you a little hasty? We haven't got married yet!" Draco exclaimed playfully.

That seemed to wake up Hermione as her eyes snapped to Draco's. "W-what?"

"We haven't got married yet." He repeated and smirked.

"You want to get married to me?" She whispered faintly.

"Do you want to get married to me?" He twisted the question and raised an eyebrow again.

Hermione didn't say anything at first. She opened her mouth a couple of times, but then closed it again. Finally, "What time is it?"

Draco exhaled a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. That was interesting. He wondered what Hermione was thinking just then? "Twenty to four," was his reply.

"What time shall I leave?" Hermione asked, fiddling with a couple of fallen pine needles.

Draco shrugged. "My parents wouldn't mind if you stayed for dinner. I'm sleeping here tonight, anyway."

"How come?" Hermione seemed to have relaxed from the heart-stopping moments of before.

"I usually do once or twice a month on a weekend." He eyed her carefully before continuing. "You could stay, too, if you wanted."

Hermione frowned slightly. "I ... thank you. I don't know though. I'd have to get up early for ..." She trailed off in mid-sentence and then cursed loudly. "I didn't tell Olivia I wasn't working today! Oh my gosh – I'm such a failure of a boss!"

She crawled out of the little den and began to walk up the hill, muttering to herself.

"Hermione, Hermione wait!" Draco cried after her, and scrambled to his feet before running to chase her. "Just send an owl, its fine don't worry!" He touched her arm gently and she jumped.

"No! She would have gone this morning and been left there all alone, with no clue! Oh, I feel so bad! I need to speak to her!" Hermione wailed hysterically and began walking more furiously up the hill.

"Calm down!" Draco turned her around to face him. "Listen, when you get back to the Manor, talk to her using the floo. If she's not there, owl her to floo my bedroom at five o'clock."

Hermione gazed at him before nodding and breathing in and out slowly. "Okay ... sorry."

Draco smirked and hugged her gently. "It's okay. Do you want to walk around the grounds a bit more, a go up now?"

"Let's go around the grounds." Hermione smiled and took his hand.

As they walked, Draco looked down at their clasped hands. He had an idea.

**I know it's so much shorter than the other chapters, but I desperately wanted to update for you guys and I thought that was a good end to the chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay – I've had exams which have been prolonged by the snow, which creates more revision and therefore, less time to do this. Anyway, exams should be done by next Monday – YAY. Thank you so much everyone!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **This is getting rather tiring – I OWN NOTHING. It all belongs to J.K.R and James Cameron ;)

Chapter 19

Hermione was attaching the note for Olivia to Draco's owl when there was a knock on his bedroom door. Unsure of what to do, as Draco had quickly gone back to his apartment to get some clothes, Hermione decided to remain deadly silent in hopes that whoever was knocking would go away. Unfortunately, they seemed to know she was in there.

"Hermione, can you open the door, please. I know you're in there and I haven't come here to kill you." Narcissa's voice sounded exasperated from behind the dark, wooden door.

Blushing and feeling slightly stupid, Hermione opened up Draco's door so Narcissa could come in. "Sorry."

She smiled. "Have you had a tour of the Manor?"

"Yes, I have actually. Draco showed me when you hosted the ball." Hermione said brightly, her embarrassment disappearing. She quickly opened up the window to let the owl fly out to deliver the note to Olivia.

"Oh, yes that reminds me. I'm sure he told you we hold one twice a year – one in the summer, one at Christmas? Well, it would be lovely if you came along to the one in a couple of month's time, as well as the Potters and Ronald Weasley, of course." Narcissa gestured for Hermione to follow her out of the bedroom.

Hermione was amazed and quite guilty. She always assumed that Narcissa and Lucius would not remember that Ginny and Harry were together, let alone Ron's first name. _Don't be so ridiculous_, she chided herself, _Harry Potter is famous – of course they would know about his wedding. _

Narcissa was still talking as they went down the grand staircase and bent round to the left.

"... It would be in July or August, I'm not quite sure of the exact date as it changes every year. But it would start at around two in the afternoon and finish in the late evening." She paused for a moment before opening the door to a room for Hermione to enter. When Hermione didn't go through, she glanced at her, concerned. "But what is wrong, dear?"  
Hermione swallowed before plastering a smile on her pale face. "Nothing, it's fine." She stepped past Narcissa and entered their drawing room. It was the first time she had been in there in six whole years and she was surprised to see that not that much had changed. The gilt mirror was still there above the fireplace; the same royal purple wallpaper; even the chandelier Dobby had broken had been replaced down to the last diamond. Only the table had been removed - probably because that was where most of the discussions and transactions had taken place during Voldemort's stay.

It took a while for Narcissa to realise what the problem was, but when she did, she gushed her apologies to Hermione repeatedly asking her if she wanted to go into the living room instead.

"No, no. It's fine." Hermione assured the lady, sitting down on an elegant armchair. "I shouldn't let this bother me – it happened six years ago ..."  
Narcissa's delicate features turned into a worried grimace as she sat down opposite her on a matching chair. "Would you like some tea?" Thinking it was best to change the subject.

"Yes, please." Hermione nodded gratefully. She watched silently as Narcissa called the house elf and then ordered two drinks. Hermione noticed that Narcissa was gentle towards the house elf and she smiled appreciatively.

"Hermione? _Hermione_!" Draco's voice suddenly echoed loudly in the entrance hall. "Hermione!"

She just got up as Draco pushed the drawing room door open and stared at her in surprise. "You're in here?"  
"Draco, please do not shout around the house – it is very unpleasant." Narcissa scolded him lightly.

"Sorry, mother, but I left Hermione in my bedroom, I was only gone for five minutes, and when I came back she wasn't there!" Draco folded his arms and stared at Hermione accusingly.

She only rolled her eyes. "Relax, Draco. What was the worst thing that could have happened?"

Draco suddenly looked sheepish for being overly-protective. He coughed in embarrassment. "Nothing, I suppose."

"Exactly," Narcissa said sharply. "She's a grown woman, Draco, you can't act like this if you're going to marry her."

An awkward silence clouded the room and Hermione averted her gaze from Draco, watching Narcissa as she sat down to gauge the reactions.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Hermione, would you like to come back upstairs?" Draco asked, forcing a smile onto his face and ignoring his mother.

"But ... my tea ..." Hermione didn't really have a choice in the matter as Draco grabbed her hand and led her out of the room anyway. She looked over her shoulder at Narcissa just as they disappeared around the corner who was smirking slightly.

"I'm sorry about that. She just won't leave us alone." Draco scowled as he marched up the stairs, two at a time.

"She's only trying to help," Hermione said half-heartedly as she jogged after him.

"Only trying to _interfere_ more like." He muttered darkly, entering his bedroom where some of his and Hermione's clothes were folded neatly on his bed. "I hope you don't mind but I went to your flat and got some clothes for you to stay tonight."

Hermione stared at the items on the bed and then back at Draco. "Oh. Thank you."

"What's wrong? I thought I was helping you?" His brow furrowed.

"I didn't realise I was staying the night." She said flatly.

"You said you were earlier when you ranting on about how you didn't send a note to Olivia about not working today." Draco pointed out.

Hermione frowned. "I did?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, you did."

Before Hermione could answer there was a tap at the window for Draco's owl to be let back in. He opened the window with his wand and the bird flew over to Hermione, dropping a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Do you have some treats?" She asked, unfolding the note.

Draco nodded and _Accio'ed_ the owl treats and fed them to the Eagle owl. It flew off Hermione's shoulder with a low hoot and disappeared back out of the window.

"Everything okay?" Draco asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's all good. She was late this morning anyway and when she saw the shop closed she just went back home again." Hermione beamed and put the note in her pocket. "Thank you."

"For what?" Draco asked, taking her hands.

"For getting my clothes, silly." She rested against his chest as he embraced her gently. He kissed the top of her head.

"That's fine. Where do you want to sleep tonight?" Draco murmured into her hair.

"I don't know." Hermione closed her eyes, happy that they were just standing together like that.

"In here?" He asked casually. Inside, his stomach clenched nervously.

"You're parents may get the wrong impression." She leant back to look up at him.

Inside Draco was jumping for joy. She hadn't said no ... or yes. "It doesn't matter." He said a little too quickly.

She raised an eyebrow but smiled and leant against him again. "Okay, but no funny business."

--

As Hermione and Draco entered the dining room the next morning for breakfast, Lucius and Narcissa both turned to look at them with a knowing smirk. Ignoring it, Hermione sat down and felt Lucius' gaze on her. Determined not to look up, she helped herself to some toast.

Obviously dying to make some sort of comment, Lucius spoke: "Have a fun last night?"

Hermione looked up from her plate to stare at Lucius, as did Draco. "Draco and I didn't sleep with each other if that's what you're wondering." Hermione stated bluntly.

Lucius only smirked some more and picked up the Daily Prophet from the table. "What are you going to do today?"

Hermione glanced at Draco. "I was thinking that we could go and see Pansy and Ron?"

Draco nodded and munched on some toast. "I have some things to do this afternoon, though, so I may leave you around three."

"What things?" Lucius asked sharply. "You can't leave Miss Granger!"

"_Hermione_ won't mind, father. It's Pansy and Ron – they don't bite." Draco emphasised her name as she nodded in agreement.

"Its fine, Lucius, don't worry." Hermione realised too late that it was probably too early in their relationship to start calling Lucius by his first name. He glanced up at her from the paper, frowning slightly, before returning to it.

Narcissa swallowed daintily before speaking: "When are the Potters coming home?"

"Not until the end of May." Hermione replied lightly, still surprised that Narcissa was enquiring about her two best friends.

"Oh, how lovely." She smiled widely and then went back to her food. No one spoke for the rest of breakfast; the only sound was the clinking of china and the pages turning of the Daily Prophet.

Finally, Draco broke the silence. "Hermione, do you want to go now? Or a bit later?"

"Now's fine." She said hurriedly, standing up from the table. "Thank you for letting me stay."

Lucius grunted and Narcissa got up to kiss her on the cheek. "We'll see you soon. Say hello to Pansy for us."

Draco nodded and took Hermione's arm as they hurried out of the dining room. "Sorry, that was incredibly awkward." He murmured as he led them into the living room.

"It doesn't matter, Draco. Don't keep apologising after every meal I have with your parents." Hermione said good-naturedly. She watched as Draco knelt on the fireplace and flooed his head to Pansy's apartment. Hermione checked her watch and saw it was just gone ten o'clock. She would be up now.

Draco began speaking and Hermione gazed around the living room in wonder. In her first visit here, she hadn't had much time to look closely at the objects which adorned this room. Surprisingly, she noticed that there were quite a few family photos. They were small, but nonetheless photos. That was the last thing she had quite expected to see given Lucius' and Narcissa's reputation. She then scolded herself for being so ignorant towards the Malfoys. They had changed. _I guess I still need a little time to adjust to that_, she thought, focusing back on Draco as he stood to his feet again.

"Um, she said that Ron's busy today but we're more than welcome to come over now." He cocked his head to the side, waiting for an answer.

"Okay," She said brightly. "Let's go."  
Draco let Hermione go first in the floo before following her to Pansy's apartment. He almost collided with Hermione when he stepped out of the fireplace, cleaning a bit of soot off his shoulder. "Whoa, move already!" He said playfully.

She apologised and then kissed him on the cheek. "Pansy? Where are you?"

"Getting dressed!" Came the yelled reply.

Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione quickly and she jumped slightly at his touch. He pulled her closer to him and she turned to look at him, smiling. He bent his head to kiss her pink lips slowly and softly. She melted into his embrace and squeezed herself against him, kissing him back enthusiastically. He responded with a passionate groan and one hand roamed down the front of her chest to massage her breast lightly through the fabric of her shirt. Hermione's arms wrapped themselves protectively around his neck, before she let one drop down to the waist belt of his trousers.

With extreme reluctance, Draco pulled away from her lips and gazed down at Hermione's pout before stepping away, letting his hands drop to his sides. "We should stop. You don't want this now and Pansy's in the next room." He said quietly, wishing that they could have continued.

"I'm finding it harder to stop." Hermione mumbled shyly. She looked up at him and he had a funny expression on his face. Before she could ask what the matter was, Pansy came into the room and then stopped.

"What's happened?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. She scrutinised their faces. "You've been kissing."

Hermione blushed and Draco rolled his eyes dismissively. "So? We _are_ together?"

Pansy beamed. "I know, isn't it brilliant?"

Hermione laughed awkwardly and decided to change the subject. "What do you want to do today?"

"I dunno." Pansy shrugged. "What time did you say you were going, Draco?"

"Around two or three." He said quickly, not wanting to dwell on the subject.

"Do you want to stay over here tonight, Hermione?" Pansy turned to Hermione with an excited glint in her eye.

"I would love to, but its Monday tomorrow and that means work. I already missed yesterday due to being with Draco so I can't really keep the shop shut Monday as well." Hermione wished she could stay and felt bad after seeing Pansy's shoulders slump. "It's been a while since we've done something hasn't it?"

Pansy nodded her head vigorously. "Shall we go somewhere interesting today then? Or do you want to just chill here?"

Hermione glanced out of the window and sighed. "It looks like it's going to rain." It was true – a massive, dark grey thundercloud was approaching.

Pansy grumbled something under her breath. She turned to Draco after looking outside of the window. "What do you want to do then?"

Hermione suddenly cried aloud with excitement. "I have a _brilliant _idea."

"What?"

"Well," She began, grinning mischievously. "Usually, when it rains or it's a very unpleasant day, Muggles normally go to a place called the cinema."

Draco pulled a face. "A _cinema_? What the hell is that?"

Pansy mirrored Draco's expression and nodded in agreement.

"It's a place where you go and watch a film. For example, take the pictures wizards have. They move, right? Well, think of it like that but a whole load stuck together telling a story. It's a bit hard to explain, but it's a good experience." Hermione grinned.

Pansy contemplated the suggestion of going to the thing called a cinema. "Okay ... let's give it a go. Draco?"

"How long are they? Remember I need to go at about two or three ..." he trailed off.

"Roughly about two hours. But you can get longer films. If we go now, we'll be done in plenty of time." Hermione pressed, almost jumping with excitement. "Please?"

"Okay." Draco said shaking his head. "I'm going against my better judgement to go someplace where Muggles flock to on days like this."

"Oh, thank you guys! You won't regret this!"

--

Emerging from the cinema in Covent Garden, Draco whined to Hermione to go back in. "That film – is that what it's called? – was _amazing_! Avatar! _And_ it was coming right out at you! Absolutely brilliant."

Pansy was skipping beside her. "I have to agree. It's amazing what Muggles manage to do without magic!"

Hermione agreed, extremely pleased and amused that both Pansy and Draco enjoyed the Muggle experience of going to a Cinema. She suddenly felt a drop of rain on her head and a few seconds later it began to tip it down.

"My hair, my hair!" Pansy wailed, running to a nearby café for shelter. Hermione and Draco quickly followed suit and, deciding whilst they were there, to grab a quick coffee inside.

They sat down and ordered their drinks as Draco checked his watch. "I'm going to pop to Diagon Alley in about half an hour. Crikey, that film was long."

"Yeah, it was." Hermione looked at Draco curiously. "What're you doing in Diagon Alley?"

"Oh, just a few errands." He evaded the question. "I did think that part with the hair was quite odd."

"What?" Hermione was confused at the sudden change of subject.

"You know, the part where the blue guy got on the horse." Pansy caught on quickly. "And those crazy little tentacle type things came out of his hair to join on the horse."

"Oh, yeah, that." Hermione laughed. "Yeah, it was a bit weird. Pans' what was Ron doing today?"

"He went to see his parents and stay there for dinner. They did invite me but I didn't feel too well this morning."

"Why didn't you say?" Hermione asked incredulously as her coffee was placed down in front of her. "Thanks."

"Because I didn't want you to worry!" Pansy poked out her tongue and grinned. "I feel fine now."

"Were you sick?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Pansy asked puzzled.

"Just didn't want to catch anything." Draco smirked, leaning away from his friend. She growled and smacked him on the arm playfully.

Hermione frowned slightly at Draco's question. Did he honestly mean that or did he really wonder if ... Hermione shook her head, forcing the thoughts to leave her mind.

"Everything alright?" Pansy asked her, suddenly concerned. "_You_ don't feel sick, do you?"

She shook her head and plastered a smile on her face. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Good." Pansy smiled smugly and sipped her coffee. "I enjoyed today, guys, but I am _starving_."

"Ditto." Hermione's stomach rumbled loudly to prove her point.

Draco coughed. "Okay, you two grab something to eat here, and I'll go to Diagon Alley to run my errands. I'll see you later."

Before either of them could protest, Draco had got up, left the café and disappeared into the rain.

"Well, how nice." Pansy said sarcastically, glaring at Draco's empty chair. "Hang on; do you still have enough Muggle money to pay for anything?" She added in a low whisper.

Hermione checked her purse with horror – she had a five pound note left and a two pound coin. "There's only enough to pay for the coffees and that's it."

Pansy's shoulders slumped. "Diagon Alley, then?"

Hermione nodded and finished off the rest of her coffee. She caught the eye of a waiter and she handed him the seven pounds, asking him to keep the change as it was only a pound.

Pansy and Hermione both left the café reluctantly, not wanting to go out into the pouring rain.

"We'll need to find an alley of some sort." Pansy said loudly in her ear, over the pounding drops on the awning above their heads.

Hermione nodded and headed back towards the cinema where they went down the side towards the back where nobody went. Checking the coast was clear; Hermione took Pansy by the wrist and turned on the spot.

They arrived just in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley, the revolving wall a solid mass behind them. It was raining in the Alley too, but many wizards and witches had enough sense to put the _Impervius _charm on their body. Hermione and Pansy did likewise so they quite happily made their way down the street at a leisurely pace.

There was a little teashop near Eeylops Owl Emporium and so Pansy dragged Hermione over to it, talking brightly of how they had delicious sandwiches.

They sat in the window of the shop opposite each other, having a clear view of the street. Once or twice, Hermione recognised a face from Hogwarts who she hadn't seen in years.

Just after their ordered food had arrived, Pansy glanced out of the window and almost fell off her chair in shock when she spied Draco coming furtively out of the jewellers. _What could he be possibly doing in there_? She wondered, forcing her eyes back to her plate of pizza and trying not to let Hermione notice that she was in shock.

"Did you listen to a word I just said?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"No, sorry, I was off in another world." She replied shakily. "What did you say?"

"I said that in first year, Draco almost caught me and Harry out on taking Hagrid's dragon up the Astronomy tower." She giggled at the memory.

"So that _was_ true?" Pansy asked surprised. "After McGonagall practically took all our points away from our house, I thought he was messing about."

"Nah, he wasn't. Damn lucky we didn't get caught either." Hermione smirked.

"Yeah, but you had to go into the Forbidden Forest didn't you?" Pansy widened her eyes in mock terror. "I heard Draco was petrified, actually."

"Yep, totally." The smirk widened on Hermione's face. "He ran screaming. It _was_ rather funny."

Pansy laughed. "I bet it was." The subject came to a close and whilst Hermione was chewing her sandwich, Pansy snuck another glance out of the window. Draco was gone.

_**Two months later – Saturday 13**__**th**__** July, 2004.**_

Draco was furious. He kicked the long piece of wood on the grass in frustration which only resulted in him getting a sore toe and even more angry. Everything was going wrong! He had a whole load of Muggle tools on the ground next to him and he had no idea how to use any of them. Damn him for being so pride as to decline Harry's help! He leant against the oak tree in the Manor garden and screamed aloud. He so badly wanted to use his wand but he had promised himself that he would not use any magic to construct this – this _thing_.

"Darling, just owl Potter and he'll help you." Narcissa came out outside into the sun to see how he was doing. "If you don't, I will."

Draco sighed and looked at his mother. She was being deadly serious. "Okay." He pushed himself off the tree and jogged back into the house. He quickly went up to his bedroom, _Accio'ed _parchment and a quill, and hastily scribbled a note to Harry. He attached it to his owl and warned it to be quick.

Draco sighed as he went back downstairs. He really hoped he was making the right decision. Surprisingly, his parents had agreed – Narcissa with much more enthusiasm than her husband. He had made the necessary trips to certain people and he honestly hoped that this was the right thing to do.

Emerging back into the sunlight, Draco noticed his mother had gone in and once again, he was left alone with a mass of wood. Grumbling, he found a small booklet and began flicking through the pages, completely confused. There was a hoot above him and his owl flew down onto his shoulder. "Now that was mighty quick," he said impressed. He took the note from the outstretched foot and read it briefly with a small smile. "Go and hunt for ages – you deserve it, fellow." The owl left his shoulder with a small nibble on his ear, and disappeared towards the trees. Draco looked down at the note again and stuffed it in his pocket with a thankful smile. Harry was coming to save the day. _Again_, Draco thought with a scowl.

He was just bending down to big up a rather large plank of wood when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Over here, Harry!" He hollered. He soon saw the tousled, jet black hair of the young man and the sun glinting off his glasses, coming towards him quickly, a grin on his face.

"Having fun, Draco?" He asked with a laugh.

"You bet," he growled in return. "What the hell do I do with all of this?" He gestured wildly with his hands and Harry continued to laugh.

"Relax; I think I know what to do."

Draco gaped at him. "You _think_? I thought you actually _knew_! Oh, this is going to be a complete mess."

"Draco," Harry said slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine. Now, look at the instructions. It says here that you should put ..."

Draco watched Harry as he immediately took control of the situation, helping him to understand all the different tools and their functions, as well as what piece of wood went where and why. He was quite amazed that in the last year, he, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Pansy had grown to be quite a close knit of friends. If someone had said that to him during school, or even the year before, he would have laughed right in their face. He watched as Harry was still talking, placing bits of wood together and showing him how to join them with things called a hammer and nails.

A couple of hours later, they had a basic shape and Draco thanked Harry for all the work.

"Do you want to get a drink and something to eat?" Draco suggested pointing towards the Manor.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, okay, thanks."

They headed towards the Manor in silence, the sun beating down on their sweaty backs. Draco noticed that Harry had frequently pushed his glasses up his nose much to his amusement. It was rather funny having to watch him pause in an awkward moment to nudge his glasses back on his nose before they slid back down again five minutes later.

Draco took Harry down a spiral staircase through a door off the parlour which obviously led down to the kitchen. When they arrived, the twelve house-elves there hurriedly bowed to their master.

"Dolly, could you please make up some fresh sandwiches and some cool drinks." Draco addressed a small, wide-eyed house elf who nodded vigorously before squeaking some orders to some other gaping elves.

Harry was about to ask Draco something when a courageous elf timidly asked if he was _the_ Harry Potter.

Harry laughed before answering. "Why, yes, I am. What's your name?"

The house-elf quivered before Harry and he was reminded of Dobby who, when they first met, had been so shocked and amazed when Harry had asked him to sit down. The elf glanced at Draco fearfully, afraid that he might hit him if he answered. Instead, Draco nodded encouragingly.

"I-I is W-Walby, sir" The elf stuttered, its brown eyes gazing up at Harry in nervous wonder.

"Good to meet you, Walby." Harry said cheerfully and bent down to his eye level. "How long have you worked here?"

"Walby doesn't k-know, sir." He shook his head, his point ears flapping.

"He's relatively new here. We bought him last year." Draco joined Harry crouching down. "Do you like it here, Walby? Tell me if you don't and I can sort it out for you."

Walby fingered the tea towel he had tied around his body, unsure of how to respond.

Harry glanced sideways at Draco who was smiling kindly at the house-elf.

"Walby likes it, master." He replied with a bit more strength in his voice. "Working is good and Walby is proud that he can work for his master's family." He bowed.

As Harry straightened up, Draco said to the house-elf: "Well, I'm pleased. You're a good house-elf."

Walby smiled widely and bowed low again, before scampering off to help make the last of the sandwiches.

Draco stood up again and grinned at Harry. "They are funny to talk to, don't you think?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I like them though. I've never actually met an elf like Dobby since." He added mournfully.

Draco grimaced. "I only knew him as an elf that served our family and then was obsessed with freedom after you tricked father into giving him a sock in second year."

Harry laughed bitterly. "Yeah, and then Bellatrix killed him. He really was one of a kind."

Draco fell silent. He couldn't help but feel guilty for what transpired at the Manor in seventh year. He knew he couldn't really have done anything, but it still didn't erase the horror and guilt that he felt when he saw Ollivander and Hermione being tortured, even if he did hate her at the time. It wasn't pleasant.

Dolly arrived at that moment breaking him out of his reverie, handing Harry and himself the sandwiches and drinks. "Thank you, Dolly."

Harry nodded his thanks and followed Draco back up the steps and into the parlour, where they headed back outside into the slightly weaker sun. "What time is it?"

"I think it's about three." Draco replied, placing down the plates and offering Harry one.

They sat in silence, eating and drinking until they were ready to carry on with the task at hand.

"Right, we're almost done. We just need to get that last wall up, and then some steps." Harry stood up and gazed at the wooden infrastructure. "Ready?"

--

Hermione stood nervously in front of her mirror on Saturday night at five-to-seven, finishing tying up her hair. Draco had owled her earlier in the week to ask her over for dinner at the Manor. Strangely, he also asked that she wear trousers. So, dressed in a pair of white linen trousers and a blue silk top, Hermione checked on her appearance once more before grabbing her wand and Apparating to the Manor.

She arrived outside their front door and she rang the doorbell apprehensively. Draco answered with a wide smile, dressed in a thin black shirt and black slacks. "You look lovely."

She still blushed at his compliments after being together for a while now. "You too," She murmured.

Draco laughed and stepped over the threshold to join her, much to Hermione's confusion.

"Aren't we going inside?" She asked, pointing weakly to the now shut front door.

"No." He wiggled his eyebrows and took her hand. "Come with me."  
Nervous and excited, Hermione obliged and they walked across the grounds, the summer light still faintly in the sky. She wondered where they were going. As far as she knew, the Malfoy's outside eating area was round the other side of the house - they were going towards the large oak tree which was on the left wing. She looked sideways to Draco and was slightly alarmed to see a small frown on his handsome face.

"Hey, everything alright?" She asked gently, squeezing his hand.

He jumped and looked down at her with a smile. "Sorry, yes of course. Everything's perfect." He kissed her on the forehead and then looked ahead once again.

Hermione breathed a silent breath of relief. She hated to see Draco upset or stressed. She remembered one incident last month when Draco and Harry were working on a case – a crazed wizard who had a secret obsession with Voldemort when he was alive, despite not joining to be a Death Eater at the time he was at large, and had gone to a Muggle's house and severely injured and almost killed the lady who lived there. They had taken her to St. Mungo's before capturing the wizard, and when Draco and Harry had gone to see how the lady was, the healers told them that she couldn't be saved. Draco had gotten so angry and almost trashed up the hospital room before Apparating to her flat where he told her everything. She still wasn't quite sure why Draco had gotten so angry because as far as she knew, he had no personal ties to her. Maybe it was just the link with Voldemort that triggered something within him. When he arrived, Hermione almost resolved to tears to see him so upset and angry. Draco saw this and he immediately calmed down and hugged her gently, apologising over and over.

"Hermione?" Draco asked now, waving a hand in front of her face. She jumped and grinned.

"Sorry, I was just day-dreaming."

"I could tell. You had that look on your face." He chuckled. "Anyway, here we are."  
She looked around. They were standing under the oak tree. She couldn't see anything to do with a meal and she glanced at Draco confused. He was smiling, amused. He waited for her to notice the addition to the tree. When she did, her eyes widened with surprise and excitement.

Hermione reached out and touched the polished wooden ladder, propped up sturdily against the base of the tree. She looked at Draco with pleading eyes and he nodded, still smiling. Hermione hesitantly began to climb the ladder, emerging up into a simple but cosy tree house. She squealed with happiness when she saw the little table and chairs for their meal, a candle lit in the middle. There was a little white tablecloth covering the table and covered dishes ready to be eaten. A bottle of champagne glinted in the candlelight and two glasses were already filled with the bubbly, golden liquid. Draco came up silently beside her and he watched her with pure joy as she gazed around in wonder at the little sofa and even a picture of them both hanging lopsidedly on the wall of the tree house. She turned to him and literally jumped into his arms.

"This is amazing," She whispered into his ear.

He kissed her on her cheek and pulled back, gesturing towards the table. "Would you like to sit, Miss Granger?"

She giggled as he bowed and she sat down on a chair, waiting for Draco to join her. He sat down opposite her and raised his glass of champagne before taking a sip.

"We also have our own personal waiter," he winked.

Hermione looked round the tree house in confusion. "Where?"

Draco laughed. "Not here silly," He paused. "Walby!"

The house-elf appeared with a crack and bowed low to Hermione and Draco. "Hello, master and Miss."

Hermione almost said something about the rights for elves, but decided against it. Draco was doing this for her and she would most likely ruin the atmosphere by saying something like that. Instead, she smiled kindly at the elf. "Good evening, Walby. How are you?"

The house-elf's eyes widened at being addressed so nicely in the same day by three different people. "W-Walby is fine, miss."

"Good." Hermione said happily.

Draco beckoned the elf over and whispered in his ear. The elf nodded once, bowed once again to Draco and Hermione, and then disappeared with a crack.

"So, Hermione, would you like to start the first course?" Draco waved his wand and the steel plate covers disappeared, revealing a delicious looking salad. "Tuck in."

They began their meal, talking animatedly to one another and laughing at memories of Hogwarts and beyond. Walby appeared three times more, taking and placing plates to and from the kitchen. He brought the third and final course two hours after Hermione had arrived and presented it with a bow. Just before he left, Draco winked at him.

"Wow, Draco, thank you so much for this." Hermione reached over the table and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

He smiled. "Only for you."

She beamed and took off the dish cover before gasping loudly. There, on the plate in front of her, was a chocolate soufflé. But on that soufflé, was a silver ring with a Marquise stone.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, trying hard to keep the smile off his face. She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes?" She whispered shakily.

"Hermione Jean Granger; will you marry me?" Draco asked. He had been preparing this moment for four months.

Hermione glanced down at the engagement ring on the soufflé. She was stunned; she totally did not expect this at all. And that's what made it even more special. Hermione's eyes met Draco's and she uttered a single word. "Yes."

**Well, well! Look what we have here! I really hope you liked the chapter because I absolutely **_**loved**_** writing it! I thought I'd celebrate a little after finishing my exams ;) **

**Just so you know it's not finished yet. And thank you so, so, much to my beta and all you reviewers; you're all lovely people.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Chapter 20

The phone rang five times before being picked up with a slurred voice asking, "Hello?"

"Dad! It's me, Hermione!" She said excitedly, bouncing on her bed. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table and felt a little guilty calling her parents at midnight. She had just got back from her meal at Draco's and she couldn't stop looking at the silver ring which now adorned the third finger on her left hand.

She heard rustling down the phone and she knew that he was sitting up in bed. "What's up?"

"I'm engaged!" She almost cut across him in her excitement to break the news to her father.

"He did it! What a gentleman too – he came to me last week to ask for our blessing." He chuckled at Hermione's gasp of surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Her father's voice sounded choked up. "I can't believe it – my only little girl finally getting married."

"Oh, dad." Hermione's eyes pricked with tears.

There was a sob down the phone and then another rustle as Hermione guessed he had passed the phone to her mother.

"Darling?" Her mother asked excitedly. "I'm so happy for you! When we both saw you together I just _knew_!"

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, mum."

There was a yawn on the other end of the receiver. "Well, I have to go and look after your father, and its already gone midnight! We'll talk to you soon, of course!"

Hermione bade goodnight and then set the phone down, severing the connection. She yawned herself, and glancing repeatedly at her ring with extreme happiness, Hermione settled down for the night

When she awoke the next morning, Hermione did a double take when she glimpsed the ring on her finger. _Did it __**actually**__ happen?_ A wide grin spread across her face as she bounded out of bed and into the bathroom, singing cheerfully. Her shower was quick in her eagerness to get ready to spread the news. She had breakfast, got washed and dressed, and flooed to Harry and Ginny's house, not caring if they were still in bed. In fact, when she arrived, Ginny was tiredly prodding some bacon in the pan, yawning. She turned when the floo made a loud noise and Hermione stepped out into the living room, almost screaming and dropping the pan.

"Hermione! What are you doing here so early? It's half past nine!" Ginny gasped, holding her chest.

Hermione laughed and went through the doorway and into their kitchen. "Gin', it's not _that_ early. Anyway, I have some news. Where's Harry?"

Ginny gave Hermione a shrewd look at her happy glow before calling Harry. "Harry, Hermione's here – she has something to announce!"

As she said that, Hermione purposefully hid her left hand from view so Ginny wouldn't be able to spot the ring sitting on her finger. There was a thud upstairs, a creak and then the sounds of hurried footsteps down stairs. Harry appeared looking dishevelled, his glasses lopsided on his puzzled face.

"An announcement?" Harry asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah," Hermione beamed. "I was going to wait for all of us to be together, but I couldn't wait."

Ginny raised an eyebrow with a slight smile, still cooking the bacon. "Well go on then, what's the news?"

Hermione took a shaky breath. "I'm engaged!"

Ginny squealed and ran forward to hug Hermione. "Oh my goodness! That's brilliant!"

Harry grinned at his best friend and waited for Ginny to finish gushing her congratulations before he himself congratulated her. "Nice one, Hermione. I guess you liked the tree house?"

It took a while for Hermione to realise what Harry had said before her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You knew?" Hermione couldn't stop the slight disappointment entering her voice.

Harry quickly back-tracked with a dirty look from Ginny. "No no, I helped him build the tree house. I didn't know Draco was going to propose." He added with a hasty shake of his head.

Hermione nodded slowly, a bit of her euphoria ebbing away. "Well, do you both want to meet up with me, Draco, Pansy and Ron for lunch at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Do they know?" Ginny asked, jumping back to her bacon as the smell of burning plastic filled the air. She hastily unstuck the spatula.

"No, but they will." Hermione winked before heading back into the living room. "I'll pop over there now. Twelve o'clock alright?"

"Don't break the news to them yet – wait until lunch!" Harry waved goodbye as Hermione stepped into the fireplace with a nod. Grabbing the floo powder, she smiled once more to Harry and Ginny before flooing to Draco's apartment.

The living room was silent when she was arrived. So was the kitchen. She padded across the carpeted hallway and peeked into his sleek bathroom. Nothing. That only left the bedroom. Hermione looked at the closed door to the right of the bathroom before carefully turning the handle and opening the door slowly.

She saw a faint outline of a body under a cover in the dim light which slipped under the blind. Smiling, Hermione crept inside the bedroom and tiptoed right up to Draco's bed. She had to hold a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing loudly. He was sprawled across the whole of the king-sized bed, his duvet only covering half of his body. His mouth was open and there was a wet patch on the pillow from his dribble. Slow, loud breaths filled the room. He was snoring. She let out a snigger and he twitched slightly in his sleep. He rolled over and faced Hermione, closing his mouth. She glanced at him once more before turning to slip back out of his room.

"Good morning." He greeted his voice thick with sleep.

Hermione whirled round with a grin. "You were snoring. It was terribly funny."

Draco groaned and stretched with a loud yawn. "I'm glad you find me amusing, Hermione."

She laughed and sat on the bed next to him. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Mmm, can I have bacon and eggs, please?" He asked kissing her hand. He glanced down at the ring on her finger. "I have to say, that ring looks simply gorgeous on you."

Hermione bit her lip, embarrassed. "I can't believe you proposed to me."

Draco smirked and sat up in bed. "I can. Now, if you're going to be my future wife, run along and make me breakfast." He added playfully.

She raised an eyebrow but smiled before getting up and leaving his bedroom.

"I'll be there in a minute, dear, just don't burn down the kitchen!" He called as she left.

Hermione rolled her eyes to herself as she entered his modern kitchen, and opened the huge American fridge to rummage around for the bacon. She began to prepare breakfast for him when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, almost making her drop the eggs she was trying to break on the side of the pan.

"Draco!" She cried out, trying not to laugh.

"It smells nice." He murmured in her ear, peering over her shoulder to watch her cook.

"I take that as a good sign, then." She joked, finally successful in cracking the eggs. They sizzled and popped loudly on the hot pan and Hermione took the chance to turn around and face Draco with a smile. "You got ready quickly."  
"I am a master of speed." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Actually, I haven't had a shower yet; I'll have one after breakfast."

"Yeah, there was a slight smell when you came up behind me. I didn't want to say anything straight away ..." Hermione grimaced slightly, before grinning cheekily at her fiancée. _Now that's going to take some time getting used to_.

Draco scowled and pointed back at the pan. "Get back to cooking my breakfast, future wife."

She shook her head smiling and then quickly flipped over the bacon once more before slipping it onto the plate with the eggs. Draco took the plate from her hands and pecked her on the cheek in thanks. He sat down on a barstool and she joined him, watching him eat.

"What do you want to do today?" Draco swallowed and turned to look at Hermione.

"We're going to the Three Broomsticks."

He looked surprised. "Are we now?"

"Yes, we are." She replied firmly. "We're going to meet up with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Pansy."

"What if I said I wanted to spend the whole day with you?" Draco pouted.

"Technically, you _are_." She pointed out with a small smile.

"Yeah, but _alone_." He took another bite of bacon and watched her carefully.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Draco."

"Hermione, I was messing around." Draco laughed. He paused. "Actually, that sounds wrong. I _would _like to be with you, but we can go to the Three Broomsticks."

"You're rambling." She looked at him with a funny smile on her face.

He stared at her. "What?"

"You're so sweet." She replied, sighing happily.

Draco pushed away his almost finished plate of food. "Ugh, Hermione, please don't ever call me that again! Honestly, I think sweet is the worst way to describe someone."

She scowled. "Fine. You looked funny. Better?"

He beamed. "I'm going to have a shower now. Thanks, love."

He disappeared off into his bathroom where Hermione soon heard the sound of rushing water. She busied herself with cleaning up the kitchen and soon both she and Draco were done.

"What do you want to do for," Hermione checked the clock on the wall. "An hour and a half?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Do you want to go and see Pansy and Ron? You haven't seen them in a while ... I would take off your ring too."

"Why?" Hermione looked affronted at the thought.

"Well, I'm guessing you wanted to spring the news on them at the Three Broomsticks so just keep it hidden for a while." Draco took her hand and gently slipped off her ring. "Don't worry; I'll keep it safe in my pocket."

Hermione couldn't tell if he was being overly precious just to annoy her by that last statement, but she didn't stop him take off her the ring.

"Ready?" He asked, handing her some floo powder. "Ladies first."

She smiled and took the powder before stepping in the floo and shouting her destination. She disappeared in a whirl of warm, green flames and soon she was stumbling out into Pansy's apartment. She expected to see Pansy either cheerfully singing in the kitchen, or still in bed. What she didn't expect to see, was Pansy sitting at her kitchen table looking like Voldemort had just returned.

"Pansy?" Hermione asked, worried. She quickly moved over to join her at the table. She hadn't even turned to see who had arrived when the fireplace burst into flames. "Pansy, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Hermione heard Draco arrive but she didn't turn. She glanced at her friends face. She was as white as a sheet and Hermione noticed that she was clutching something in her hand. Hermione gently prised open Pansy's fingers and then her stomach clenched when she noticed what it was.

Pansy slowly turned her head down to watch Hermione examine the little white stick. There was a single, blue line.

"Y-you're pregnant?" Hermione whispered.

Pansy swallowed and nodded, tears welling up. "I-I-I don't know what to do."

"What's up?" Draco appeared in a flash next to Pansy, touching her tenderly on the shoulder.

"Does Ron know?" Hermione asked quietly, ignoring Draco.

Pansy shook her head and closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her face. Draco looked deeply troubled. He glanced at Pansy then at the object in Hermione's hand. He replayed what Hermione had just said. Then it fit.

"Ah." Was all he said.

"You need to tell him," Hermione said gently, enveloping Pansy into a hug. "It'll be fine, Pans', he's not going to leave you."

Pansy sniffed loudly. "I know he won't. I'm just so scared."

"Pansy, we're all here for you and so is Ron. Especially Ron - you're both engaged!" Draco stroked her back and took the test from Hermione's hands. "Do you want me to contact him for you?"

Pansy shook her head. "No, I'll do it. Now, I think."

Hermione looked alarmed and glanced at Draco worriedly. "Now? I mean ... shouldn't you wait for a bit?"

"No," She replied firmly. "I'll floo him now. Um, would you mind leaving me, please?"

Draco nodded and took Hermione gently by the arm to Apparate them away. He handed the test back to Pansy as she smiled sadly at them.

"Just one thing," Hermione hesitated before continuing. "Do you want to keep it?"

Pansy didn't answer straight away. She thought for a moment before nodding her head slowly. "Yes."

--

It was only an hour later and Hermione and Draco were relaxing in her flat, chatting animatedly to one another when an owl tapped at the window. Hermione pulled away from Draco's warm embrace on the sofa to let the bird in. She untied the note from the still leg carefully, curious as to who it would be as she didn't recognise the owl. She heard Draco get up and move into her kitchen where he bought out some treats to give to the unknown bird.

"Who's it from? Pansy?" Draco asked, peering over her shoulder and registering the familiar neat handwriting.

"Yes, she wants us to come over. She's spoken with Ron, but she hasn't said what else has happened." Hermione hastily stuffed the note in her pocket and took the treats from Draco's hand to feed the owl, as he was taking too long. "You're so slow."

Draco opened his mouth to retort but Hermione quickly let the owl leave through the window before grabbing his wrist and Apparating them to Pansy's flat.

They arrived to see Pansy and Ron sitting on the sofa, hand in hand, both of them looking happy and slightly relieved.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked, glancing quickly at both of them.

Ron nodded his head and gave a small smile. "Yeah, we're going to keep the baby. It's going to take some time to get used to, though."

Draco smiled. "That's great news! Do you know how far along you are?"

Pansy looked at Ron. "Not yet - we're going to go to St. Mungo's tomorrow to have some tests." She took a deep breath.

Hermione beamed and glanced at the clock on the wall. She smacked her forehead with her hand. "Oh no! We were going to meet Harry and Ginny in five minutes!"

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"Well, we had organised to all meet in the Three Broomsticks for lunch and we were coming over here to tell you when Pansy told us she was pregnant." Draco explained quickly.

"Well, we can still go?" Pansy asked standing up, looking expectantly at Ron.

He nodded and stood up. "We can tell them about the baby."

"Right, okay then, we need to leave _now_." Hermione clicked her tongue and tapped her fingers against Draco's arm impatiently.

Pansy quickly ran into the bathroom to do up her hair and redo her makeup whilst Ron paced about the living room. "I'm going to be a dad." He murmured quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He stopped to beam at both of them. "I can't believe it – I'm going to be a _dad_."

"I'm done!" Pansy called rushing back into the living room with her wand. She took Ron's hand with a brilliant smile.

Hermione turned on the spot to Apparate her and Draco to the Three Broomsticks. They arrived in the sunny Hogsmeade street and she and Draco waited for Pansy and Ron to appear. Once all reunited, they entered the cheerful pub to see Harry and Ginny sitting at the bar, each holding Butterbeers.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Hermione gushed, greeting them with a huge smile.

Ginny glanced down and frowned. "Hermione, where's your ring?"

"Ring?" Pansy asked suddenly, cocking an eyebrow.

Hermione turned red and smiled awkwardly. Draco took her hand and spoke for them both. "Well, basically, we arranged this lunch to tell you that Hermione and I are engaged."

Ron looked stunned. His mouth dropped open and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Are you _serious_?"

"Deadly." Hermione delved into Draco's pocket to bring out the ring. She slipped it back on her finger and showed Ron and Pansy, who gasped excitedly.

"I can't believe it!" She hugged Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you both."

Draco looked hurt. "Thanks, but where's my hug?"  
Pansy laughed and rolled her eyes before hugging her childhood friend. "And, Harry and Ginny, we also have some news." Before she continued, Pansy gestured to an empty table where they all sat down.

"Well, as this morning is full of surprises, let me guess; you're pregnant?" Harry joked, chuckling.

Pansy and Ron glanced at each other. "Er, well ..."

"Wait ..." Harry stopped laughing and stared hard at them both. "You are?"

Pansy nodded and Ginny squealed so loudly that a couple of heads turned. "Oh, Pansy, that is simply _wonderful_. How long have you been pregnant?"

"We don't know so we're going to St. Mungo's tomorrow." Ron squeezed Pansy's hand.

"Well, I think this calls for a definite celebration." Harry caught the eye of Rosmerta and he ordered four more Butterbeers.

"Actually, I think my mother wants to hold an Engagement party." Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't think she has anything else to do with her life, other than throw parties."

Hermione laughed. "I think it's a good idea, though. It would bring about a chance for our parents to meet before the wedding."

Draco grimaced. "I suppose."

"What's wrong?" Hermione pouted.

"You know my father ... he'll be all weird about having Muggles in the house." He sighed.

"Nah, I don't think he would, Draco." Harry interrupted with a nod from Pansy. "I mean, he likes Hermione so that shows he's actually accepted her and so that means her family too, right?"

"I guess." He frowned. There was a pause as Rosmerta brought over the drinks and they all murmured their thanks.

"It does," Ginny said firmly. "Do you think some of our family could come, Draco?" She added uncertainly.

"Yeah!" Draco looked surprised as to why she would ask such a question. "Of course – remember, this is mine and Hermione's party so the majority of the guests would be our choice. Of course, you always get the parents' friends to go along, but if they object, I'll have a little talk with them. Besides, it would only be my father who would have something to say anyway." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Okay," Ginny looked relieved. She fell silent but then clapped her hands. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it!"

"What?" Ron asked, slowly.

"You! Hermione! You're going to be a dad and they're both tying the knot!" She beamed at all her friends around the table. "I'm so proud of you all."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco snorted. "Thanks, Gin'."

Harry laughed and kissed his wife on the temple. "You do make me laugh – I'm so glad I married you."

Hermione looked at the newly married couple with such happiness that Draco thought she would burst. He glanced at Pansy who was whispering something into Ron's ear and suddenly, he felt it appropriate here and now to kiss Hermione fully on the lips in the middle of the pub.

She squealed under his sudden action but soon melted into the kiss. He was so glad that he managed to make her do that and equally, he felt like he was on cloud nine every time Hermione ever so much as glanced in his direction. They broke apart and turned to grin at the other two couples who were both smirking at them.

"I've just realised something!" Ginny cried out excitedly. "It's like a triple date! Except, me and Harry are married but that doesn't matter!"

Hermione groaned into Draco's shoulder and Pansy just rolled her eyes before turning to Draco to strike up some different conversation.

"When do you think you'll hold the Engagement party?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm not sure." He frowned. "What do you think, Hermione?"

"Aren't they usually a couple of months after the engagement? If so, then we should do it in September or October time." She replied thoughtfully.

"There we go." Draco leant back in his chair and stretched happily. "I'll tell mother later."

"When do you think you'll get married?" Ron asked coyly.

Draco replied with a shrug but Hermione answered loudly and shortly: "Two years."

"Two years?" Harry asked, smiling. "What month?"

"July." She replied firmly.

"Well, this is all news to me, I have to say." Draco stared at his fiancée in amazement. "And you've decided this all in the past twenty four hours?"

Hermione blushed. "Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He folded his arms.

"Well, I've always wanted to get married in July and a couple of times when we were together I thought about what would happen if you proposed to me and so on." She mumbled embarrassedly.

Draco gaped at her. "Are you serious? What if I wanted to get married in six months time?"

"You don't, though." Hermione shot back.

"Yeah, but what if I did?" He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"We ... we would make a compromise, I suppose." Hermione shrugged and then smiled. "But you don't want to get married in six months so I think we should settle for in exactly two years time."

Pansy laughed. "You two _are_ funny."

Draco glared at her. "You aren't helping."

Ron sniggered from beside Pansy who responded with a sweet smile. "I think we should get your Engagement party sorted now."

"Oh, so is everyone organising my life now?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

He narrowed his eyes at Pansy at Hermione. "You tow are both incredibly irritating."

"I take that as a yes, then." Pansy replied happily.

Draco scowled.

--

The day of the Engagement party dawned on a sunny Saturday morning in September. Hermione awoke late, sleeping through her alarm of nine o'clock. She glanced at the time, not really registering that she had two hours to get ready. It was only when she was stumbling into her bathroom when it sunk in.

"Crap!" She cried out and positively ripped off her pyjamas before having the quickest shower of her life. She almost slipped as she stepped back out as she was running to put the bread in the toaster for her breakfast. Normally, on any other day, Hermione wouldn't have been so manic with just two hours to spare. However, today, she had agreed with Narcissa to arrive at the Manor an hour before the party started.

She was just drying herself when she heard the toaster pop the bread up. Rushing to get back out into the kitchen, Hermione stubbed her bare toe against the door. Cursing loudly, she hopped around for a little, the toe throbbing painfully before hobbling into the kitchen to quickly eat her breakfast. She glanced at the clock after finishing her last mouthful and gave a silent scream as she only had half an hour. _What to wear_? She thought as she ran into her bedroom. She grabbed her wand and dried her hair and her body, tossing her towel on her bed. Hermione rummaged through her wardrobe, finding her white linen trousers and an aqua blue, beaded shoulder top. Realising that she would probably need something to go over the top for later in the evening, she found her simple black cardigan. Happy with her selection, Hermione got dressed quickly and then rushed into her bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She wasn't sure why, but she was fairly nervous about the party that day. After their lunch in the Three Broomsticks two months ago, Pansy, Ginny, Draco and herself had organised the party quickly and efficiently, only inviting a select few of their friends – much to Narcissa's disappointment. Still, that couldn't calm her churning stomach. Maybe it was because her parents were meeting Draco's for the first time. Yes, that was it. Hermione reassured herself in the mirror with a firm nod before grabbing her wand and Apparating to the Manor.

When she arrived with a loud crack, there was a huge, white grand marquee set up in the garden. People would probably think they were getting married that day! She groaned inwardly and then knocked on the front door.

"Hello, Hermione!" Narcissa greeted her with a light kiss on her cheek. "I can't believe you're going to be my daughter-in-law! I'm so excited."

Hermione smiled. "Me too. Is Draco here yet?"

"No, he won't be coming until one o'clock when it starts." Narcissa shook her head daintily. "He simply refused to help the silly boy. But what he did say, is that we knew what we were doing so I let him come later." She added with a wink.

Hermione laughed. "Well, he is right in saying that, I suppose. I guess Ginny and Pansy are here?"

Narcissa nodded and she led Hermione round to the garden, explaining that the guests could go inside once it got colder in the evening. Hermione spotted Pansy hurriedly pointing to a space for the musicians to set up their band. She noticed that Pansy's bump was starting to show a little – she was now four months pregnant. Ginny was sitting on a chair reading a piece of parchment on which she was crossing things off with a large plum quill.

"Where's Lucius?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"In his study, of course. Don't worry, he'll be down later." Narcissa assured her. She then took Hermione around the marquee to show them what they had done. There were gold decorations around the inside of the marquee, and white covered tables were having last minute touches added to them. _Honestly,_ Hermione thought, exasperatedly. _It really does look like a wedding reception_. She now regretted leaving the decorations up to Narcissa because she felt it was so over the top. _I guess that's what it will be like, being a Malfoy. I better get used to it_. She scowled to herself and then tuned back into Narcissa's chatter about the party.

After being shown around the marquee, Narcissa took Hermione back towards the Manor, just as they heard the distant ring of the doorbell. Hermione hurried around the side of the Manor to see her parents staring gormlessly at the huge house.

"Mum, dad!" She cried happily, running towards them.

"Hello, sweetie!" Her mother, Isabelle, hugged her tightly as did her father. They both noticed Narcissa standing quietly beside Hermione. "And you must be Draco's mother!"

"Yes, please call me Narcissa." She kissed Isabelle on the cheek lightly and shook James's outstretched hand.

"And please call us Isabelle and James." Hermione's father replied with a wide smile.

"Your house is beautiful," Isabelle gazed around in wonder. "And the grounds seem to stretch on for miles!"

Narcissa instantly warmed to Isabelle and beamed at her. "Thank you. I do love it here. Let me show you both the marquee."

Hermione watched with a happy smile as her parents set off with Narcissa. If she had any qualms before, she certainly didn't now. She turned around to look down the long pathway to the gates. Guests were beginning to arrive.

--

At five o'clock, the party was in full swing, all the guests happily enjoying the music and the company. Hermione and Draco were the centre of attention and she felt that this is what it would be like after they got married. There was a little frostiness and awkwardness when the Weasley's arrived between them and Lucius, but after a little scolding from Narcissa, Lucius behaved more pleasant towards them. She even caught Arthur and him laughing over a drink. As for her parents and Lucius, she needn't had worried. They got along splendidly much to everyone's amazement.

Unfortunately, not all the guests seemed to be happy with the party. Unknown to Hermione, Narcissa hadn't actually stated that Draco was engaged to _her_. So she had received a fair few glares from some old witches and wizards alongside their daughters. Draco told her to ignore all of them, saying they were stupid and they should have never let Narcissa invite them in the first place. She tried to listen to him but Hermione couldn't help but feel hurt by their actions.

"Hermione!"

She turned to see Olivia weaving towards her, dragging Blaise along behind her. "Olivia, Blaise! I haven't seen you yet!"

"Yeah, I know," She grinned. "People were bombarding you so we thought we would wait until it had all died down a little before coming to congratulate you. Again!"

Hermione laughed and embraced her friend. "How was Italy? You only got back the other day, didn't you? I've missed you at the shop!"

"Italy was amazing!" Olivia glanced up at Blaise and beamed. "We went to a place in Tuscany and the people there were lovely. The food was simply delicious."

"I'm glad you had a great time." Hermione grinned at the couple.

"Congratulations, Hermione, I don't think I've said it to you personally, yet." Blaise said in his deep voice as he shook her hand. "Draco's a good bloke."

"Thanks, Blaise, you're a good bloke too."

Hermione laughed as Draco suddenly appeared and slapped him friendlily on the back. He grinned at her and she hugged his waist as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Aw, you look so cute together!" Olivia cooed happily. "Anyway, we're going to grab a drink and then have a dance."

Hermione laughed and watched as they both disappeared. "Do you think they'll get married?"

"Yeah, why not?" Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Would you like to dance? I have something interesting to tell you."

She giggled as Draco led her towards a makeshift dance floor where they began to sway to the slow moving music. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Our fathers," He began with a huge smile. "Were just having the most interesting conversation about dentists and Muggle methods."

"Really?" Hermione laughed loudly. "Your dad? Are you serious? That's hilarious."

"Lucius was simply fascinated by it all. I've never seen him so animated before. I think it's a sign of a good friendship beginning between those two men." Draco winked.

Hermione couldn't believe that. It was so unreal for that to happen, so unexpected. "I knew that Arthur would get along with dad, as he is literally obsessed with Muggles, but your father? What is this world coming to?" She added playfully.

Draco fell silent, deep in thought.

"Draco?" She suddenly asked, concerned. "I didn't mean to offend you?"

"Oh no, sorry! You haven't, I was just thinking." He fell into thought again. "Hermione do you want to move in?"

She was taken aback by the proposition. That was random. And certainly unexpected. "Uh, to your apartment?"

"I understand if you don't as you've just moved into yours and everything, but you know the option is there if you want to." Draco said quickly, looking past her shoulder.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Would it be better if you moved in with me instead? The flat's really big, and as you said, I've just moved in so it makes a bit more sense, really."

Draco's face brightened. "Yeah, that's an idea! Shall we do it then?"

"Alright then. But we can't sleep in the same bed." She warned him.

"Why not?" He asked incredulously.

"Because there's the temptation of us having sex and I really want to wait until we're married."

Draco sighed heavily. "Okay, I'll go in your spare room. But other than that, it's all good to go, yeah?"

"Yeah." She beamed and kissed him on the lips lightly. "When?"

"When what?"

She rolled her eyes. "When do you want to move in, silly."

"Oh, that." He laughed. "How about next week? That okay for you?"

Hermione nodded. "It'll be fun."

Draco grinned and they both continued to dance in silence, content.

**Hey! Sorry for the slow update, but I'm really sorry to say that I won't be updating for at least another two weeks as I'm going on holiday to Thailand! Ahh! So thanks guys, for all the reviews! And my beta is a legend, honestly (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 21

_**Two years later ... Saturday, 15**__**th**__** July 2006**_

Hermione stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection, with her stomach churning uncomfortably. She didn't recognise the person in front of her. She was dressed in a strapless, ivory floor-length dress, with delicate beads around her waist. It fitted her body perfectly, accentuating her curves and a small train stretched out behind her. It was a simple dress, but that was what made it so stunning. Narcissa and her mother were both smoothing down the skirt, finishing the last touches to her hair and makeup. She gulped. She couldn't believe that today was the big day. She was getting married. _Today_. Hermione took a deep, shaky breath just as Pansy and Ginny burst through the door into the bedroom at the Manor, each wearing a strapless, knee length cream dress with a cerulean blue sash below the bust.

"Hermione, you look _gorgeous_." Ginny breathed, gawking at her best friend in awe.

"Thanks." She stammered with a small smile. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be - it's a piece of cake!" Ginny exclaimed, clutching her small bouquet of white lilies and roses and waving it in her face.

"Ginny's right, sweetie. All you have to do is walk a little way, repeat a few lines and done." Her mother squeezed her bare shoulder comfortingly and checked her watch. "Well, it's about to begin so Narcissa and I will leave you three."

The two ladies left the room, but not before Hermione spotted a little tear escaping from her mum's eye. She always was rather tearful.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Pansy asked gently.

She nodded, unable to speak. "I'll be there in just a minute. Would you guys mind waiting just outside the door?"

Pansy shook her head and smiled before she crept out with Ginny. Hermione watched them go before staring back at her reflection. A thin strand of hair had fallen out of the simple, but beautiful up-do. Her shaky hand placed it behind her ear and she took another deep breath. The past two years had gone by so fast! So many things had happened; Draco had moved in quickly and easily into her apartment, and they were still sleeping in separate rooms much to his disappointment. Pansy and Ron had their baby the February before last, naming Ginny and Harry as Godparents, and settled on a date to get married the following year in 2007; the Potter's had announced that they were going to have a child next March; Olivia and Blaise had a small private wedding in Italy just months after getting engaged, and now she was getting married. It only seemed like yesterday that they had been at school, worrying about school work and Voldemort. Everyone and everything had changed so quickly. Hermione gave a hearty sniff and was shocked to see a couple of tears running down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away and glanced once more at her reflection before gently picking up the bouquet of lilies, roses and stephanotis' and joining her two bridesmaids outside in the hallway.

"Ready?" She breathed.

Her two best friends squealed joyfully and followed Hermione down the grand stairs and outside into the July sun. Hermione had been inside all day and she hadn't seen the set up in the grounds of the Manor. If she had thought her Engagement party was grand, this was something else. Five rows of white chairs sat either side of the pearl coloured aisle runner. White roses, lilies and stephanotis garlands were draped across the sides of the chairs, whilst some petals had been thrown over the aisle. They were to get married underneath the oak tree where the tree house had been built, and a pretty, flower covered arch stood directly beneath.

Just before they reached the beginning of the aisle, Hermione's father gently took her arm.

"You're getting married." His eyes crinkled as he smiled at his daughter. "And you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks, dad." Hermione whispered, tears threatening to spill over again.

"My little girl, all grown up. And you're not going to be a Granger anymore, either." He added with a wistful grin. "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and squeezed her father's hand. "Let's do it."

As soon as Hermione and her father stepped on the aisle, music began to play. The guests hushed and rose to their feet, turning to gaze at the bride as she walked down the aisle. Hermione was conscious of her cheeks flushing with all the attention focused on her and she glued her eyes on Draco, whose back was to her. Harry and Ron both stood next to him, facing Hermione and beaming at her as she came down the aisle. That was another thing that had changed in the past two years. Harry, Ron and Draco had probably become the best of friends, always chatting animatedly with each other, and meeting up for drinks, not to mention all the Quidditch banter. It was certainly different, but it was a good change and Hermione liked it. She spotted her mother and Narcissa weeping silently with watery smiles plastered on their faces. Lucius held Narcissa's hand and he smiled as Hermione made eye contact with him. That was nice too; Lucius had finally moved on and accepted Hermione. Over the past couple of months, they had even had a few, very pleasant, lengthy conversations. Mrs Weasley was holding onto a little boy with auburn hair and bright blue eyes - Bertie smiled at Hermione, a little bit of dribble slipping down his chin, and he shook his little wrist at Hermione as she passed him. The rest of the Weasley family all grinned at her, little Victoire, Dominique and Louis all waving heartily at her as she passed.

Before she knew it, she had reached the end of the aisle. Pansy and Ginny stepped off to the right, and she was in a daze as her father kissed her on the cheek and placed her hand gently in Draco's. His eyes had widened when he saw her and a huge smile now spread across his face. He leant forward and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

She blushed again and the same wizard, who married Harry and Ginny, cleared his throat to begin the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, on this beautiful afternoon in July, to witness the matrimony of Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Malfoy ..."

At this, Hermione glanced nervously at Draco who smiled back happily. _I love you,_ he mouthed.

She smiled to herself and stared back straight at the short wizard in front of them, only watching his mouth move, not really hearing the words. _I'm getting married, I'm getting married_, was all she chanted in her head. Suddenly, the nervousness that was plaguing her mind earlier disappeared and was replaced by excitement. Hermione stumbled on the vows as she rushed to say them and she waited impatiently as Draco said his own calmly and slowly. Soon enough, the wizard called forward Harry and Ron and they each handed a ring to Draco and Hermione to slip on their fingers. As Draco pushed the silver band gently up her finger, she had a sudden horrible thought that the rings wouldn't fit! Panic began to fill her chest and even when her ring had been pushed successfully into place, she still had to put on Draco's. How embarrassing it would be if it was too small! Taking a deep breath, Hermione shakily slipped Draco's slightly thicker silver ring up his finger. It was a perfect fit and suddenly Hermione felt ridiculous for getting so worked up.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The wizard waved his wand and a gold shower dropped over their heads. The gold turned into silver lines and twisted around their entwined hands. "You may kiss the bride."

Draco leant forward and pecked Hermione on the cheek, before laughing and kissing her properly and fully on the mouth.

Hermione pulled away and smiled. "We're married!"

"No _duh_!" He rolled his eyes but kissed her again. "Oh, how I love you."

She giggled as they strolled back down the aisle, hand in hand. "This set up is beautiful." She murmured.

"I thought you'd like it." One arm snuck around her waist as they walked.

"Where do we go now?" She asked, looking behind her to see Pansy, Ginny, Harry and Ron plus all the guests trailing after them with big grins on their faces.

"Over here, Mrs Malfoy." Draco led her behind the Manor, towards two Cherry blossoms. "Photo time."

A photographer pushed their way through the cluster of guests and grinned at the bride and groom.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, would you mind just standing under the branches for me?" He asked, raising the camera.

Hermione and Draco spent about an hour having photos done in all sorts of different poses; hugging, kissing, holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes, all rather soppy. Next came the family photos, then the best men and bridesmaids and then shots of everyone altogether. By the end of it Hermione's jaw was aching terribly from all the smiling. She was glad to get away from the photographer when Draco announced that three hundred and fifty shots was enough, and that everyone could head over to the marquee. They strolled, hand in hand, over near the entrance to the parlour, where a humongous ivory marquee sat lazily with more flowers adorning the entrances, poles and tables. About fifteen, eight seater tables had been placed at one end of the marquee, with one long, rectangular head table. The other half of the marquee had a polished wooden floor ready to be danced on and a wizarding classical quartet sat in the corner, getting ready to play.

"Oh, it's _wonderful_! I didn't realise it would be like this!" Hermione squealed and gazed up at Draco. "I'm so glad we're finally married."

"Me too, love. Do your parents know how to order the food?" Draco asked as the stepped into the cool marquee. It was a fairly warm afternoon, and earlier he decided to place a cooling charm on the place so no one would feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, I told them about speaking into the plates and all that jazz. They seemed a little confused, but they'll get it." Hermione squeezed Draco's hand as they headed over to their table and sat down. Draco sat on her right, and her mother sat next to him. Her father slipped in beside her and congratulated her heartily, whilst Narcissa sniffed a little and beamed as she joined the table, next to her father.

"Oh, Hermione, it's so wonderful for you to be part of our family. Of course, you already have been for the past two and a half years, but now its official!" At that, she dabbed a tissue delicately under eyes. "Excuse me."

Hermione heard Ron and Harry clap Draco on the back in congratulations, and both of them kissed her on the cheek. "It's about time too, really. You were both dawdling for much too long." Ron said cheerily. He went to sit by Narcissa and Harry joined him. Suddenly, champagne glasses appeared at everyone's table, already filled and ready to drink. A couple of people even jumped in surprise.

"Draco, where's Pansy and Ginny?" Hermione asked in a low voice to her husband, noticing that they were absent from the head table.

"Um, I think Bertie started crying or something and Pansy went to see what was wrong. I don't know where Ginny is ..." Draco searched the filling marquee and spotted Ginny amongst all the other Weasley's. "Ah, there she is."

Hermione nodded and then settled into her chair. "Are you worried about the speeches?" She asked, jokingly.

Draco looked startled. "Should I be?"

"Well, I don't know. It _is_ Harry and Ron, after all." Hermione pulled a face and then laughed. "They'll probably have a whole packet of embarrassing photos for everyone to see."

Draco paled and glanced worriedly at his best men. "I sincerely hope not."

"Oh, Draco, I'm only messing around. It'll probably be really boring." Hermione snorted into her champagne glass as she took a sip. The speeches were going to take place separately, one after each course. The father of the bride was going first, then Draco was going to say a few words, and lastly Harry and Ron. She glanced around at the marquee to see that everyone had successfully found their places. Some people were already speaking into the plates waiting for the food, but they didn't know that Hermione and Draco had to order first for everyone else's to work.

Draco nodded towards her father for him to begin the speeches and she nudged him gently. Her father grinned nervously before slowly getting to his feet, clearing his throat and tapping his champagne glass.

"Er, hi everyone." Her father began, hesitantly. The marquee quietened sharply, and everyone turned their gaze to James. "Well, I'm not sure where to begin with this whole speech business, so ..." He began again and Hermione listened to her father list quite a few embarrassing incidences of her childhood, and go on to explain how proud they were for her to get into Hogwarts. Then he spoke about Draco, saying how he knew that he was going to be a great chap for her, and was so pleased that they had gotten married. He finished, looking down at Hermione with such a happy smile on his face, she was almost resolved to tears. The guests clapped and her father sat down, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Thanks, dad." She murmured in his ear.

"Hermione, can you _please_ order your food already, we're _starving_!" Ron's disgruntled voice came from down the end of the table.

"Sorry!" She laughed and quickly asked for the tomato and mozzarella salad for starters. Once the guests had seen this, they hurriedly began speaking into their own plates, reading off a neat little menu on the centre of their table. Her mother and father soon caught on as Hermione predicted, and she and Draco both noticed – with amusement – that Lucius and her mother were chatting so happily together you would have thought they had been childhood friends.

"Your father has really changed these past couple of years." Hermione said quietly to Draco. "It's fantastic."

"I know, a couple of times when I've been in the Manor recently, I've seen him strolling around with a smile on his face. He _never_ did that." Draco took Hermione's tomato of her plate and popped it in his mouth. "Yummy."

"Hey!" Hermione giggled and dug her fork into his roasted asparagus and honey salad. She hummed in appreciation at the taste. "My, that is scrumptious. Can we swap?"

"Certainly not." Draco smirked and covered his plate with his hands.

"But being married is all about sharing and being loving to one another." Hermione pouted playfully. Pansy came over at that moment and interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, sorry about that, Mr and Mrs Malfoy. A wasp stung Bertie." She winced. "I think he's allergic."

"Oh no, is he okay?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he's fine now; nothing a bit of magic can't sort out!" She replied quite cheerfully. "Anyway, lovely food might I add. Your speech is up next, Draco." She added with a wink before whirling away in a flurry of white and blue.

"Thanks for reminding me," Draco muttered darkly. He was nervous about doing this speech. Harry had to keep telling him earlier that everyone was behind him; if he mucked up, who would care? He tried to drag on eating his starter, but then he couldn't ignore the knowing look his new wife was giving him.

"Draco, stop biding your time." She looked serious but her eyes were glittering with amusement.

He breathed through his teeth but rolled his eyes and stood up, pointing his wand to his throat to amplify his voice.

"Hello," his voice echoed loudly throughout the marquee, making himself jump. "Well, this speech is just to thank you all so much for coming today. I guess, if you said I would be marrying Hermione Granger three or four years ago, I would have laughed." A couple of people tittered and Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She squeaked out a little 'me too!'

"I want to thank James and Isabelle Granger for bringing up such a wonderful, brilliant young woman. I love every single second I spend with her and I am so happy to be finally married to Hermione. Thank you for your blessing. I would also like to thank the bridesmaids for looking very beautiful today, the best men for seeing through and moving on from the past and my parents for helping set up everything today. So, I'd like to give a toast to Hermione, her parents, the bridesmaids, best men and my parents. Thanks, guys." He raised his glass and waited for everyone else to do so before taking a sip and sitting back down with a relieved sigh.

"That was wonderful," Hermione rested her head against Draco's shoulder and took his hand. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head in response. "I love you too."

The rest of the mealtime went past in a whirl for Hermione and Draco. Harry and Ron successfully managed to embarrass Draco in several different ways including the now long-standing joke about being swiped at by Buckbeak – or Witherwings – the Hippogriff. It had come in conversation on a night out with the six of them, and Draco sheepishly admitted his exaggeration of the whole thing and admitted he was perfectly fine but just enjoyed making a big fuss out of it at the time. Amazingly, when Harry and Ron announced this in the speech, Lucius laughed. It was like a new man and when Draco heard the sound of his father's laughter, tears pricked uncomfortably at his eyes. He couldn't believe the changes in the man who was once as friendly as an agitated troll to anyone other than Narcissa and Draco. And that was on a good day.

Draco hastily scratched his eyes to cover up that tears were threatening to fall. He was rescued, however, by Harry and Ron completing their speech and he and Hermione needing to cut their wedding cake. They both stood up from the table, hand in hand, and they strolled around to the front where a little table with a large, square-based white cake with pink, red and purple roses placed carefully on the edges. It rose up three tiers which were circular and on top was placed a cartoon bride and groom.

Draco frowned slightly and leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear: "What's that on top? It wasn't there earlier when I saw it in the kitchen."

"Maybe a house-elf's hand slipped?" She asked innocently, fighting to keep the mischievous smile of her face.

"Cut it!" Someone called from the gathering crowd.

Hermione laughed and picked up the knife. Draco placed his hand on hers and together, they made the first cut on the top tier. They cut a slice and Draco went to feed it to Hermione but then moved his hand at the last minute and took a bite himself.

"Oh, charming." She giggled and then took the slice from him. Hermione was about to eat it when she decided against it. Instead, she thrust it in Draco's face. "Ha!"

His face was covered in white icing, vanilla sponge and vanilla cream. Draco raised his arms and pulled Hermione into a hug where he rubbed his cake covered face over hers. She squealed and tried to run away but to no avail.

"Quits?" She asked breathlessly, wiping some cake off her eye.

"Yeah..." Draco replied suspiciously. It was then they remembered that everyone else was there watching and he then grinned embarrassedly at his parents, as if he'd been caught stealing a biscuit.

"Good," Hermione _scourified_ hers and Draco's face before grabbing his hand and skipping towards the dance floor.

"People haven't got cake yet," He said as they reached the dance floor.

"Oh, if they want some they can cut some. I want to dance with you, already." Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and stared into his stormy-grey eyes. "You are so handsome, dear."

"And you are so beautiful." Draco pecked Hermione on the nose just as the quartet began to play. "Look at you with your wonderful hair, beautiful dress, stunning smile ... I am so glad I went into your shop that day, Hermione Jean Malfoy."

"Me too," she grinned coyly up at him.  
"That reminds me. How is that new girl coming along at your shop? The one to replace Olivia?" He asked.

"Oh, she's okay." Hermione pulled a face. "Not as good as Olivia who knows what to do without being told."

"Well, you can always fire her if she's crap." Draco shrugged as they swayed around in a circle. His and Hermione's parents had both come on to dance, and he spotted Ron dragging Pansy onto the floor to join in.

"Draco!" Hermione laughed. "No, I'm not mean like that, unlike _someone_."

"Oh, who? Tell me, please?" Draco pleaded mockingly.

Hermione just poked her tongue out and then rested her head on his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat and then hummed along to the song being played.

"Hermione," Draco began, slowly.

"Mm?" She asked sleepily.

"Shall we buy a house?" He suggested.

"Pardon?"

"Shall we buy a house?" He repeated looking down at Hermione's curious expression. "Y'know, we'll be married and if ... if you want to ... you know ..."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "If we want to do what?"

"Hermione!" Her father interrupted them as his wife untangled herself from his arms to get a drink. "Would you care to dance with your old man?"

"Of course, dad. We'll continue this later, Draco." She added with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Draco watched as his new wife was swept away by her father, feeling awkward and nervous. He wondered how Hermione would take to his suggestion. His thoughts were interrupted by Ginny who waved a face in front of him.

"Hey, Draco, it's really bad for the groom to be standing in the middle of the dance floor looking vacant, with no one dancing with him." She waggled a finger near his eyes.

"Fine, would you like to dance then, Ginevra?" He smirked down at the redhead.

"I will but never call me again or I'll get Harry to hex your balls off." She scowled and took his hand as the music turned to a waltz. They spun around the dance floor together, Draco catching glimpses of his beautiful Hermione dancing with her father, then Ron and then Harry. By the end of the five minute song, Ginny let go and moved off to find Harry. He was left standing alone again when Pansy strolled up to him through the couples, holding Bertie who was resting on her hip.

"Hello, Bert!" Draco cooed, tapping the little boy lightly on the nose. He giggled and covered his face with his hands.

"Apart from you and Hermione, he's been the centre of attention from all the old ladies and young girls. I had to drag him away before one twelve year old tried to feed him champagne." She shook her head, amused.

"There's a twelve year old here?" Draco asked surprised. "Who?"

"Don't you know who you invited?" Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, I kind of left that to Hermione and mother." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Who is she?"  
"The daughter of your mother's best friend's sister."

"Ah." Draco nodded his head slowly but then shook it instead. "I'll just nod along and smile if anyone I don't recognise talks to me."

"Speaking of which ..." Pansy trailed off and then excused herself from Draco with a smirk as hordes of guests came to offer their congratulations. Only a couple of faces Draco recognised and he was pleased to see Blaise and Olivia had made it.

"Alright, mate?" Blaise asked happily. "Congratulations on tying the knot, eventually."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm absolutely fantastic. How are you two doing?" He was glad to have a conversation with someone he actually _knew_.

"We're celebrating our one year anniversary next month." Olivia beamed and rested her hand against Blaise's chest as he hugged her.

"Congratulations, guys! A year already!" Draco grinned. "It's gone by so quickly."

"Agreed." Blaise nodded. "But I wouldn't change a thing."

"Aw, you're so lovely, dear." Olivia beamed up at her husband. "Can we dance?"

"Would you excuse us, please, Draco?" Blaise nodded his head at his friend and then took his wife's hands and began to dance.

The guests began to swamp Draco again and he made the excuse of needing to go to the loo. Excusing himself, he had to appear to leave the marquee so he headed over towards the entrance where he slipped out into the darkening sky. Surprised at the sudden change of light, he checked his watch to see that it was twenty to eight. Well, time flies when you're having fun, they always say. The air was cooler outside of the marquee and he shivered slightly, despite it being the height of summer. The sounds of the music and laughter from within were somehow so much quieter out here and he wondered if someone had put a _muffliato_ on the large tent.

There was a movement beside him and he turned to see Hermione, looking as stunning as ever, staring at him with curious eyes. "Why are you out here?" She asked gently.

"Because it was all too much. Everyone was smothering me in their congratulations." He grimaced and shook his head. "Sorry, I'll go back in now."

"It's okay, I felt the same. That's why I've been trying to dance so much." She laughed and took his hand. "Should we get them to play some better music now?"

"Don't you like it?" Draco asked, surprised. "I thought you picked them specially."

"Yeah, I do, it's just a bit boring. I want a bit of ... _oomph_ now." She jigged up and down slightly. "Oh yes, before we go ..." She trailed off and smirked naughtily at Draco. "Let's continue our discussion."

He groaned. "It doesn't matter, honestly. We can stay in the flat."

"No, no, dear, what were you going to say? If we want to do what?" Hermione asked sweetly, gazing up at him adoringly.

He sighed and scrunched up his face. "Just if you wanted to, erm, start a family ..." He trailed off faintly and stared past Hermione's shoulder.

"Darling, please look at me - we're married for goodness sakes." She pressed a hand to his cheek to force him to look at her square in the eyes. "And I think it's a _perfect _idea. Now let's go and sort out this music."

Hermione led him back into the marquee quickly and quietly as to avoid anyone, and they made their way down the perimeter towards the band. When they reached them, Hermione beckoned to the piano player for him to come over.

"Hi, do you mind playing stuff like the Arctic Monkeys?" She smiled widely. When the man looked at her questionably and glanced at Draco's also confused expression, Hermione remembered they were a Muggle band. "Ah, sorry, I meant the Weird Sisters."

The band member nodded and smiled and gestured to the others to begin playing the requested music.

"Who are the Arctic Monkeys?" Draco asked incredulously as Hermione dragged him onto the dance floor.

"A Muggle band that I like. I'll play them some time for you; I think you'd enjoy their music!" She began to jig around, waving her arms in the air as the music of the Weird Sister's floated over their heads. Draco laughed at his wife's erratic behaviour and joined in, copying her movements. Old couples started to move off the dance floor, not really enjoying this type of music and the young people crowded on, creating a mass of jiving and pulsing bodies. It was absolutely brilliant.

Ron barged through a couple of jumping girls and announced sadly to Hermione and Draco that Bertie was just sick. "We need to take him home; I'm so sorry, you both." He shouted over the thumping music.

Hermione nodded sadly and hugged her best friend tightly. "Thank you for coming," She said in his ear and kissed him on the cheek. "Give Pansy and Bertie our love."

"See you mate, thanks for a good speech." Draco shook Ron's hand and hugged him. "Tell Bert to get better soon."

Ron left with a nod and a sad smile before disappearing back through the crowd. Draco hugged Hermione and asked what the time was.

"Just gone nine o'clock." Hermione shouted with surprise. "We've been dancing for an hour and a half? It felt like five minutes!"

Draco laughed and yawned in her ear. "I might go sit down; my feet hurt."

"I might join you." Hermione smiled and took Draco's hand and he led them through the crowd and to some chairs. He sat down and before Hermione could next to him, he dragged her onto his lap.

"You smell yummy," She breathed in with a smile on her face.

Draco placed a hand on her leg. "And you look and smell yummy twenty four seven."

She kissed his neck happily. "I can't get over that we're married now."

"It's brilliant." Draco said smugly. He looked down at his wife's face resting on his shoulder and he kissed her slowly on the lips.

Hermione placed a hand behind his neck and pulled herself up to get closer to him in any way possible. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly as he began to plant feathery kisses on her jaw line, the sensation enough to make her shiver. One hand began roaming down her leg to lift up her dress. It slithered underneath and went up over her knee cap and carried on to just halfway down her thigh. Hermione opened her eyes to gaze at Draco. His grey eyes were filled with a hot passion and she wanted to make love to him there and then. But, being in the middle of their own wedding reception with more than one hundred onlookers, Draco reluctantly pulled his hand away and left it resting back upon her kneecap, the silky fabric of the dress soft underneath his fingers.

"We'll carry on later," She whispered seductively in his ear.

"We better. I've been waiting for this for two and a half ruddy years." He growled and nibbled her ear lobe.

"Draco," Hermione laughed and struggled off his lap. "Do you want a drink? I'm quite thirsty."

They both turned to the table to grab a fresh champagne glass. Sipping quietly, Hermione watched the guests all dancing happily in the now candle-lit marquee. She hoped Bertie would get better soon and she was truly sorry to see Pansy and Ron leave so early on, when the party was just beginning. She spotted her mother dancing wildly with her father in the middle of a group of young people, cheering them on. She shook her head with a grin and spied Draco leaning tiredly on one hand out of the corner of her eye.

"You can't be tired, already." She said sceptically.

"Why?" He mumbled.

"Because it's your wedding, silly." She leaned her head against Draco's bent shoulder and yawned. "I can't talk, I'm tired too."

"Don't let this ruin later ..." Draco drawled, his eyes closing. Hermione hummed in response and shut her eyes for a minute, a headache beginning to form across the top of her eyes.

"Look at you two, sleeping! You're supposed to be awake and raring to go!" Ginny slapped Draco lightly on the cheek to wake him up and poked Hermione in the shoulder. "Anyway, when are you two leaving?"

"Leaving?" Hermione asked confused.

"Honeymoon, silly." Draco smiled drowsily. He shook his head to clear it of tiredness and blinked several times. "I've been keeping it a surprise for you. Ginny's packed your trunks so don't worry about that."

"But ... I didn't know ..."

"That's why it's called a _surprise_, dear." Ginny said slowly and clearly. "The portkey leaves at ten, if you remember."

"I think you should be our dairy." Draco said, sending a grateful glance towards Ginny. "At least I've remembered that it's the mangy shoe on the table in the kitchen."

"Wrong, it's a broken stiletto, _actually_." Ginny corrected with a smug smile.

"Whatever." Draco growled, scowling. "What's the time?"

"You're the guy with the watch." Hermione lifted up his arm to peer at the shiny, silver accessory. "Twenty-five to."

"Hmm." Draco tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"We should say thanks and I need to throw the bouquet." Hermione got up and stretched. "I feel as if we've been bad hosts, lazing around over here."  
"Nah, you need a break." Ginny winked and laughed. "I'll go tell the band to slow it down a little and keep it quiet."

"Thanks, Gin'." Hermione kissed her friend on the cheek just before she darted away. Hermione quickly jogged over to the head table where she had left her bouquet and returned just as fast, pulling Draco to his feet. "Honestly, you're like a grouchy teenager."  
"I'm not grouchy, just a tad tired." He flashed a smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Shotgun not speaking."

She pulled a face. "Fine."

At that moment, the music died down to a slow number and Hermione quickly amplified her voice with her wand.

"Hello!" She said brightly. And loudly. The guests all turned around to face the couple, wincing slightly at the loudness of her voice. "Well, it's nearing the time for us to leave on our honeymoon, but I just wanted to say how fantastic today has been, and it wouldn't have been nearly as good if all of you weren't here. So, with that we thank you again all for coming, and you are, of course, welcome to stay here as long as you wish." She paused and glanced at Draco who nodded slightly. "Right, one more thing. Would the ladies like to come forward, please?"

They all squealed with excitement as they knew this was the part the bouquet was going to be thrown. Hermione turned around and threw the white roses, lilies and stephanotis bouquet high into the air and she watched over her shoulder as it sailed down and was caught by a young, blushing woman who Hermione believed to be as one of Narcissa's cousins. The people cheered and some women looked disgruntled and slouched away, unhappy about not catching the bouquet.

Narcissa, Isabelle and James all rushed towards Hermione and Draco, smiling widely.

"Oh, you're both off on your first holiday together! And as a married couple!" Narcissa clapped her hands excitedly and kissed Hermione on the cheek, before hugging her son goodbye.  
"Where's dad?" Draco murmured to his mother as the Granger's said their tearful goodbyes to their only daughter.

"He's coming, don't you worry." She sniffed and smiled. "Look after her, dear; she really is one in a million."

"I will." Draco hugged his mother once more before shaking James's hand and kissing Isabel lightly on the cheek. He spotted his father coming slowly towards them, a small smile on his pointed face.

"Hi, son." He greeted gruffly when he came over. "Have a wonderful time together. You make a ... wonderful couple."

"Thanks, dad." Automatically, Draco opened his arms and leant forward for a hug. He had been doing it so often that he didn't realise that the last time he had hugged his father was probably when he was five years old. He almost stepped back and dropped his arms to his sides when Lucius amazingly came forward and embraced his son. The close contact was strange to Draco, but he welcomed it and he squeezed his father's hand as they broke apart. "Thank you." He murmured again.

His father smiled and went to say his goodbyes to Hermione, just as Harry and Ginny panted over.

"Ah, see you both later - have a wicked time!" Harry grinned and shook Draco's hand before kissing Hermione on the cheek. "Congratulations, once again. It was a pleasure to be a part of this."  
"Oh, Harry, quit with all the formalities, will you?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You sound really pompous and I don't want a pompous husband, thank you very much." Ginny narrowed her eyes at Harry and he looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Hey, guys, we're sorry but we need to go _right now_ or we're going to miss the portkey." Draco apologised and took Hermione's hand. "Thank you and we'll tell you everything when we get back!"

They started for the marquee exit just as Harry called out: "I'm not sure if we'll want to know _everything_!"

Draco laughed and waved just as he and Hermione disappeared out of view.

"Where are we going?" She asked excitedly.

"Wait and see," he grinned as they stepped inside the parlour and headed down the steps and into the bustling kitchen full of house-elves. "Please don't say anything, Hermione."

She didn't but he could see by her face that she desperately wanted to preach about wages and wearing proper clothes. Draco spied the broken and battered, red stiletto heel on the scrubbed table and he picked it up.

"Where are the trunks?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"_Crap_!" He yelled. "Walby? _Walby_!"

"Yes sir?" The little house-elf squeaked.

"Quickly go to my room and get the trunks. Go, _now_." Draco gushed, eying his watch warily. The elf had thirty seconds.

Walby nodded and disappeared. Twenty seconds left ... fifteen ... The house elf reappeared with three, large, swish black trunks with a snake insignia on the top.

"Typical." Hermione muttered with a smile as she held onto the shoe. She sat on one trunk and placed her other hand on the handle of the other just as the portkey turned blue. The last thing she saw before whirling away with Draco, was his stormy grey eyes and his shapely lips mouthing, _I love you._

**Ah, sorry for the late update! Well, I am terribly sorry to inform you that that was the last chapter (excluding the epilogue which I should hopefully get up soon). I really hope you enjoyed it, and it wasn't too soppy and silly. I enjoyed writing it very much and I'd like to thank my beta, GiantInflatableWalrus, and you amazing reviewers! All your kind words of encouragement have helped me with this story! Thank you all so much!**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Epilogue

The man stood by the tall oak tree, a sharp gust of wind ruffling his brown hair and making him shiver. He cast a warming charm over his body just as he bent down and placed some flowers on the cold, solid December ground.

"Daddy?"

The man turned around to face his seven year old son who had braved the weather only wearing a thin jumper.

"You're going to freeze, come here." His father huddled his son under the thick winter robe he had slung on before coming outside. He then cast the warming charm over his son so his wife wouldn't give him a beating when their child caught a cold.

"Have you put the flowers down?" The young boy asked quietly. "I think you should put a charm on them just in case they die in the weather."

"Smart idea, son." The man was impressed and quickly waved his wand. A silver mist floated down over the flowers, encasing them in protection from the elements. "Your grandmother would be proud."

"I miss them, dad." The boy choked.

"I do too." He murmured, stroking his son's blond hair gently. The boy's small arms wrapped around his waist and the father held him closer as his son struggled not to cry.

"What's mummy doing?" The man asked, figuring it was time to change the subject slightly.

"She's painting the new bedroom." He looked up at his father with stormy grey eyes. "Is it a girl or boy?"

"We don't know yet." The man smiled kindly at his son. "Are you excited?"

"I think so." The boy said thoughtfully. "I'm going back in now." He took one last glimpse at the oak tree, before scampering back into the large house.

The man chuckled slightly and looked up into the branches. The wood had peeled and faded, but there was still a large amount of character and stories within that little tree house. He pressed his fingers against the cold bark of the tree and looked down at the engraved plate at the bottom.

The man sighed heavily and squeezed the bridge of his nose. It had only been a year ago they were standing here in the cold, watching his mother join his father in eternity. He hoped they were happy.

Straightening his robe, he stood up straight and glanced once more at the epitaph. He then turned and walked back to the Manor, the words forever imprinted in his mind.

_Here lies Draco Malfoy, June 5__th__ 1980 – 2078, and Hermione Jean Malfoy, September 19__th__ 1979 – 2080, loving parents and grandparents forever remaining in our hearts._

_What we keep in memory, is ours unchanged forever._

**Oh my word, is that the **_**end**_**? Wow, I can't believe it! I wanted to do something a little different in the epilogue and I hope you all found it okay! Once again, thank you so much GiantInflatableWalrus – you were brilliant (: And thank you reviewers! I think I probably would have given up by now if it weren't for all your kind words and encouragement. Jeez, I sound like I'm giving a speech like I've got an Oscar or something. I'll stop rambling now. **_**Thank you**_**.**


End file.
